Changeover: From Clana To Clois
by PriscillaPal
Summary: In Part 2 of this saga, Clark and Lois are married and are trying to adjust to having Lucy, Lexie and Lance in their home. Chloe is interested in a Neptune California resident, Jimmy Olsen is around and Lex is still trying to break up Clark and Lois.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME

CHANGEOVER: FROM CLANA TO CLOIS

Chapter 1

It all began three months after the untimely death of Kansas State Senator, Jonathan Kent. Clark Kent had dropped out of school, not only to help out around the farm, but to take some time out to re-think his life. Specifically, the life he knew he wanted with Lana, but couldn't seem to bring himself to make happen.

Clark also realized that he wanted to know more about his native planet, Krypton. He wanted to know what kind of people he came from, what life had been like on the planet...how to control his powers, what the extent of them were...everything.

That meant leaving his life in Smallville, albeit temporarily.

Martha Kent understood, or at least, she thought she did. She knew Clark was still dealing with the consequences of his decision to spare Lana Lang's life, never dreaming for a moment, that Jonathan's would be hastened instead. She just didn't want her son to hurt anymore.

But what Clark Kent did not realize, is that the three months that he was gone, worked to many a person's advantage. Clark, who decided to spend the three months, in the Fortress of Solitude, was unreachable. That was the way he needed it to be, though there was a part of him that worried about his mother, Lana, Chloe, Shelby their dog...and yes, even Lois.

But he needed peace.

When Clark stopped needing it, he discovered that many things had changed in his absence. Why he was surprised by this, he would never know. The first shock came when he sat in the Kansas Airport...

So it was now a bearded Clark, that walked through the airport, though he had not come back by plane, obviously. He really didn't know why he was going through this farce of walking through an airport. Maybe he just wanted to see people again. Maybe he just wanted to be seen by people again.

It must have been fate, for as he was walking towards one of the exit doors, pondering on which general direction he would take to get home, using his superspeed, he bumped into someone.

"Oh, excuse me..."

It was Arthur Curry. Clark broke into a big grin and the two shook hands. Arthur grinned too, but his smile did not reach his eyes.

"Hey, bro! When did you get in? Your mother didn't say anything about your coming back anytime soon?"

Clark gave him a look of confusion.

"My mom? When did you see her?"

"I've been seeing her...through Lois. I've been helping out with the chores on your farm."

Clark flinched. Arthur put a hand on his shoulder.

"You did what you had to do. Your mom didn't go into a lot of details, but...I know you needed to regroup after your dad died. I was sorry to hear about it."

Clark nodded.

"Thanks. And thank you for helping my mom. I was just headed home. I don't suppose she's had a lot of time...with her job and all."

Arthur nods.

"Yeah, she hasn't been around a lot. But she's looking out for the people of Kansas. Who knows? Maybe one day I'll move here just so I can vote for her."

Clark tilted his head.

"One day? But not now?"

Arthur looked away. Clark frowned.

"Why are you here at the airport? You going somewhere?"

"Yeah, bro, I'm leaving. I need a break."

"Hey...I'm sorry about all the work you've been doing..."

"No, it's not the work. It's Lois. We broke up. Probably for good."

Clark could see that Arthur was hurting. He gestured to a few set of chairs, and they sat down. Arthur set his own bag down.

"Lois just dropped me off here...I'm hoping like hell that when she gets through this, she'll contact me."

Alarms went off in Clark's head. Alarms that told him that his being incognito for three months, had been a mistake. He was almost afraid to ask what Arthur meant by that. But Clark had to know.

"Arthur, I don't know if you realize this, but part of the point of my 'retreat', was to shut out the outside world. I don't know anything, about anything, that's happened in the last three months."

Arthur stared at him.

"You know, I kind of wondered. I mean at first, I suspected maybe your mother and you had a falling out. I just didn't think you'd leave her with that farm, and not stay in touch...okay, well where do I begin?"

"Why don't you start with why it's over between Lois and you? When did you come back to Smallville anyway?"

"I returned after it happened. I knew Lois would need me."

Clark tensed up.

"Why? Just say it!"

"Lucy, her sister?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Bro...she was killed. And I mean killed in a bad way...in front of everyone at the Talon."

Clark's heart began to thump wildly!

"Killed in the Talon? What are you talking about? What happened?"

"Well, the way I understand it, Lucy was always in some kind of trouble, and something happened here before, because from what Lois told me, she wasn't expecting to see her sister anytime soon."

Clark nodded, thinking back to the circumstances that had caused Lucy Lane to flee in the first place. Yet, she had come back, knowing that among the many people she had to answer to, Lex Luthor would be one of them. Not to mention her father. Why?

Clark looked at Arthur.

"So, Lucy came to the Talon to see Lois? Lois was working?"

"Yeah. Lois said that Lucy told her she couldn't stay long, handed her a package and then...the machine gun fire came out of nowhere."

Clark stood up out of his seat. Arthur did as well.

"Machine gun fire! Was anyone else hurt?"

"No...that was the miracle of it. Lois didn't have a scratch on her, even though she was standing right next to her..."

Clark halted Arthur with his hand. He was already too shocked to listen to much more.

"First of all, why would Lucy meet Lois at work? At a public place? She was a fugitive."

"Clark, believe me, this whole thing has left more questions than answers. Two men in ski masks rushed in shortly after Lucy arrived, shot up the place, making sure that they killed Lucy. The package that Lucy gave to Lois, disappeared, which is just one of the many things that have been bugging Lois."

"So, Lucy was killed right in front of Lois." Clark murmured, knowing what she was feeling, but unable to fathom it. If his mother or Lana had been killed like that...

"Clark, Lois can't let this go. She won't."

"Can you blame her?"

Arthur blinked.

"Why don't you hear me out before you take her side?"

Clark backed off. He knew he had yet to hear the whole story, and he could see that Arthur was still heartbroken.

"I'm not taking anyone's side. Go on."

Arthur sat back down. Clark did as well.

"I wanted to help her, you know? I wanted to help in anyway I could. Clark...I told Lois about my abilities."

Clark's mouth dropped open briefly, before he slowly closed it.

"You told Lois about what you can do in the water...and..."

"I told her everything...or most of it."

Clark took a deep breath. He was more than a bit curious as to what Lois's response to this had been. It would give him some idea of how Lana was going to take the news about himself, when he told her. And he did intend to do so. That was one of the many conclusions he came to, during his three months hiatus from real life.

"How did she take it?" Clark asked, trying to read Arthur's expression.

"Clark, she didn't care. And to tell the truth, I don't know if her reaction would have been different, or hesitant, if Lucy had not been killed. She even made sure there was always plenty of water on hand." Arthur smiled.

But Clark shook his head.

"Then why is it over between Lois and you? She needs you right now."

"And I wanted to be here for her! I did. But...Lois got a lead on one of the men that killed Lucy. I went with her to some town in California...it was a small place that had been completely destroyed by some earthquake. Anyway, Lois asked me to kill the guy when we caught up with him. And when I suggested just taking him to the authorities...well...she got mad. It changed the course of our relationship."

"So...you're saying she wanted you to use your abilities for revenge?"

Arthur nodded.

"I mean, come on! I know I can be kind of heavy handed. Especially when it comes to the environment. But I could do it. We turned him in, but something shifty happened. Someone paid the guy's bail and he hasn't been seen since. Lois didn't say anything, but I got the distinct impression that she wishes I had killed him. I would do anything for her, Clark...I love her."

Clark nodded, wondering if Lana would ever ask him to go that far? He couldn't imagine it.

"I know you do, Arthur. I'm sorry. But it sounds like Lois and you need a cooling off period, that's all. She needs to heal."

"Well, let me just catch you up to speed on a few other things: your mother has really been there for Lois. Lois and I were actually staying at the farm, though your mother wouldn't let us sleep in the same room."

Clark could not help but smile at that. He nodded for Arthur to go on.

"General Lane has been spending a lot of time out there as well. Your mother and him are real tight."

Clark raised a brow.

"My mother and Lois's father?"

"I'm not saying anything is going on or anything. But he has been there a lot. I think your mom is trying heal the rift between the General and Lois."

"Rift? They should be closer than ever with Lucy gone."

Arthur shook his head.

"There is so much more to this whole thing, man. I mean, when we got to that town in California, we found that the military had set up some kind of road blocks and barriers. It made Lois think that her father knew more about Lucy's death than he let on. I've seen your mother and the General whispering...I hate to say this, but not only do I think Lois is right about her father, I think the General has told your mother something about Lucy's death. Something Lois knows nothing about."

"My mother wouldn't keep a secret like that for anyone. Not if she knew a crime had been committed."

"I'm getting a sense that this is a secret that Lois's father thinks is just best not being known. Anyway, Lois won't speak to him. Your mother is planning a dinner tonight, for the third time, to try and get them together. But usually, Lois goes somewhere else. It's really sad."

"Okay...what about Chloe? Maybe she could help Lois get to the bottom of this?"

"Lois thinks Chloe has a new man in her life or something. Chloe is never around, and actually hasn't been for the last week. It's unlike her not to be there for Lois. Three more pieces of info: be glad the General has been hanging around, because Lionel Luthor has been looking at your mother like a hungry wolf."

Clark stiffened up.

"Lionel Luthor? Hell no!"

"Believe me, I know what you're saying, Clark. And I think Lionel is pissed that Lois's father is spending so much time at the farm. I told the General he should watch his back, but he just kind of laughed it off. Lionel Luthor is no one to mess around with."

Clark nodded. Didn't he know it. Didn't the whole town of Smallville know it.

"Secondly, and this relates to Lionel again: he arranged for some shifty farm hand to help your mother with the chores."

"Shifty? In what way?"

"The guy doesn't look as if he's ever done a lick of real work in his life! He gets the work done, but he just looks...not the farmhand type. And I think he's trying to put the moves on Lois."

Clark grinned! He couldn't help it, even though there was nothing funny about this situation.

"So is he shifty because he doesn't look like a farmhand? Or is it because of Lois?"

Arthur took a deep breath.

"Just watch him. I don't know, there's just something about him." Arthur said. He then nodded towards a gift shop.

"I have to get a couple of bottles of water, then I'm off. Lois was the one that dropped me off here, even though we both knew I wasn't going to be taking a plane."

Clark smiled softly.

"Yeah, I don't know why I came back this way either. What was the last thing you wanted to tell me?"

"It's about Lex. Lex and Lana. They're practically glued at the hip. If you want her back, and I know you do, I doubt Luthor is going to step aside for you to have her." Arthur warned Clark.

Lex swept aside some of Lana's hair as she slept.

In his bed.

Where he had dreamed of her being, for quite awhile now. Lex kissed Lana's back, just as his cellphone rang. He had turned the ringer down, so that if he was forced to take a call, it would not sound like such a rude interruption.

Lana was still asleep. Lex got out of bed, naked, and answered it.

"Yes?" he asked tersely.

"Our problem has escaped. I would warn Ms. Lang."

Lex closed his eyes. Damn! He did not need this right now!

"Fine, I'll take care of it. Anything else?"

"Yes. Clark Kent was spotted at the airport with Arthur Curry. You said you wanted to know the minute he came back to Smallville."

Lex glanced back at Lana, then walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"What flight did he come in from?"

"I can't tell. My guess would be that he's headed home to see his mother."

"Make it more than just a guess and get back to me." Lex said tersely, before hanging up. Clark Kent had returned to Smallville. Chances were he'd want Lana's forgiveness as well, for just up and leaving. Lex had no intention of stepping aside and letting 'true love' take it's course. Lana was his now. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 AUTHOR'S NOTE: The 'shifty farmhand' is being played by none other than 'Charmed's' banished demon, Cole Turner/Belthazor. His timing in this story, comes before he was instructed to destroy the Charmed Ones.

Clark Kent stood in the doorway of the diningroom, of the Kent Farm. His mother was in there talking on a cellphone. She did not know he was there.

"No, that is not acceptable! If this bill gets through, then it will mean higher fuel and fertilizer prices for farmers!" Martha half yelled, as she turned and saw Clark.

"I have to go! I'll call you back!" Martha practically cried, as she dropped the phone onto the table and ran to her son. Clark hugged her hard, before setting her away from him. Martha touched his beard.

"This I don't like."

"I might not keep it. We'll see." Clark said, smiling down at her. Martha reached for his hands.

"How are you?"

"Ready to be back here. I ran into Arthur."

"Oh. Then he told you about Lucy?"

Clark let go his mother's hands.

"Mom, what is going on here? Arthur said that Lois thinks her father is keeping some kind of secret about Lucy's murder. He also said that the General might have told you what that was? Mom, you don't know, do you?"

Martha touched his shirt collar.

"Honey, Sam has his reasons."

Clark gave her a hard look.

"So you do know?"

Martha nodded. Clark sighed with exasperation!

"Mom, that's like if you knew a secret about Dad's dying, and I knew you knew, but you wouldn't tell me! Lois deserves to know the truth."

"Not this truth...at least Sam doesn't want her to know."

Clark's eyes swept over his mother. He folded his arms.

"The General and you seem close?"

"Nothing is going on, Clark. But he has been an enormous help to me. He comes by and fixes things. Lois helps run things around here, when I have to go to Metropolis, or meet with the legislature."

Clark just nodded.

"I'm glad you haven't been alone, Mom. Arthur said something about a farmhand?"

"Oh, yes, Cole. Cole Turner."

"Cole? Lionel recommended him?"

"Yes."

"I didn't think Lionel Luthor knew too many farmhands personally."

"Clark," Martha scolded, "Cole worked on another property of Lionel's...I know your father detested Lionel, but he's not the man everyone thinks he is."

"Meaning what?"

Martha sighed.

"I don't know what I mean, Clark! I'm just saying, I've found that he's been of enormous help too."

Clark said nothing, but nodded slightly.

"Okay, well, I'm going to change clothes and meet this Cole. Then I'm going to fire him."

"Clark!"

"I'm back now, so there is no need for this guy to be around. Arthur said he was bad news and I'm beginning to think so too."

"All before meeting him, hey? I like Arthur, Clark. I mean I found his help around here invaluable. But he was a bit jealous of Cole...and well...Cole is very good looking."

"Mom!"

"Well, honey, it's true. And Lois seems to have taken to him. And if he can take her mind off of Lucy, and getting revenge for her death, then I'm happy he's here. He does his job well. Now...why don't you change and go and visit with Chloe? Or even Lana? I know you two have unfinished business."

Clark's expression darkened.

"I don't know. Will I be able to pry her out of Lex's arms?"

"I think you can." Martha said, hugging him. "Now, I have some phone calls to return, then I'm going to get started on dinner. If I have to tie Lois up, she's going to stay and have dinner with her father."

Clark watched as his mother walked off with her phone. Clark took his eyes off of her, and looked out of a window. A truck had pulled up, and Lois got out of the passenger side of a truck with some guy. Clark parted the curtain. That had to be Cole. He decided now was the time to introduce himself.

Lois sat on a stool, as Cole Turner stacked a bale of hay onto another stack. Cole dusted off his gloves and looked at her.

"You know, if you're that uncomfortable with eating dinner with your father, we could go out?"

Lois blinked. She had been picturing him stacking hay with no shirt on! She mentally kicked herself. Arthur had not been gone an hour, and she was already fantasizing about this man in front of her. Why? Hadn't Arthur meant anything to her at all?

"Lois?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess my mind was somewhere else."

"I wasn't boring you, was I?"

"No! No, not at all. It's just that, Martha Kent is going through a lot of trouble here. Maybe I could make the effort."

"Why, Lois? I mean your father has lied to you. You should go with your gut instinct on this one. No person in their right mind, would want to break bread with someone hiding information on their own daughter's murder."

Lois slowly nodded.

"That's the way I see it."

"That's the only way to see it." Cole said slyly. He then began to take off his shirt. He sensed she wanted to see him without one! He continued talking.

"Lois, your hunt for your sister's killers is not about revenge. It's about justice. What are the authorities doing? Nothing. You should just pick up and go."

"If you did that," a familiar sounding voice said, "then I'd miss the chance to be in your ever charming company, Lois."

Lois whipped her head around! She hated to stop watching Cole take off his shirt but...

"Smallville!" Lois cried. "When did you get back?"

"I don't get a hug first?" Clark asked her teasingly. Lois smiled and ran into his arms. She then let go of him and looked up into his face.

"I like the beard. It adds character."

"So I've been told." Clark replied, tearing his eyes from Lois's, to Cole's. He let go of Lois and walked over to Cole. He extended his hand.

"I'm Clark Kent."

Cole took off his gloves and returned the handshake.

"Cole Turner. I've heard a lot about you. Have a nice vacation?"

Clark stiffened. There was something in his tone...

"Yes," Clark bit out. It really was none of this man's business, where or why he had gone. And he didn't appreciate Cole Turner's phrasing. He hadn't been on vacation. Clark wondered if that's what people really thought? That he had up and went on vacation? Did Lana think that? He had told her he was going away so that he could get his bearings...but no one knew he would be gone this long.

Lois sensed trouble, and decided she wanted no part of it.

"So, I'm just going to go, while you two make nice."

Clark let go of Cole's hand, and reached out with his other, to pull on Lois's shirt sleeve.

"I want to talk to you, up in the loft there."

"I have some things to do."

"Fine. What time will you be back?"

"Later on tonight."

"We eat at six." Clark reminded her.

"Who are you? My father? I won't be back until 9 or 10 tonight so..."

Clark flicked a glance Cole's way.

"Excuse us." Clark said, and pulled Lois up the stairs and into the loft. Cole continued his work.

Clark glanced down at Cole, before looking at Lois. She smiled.

"I really hope you keep the beard." she said. There was something different about Clark now. Nothing overt, but he just seemed more sure of himself. He would need that confidence to win Lana from Lex.

"I just hope Lana likes it."

"She will." Lois said, opting not to mention Lex. "So, if that's all..."

"Lois, I ran into Arthur at the airport."

Lois looked away. Clark walked up behind her.

"He loves you."

"It can't work. At least not now."

"Okay...we won't go there. But about this dinner..."

Lois turned and faced him.

"I can't. I can't look at my father tonight. I'm sorry if your mother is going through a lot of trouble here."

"She has and she will be very disappointed."

"Smallville, you don't understand."

"Then explain it to me."

"What would be the point? In a lot of ways, you're like Arthur. You're both one of the good guys. You don't believe in an eye for an eye...I can't talk about this. I'm going out. I've made it a project to hunt down Chloe, and meet the new guy that I know she has met, so I'm going to Metropolis."

"I'll go with you." Clark said. Lois shook her head.

"No. Your mother will want you home for dinner."

"Oh, I'll be back in time. And so will you. Lois, you're not alone. We'll both be at dinner. This whole thing is just going to take time. That and during this long drive to Metropolis, you can tell me anything you want, or need to." Clark finished.

Lois knew that this was Clark's invitation, for her to tell him all about what happened to Lucy.

"I don't know..." she said, feeling hesitant. Talking it out would mean re-living it. She didn't feel up to it.

"I do." Clark said, reaching for her arm. "We'll stop by the Daily Planet, find out why Chloe's been MIA lately, then come back here for dinner. You'll get through this, Lois."

Lois felt strangely embarrassed by his sympathy. She did not know why. She eyed him.

"You need to worry about hightailing it over to Lana's, okay? I can make the trek to Metropolis myself."

"Lois..."

"Clark, how many people have warned you about Lana and Lex?"

"A few. Arthur...my mom. But..."

"But what? You just think you can swoop in, and get the love of your life back, anytime you want?"

"No, but..."

"No buts, Smallville. Because, you see, I think Lana Lang is also the love of Lex Luthor's life now. And he will take to losing her, about as well as you would. So, having said that, I'm off. I might be back in time for dinner. Then again, maybe not."

Lois pulled her arm from Clark's hand and walked down the stairs. She said goodbye to Cole, before heading out of the barn. Clark walked down the stairs slowly, before approaching Cole, who was now pitching hay. Cole put the pitchfork down.

"You look as if you have something on your mind." Cole noted. Clark folded his arms.

"I heard what you were telling Lois before I came in here. She doesn't need to hear any of your sage advice, okay? And another thing: now that I'm back, we won't be needing you around here."

"Oh, well, I think you should talk to Mr. Luthor about that. Or even your mother. She's quite fond of me, you know."

"Lionel Luthor doesn't run this farm. My mother and I do. Get your stuff and get out of here by nightfall." Clark told him, before walking out of the barn. Cole Turner grinned, producing a fireball in his hand! He contemplated throwing it at Kent's back, but knew it wouldn't do a damned bit of good. Cole shimmered out of the barn, and down to the underworld.

The Source of All Evil was waiting for him.

"Well, Belthazor?"

Cole shrugged.

"So far so good. Lionel Luthor thinks he's paying me to watch Martha Kent and General Lane."

"And the girl?"

"Now that Kal-El is back, things are moving along quite nicely. Lex will be making his move soon, and then we'll get the upper hand."

The Source leaned back in his chair. He found the searing heat of the underworld, soothing to his senses.

"So you've gained the girl's confidence?"

Cole waved a hand.

"Yes. All I really have to do is remove my shirt, and she's putty in my hands. She is still angry about her sister."

"The Seer said that Luthor will use that to his advantage. I like Lex. I can't wait until he joins us down here."

Cole nodded absently.

"Fishboy is gone too. And Lois won't have much luck finding her cousin, and her new 'friend', unless she uses a magnifying glass," Cole grinned. "Well, I'd better get back. Kal-El has fired me, which is a good thing. I will be in a much better position to help Lois Lane, and get what we want from her, as her lawyer, than some farmhand."

LUTHOR ESTATE

Lex did not know, that he had been too late to warn Lana, when he received the call from his source, that Genevieve Teague had come out of her coma, and had escaped one of his private, medical facilities.

The woman would be livid when she found out her son Jason was dead. She would be even more incensed when she remembered how she got to be 'almost dead' in the first place.

Lex did not want Lana to know that he had lied about Genevieve being dead. Or that he had lied about making it look as if she had been killed in the meteor shower with her son, Jason. As Lex walked back to his bedroom, with a late breakfast tray, he rounded a corner and found one of his maid's dead.

Lex dropped the tray and ran into his room! The bathroom door was locked.

"Lana! Lana! Let me in!"

"Lex!" Lana tried to scream, as Genevieve's hands began to squeeze the life out of her! How was this happening? Why was this woman alive? All she had been doing was taking a shower, when Jason's crazy mother showed up out of nowhere!

Lex broke down the door and tackled Genevieve, who's hair was very long and wild, from behind! Lana held onto the shower door, as Lex got her down onto the floor and wrestled with her. Mother of God, Lex thought, this woman was stronger than he had anticipated! Rage could do that to you, he surmised.

Suddenly, Lana gasped and closed the shower door, shutting herself inside! Lex looked up briefly, to see his father, Lionel, standing there, holding what could only be described as the equivalent of a toy ray gun.

"Move, Lex!" Lionel snapped. Lex shoved away from the crazed Genevieve, as Lionel pointed the gun at her, and shot out a ray! Lana opened the shower door a crack, and watched along with Lex and Lionel, as Genevieve Teague...shrunk.

"Hhhhhhheeeeellllppppp Mmmmmeeee!" Genevieve Teague screamed from the linoleum floor. Lana squinted. She could barely see her.

"Christ, Dad! What the hell have you done!" Lex yelled.

Lionel breathed in.

"No more than you would have son, if the situations were reversed."

"I was handling her just fine!" Lex snapped, walking carefully towards Lana. He picked up a towel and handed it to her. Lana quickly wrapped it around herself, then let Lex help her out of the shower.

"Lex...why was she here? I thought..." Lana faltered, still clearly upset and confused.

Lionel interrupted.

"It seems my son did not tell you the whole truth, Ms. Lang. Mrs. Teague has been in one of the Luthor private treatment centers, ever since your other, near murderous, encounter with her."

Lana pulled away from Lex!

"Why! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Lana, you didn't kill her. But I did not want you to get into trouble for assaulting her. Genevieve Teague is an important woman."

Lana said nothing, but looked down onto the floor.

"Where is she? And how did you do that?"

"I have her in my sights, Ms. Lane. Believe me, she will be returned to the medical facility...full sized, of course." Lionel said drolly, declining to answer the second part of her question.

"Go and get dressed. We'll talk later." Lex suggested. Lana shook her head.

"I should've confessed what I did in the first place. We need to go to the police."

"No...I mean, we'll talk about it." Lex suggested again. He knew that Lana did not like his overpowering ways, and he didn't want to do anything, that would send her running away from him, or back into Clark's arms.

Lana nodded, then gingerly stepped around the spot, where the now shrunken Genevieve Teague was. Lionel closed the bathroom door after her, walked over to the spot, and stomped down on poor Genevieve!

"Dad!" Lex hissed. "Damnit, you've smashed her to death!"

"What choice did we have? I could return her to full size only to what? Have her tell people about this Luthorcorp invention? I think not."

"Look, Dad, this would be fine, if Lana had not seen her. And she's not going to take kindly to your having killed her with your foot like some ant! We have to think of something..."

Something occurred to Lex. He looked at his father.

"You said you could return her to full size?"

Lionel nodded.

"Most definitely."

"Do it. I'm going to get a last minute, impromptu dinner together."

Lionel raised a brow.

"What are you thinking, son?"

"I'm thinking that Genevieve Teague will be found tonight."

LIonel shook his head.

"You're taking a big chance having her found on this property. And once again, you're thinking with your heart and not your head. We could just have her buried and tell Lana she left or something."

"She won't be found on the premises. The dinner will be a delay tactic, if you will. Lana does not know Genevieve is dead. She just thinks she's small. It won't be our fault, if she is found, crushed to death, someplace else, will it?" Lex asked his father, not really expecting an answer.

But he got one.

"If you're thinking of placing Genevieve Teague's dead body, anywhere on the Kent Farm, think again," Lionel advised. "I will not have Martha humiliated in that way."

"And Lana is not going to jail. Besides, if Martha Kent finds out that you practically brought on Jonathan Kent's heart attack..."

"That's not true!"

"She will never look your way again!" Lex finished, his manner almost smug. Lionel was getting a bit sick and tired of having that held over his head. He would have to find a way out from under this blackmail, and soon. He shook his head. Lex's plan was foolish.

Lex left his father and the smooshed Genevieve Teague, only to find Lana quickly dressing in the bedroom. She glared at him.

"I thought you arranged it, so that it would look like she was killed in the meteor shower? How could you lie to me about this?"

"Lana, if I had suddenly placed her in the harm's way, it really would have been murder, wouldn't it?"

Lana broke off eye contact and shook her head. She soon looked at him again.

"I was wrong. We were wrong. I should have told the police from the beginning that that psycho attacked me."

"Lana...what would you have said? You would have then had to go into Isobel, and your real connection to the Teague's. I will take care of this, I promise."

"So you plan to keep her small? Lex, you know you can't do that."

Lex licked his lips.

"She will be restored to her real size, I promise."

"What is that thing anyway? Did your company invent it?"

Lex rested his hands on Lana's shoulders.

"Honey, just trust me. You don't need to worry about any of this. Now, I am planning a dinner tonight. Word is that Clark is back." he said carefully, watching her face closely. Lana pulled away from him.

"Clark is back?" she asked, her manner sounding deliberately off-hand.

"Yes. I would like to have a dinner for him...and his family. They've been through a lot and we all need to make peace."

Lana shook her head.

"I don't know, Lex..."

Lex closed the space between them.

"You need to decide once and for all, if it is truly over between the two of you. Seeing him might put things into perspective."

Lana found herself oddly touched, that Lex would even take this chance. For she wanted to see Clark again, there was no question of that. But whether her and Lex would have a future after she did see him, was very much in the air. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Although no one said anything to him directly, Clark knew that he would probably find Lana with Lex. He pulled his truck into the drive at the Luthor Estate and got out. He took a deep breath.

He knew he had no right to encroach on whatever relationship Lana had formed with Lex. And yet, he couldn't leave this unfinished. He was going to tell Lana the truth about his abilities, and who he was. And if she would still have him, then Clark wanted to make Lana his wife.

Inside, Lex was hearing more bad news. News that Lionel felt compelled to share with his son.

"So let me get this straight: Chloe Sullivan was onto you and this 'invention' of Luthorcorp's and you just..."

"Shrunk her as well. Her and some guy she had with her."

"And where are they now? In a sandwich baggie? Have you ensconced them in a well-furnished dollhouse? What?"

"They got away."

"Got away? How hard is it to find people the size of ants?"

Lionel waved a hand dismissively.

"The part ot Luthorcorp that they were caught in, has had for some time, a small carpenter ant problem. I'm sure they've been killed."

Lex threw down a file!

"Damnit, that is the last thing I need to hear right now! Clark is going to be looking for Chloe Sullivan. Lois is going to be looking for her..."

"And everyone is just going to think that she ran off with her new boyfriend. I really wouldn't give it too much thought. You should see this guy! I wouldn't be surprised if he has never worked a day in his life! He has 'slacker' written all over him." Lionel sighed. The doors to the room opened, and Clark walked in. Lionel's lips twitched. His son would have other worries soon. He was 99 sure that Ms. Lang would go running back to young Mr. Kent here, as fast as her legs could take her.

"Well look who's back from the great beyond!" Lex said with some genuine enthusiasm. He and Clark hugged briefly, before Clark's eyes settled on Lionel.

"Mr. Luthor."

"Mr. Kent." Lionel answered.

"My mother has told me how much help you've been to her."

"Your mother is quite a woman. If you will excuse me, I have business to attend to." Lionel said, leaving the two young men alone. He exchanged a look with Lex, before closing the doors to give them some privacy.

"I'm glad you're here, Clark."

"Really?"

"Yes. I was going to call you and invite your mother, and yourself, to dinner this evening."

"Oh...well, maybe another time. My mother has kind of planned a 'making up' dinner, for Lois and her father."

"Lois and her father?" Lex inquired.

"Well yeah...it's a long story. But maybe some other time. Listen, I heard that La..."

"Well why don't you let me help with that? The Lois/father reunion thing? Have your dinner over here. Lana would love to see you."

Finally, it was out there.

"So, Lana does live here?"

"Off and on."

"Meaning?" Clark asked.

Lex poured himself a drink.

"Well when she stays over, of course."

Clark licked his lips. They suddenly felt very dry.

"So Lana and you have..."

Lex sipped his drink.

"Been sleeping together? We're involved. That's all I'm going to say. If you want to hear anymore, you should talk to her at the dinner tonight. She's out now, but I'm sure she'd love to see you. I think the two of you have unfinished business."

Clark tilted his head.

"And that would be alright with you?"

"Clark, I love Lana. I won't deny it. But being in a relationship with her, while she's still harboring feelings for you...well, that''s no type of relationship at all, is it?"

"No. No, I guess not. I'll be here. Maybe I can get my mother and General Lane to have their dinner here."

"And Lois?"

"I plan to make sure that she's here too."

"Good. Then I'll see you all around seven?"

Clark nodded, turned and left the room. Lex smothered a grin! He hated being like this with Clark, really he did. But the man had years of chances to solidify a relationship with Lana.

His chances were now over.

METROPOLIS

Chloe had moved off of campus, a month ago, and was now living in a one bedroom apartment, close to the Metropolis University campus. Lois had went by the Daily Planet, only to hear the alarming news that Chloe had not been in in a week! Christ! Why hadn't anyone called Chloe's father or herself? Or even the General?

Lois had used an old credit card, that she could not use anymore, to break into her cousin's apartment. She closed the door and looked around. The first thing that looked out of place, was the long, leather black jacket, that was lying on Chloe's couch. Lois frowned, walked over to it and picked it up. She then sniffed it. It smelled of smoke.

There was a knock on the door. Lois dropped the leather coat and peered out of the peephole. Smallville?

Lois opened the door and frowned.

"Did we not have a discussion about your coming here? And were you behind me on the highway or something?"

"I went by the Planet and they told me Chloe had not been in in a week," Clark said, shoving his way in past her. He declined to lie about how he got here. Lois closed the door. Clark gave the place a cursory glance, spotting the telltale black, leather duster. He walked over to it and sniffed it.

"This reeks of smoke." he noted.

"Actually, I was thinking more like the innards of hell! That thing was in a serious fire." Lois noted. Clark threw the jacket down and walked into the bedroom, looking around. The bed was unmade, but other than that...

Clark walked over to a bookshelf in the room. He picked up one book. It read: Corporealism For Dummies. Clark frowned then noted that there were two more books on this subject as well. A Guide To Being Corporeal and What To Do When You're Not Corporeal.

What the hell? Why was Chloe reading books on this subject? Clark turned and walked out of the bedroom. Lois was going through the pockets of the jacket. There was a charred picture of someone. Lois squinted. She suspected it was a cutesy blonde. Damn! She wondered if Chloe knew about this other woman?

Clark looked around and saw something over in Chloe's kitchen, sitting on the table. He walked over to it and picked it up. Lois put down the jacket and walked over to join him.

"What is that? A necklace?"

"It looks like an amulet of some sort. I think Chloe is in trouble."

Lois looked around again.

"I know what you mean. Do you think that jacket and the amulet belong to Chloe's new boyfriend?"

"What makes you think Chloe has a new boyfriend?"

But Lois did not answer him. She picked up a box next to the amulet. Her eyes widened!

"Oh my God! This is it! This is it! What is Chloe doing with this!"

"What is that?"

"The package...the one Lucy handed me before..." Lois swallowed, then snatched the box, and the amulet from Clark!

"Lois, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking this back to that damned town I was in! Lucy was there before she came to see me!" she huffed, then turned to walk out of the apartment. Clark hurried so that he was in front of her.

"You can't leave like this! Look, maybe Chloe had a good reason for taking it?"

"What reason! She knew I was looking for it!"

"Okay, well let's at least check her laptop and see what she was doing. Maybe she was searching for the meaning of the amulet...and she didn't want to say anything until she was sure. Chloe would never deliberately keep this from you."

Lois said nothing, as Clark nodded at her, then moved towards Chloe's laptop, which was sitting on a table, near the leather jacket. He found it was still on, after all of this time, but the screen had just went black.

The last thing Chloe had been looking at, was a story about a crazed LuthorCorp employee who claimed... he had been an inch tall for three months! Clark rolled his eyes and turned off the computer. He looked back towards Chloe's bedroom. Maybe he should grab those books...

Clark suddenly realized that he had been so immersed in Chloe's computer, and his own thoughts, that he had not seen Lois leave! Clark jumped up and ran to the door. He looked down the hallway where the elevator was, but saw no sign of Lois. He then raced to the parking lot, only to find her car screeching off. Clark stood in front of the building, watching the car. He would follow Lois his own way.

Lois ended up at the graveyard Lucy was buried in. She tentatively walked up to her sister's marker, then sank down to her knees.

"Lucy, if only you could hear me...or talk to me! What is this? Why did you want to give it to me? What kind of trouble were you in? Why did you wait so long to come to me..." Lois began to sob and soon, laid down in front of the marker. She soon felt so cried out, that sleep overcame her. She had not had a real night's rest since her sister was murdered, right in front of her eyes.

When Lois awoke, she blinked, then sat straight up!

She was in HER car with Smallville...only he was driving...

Lois also realized her head had been against his shoulder. Embarrassed, she forced herself to wake completely up. She rubbed her eyes and moved over towards the passenger side of the car.

"I'm not even going to ask how I got here."

Clark could see that she was embarrassed. He could not tell if it was because she had slept against his shoulder, or because it was clear that he had to have found her at the cemetery.

"I can guess when the last time was, you had a good night's sleep." Clark noted.

There was a silence between them. Lois looked around. The amulet was in the backseat. She looked from it to Clark.

"So...you just left your truck in Metropolis?"

"Yeah."

Lois peered at him. For some reason, she did not believe him. Yet, she could not say why this was. 

"So, tell me why you had the time to follow me here?" Lois asked. Clark threw her a confused look, before returning his eyes to the road.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you were supposed to be making nice with Lana. What happened?"

"Actually, I am going to see her tonight. Lex invited all of us to dinner. Including your father and you."

"Well, good luck with that. I'm not going."

Clark said nothing. Lois, who had folded her arms, eyed him.

"What? No, 'Lois you should go', or anything like that?"

"No, I'm not going to tell you should go. I didn't like what we found in Chloe's apartment. I think we should also report this to the police. I think that maybe, what Chloe found, and Lucy's death, are related. I don't know. But I want to help, Lois. I want to find out who killed Lucy, as much as you do."

Lois shook her head.

"No. I don't want you involved. I can take care of all of this myself."

Clark found himself feeling exasperated! Why, since he was dealing with Lois Lane, was he not surprised by this?

"Lois, why is it so hard for you to just accept a little help? Arthur..."

"Leave A.C. out of this, okay?"

Clark made a decision at that moment. He glanced over at Lois again.

"Arthur told me that he told you about his abilities."

Lois, who had been looking out of her passenger side window, slowly turned to look at him.

"What did you say?"

"Arthur told me..."

Lois put a hand up!

"That's what I thought you said! So you knew?"

"Before you did, yes."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would he tell you about his abilities, before me...his girlfriend? I mean, you two didn't even get along until recently. When did you find out about him?"

Clark sighed, wondering is he had made a mistake? But there was no going back.

"Back when we stopped Lex from poisoning the environment."

Lois said nothing. Clark wondered what she was thinking? Lois looked out of the window again. Again, for some reason, she did not believe Clark. She found herself thinking of Lana, and wondered if secrets, were the reason her relationship with Smallville here, never seemed to work.

"Then you know what I asked him to do? In California?"

Clark nodded.

"I do."

"I know I was wrong, Smallville. I know. And even though I didn't articulate this very well to A.C...I don't hate him. I hate that I asked him to do what he did, and at the same time, I hate that he didn't do it for me. Most of all, I hate being so full of hate."

There were no more words spoken between them, on the drive back to Smallville.

LATER

Martha Kent paused in front of a mirror, just as General Lane knocked quickly, before stepping inside. Martha smiled at him. He was dressed in a suit and tie.

"Sam, thank you for coming."

Sam reached for her hands.

"Thank you for arranging this, Martha." he said, just as Clark came down the stairs, dressed in a suit and tie. He smiled at General Lane and shook his hand.

"General Lane, I have to thank you for looking out for my mom while I was gone."

"I'll always look out for her, son." Sam Lane said, eyeing Clark's beard. He didn't like it, but said nothing. Clark wondered if there was some deeper meaning to the General's comment about his mother.

Sam looked up towards the stairs.

"Where is Lo?"

"Asleep." Clark said, straightening his tie in a mirror.

Martha frowned.

"Clark, we'll be late."

Clark turned away from the mirror.

"Lois isn't coming."

"Clark!"

But Clark ignored his mother and gave Sam Lane a pointed look.

"She's exhausted. And that's just a plain and simple fact. This isn't about ignoring you. She needs rest."

Sam didn't like Clark's tone at all. It wasn't like he was Lo's husband or boyfriend.

"Lois is just avoiding me...again! Now your mother fixed a nice dinner, that she'll probably have to use as leftovers, because of an invitation you accepted to the Luthors! And I'm sorry, but the last person I really want to look at tonight, is Lex or his father! If I have to do it, Lo can do it."

Clark walked up to him.

"I said she was exhausted."

Martha took a deep breath and moved in between the men.

"Okay, Sam, Lois probably hasn't been sleeping well. I don't think my son would lie about this, okay? Let's just go and have a nice dinner, please?"

Sam rolled his tongue around in his mouth, but nodded, holding out his arm for Martha to take. She looked back at Clark, mouthing the words, 'behave', as they left the house.

They took separate cars, since Clark was hoping to take Lana someplace more private later on. He was going to tell her everything tonight. He did not want to live another day without her.

As both cars left the Kent Farm, two very small figures, about an inch tall, coughed at all of the dust!

One of them, was Chloe Sullivan!

"God...we finally made it! It took us a week, but we made it!"

The other figure, was a bleach blonde vampire, named Spike. He dropped his toothpick/weapon. Chloe was carrying a small piece of tablecloth, that they had ripped off of a larger one, to give him protection against the sun, lest he burst into a small flame.

"I don't mean to bring us down, luv, but it will take us a week to get to the bloody house itself, then another day just to get up the stairs..."

"Someone is probably home. If Clark is home, he will be able to see us."

"Because the ponce has powers, right?" Spike said, wiping off dust from his pants.

"Don't call him a ponce."

"Chloe, look, I like you. I do. You brought me out of my hell, and made me corporeal again. And because I like you, I'm going to tell you a bit of truth. This Kent guy sounds like a ponce! It's obvious you have the hots for him, and he hasn't even looked your way, from what you've told me."

"Why are you telling me this?" Chloe asked, exasperated.

"Because when we're returned to normal size...I just don't want to see you hurt is all."

Chloe smiled. That was sweet. And she loved his accent but...

"Look, let's at least try to get up to the house. Maybe by morning we'll get there."

Spike nodded. It had been a trying journey. They had had to fight off carpenter ants with paperclips and tooth picks. They had then had to hang on to the back of some old guy's wheelchair, a few license plates that it had taken them forever to climb up to get to, and a kid's bike, to finally get to this bloody farm. He hoped like hell Clark Kent could help them! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

While poor one inch high, Chloe Sullivan, and bleach blonde vampire, Spike, hustled up the long drive of of the Kent Farm, Clark, his mother and General Lane, had just been welcomed into the Luthor Mansion. Lex walked out into the hallway to greet everyone.

Lana swallowed nervously. She was wearing a pale, pink, strapless dress. Her hair was down...Lionel thought she looked enchanting. He watched her from his perch at the bar. Ms. Lang was apprehensive about seeing Mr. Kent tonight. He himself, could not wait to see Martha. He took out his cellphone and made a call to Cole Turner.

Cole, who had just shimmered into a Men's Room stall, at the Talon, from one of the inner rungs of hell, took the call. He peeked up and looked around, into the other stalls and outside of them. He was alone.

"Cole Turner here."

"Mr. Turner, I see that Martha Kent is at a soiree my son is throwing, with General Lane. Why?"

Cole shifted the phone to his other ear. He really didn't have the time for this crap! What was going to happen, concerning Kal-El, was going to happen this evening. But, he kept a civil tone.

"I don't know, sir. I thought General Lane and Mrs. Kent would be dining in. There was supposed to be a family dinner..."

"Do I pay you to use words like 'thought' and 'supposed to be'? No, I do not, Mr. Turner. What I want to know is why General Lane is squiring Martha Kent about town, as if he has some right to her?"

Cole shook his head. What the HELL was wrong with the Luthor men? Specifically, Luthor Sr. here? If he wanted Martha Kent, then damnit, ask her out or something! None of this was really necessary, was it?

"Sir, with all due respect, General Lane is going to keep making inroads with Mrs. Kent, if you don't step up to the plate."

"I realize that, Mr. Turner. The point is, I need the plate to be empty, before I make my move. I don't, as a general rule, compete with other men for my women. Goodnight." Lionel said coldly, before hanging up. He then moved towards Martha and General Lane.

Clark heard General Lane make a snorting sound of disgust, and noticed Lionel coming in their direction. His eyes own eyes fell upon Lana across the room. He mouthed a 'hi' to her. Lana mouthed 'hi' back to him.

Lex watched them make the silent pleasantries, and forced himself to stay calm, and sure of himself. Lana just needed to know that it was over between herself and Clark. And unless Clark was about to reveal the secrets he had been keeping from her(which Lex seriously doubted), then nothing would come of their spending time together.

Lex dragged his eyes off of Lana and Clark, to watch with some amusement, as his father steered Martha away from General Lane. Lex had to keep from laughing, as he noticed the General's fists clench up! He decided to distract him...just to give the old man there, some time with his beloved.

He stood in front of the General.

"General Lane, I was told your daughter would be joining us tonight?"

Sam Lane tore his eyes away from Lionel and Martha's retreating backs, and focused on Lex.

"Yes, well, she's been under the weather."

"Of course. I mean, your other daughter's murder was such a shock to this town. We don't often have criminals just burst into Smallville with machine guns, looking to plow down one of our citizens. Of course, the damage to the Talon was nothing, but..."

"Excuse me. I think I'll converse with one of your servants. They'll probably be ten times more interesting." Sam Lane replied, turning away from Lex and walking off. Lex grinned! Lois was at the Kent farm alone...perfect!

He turned back to watch Clark and Lana, and found that they were gone.

Lana lead Clark into a private sitting room and closed the doors. Clark sat down on one of the couches, and tried to tell himself not to be nervous. This was it. He was going to tell Lana the truth, she would understand and accept him, and then they would leave this house together...tonight.

Lana slowly walked over and sat down next to Clark. She reached for his hand.

"How are you?" she asked softly.

Clark's answer to that, was to pull her into his arms and kiss her. Lana slowly put her arms around him, as she responded to his kiss...one that she could only describe as soul searing. She could feel his passion and longing for her. She knew he loved her.

Clark slowly let her go. He smiled, somewhat embarrassed at his eagerness. He had actually broached the question of sexual relations with human women, to Jor-El. Jor-El's tone had been contemptuous, to say the least, as he made it clear he did not know what his son saw in them. But, he told Clark, in a very snotty and bored sounding tone of voice, that while human women were more delicate than Kryptonian women, control was the key, to successfully making love to one of them.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself."

Lana reached up and touched his cheek.

"I couldn't either."

Clark swallowed.

"I know that I drove you to this...your living here..."

Lana shook her head.

"No, Clark. I want to be here."

Clark blinked.

"You want to be with Lex?"

"I don't know if there is a future for Lex and I. But my decision to move in here, or practically move in, was my decision alone. Lex is not the man everyone thinks he is."

Clark swallowed again.

"So...you two are really...uh...you're really..."

"Lovers, Clark? Is that what you're trying to ask me?" Lana asked gently. Clark pulled away from her and stood up.

"I need to tell you something. And what I'm going to say is going to explain all of the secrecy and lies, that have always been between us. Just know, that I kept things from you, because I was so scared."

Lana stood up. Clark was serious. He was actually going to tell her the truth. The truth about what this secret was, that always came between them. Why he had stopped wanting to touch her...just why?

Lana walked right up to him.

"Tell me, Clark. Tell me. I love you."

"Why don't I show you instead?"

Lana tilted her head.

"Show me?"

Clark moved her out of the way and looked around. He decided the couch would have to do. And it was then, that Clark Kent shot two ray beams out of his eyes, and onto the couch!

When it was over, he looked at Lana...who had fell to the floor in a dead faint! He bent down.

"Lana! Oh my God...Lana!"

Lana's eyes fluttered as he helped her up.

"I'm okay...I'm okay..."

"Honey, talk to me. What...what did you think?"

"Clark, were you affected by the meteor rocks? Is that what you were afraid to tell me? I love you, we can get you to a doctor..."

"No, Lana. I don't need a doctor. I have always been able to do what you just saw...and more."

Lana shook her head.

"I don't understand."

Clark grabbed her hand.

"I want you to come with me."

Lex's Head of Security, told him that Clark and Lana had left the premises. He also said that Lana had taken, of all things, a winter coat. What the hell?

"Do you want me to follow them?" he asked Lex. Lex pondered this, but shook his head.

"No. Get to the Kent Farm and do what we planned." he answered, handing the man a tape.

"Put this in the answering machine."

Lana was in the Fortress of Solitude...and she had also fainted again. Once they entered the ice palace, she had passed out. And when Clark began to...FLY with her in his arms, she passed out again!

Clark set her down. Lana's eyelids fluttered.

"Clark, I don't understand..."

"Lana, I come from another planet. It was called Krypton."

"Was?" Lana asked, as Clark helped her up. She wasn't really that cold. She also wasn't processing what Clark was telling her. Not really. She still thought he needed to get to a doctor.

"It blew up," Clark said, his voice shaky, "it blew up and bits of it...well...they landed here...the day of the meteor shower...long ago."

There was a silence. Lana kept blinking. She then broke the silence.

"The shower that killed my parents?" she asked, her voice sounding hollow, even to herself."

Clark could feel himself welling up with emotion.

"I'm sorry...if I could give you back your parents..."

Lana put a hand up.

"It's alright, Clark. Now, I don't know what this place is, or how you found it, but I want you to take me back to Lex's. I'll pack my things and then come to stay at the farm. We can cure this...it's the meteor rocks... they're making you delusional as well."

Clark reached out and touched her shoulders.

"Lana," he said gently, "I'm not sick. I'm not delusional. I'm the one that's saved you...time and time again when you were in danger! I'm not sick...I was born this way. I know this is going to take some time to get used to..."

"Clark, the rocks are making you lose your sanity, okay, honey? Let's get out of here. Give me that thing you used to get us here, and we'll go home. Maybe Lex can help."

Clark stared into her eyes. Lana really, and truly thought he was crazy. That he had been affected by meteor rocks.

"Lana..."

"Clark, you can't go around flying and shooting beams from your eyes! And God knows what else! I now know why you didn't want to tell me! But you should have went to a doctor years ago! Look at how long we've been apart because of this? I could never not love you, because you're sick..." Lana trailed off, moving in to kiss him.

But Clark took a step back.

"But you couldn't love me if this was really how I was?"

"But you're not." Lana responded gently.

"Yes, that's right. You're right. I'll get myself checked out right away. What was I thinking? Everything just got to me." Clark said, his voice cracking a bit.

"I'll go with you. I'll go with you to the doctor. It will be fine. And as soon as you're cured of this, we can be together, in every way, again." Lana replied softly, caressing his cheek.

"I'd better take you back to Lex's." Clark said, his heart breaking. "And Lana?"

"Yes, Clark?"

"Please, just forget I said anything. I mean, don't say anything to Lex...or anyone else."

"Clark, we will do whatever you want. You'll get through this. I want to go to the hospital tonight though."

"No...I mean I've been living with this all of this time, what's a little longer, you know?"

Lana smiled and embraced him. She would also ask him to shave off that beard. Clark closed his eyes.

Meanwhile, Lionel Luthor had steered Martha Kent into a room full of paintings. She was busy talking about how the Governor could save $500,000, if pay advices weren't mailed to state employees that had direct deposit. Lionel was pretending to listen, but in fact, he heard nothing at all that she said.

He was busy looking at her. Martha was wearing a long, black dress, with a choker of pearls adorned around her neck. Her hair was up.

"Lionel? Lionel, are you alright?"

Lionel, who had been carrying a drink, set it down on a nearby table and focused on Martha.

"Martha, I have to ask...about Sam Lane...is there something between the two of you?"

Martha gave him a confused look.

"Sam? He's Lois's father."

"I realize that. And I realize that his daughter is living under your roof. But...I've seen the way he looks at you."

"The way he looks at me? Lionel, Sam is very important to me. We're just friends."

"But does he feel that way?"

"Lionel, I think we're treading into dangerous territory. Let's get back to the party..."

Suddenly, Martha felt herself being pulled into Lionel Luthor's arms! She squealed/screamed, before his mouth swooped down onto hers! It took her longer than it should have, to push him away!

"Lionel! What ARE you doing!" Martha hissed.

Lionel was breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry, Martha! I couldn't help myself!"

"Try!"

"Martha...you didn't like my kiss? Not even just a little bit?"

"Let's get back to the party." was all Martha said. She turned and walked out of the room. She would definitely need a strong drink after that encounter! Martha tried not to think of Jonathan watching over her...and seeing her kiss Lionel Luthor!

Martha shook off these thoughts. SHE had not kissed Lionel. LIONEL had kissed her!

Meanwhile, Lionel took out his cellphone. He dialed the phone nearest the butler's quarters. The butler picked up quickly.

"I want you to tell General Lane that he has a phone call. Direct him to the phone in the sitting room...so he can have some privacy."

Lionel then hung up. He strode out of the portrait room, down two hallways, and into the room Clark and Lana had been in earlier this evening. He walked over to a cabinet, reached into his pocket and pulled out a key.

Once the cabinet was opened, he pulled out the same shrink ray that he had used on Genevieve Teague. Lionel then hurried over, so that he was standing behind the door. After a few moments, General Lane was shown in. He moved towards the door, just as the butler turned, and saw Lionel behind the door! Lionel motioned for him, with his head, to get out! The butler hurriedly left, slamming the door behind him!

Lionel cleared his throat, just as Sam Lane realized no one was on the phone. He turned around.

"Luthor!" was all he managed to say, as Lionel fired at him, shrinking the General where he stood! Lionel stood there for a moment, then moved forward to step on him, when he heard a noise. Lionel ran to the cabinet he kept the gun in, closed and locked it! He then waited.

Lana Lang opened the door and walked in. She seemed startled to see Lionel. She had meant to come back in and hide the hole Clark had made on the couch, with a pillow.

"Mr. Luthor? What are you doing in here?"

"Oh, just taking a bit of time to myself. Last I saw you, you were with Mr. Kent. Where is he?"

"He wasn't feeling well and had to get home."

"Well, let's get back to the party, shall we?" Lionel said, casting a glance in the direction the General was supposed to be in! It had been his plan to step on him and throw him in the trash! But, Lionel supposed he could do that later. It would take the bastard a day, just to get across this room.

Lois had awakened feeling much better than she had in awhile. She was unsure as to why though. She walked downstairs and decided to make her own supper of a grilled cheese sandwich, with pickles.

She was appalled to find that the sandwich maker did not work! That meant she would have to cook it on the stove. Cursing, she just barely heard the screendoor open, as Clark walked in. He glanced over in her direction, then walked over to the couch to sit down. Lois flipped her sandwich over, and looked at him.

"Hey, Smallville. So, how did it go?"

Clark put his face in his hands and mumbled something. Lois turned off the burner and walked into the living room. She sat down beside him on the couch.

"What did you say?"

Clark lifted his head up. Lois could see nothing but incredible sadness and emotion. Something really bad must have happened!

"Smallville, what is it? What happened?"

Clark shook his head.

"I bared my soul to Lana, and she thinks I'm just sick."

Lois raised a brow.

"I don't understand."

"I told her a secret that I had been keeping...and she just...I should have never told her. She thinks I need to see a doctor."

"Lana thinks you need to see a doctor because this problem is physical? Or mental?"

"It doesn't matter. I can't be with her. We can't be together."

Lois was more than a bit curious.

"What is this secret? Oh don't give me that look! You told Lana, so technically, it isn't a secret anymore."

"Chloe knows too."

Lois's eyes widened!

"Chloe knows? Before Lana?"

"Chloe sort of accidentally found out...you know, I'm going to bed. It doesn't matter."

"Smallville, I hate to see you so down. Why don't you tell me what you told Lana, and we'll figure out how to salvage this thing, okay?"

Clark looked at her. He then took a deep breath. What the hell!

"Lois, I have abilities too...like Arthur does. I can move really fast...I can fly, I can shoot beams from my eyes...I'm from another planet. My mother and Chloe will swear it's true."

"Prove it." Lois challenged him.

"Prove it? What kind of question is that?" Clark asked, more than a bit shocked by her response.

Lois stood up and went into the kitchen. She then returned to his side with her sandwich.

"I want you to seal the ends."

Clark's mouth dropped open!

"What?"

"Oh come on, Smallville! You expect me to just take your word for this? Let me see you seal the ends of this sandwich! If you have rays coming from your eyes, you can do that! It's the least you can do here!"

"The least I can do?" Clark shook his head, then concentrated on her sandwich, sealing both ends. Lois smiled happily, and was about to eat, when she noticed how sad Clark still looked. It would be in poor taste to eat right now.

"So...you're not going to faint?" he asked her, his eyes probing hers.

"Faint? I don't faint, Smallville."

"Yeah...so I've noticed."

"So I guess Lana was not so open minded?"

Clark stood up.

"She thinks I was affected by the meteor rocks, and that I need to go to a doctor."

"Well, how did you tell her about this? I mean, did you break it to her gently?"

"No...I showed her the ray like I did for you..."

"Christ, Smallville! You can't just spring something like that on a girl! Look, your relationship is still savable. But...I think you're going to need Chloe's help...and your mother's... she obviously knows, right?"

"And my father, of course. They were the ones that found me." he said tiredly.

Lois could see that keeping this secret was tearing him apart...and wearing him out. She wondered if this was why he disappeared for so long? Lois stood up as well.

"Smallville, there is no point in tearing yourself up over this. You couldn't keep this secret from Lana any longer. You just couldn't."

Clark stared at her with amazement.

"But you don't think I'm crazy? Or strange or..."

"The flannel that you wear is strange. But other than that, no. Besides, you have to remember, I've been through what Lana is going to go through. Did you know that A.C. can heal things too? He helped heal one of your sick calfs, about two weeks before he left..."

Lois suddenly stopped talking. Clark tilted his head.

"What?" he asked, as Lois's expression changed from sympathetic to sad.

"What did I do to him? I had no right to ask him to kill someone for me. I mean, I always knew it...but I really didn't FEEL the regret. Not until now."

Clark reached for her and pulled her into his arms. They held one another for a moment, before Lois pulled away.

But Clark pulled her back, and his lips met hers for a kiss. Lois pushed against him.

"Smallville...I don't think we should be doing this!" she whispered.

"Do you want me to stop?" Clark asked teasingly.

"No!" Lois moaned, as her mouth closed over his.

Chloe and Spike stopped. They were still a long way from the house, but two very large figures could clearly be seen on the porch.

Clark and Lois...and they were in a spinning sort of embrace, kissing, as they moved down the porch steps, then back up them and into the house...then back out again! It was almost as if the two of them couldn't decide whether to shag on the porch, or inside! Spike coughed and looked at a stricken looking Chloe.

"I'm sorry, luv."

"Clark and Lois? No...I mean, he loves Lana. And Lois is crazy about A.C.."

"A.C.?"

Chloe did not answer, and Spike looked back at the couple in heat, as the most amazing thing happened. Clark flew both him and Lois into the air, without breaking off their kisses. Chloe gasped! Spike's mouth dropped open! Bloody hell! Were they going to shag in the sky up there! Yeah...it looked like it! They were tearing at one another's clothes mid-air!

Spike looked at Chloe. He was now quite turned on himself!

By the time Lois realized Clark had brought her up to the clouds, it was really too late to do anything about it, or protest. Their clothes dropped back to the ground and landed on various powerlines, causing a small power outage. Clark's shoes landed on an elderly couple's truck, causing them to have an accident...

Lois's bra ended up on top of Stop sign. Clark's unmentionable's landed in a freshly plowed field.

Lois's underwear, would never be found.

"Smallville...Lois gasped as she felt his hands ran up and down her bare back, only to rest on her buttocks. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and she gasped with pleasure...again and again. The sensation of being in the air, and among clouds, locked in this powerful man's arms, as he made love to her with slow, purposeful strokes...was something not lost on her...or Clark. Lois Lane was usually the one in charge, whenever they did something...like argue, play monopoly...live their lives. But now, HE was in charge, and he intended to take full advantage of this opportunity.

Lois barely felt his beard against her neck, as he left a trail of kisses there. He then began to whisper into her ear.

"Lois?"

"Hmmmmm?" she asked, not really hearing him. She was relishing the sensations he was causing within her.

"Call me 'Clark', Lois. Go ahead...call me Clark."

Lois's eyes opened. She stared into his eyes and he stopped moving inside of her. She scarcely noticed their high surroundings, though she did wonder if a plane could come by or something!

"What did you say?"

"Call me, 'Clark'."

"No." she said, smiling.

"Fine." he said, almost childishly. He began to move inside of her again, picking up the pace, until he felt her nails dig into his back...and break! His tongue was moving at an accelerated rate, in and out of her ear!

"Clark! Clark! Clark!" Lois moaned, swearing to God, that she would never say it again.

"Call me, 'Clarkie'." he ordered her teasingly.

"Clarkie! Clarkie! Clarkie!" Lois almost sobbed with passion. Then, her world felt like it was spinning and she passed out.

Or more like fell asleep.

Clark smiled, then kissed her softly on the mouth, before descending onto the ground. Once there, he carried Lois back into the house. He suddenly stopped short. All of the lights were out. He looked back up on the powerlines. Damn!

Chloe could not believe her eyes! She had seen Clark and Lois's clothes fall from the sky and short out the power! Then...Clark landed...naked, with Lois in his arms, who was also naked and...either passed out or whatever!"

Spike could not help but grin! Chloe's cousin had passed out! Looked as if that Kent ponce, wasn't such a ponce after all!

But still, Chloe looked stricken.

"I'm sorry, luv." Spike said again. She shouldn't have had to see that.

Chloe shook her head.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does matter! And if it's any consolation...I think you're sexier than hell...and very bitable."

Chloe raised a brow.

"Really? Bitable hey?"

"Yeah...bitable."

Chloe could see the desire in Spike's eyes, but she held him off.

"Look, Spike...uh...we're one inch high here."

"So?"

"Well, I think we should wait. At the very least, until we're normal sized again. I would feel funny...with the ants, spiders and grasshoppers that could catch us."

Spike nodded. He didn't buy her excuse, and knew that she was still shaken by what she had seen here tonight. But...it wasn't like he could promise her anything but a good tumble anyway. And Chloe Sullivan deserved much more than that.

Clark managed to put a nightshirt on Lois, before kissing her while she slept. He then took a shower, and left the house again. He made sure he got the generator working, and soon, the Kent Farm had power again. He had to go somewhere and think. What happened tonight between himself and Lana, had been a nightmare. What had happened between himself and Lois, had been nothing short of incredible.

It had also left him more confused than ever. Clark left the house and got into his truck. He passed by his shrunken friend and the vampire. It was not until he was out onto the open road, that the men Lex had sent, turned on their own headlights, and headed onto the property.

Chloe and Spike were forced to run aside, as the second car drove up to the Kent farmhouse. By then, Chloe and Spike could see a little more clearly.

"What's going on?" Spike asked.

Chloe shook her head.

"I don't know."

They watched, as one of them, walked into the house. The other man, then opened up his truck, and pulled out a woman's body. Chloe and Spike stopped walking and stared. The man that had went into the house, came hurrying out.

"The girl is asleep. I put the tape in the answering machine. I think that's her car over there."

"Put the body in front of the car. I'll hot wire it, then run over Mrs. Teague with it."

"Make sure you back up over her as well. It has to look like a car did this."

"I will. How long until we phone this in to the police?"

"Mr. Luthor said as soon as we make a clean getaway."

Cole Turner looked at his watch. He was sitting in the Talon. He decided now was the time to get over to the Kent Farm and appoint himself Lois's lawyer. She would need him, when she was arrested for murdering Genevieve Teague. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: For the life of me, I could not remember, or find out, the name of Jason Teague's father. Thus, I made up a first name.

The hours after Genevieve Teague's crushed body, was found on the Kent farm, passed like some sort of whirlwind.

The police came to the farm, causing Spike and Chloe to have to run to the side of the road again! They were almost to the clearing, where the police cars, and the body was. From their vantage point, though, Chloe and Spike could not tell who the woman was. They did know that Lois was the only one in the house.

The police discovered that too. Lois was awakened and forced to identify herself. Once it was established that the car in question outside, was hers, she was read her rights, handcuffed and pulled out of the Kent house.

Just as Cole Turner was driving up.

"Lois is being arrested!" Chloe squeaked. Spike peered at the new guy that had just gotten out of the car. It was dark, but he could see well enough.

"Who is that?" he asked.

Chloe peered as well.

"You know...he kind of looks like that new farm hand that Lois used to go on about. I can't tell, it's too dark."

"Farmhand?" Spike asked. He couldn't be sure, but he knew he had seen the man somewhere before. And he was 99 sure he was a demon of some sort. But he kept his opinions to himself, and watched with Chloe, as Cole told the police he was Lois's lawyer. Lois looked confused, but said nothing, as Cole instructed her to do.

Lois scarcely noticed Cole, as she saw that her car was parked on something...or someone!

"Who the hell is that?"

"Lois, don't say anything else!" Cole said warningly.

"Cole, I don't know what the hell is going on here, but I did not park my car on someone's body!"

"No one is saying that you did, lady," one of the cops replied, "it looks like you ran her over, then backed up over her, then parked your car on top of her!"

Lois gave the cop a 'WTF look', as she was shoved into the back of a police car. Cole moved to get into his car and follow, when he saw Shelby, the Kent's golden retriever. As a general rule, he didn't care for dogs...but this one was so damned friendly, he couldn't help but like him.

Shelby recognized him and ran up to him, his tail wagging rapidly. Cole wondered if maybe he shouldn't get the poor fellow a little water and food, before heading down to the police station? He shook his head. He would call Martha Kent and tell her about what happened. She could see to the dog then. Or maybe one of these crime scene fellows could...

Cole suddenly turned and looked down the road. Spike swore! Chloe frowned.

"Why is he looking down here?" she asked. "I mean it's almost as if he can see us. Maybe he's waiting for someone?"

"No, luv. He can see us." Spike said quietly. Chloe gave him a look of confusion.

"How do you know that? How is that possible? It's dark!"

"He's headed this way." Spike answered, pulling Chloe into some high grass. As the man and dog got closer, Spike realized that bastard's name was Belthazor. A rather uncivilized mate at that! Bloody hell!

Cole pretended like he was walking around with Shelby. Shelby began to sniff the ground near Chloe and Spike. Chloe squealed from fright, while Spike yelled at the dog.

"Sod off, mate!"

Cole bent down.

"Hi guys. I can't quite see you, but I know that you're there. I'm going to leave Shelby with you, and good luck in your adventures."

"Help us!" Chloe squeaked.

"What's in this for you?" Spike asked. But Cole cupped an ear.

"I can't hear you...for obvious reasons, so I'm just going to get going now. Gotta help poor Lois out of this situation. Can I assume that you two saw what happened?"

But neither Chloe, nor Spike, really heard the question. They were busy looking up at Shelby, who was panting heavily now.

Cole then lifted his foot, as if he were going to step on them! Shelby growled! Chloe's heart was beating a mile a minute! Was it possible that Shelby, at the very least, recognized her scent?

Cole shook his head at Shelby.

"Shelby, boy! You are a sucker for the underprivileged, aren't you, boy? Okay, well you stay here and lick them up or something! I won't smoosh your dinner."

Cole then patted the dog's head, before walking back over to his car. Shelby stared after him, and watched as Cole got into his car, then drove past them down the drive. Shelby then laid down flat, on all fours. Spike frowned, then looked at Chloe.

"Come on, luv. I think he's offering us a ride."

"Really?"

"Yeah...I do. But let's get weapons. We'll have to fight the fleas."

Chloe took a shaky breath and nodded. At least they would be on the porch, or with any luck, inside the house, when someone returned. Finally, they would get the help they needed!

With Clark's whereabouts unknown for the moment, Chloe and Spike's hope for survival, lay in the hands of Martha Kent.

Unfortunately, she headed down to the police station, as soon as she heard about Lois. What Martha could not understand was, why she could not find Sam! Or even Clark for that matter!

Lionel had been good enough to drive her down there. And now, she was face to face with Lois's 'lawyer'?

"Cole...what are you doing down here?" she asked, looking from Cole to Lionel. Lionel shook his head at Cole. Cole knew what that meant. Tell most of the truth without implicating Lionel in anyway!

"Well, Mrs. Kent, I have come here to represent Lois."

Martha blinked.

"Represent her? As in legal counsel?" she asked, looking him over again. He did look good in a suit.

"Yes, look Mr. Luthor can explain more. I need to get in..."

"Wait a minute! Hold on! Cole, I don't know why a lawyer would suddenly become a farmhand, and at this point I don't care! How did Genevieve Teague end up crushed on my farm?"

Lionel put his hands on her shoulders.

"Martha, I think that's why Lois was arrested. The police think she did this."

"No! I refuse to believe that! And where is Sam? I mean his car was still in the drive..."

"Martha, I will find Sam Lane, alright? Let's just wait and see what Cole says."

Martha nodded, and he steered her towards a row of chairs. People were beginning to stare. They had both been recognized.

"Lionel, what is Cole's story? You told me he used to work on one of your properties? Now I find out he's a lawyer? What is going on?"

Lionel was spared having to answer that question, when he noticed two members of the press lurking about.

"Martha," he said, ignoring her question, "you have to think of your position. Two reporters are easing over here. If Lois did this, then you cannot be associated with her."

Martha's eyes widened! Her eyes carefully followed where Lionel was looking. She then took a deep breath.

"Lois did not do this. That's my position on this."

Lionel nodded, but quietly fumed inside. He had warned Lex about not wanting Martha humiliated. And he had just come up with an idea, that would keep Martha from finding out that it was he, who brought on Jonathan Kent's deadly heart attack.

Lois still felt...well strangely tingly, after her lovemaking session up in the sky with Clark Kent. At first she thought she had dreamt the whole thing...but somehow, she didn't think so.

Cole opened the door to the interrogation room and sat down. Lois suspected that while they could not be heard, they were being watched.

"Cole? What's going on? Why are you here?"

"Lois, if you will let me, I would like to represent you as your attorney."

Lois raised a brow, then smiled.

"That's sweet, Cole, really. But I get the feeling I'm going to need a REAL lawyer."

Cole smiled at her.

"I am a REAL lawyer, Lois."

Lois frowned.

"You're a real lawyer?"

"Yes."

"A real lawyer that works as a farmhand as well?"

"Well...I actually work for a firm that represents the Luthors. Lionel asked me to help out Mrs. Kent with chores and such."

Lois burst out laughing!

"Oh please! If I worked for a law firm, and they asked me to help out on a farm...come on, Cole! You can do better than that!"

"Lois, we don't have a lot of time here. I need to know what happened. I need to know first, if you even want me to represent you."

Lois's smile disappeared. She nodded.

"Good. Now what happened?"

"I don't know. I had nothing to do with running anyone over. No one has really said who this was supposed to be."

"Genevieve Teague."

Lois's eyes widened!

"Oh come on! She died, along with her son, during that meteor shower!"

"Apparently not. Lois...you never saw her on the premises."

"No!"

"What were you doing? When the police brought you out, you looked like you had been asleep."

"I was."

"Why didn't you go to the Luthor dinner, with everyone else?"

"I didn't want to, okay?"

"Lois, don't be defensive. I'm just trying to help here. So you were asleep the whole time?"

Lois coughed!

"Yes."

Cole refrained from smiling. He knew that was not true. And he knew exactly WHY it was false. But, he said nothing, for now.

"Okay, well then someone is obviously out to frame you. We need to find out how, and why, Genevieve Teague, appeared back from the dead, and why your car was used to run her over."

Lois said nothing, as a police detective walked in with a file and a tape recorder. He sat down on the other side of the table.

"Ms. Lane, I see you have your counsel present, so I'll just tell you what you will be charged with."

"Charged! I didn't do anything! I don't know anything about this!" Lois snapped. Cole put a hand over hers.

"Your car was found on top of a woman named Genevieve Teague. She called you..."

"No, she did not."

Cole nodded towards the tape recorder.

"What is that?"

"It's the tape from the answering machine. Genevieve Teague left you a message, asking to meet with you tonight on the Kent Farm."

"What time was this?" Cole asked.

"A little after 8:00 p.m.." the detective answered, looking at Lois. "And we know you had to have heard it, because of the sandwich."

"Sandwich?" Cole asked.

"We found an uneaten sandwich, in the livingroom, near the phone. And since you were the only one home, chances are it probably was yours."

Lois rolled her tongue around in her mouth.

"It was my sandwich, yes."

"Why didn't you eat it?"

"Because...because I felt tired again. So I went back upstairs."

The detective shook his head.

"I think that's crap. I think you were about to eat the sandwich, when you got Genevieve Teague's message."

"Okay, why wouldn't I have just answered the phone?"

"Plenty of people screen their calls, Ms. Lane."

"All of this over a sandwich? I just changed my mind about eating it, is all."

"And you just left the plate out?"

"Martha Kent will attest to the fact that I'm not always the neatest housekeeper." Lois said, her tone now downright surly.

The Detective began to play the tape. Genevieve's voice could be heard. Cole could hear that the tape had been doctored, but said nothing.

Genevieve: I'm on my way to see you. I have information about your sister's murder that I think you should know. I'll see you in a bit.

The Detective turned off the machine. Lois stared at it.

"I never heard that message. The phone did not ring!"

"If you were asleep, how would you know?"

Cole put a hand up.

"Why don't you just tell us what you're trying to say?"

"I think your client here, got a message from Genevieve Teague, saying that she knew something about Lucy Lane's murder. Your client had made it clear that she was not happy with our lack of progress in that regard, and had went so far as to begin investigating her sister's murder on her own. She went outside, got into her car, and waited for Genevieve Teague to get there. When Mrs. Teague tried to go up to the house..."

Cole shook his head, interrupting.

"Wait a minute! Christ, what kind of police work is that? How did Genevieve Teague GET to the farm? And why would Lois run the woman down, without hearing her out first?"

The Detective stood up.

"We haven't figured that all out yet. But the point is, LOIS LANE'S car/tires were found on top of a woman! It crushed her to death!"

"A woman that was already supposed to be dead." Cole retorted coolly. "this case won't even make it to arraignment."

The Detective looked at Lois.

"If you didn't do any of this, Ms. Lane, then you should be able to tell us, who broke into the Kent Farm and PLANTED this tape. Or better yet, who came to the farm and planted a body. And we're assuming someone else dropped off Mrs. Teague."

"Who?" Cole asked. The Detective did not answer, but gathered up his things to leave the room.

"I suggest, Mr. Turner, that you tell your client to confess. There isn't any getting out of this."

The Detective left the room, and for the first time in a long while, Lois Lane was really scared! Cole exhaled.

"Lois, what is this sandwich business? You told me you were asleep the whole time."

"I was...sort of."

"So you got up and made a sandwich?"

"Yes."

"But you never ate it?"

"I changed my mind, okay? I then went back upstairs to bed. And I never heard that message! It must of come in while I was asleep!"

"Okay...we need to develop a time line."

"Why?" Lois asked, uneasily.

"Lois, we need to make it clear, that from the time your father, Mrs. Kent and Clark, left that farm this evening, that you were asleep, then awoke to make a sandwich, only to go back to sleep again. I also need to find out why reports of Mrs. Teague's death were premature, if you will. Now...you're going to be charged. So until we find out what bail is set at...you'll have to stay here."

"Great! This is crap, Cole! Complete and utter crap! I mean, now I wonder if Genevieve Teague knew something, and was silenced before she could tell me!"

"We'll look into that too. Don't worry. I'll do I can."

Lois hugged him, and for a moment, Cole felt guilty. For when he returned to her, he would have a contract for her to sign...for his services. Within this contract, would be very, very small print, that he prayed she would not notice. Because if she didn't, what Lois Lane would be signing over to the Source, would truly shake up the underworld.

One reporter, did get to Martha Kent, and asked her if Lois's situation, and the clothes found on her powerline, were related! Martha had no idea what the woman was talking about! Why would someone's clothes be on her powerline anyway?

Meanwhile, Lionel was forced to take a call on his cellphone. He excused himself from Martha, telling her that it was news about General Sam Lane's whereabouts. Lionel moved into the hallway of the police station.

"Gunnar...you have my sympathies for your loss."

Gunnar Teague leaned back in his chair. He was flying in on one of his private jets.

"Skip the pleasantries, Luthor. I want whoever this young woman is, tried and executed!"

Lionel's eyes widened!

"Gunnar, I realize you're going through a terrible time..."

"I never had the chance to make things right with my son! My wife dies in some freak accident, only I find that she didn't die! Now the way I understand it, my poor Genevieve was wandering about, asked to use this lady's phone, and then got run down for her trouble!"

Lionel shook his head to himself. My, the rumors were getting out of control, weren't they?

"Gunnar..."

"You know what? Never mind! I'm on my plane as we speak! I am coming to Smallville, Kansas to ensure that my wife's murderer, ends up with the same kind of fate she dealt my wife!"

Lionel heard the pronounced click, then slowly hung up his own phone.

Lex walked into the coroner's office. Dr. Michael Bakken, took off his gloves and re-covered Genevieve Teague's body.

"Well?"

"Well, this will clear that young woman. I mean, no car could have done this. It was almost as if King Kong had come to Smallville and stepped on her or something. And she has strange, black marks on her body..."

"It must have been from Ms. Lane's tires." Lex surmised.

"It's shoe polish, Mr. Luthor."

"Yes, well you will leave that out of your report."

Dr. Bakken gave Lex a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're going to say that Mrs. Teague's injuries, are consistent with her having been run over by a car, and that said car having backed up and parked on top of her."

"No, Mr. Luthor! Now look, I went along before, when you wanted me to provide a body, along with Jason Teague's, to be found among the meteor shower rubble...but this...a young woman's life is at stake! No one ran the victim over!"

"So...you're planning on admitting what you did before? About the body you provided me?"

"Yes." Dr. Bakken said, clearing his throat.

"Oh...then this must mean that you'll be willing to admit that other thing..." Lex said, almost speaking in a sing-song type of voice.

Dr. Bakken now swallowed.

"I don't know what you mean."

Lex pulled a video tape out of his inside jacket pocket.

"This, Dr. Bakken, is a video that I know your wife, and your superiors would love. A video of your having sexual relations, with the 'good looking' corpses around here and..."

"Mr. Luthor, please! If that gets out I'll be..."

"Ruined? Yes, and more. That autopsy report had better say that Genevieve Teague's injuries are consistent with her having been run over and pinned under a car, or yes, this tape will see the light of day. Are we clear?"

Dr. Bakken nodded, pursing his lips. Lex smiled and put the tape back into his jacket pocket. His only concern was that Lana be protected, at all costs. The hell with Lois Lane.

When Clark drove back to the farm, he saw the Smallville Power company, working on the lines. His eyes then shifted from them, to the yellow tape outside of the house in the drive! What the hell?

He jumped out of the truck, just as a police officer, approached him. Clark had not seen him earlier.

"Clark Kent?"

"Yes? What's going on?"

"Your mother wanted us to inform you of what happened here earlier. We'd also like to ask you a few questions. Maybe we could go into the house?"

"A few questions about what? Who died?" Clark asked, panicking. Lois was the only one home...

"Let's just go inside, okay?"

"Who's dead?" Clark asked, nodding towards the outline.

"A woman named Genevieve Teague."

Clark frowned.

"What? No, she died during the meteor shower..."

"Can we just speak inside, please?"

Clark nodded and walked in...to find a Crime Scene technician BAGGING Lois's sandwich! He looked at the detective, just as Shelby ran up to him.

Clark bent down to greet him when he heard...was that Chloe?

"Now, Mr. Kent, could you tell us where you were tonight? We've been told that you did not stay for the whole Luthor dinner."

"Clark!" Chloe yelled! "We're on top of the foot rest! We jumped off of Shelby when he passed by it!"

Clark carefully looked over at the foot rest.

He could see Chloe...and some blonde, Billy Idol wannabee, waving their arms at him.

Someone had shrunk Chloe. That explained a lot...not the Billy Idol wannabee, mind you...but a lot...

"Mr. Kent? Are you alright?"

Clark had to get the police out of here and fast! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Uh, could you excuse me for a moment, but I have to go to the bathroom." Clark told the police detective. He shrugged and Clark hurried upstairs. Once in the bathroom, he opened the window and focused on the remaining police car, and the crime scene technician's car. Using his ray vision, Clark busted out their windows!

The power company workers, heard the noise and stopped their work. And as Clark had hoped, the police detective and the crime scene technician, hurried out of the house. Clark whipped open the bathroom door and hurried down the stairs.

"We don't have much time! We're going to the Talon."

"How?" Spike asked suspiciously.

"Who are you anyway? Are you the reason that Chloe is in so much trouble here?" Clark asked, not trusting this guy.

"Look, mate, I take it you're responsible for clearing the way here, but I need blood...and fast!"

Clark's mouth fell open!

"Blood? Chloe, did this guy just say he needed 'blood'?"

"He's kind of a vampire, Clark! And before you lecture me, or think of smooshing him or anything, just know he's a kind one. But he does need blood."

"This is a farm, isn't it? Kill one of your pigs or something, and let me have the blood." Spike sniffed.

"I'm throwing him in the trash, Chloe." Clark said coolly.

"Forget the blood, for now. Clark, just get us out of here!" Chloe yelled up at him. Clark smiled at Shelby, before scooping Chloe and Spike, into his blazer pocket. He sort of threw them in there, and could hear their gasps of surprise.

"Sorry!" he said, as hurried out of the backdoor, at superspeed.

Clark ended up at the Talon, which was now closed. He gently pulled Chloe and Spike out of his pocket. He then set them down onto a table. He shook his head! He couldn't believe what he was staring at!

Chloe did not like Clark's beard. She decided to keep mum about that for now. She looked at Spike.

"How do you feel?" Chloe asked Spike.

"I'm not close to dehydration or anything. But if I have to drink ant blood one more day..."

"Chloe," Clark interrupted, liking the complaining vampire, less and less, "explanation...now! Where did he come from?" he asked, referring to Spike.

"Well...he sort of appeared out of an amulet. You see..."

"An amulet? The one that Lucy gave to Lois?"

"Yeah...how do you know about it?"

"Actually," Clark said, folding his arms, "the real question is, why didn't Lois know about it? She knew the package Lucy gave to her, before she died, disappeared after her murder. Why did you take it?"

"Clark, I didn't mean anything by it...really. Lois was just so distraught that I didn't want her to do anything crazy. I took it with the purpose of finding something that would tell us why this happened."

Clark looked at Spike. He was leaning against a napkin holder. Clark nodded at him.

"We were at your apartment...Lois and I. Did that black leather coat belong to him?"

Spike answered that by nodding. He was actually looking around. So...this is where Lucy Lane was murdered...it was sad...that a potential slayer was put down in that way...

He had explained most of this to Chloe, or what he felt she would be capable of understanding, about what her cousin's life had been like those last days in Sunnydale. All Chloe seemed to know, was that Lucy had gotten into a bit of a spot here, and was on the run. Spike himself, had no idea how Lucy had went from fugitive, to Slayer Apprentice.

Spike then tried to explain what a 'Vampire Slayer' was. His mind always drifted to Buffy, and when and how, he was going to tell her that he did not die in the hell, that was the end of Sunnydale.

Lucy had been one of the very brave players that fought The First's army that day...only for her to lose her life here...in this coffee house...

He was at a loss to explain how, or why, Lucy Lane came upon the amulet.

Clark could see that more was going on here, than he was being told. And for now, Lucy Lane's murder would have to wait. He looked at Chloe. He didn't like the fact that she was keeping secrets with this vampire...God, a vampire!

"How did you two end up this way?" he asked tiredly.

"Lionel Luthor." Chloe said matter-of-factly.

Clark shook his head. Why was he not surprised?

"And Lex?" Clark asked.

"We didn't see him. Spike and I went to meet with Lionel at Luthorcorp, over a story I was doing. As soon as I began asking questions, he pulled out this thing...this toy gun like thing! He pointed it at Spike and myself and next thing we know, we're like this."

Clark looked at Spike again.

"So...you came out of the amulet that Lucy was going to give to Lois. And then what? You decided to stay here and bum around with Chloe?"

"Clark!" Chloe snapped.

"Sod off!" Spike snapped as well. "Look, I wasn't quite 'all there', if you know what I mean! Chloe here spent a week trying to get me corporeal again."

Clark's mind went back to the books he saw in Chloe's bedroom. So, if all had went as planned, then Lois would've happened upon this vampire. But why? What was Lucy's plan? She had to know this guy would pop up, as soon as Lois opened that package.

"Okay," Clark began, "I don't suppose you have any idea how this 'toy gun' of Lionel's works, do you?"

"Actually we do," Chloe answered, "and there is a problem."

Spike frowned. No there wasn't. He looked at Chloe.

"What problem? That bloke Luthor taunted us with the answer while he was trying to step on us, remember? He said the meteor rocks...bloody hell what did he say again? Yes, green, red and silver to shrink...silver, green then red to bring back to full size. All your friend here has to do, is get ahold of the gun, and the rocks, and we'll be as good as new."

Chloe did not answer. Clark didn't look too enthused either. Spike frowned. What the hell was going on here?

"Clark, would you please go to the Smallville Butcher and get Spike some animal blood? I'll catch him up on you and the meteor rocks."

Clark knew he would have to break in, since it was long after closing at the butcher's. But Chloe seemed so concerned and...WHAT had the vampire just said to Chloe!

"I can see and hear you two, you know? You saw Lois and I do what?"

Spike coughed! Chloe folded her arms and stared up at Clark.

"We saw you two...go up into the sky." she admitted meekly. Clark looked away. It was always uncomfortable talking to Chloe about anything concerning himself and other women.

"Chloe...I..."

"Look," Spike interrupted, "the reason we're discussing it at all, is because right after the two of you swooped back down to the ground naked, those men showed up and framed Chloe's cousin there."

Clark looked confused.

"Framed Lois?"

Clark realized he had left with Chloe and Spike, before finding out just what the hell had went on at the farm!

"Where is Lois?" he asked.

"The police took her away, Clark. And it was clear that someone wanted her to be blamed for this, because we saw one of the guys hotwire Lois's car. They appeared right after you left in your truck."

"Where is Lois?" Clark repeated, his tone more urgent this time.

Spike and Chloe looked at one another. Chloe spoke.

"The police took her away."

"And that bloody demon is her lawyer." Spike added. Clark raised a brow.

"Demon?"

"Yeah...Clark, what do you know about that farmhand that Lois was so hot for? Cole Turner?"

"Lois was hot for Cole?" Clark asked, frowning.

"Yes and that's not really the point here. Spike says he's a demon. He also tried to send Shelby over to eat us! He's definitely up to no good!"

This was too much to process, yet, Clark realized he had no choice but to discern it.

"Okay... Shelby would have never eaten you. I'm going to get some blood here...then I'm going to put the two of you back into my pocket, while I go to the police station. I am going to find out what's going on with Lois, and then..."

"Hold on, mate! I understand your concern for your girlfriend and all, but you need to break into Luthorcorp, and get that gun. Once Chloe and I are the proper size, then I can be on my merry way, and you can do what you need to do."

Chloe looked at Spike.

"Spike! You saw Lois get framed! You can't just leave!"

"Luv, I'm a bloody vampire! The cops aren't going to believe a soddin' thing that I say! You saw it too. Your word alone will be fine...I know it will."

Chloe nodded reluctantly, before looking at Clark again.

"Just get his blood, okay? If we can get Lois out on bail, then maybe she can use the toy gun to get Spike and I back to normal size."

"Again, why can't he do it?" Spike asked, indicating Clark. Clark whipped away at superspeed. The sooner he got this Spike guy his blood, the sooner he would stop running his mouth...maybe. And yes, Lois, or maybe his mother...someone who knew and understood his secret, would have to do it. With the way Kryptonite affected him, he would not be able to load that gun with the requisite meteor rocks.

Spike and Chloe were in Clark's blazer pocket, when Clark burst into the police station. Clark had found an old, plastic milk container in the garbage at the Talon. He took off the top and poured a bit of blood into it. Spike drank it greedily. It made Clark sick, personally, but Chloe hadn't minded. He just hoped his friend wasn't too attached to this guy Spike. Because it didn't sound as if he would be sticking around long, once he was returned to full size.

The media saw him, but Martha got to her son first, and pulled him into a private room...one that Lionel managed to snag for them.

Lionel, was also in the room. Clark gave him a hard stare.

"Hello, Mr. Luthor." Clark said in an even tone. Inside of Clark's blazer pocket, Chloe pushed away a piece of lint. Spike grabbed her arm. The pockets didn't exactly have sound foundation, so the two of them kept wobbling.

"Did you hear that?" Spike hissed in a whisper.

"What?"

"Your friend just said hello to Lionel Luthor!"

Chloe's eyes widened and she perked her ears to listen.

"Clark, you know that you can just call me Lionel."

Clark didn't answer him. He focused on his mother.

"What is happening? Are all of those reporters out there, here for Lois?"

"Yes...and because she lives with us."

"Clark, I have been trying to tell your mother that she has an image, and a constituency to answer to. I don't think the voters of Kansas will appreciate your mother consorting with murderers." Lionel sniffed.

"Lionel!" Martha yelled.

"Lois is not a murderer. It's obvious someone framed her." Clark answered in a tight sounding voice.

"Unfortunately, Gunnar Teague doesn't share your confidence. I know for a fact he is headed to Smallville, and is determined to see that Lois pays for her involvement in his wife's death."

"Then he's wasting a trip, because Lois was not 'involved' in anyway." Clark replied.

Martha looked away from Lionel and returned her attention to Clark. She pulled him away from Lionel, and out of his hearing.

"Clark," she said in a low voice, "the police also let me know that they were at the farm waiting to speak to you, and you gave them the slip. Why? What's going on?"

"Chloe is in trouble, Mom. Real trouble. Because of Lionel."

Martha said nothing, but glanced over at Lionel, who was staring at both of them. She looked at Clark again.

"Clark, Sam is missing too. I couldn't find him when I got the news about Lois, and his car was still in the Luthor drive."

"Mom, Chloe and a friend hers, were shrunk by Lionel."

"Shrunk? What do you mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. I found them at the farm. Shelby helped them into the house...Mom, they're no bigger than ants! Chloe claims that she and her friend went to speak to Lionel about a story, he freaked out and shot them with some shrink ray. They know how to get back to full size, but he used meteor rocks..."

"Say no more. I'll handle this."

"Mom, no! I don't want you dealing with that man anymore than you have to!" Clark insisted.

Lionel, who had taken a brief call on his cell, approached them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have just managed to get Lois bail, so that she won't have to spend the night in jail. I plan to pay her bond. I knew you would want that, Martha."

Martha Kent smiled wanly at him. Her mind was spinning, as she began to wonder if the reason Sam Lane was persona non grata was because...because he had been shrunk as well.

"Thank you, Lionel. I do appreciate that." she said calmly. She eyed Clark, who looked worried. She smiled at her son, to show him that there was nothing to worry about.

"Lionel, I think Clark will be able to handle making sure Lois gets back to the farm safely. We have some things we need to discuss."

Lionel looked confused.

"Alright...so you want to leave?"

"Yes, please. Let's go back to your place and see if Sam's car is still there, okay?"

Clark didn't like this! He pulled his mother back.

"Mom? What are you doing? I just said I didn't want you dealing with him! Now once we get Lois home, we'll..."

"Clark, if Lionel has shrunk Sam, then this weapon is at the mansion. Now, tell me where Chloe and her friend are, and I will have Lionel make them big again."

"How?"

"Never mind that. You can't ask Lois to help. She'll want to know why you can't do it. Besides she has her own troubles. Just see what you can do for her, until I get Chloe and her friend back to normal size. Where are they?"

"In my pocket."

Martha blinked.

"You're serious?"

"Yep!"

"Okay..." Martha looked over at Lionel. He had taken another call and had his back turned. Martha quickly opened her purse.

"Put them in here!"

Clark reached into his pocked and ignored Chloe's screams and Spike's, 'what the bloody hell's', as he rested them inside his mother's purse. Martha closed it, enshrouding the bag in darkness. Clark winced, as he heard Chloe scream. He knew she didn't like the dark too well.

"Mom..."

Martha patted his cheek.

"I'll be fine. And the next time you see Chloe, she will be a normal sized girl."

Clark said nothing, then watched as Martha walked over to Lionel, who had just finished his call. He took her arm and lead her out of the room, and through the media frenzy. They soon left the station.

Cole Turner returned to the police station as well, having heard about Lois's bail miracle. He was holding a briefcase. Within it, were the papers he needed for her to sign.

He saw Clark Kent almost immediately. He tried to shake his hand, but Clark just looked him up and down.

"Well...I heard you're a lawyer now. Tell me, why would a lawyer suddenly want to be a farm hand?"

Cole shrugged.

"Look, Clark, I was only doing what I was being paid to do."

Clark continued to stare him down.

"Someone paid you to become our farmhand?"

"Lionel Luthor. Look, Clark, I work for the law firm that handles Luthorcorp business. And when Lionel wants you to do something, you do it. He has the hots for your mom, and he was jealous of the time she was spending with Lois's father. I was just supposed to report."

"That sonofabitch!"

"Look, it's up to Lois to decide if she wants me to represent her or not. But I've got to tell you, we have an uphill battle ahead of us."

"Why?"

"Lois hasn't been forthright. There are many discrepancies in her story...I don't feel as if I've been told everything. And if I'm going to help her, I do need to know everything." Cole said urgently, even though he already did know everything.

Clark's eyes left Cole's, to look at Lois, who had just been brought out. She smiled at Cole. The smile faltered when she saw Clark.

"Smallville? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you home, Lois. Back to the farm."

"Lois," Cole said, "we need to talk about everything that happened."

Suddenly, the media frenzy seemed to grow! Clark, Lois and Cole looked over at them.

Gunnar Teague had arrived. He was holding his own press conference.

"My wife's murderer will be convicted! I intend to see to that!" he sneered. Lois's eyes grew huge. Cole looked at Clark.

"Get her out of here!"

Clark nodded and pulled on Lois's arm. There was a side door that lead to a back hallway. He pulled her through it, but found that Lois was struggling a bit.

"Let go of me, Smallville! If you think for one minute, I'm going to allow someone to talk about me like that..."

Clark's arm locked around her waist, as he pulled her out of a backdoor. There was a lot of shrubbery nearby. Lois stopped struggling and he let go of her. They faced one another.

"How was jail?"

Lois shrugged.

"Lovely. I was told about the bail, just as a shemale named Bertha, was about to challenge me to a knife fight."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure you would have won."

"Me too."

"Tell me, why am I 'Smallville' again? What happened to 'Clark'?"

Lois grinned up at him!

"You caught me at a weak moment."

"Hmmmm." was all Clark said to that. His face then softened.

"Lois, Cole said that you aren't being honest. You don't have to lie. We'll just tell them..."

"What, Smallville? That we were making love among the clouds?"

"No...we can change the location, you know? So that you have some sort of real alibi."

"I don't need one, and no one needs to know anything about what happened between us."

Clark stared at her.

"I know you're trying to protect my secret..."

"I didn't do anything. No one needs protecting. Cole will get me off."

"Lois, you heard Genevieve Teague's husband! He's out for blood!"

Lois shook her head.

"It won't matter. This whole thing is just too contrived. No jury will buy any of this. Now, let's get back to the farm. I plan to go back to Metropolis..."

"For what?"

"I want to search Chloe's apartment again."

"Chloe is fine."

Lois frowned.

"You've seen her?"

"Yes...it's a long story. Lois...Lucy is going to have to wait."

Lois shook her head, but Clark reached out and stilled her face with his hands.

"Yes, she is. We have to get you out of this first. Let's just get home and see what Cole wants you to do, okay?"

Lois suddenly felt tired. She nodded.

"I suppose the General is disappointed in me? That's why you picked me up instead of him?"

Clark could not tell her that his mother and himself, suspected that Sam Lane had been shrunk, like Chloe had been. It was too much for her to handle. Instead, he picked her up suddenly.

"I forgot my truck, so we'll be going home a different way."

Lois smiled softly at him, but relaxed in his arms, as he took them home at superspeed. It would not occur to him until much later, that he had not only forgotten about his troubles with Lana, but that he had also forgotten what Chloe and Spike had told him about Cole.

Shortly after they left, Cole came out of the same door that they had come out of. He had pulled the papers out that he wanted Lois to sign. He and the Source didn't want much from Ms. Lane...just her first born child. The one that their seer said, she would have with Kal-El. If Lois agreed to this, he would ensure she never spent a day behind bars.

If she did not agree...well, another way would have to be found to take the child, when it's time to be born came.

Lana closed her suitcase, just as Lex walked in. He raised a brow.

"Lana? What is it? Where are you going?"

Lana faced him.

"Lex, I spoke with Clark tonight. Everything has been a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding? In what way?" Lex asked skeptically, and nervously.

"Lex, Clark is sick. He has been for some time."

"Sick?" Lex asked, folding his arms.

"Yes. He was infected with one of the meteor rocks...Lex, he took me to the caves and showed me this weird other place...a cold place. He had some sort of piece of metal, and he was flying...I then found out he had been infected."

Lex turned away from Lana. What the hell would being infected by meteor rocks, have to do with that cave? Or Clark's apparent access to another world? Did she say Clark had flown?

It was then that it occurred to him, that maybe letting Lana go back to Clark, would be a way to learn some of the secrets about his quasi-friend, that he had always known he was hiding. He had learned a year's worth from Lana just now.

Lex reached down and caressed her face.

"Go to him, Lana. He'll need you. Go to him and let me know if Clark needs any special medical care at all."

Lana had not expected Lex to take it so well. She hugged him, and felt Lex's arms lock around her, for a brief moment. He then let her go.

"Lana...the Kent's ARE going through something now. So maybe it will be good for you to be near Clark and his family."

"Going through something? What's happened, Lex?"

Lex reached for her hands.

"Lois has been arrested for suspicion of murder."

"What? No!"

"Yes. Lana...Lois tried to run over Genevieve."

Lana snatched her hands from his!

"What? What are you talking about? Lois...I thought YOU and your father were keeping Genevieve in a mental hospital or something! How did she get loose?"

"Honey, I don't know the details. My father was handling everything." Lex lied.

Lana turned away from him. She then turned back.

"Lex...did you see your father return Genevieve to normal size?"

"Yes." Lex lied again.

Lana shook her head.

"Lex...everyone in this town has been gossiping about Mrs. Kent and General Lane."

"Okay...so what?"

"So it's no secret that your father likes Mrs. Kent! I'm sorry, but I would not put it past your father, to frame Lois for this crime, just to distract her father or something!"

Lex raised a brow. Actually...he loved that theory himself! But, he feigned shock.

"Lana, what are you saying?"

Lana gave him a sympathetic look.

"Look, Lex, I know that this is hard for you to hear. But we have to at least be willing to admit that this is a possibility."

"Yes...or Genevieve could have escaped my father, and run into Lois. We don't know anything."

"We know that all of this started when I didn't just go to the police and confess what I did." Lana responded quietly. Lex shook his head.

"No. We did the right thing. That woman was a psychopath. My biggest concern is that none of this comes back to you."

"So what, Lex? We just let Lois rot? I mean if the police knew how violent she was..."

"Then your altercation with her might come out." Lex answered quietly. "I won't risk it."

"Then at the very least, let's tell Lois's lawyer, or whoever, that the woman tried to attack me in the shower."

"Lana...okay, fine. I just think we'd be better off not admitting any connection at all."

"Lex, I feel responsible. Now you're not going to change my mind. I want to find out what's going on. If we can help in anyway then we should."

Lex could see he would not be able to persuade her to see things his way. Fine! They would admit one tiny thing, then let Lois take most of the blame. Lana grabbed her purse and walked out of the room. Lex looked over at her luggage. Lana had forgot to take it. He took that as a sign that in her heart, Lana wanted to stay with him. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As soon as Clark and Lois landed, Lois wriggled out of his arms and walked over to the crime scene tape!

"This is crap! Total crap! And where is my car?"

"The police have it." Clark answered casually.

"Great!" Lois sighed, walking up the stairs and into the house. Clark followed behind her.

"We need to talk." Clark said, closing the screendoor behind him.

Lois sighed. That had been quite an interesting 'ride' home. She would never admit that seeing Smallville, from up above, was ten times more interesting than on the ground.

Or had it been the company?

Lois turned to face Clark.

"Okay, so let's talk."

They just stood there looking at one another. Clark realized he should go first.

"Lois...how was...how was it? How was I?"

Lois would have burst out laughing, except that the face she was staring at, was filled with pure anguish. She didn't quite understand it.

"Uh...are you talking about what happened earlier?"

"You know I am." Clark said quietly.

"Clark...we were up in the clouds...it was fine...great...you know."

Clark moved a step closer to her.

"I'm not looking for accolades, Lois. I need to know that I didn't hurt you in anyway."

Lois was about to say something, when a thought came to her.

"Is this one of the reasons things are so strained between Lana and yourself?"

Clark nodded reluctantly.

"I was...am, deathly afraid of hurting her."

"But you didn't have any such fear concerning moi?"

"Lois, that's not what I meant."

"Of course it was. Well, you've had your 'practice humping run', Smallville, okay? I'm not dead or in a wheelchair permanently, so I guess you can finally try out your technique on Lana."

Lois turned to walk up the stairs, but Clark moved so that he was in front of her, essentially blocking her way up the stairs. He pointed a finger in her face!

"Don't put words in my mouth! You know that I didn't mean any such thing! And if convincing yourself that what happened meant nothing to me either, is how you cope with the idea of us..."

"COPE! I'm a big girl here, Smallville! I don't have to 'cope' with anything! I'm just stating the facts! And there is no 'us'! You were scared to touch Lana, thinking she would break in half or something, from your strength...size...whaever! I'm fine, thanks for asking. My point is this: if you really wanted to practice, all you needed was a doll. Now, get out of my way."

There was a knock on the screendoor. Lois took advantage of Clark's inattention to move past him up the stairs. Clark reluctantly let her by and walked to the door.

Lana and Lex were standing on the porch. Clark heard his bedroom door slam. He sighed and walked to the door, opening up the screendoor. He smiled at Lana, ignoring Lex.

"Lana...Lex...what brings you by so late?"

Lex coughed.

"Lana told me about your illness, Clark. We both want to be here for you. I can have the best doctors in the world flown in here, to reverse whatever the meteor rocks have done to you."

Lana stepped forward and reached for Clark's hands. She then turned back to Lex.

"I'll be fine, Lex. We'll be fine. You can go."

Clark raised a brow.

"Go?"

Lana turned back to Clark.

"Clark, I'm not leaving your side until you've beat this! And I want to be here for Lois."

Lex swallowed.

"Lana, you forgot your luggage."

Lana seemed surprised. She had forgotten her luggage, hadn't she?

"I'll send for it." she said, turning to face Lex. She kissed him on the cheek. Clark noticed that Lex flinched when she did that. Clark said nothing, as Lex nodded, gave him an odd look, then turned and walked down the stairs to his car. He soon sped off...or so it appeared.

In reality, Lex Luthor was parked on the side of the road, a half a mile from the Kent Farm. He put a tiny pair of earphones into his ears. He would now listen in on Lana and Clark, using the bug he had planted in her jacket pocket, when they had embraced before, back at the mansion.

Lana looked around, as she stepped into the house.

"Where is Lois?"

"Upstairs, resting. Jail was a bit rough." was all Clark would say. He knew Lois was sulking, but at this moment, thought it best that she stayed upstairs.

Lana sat down on the couch. Clark joined her. He reached for her hands.

"Lana, you didn't have to do this."

Lana let go of one of his hand, then touched his face.

"I wanted to, Clark. I know that your family has been through a lot, and your illness is the last thing your mother needs. Tomorrow we'll go to one of Lex's doctors to see what we can do, okay?" she suggested, and moved to kiss him.

But then, Lana pulled away. Clark stared at her.

"Lana?"

"I was just thinking how much I want you, Clark. How much I've always wanted you. But...with your illness, maybe we should wait before we make love again."

Clark looked away and stood up. Those words had not hurt as much as he had expected them to. But that was because he had made a decision this evening. One that he had not expected to have to relay to Lana so soon.

He turned back to her.

"Lana...thank you for your support. Really. I will always love you for it. I will always love you...but...I think we should be friends."

Lana slowly stood up.

"What?"

Clark walked over to her and took her hands in his. He could not tell her that her first, initial reaction, and her insistance that his powers were an 'illness', told him everything he needed to know, sadly, about their future together. He wasn't going to a doctor, and it bothered him slightly, that she had told Lex anything. That and...for some reason, for the first time in years, he was alright with the idea of living without Lana Lang.

"Lana, things have changed. I think our relationship was less complicated, when we were just friends."

Lana snatched her hands from his!

"It's Lex, isn't it? It bothers you that we've been seeing one another."

"I think Lex is trouble, yes, but no, that isn't it. At least not completely."

"Clark! What is going on here? You love me! I know you love me! Why are you lying to me and yourself? If this is about your illness..."

It was on the tip of his tongue to tell her that he was NOT ill! Lana had come up with that deduction herself!

"Lana, please, let me drive you back to the mansion...or wherever you want to go."

"Clark...you're sick, okay? And the longer you refuse to do something about it, the more it's going to cloud your judgment. Now you can't be any help to Lois, your mother, or anyone else, if you don't get treated!"

"Lana, let me drive you home." Clark repeated.

Suddenly, a car roared into the drive! Clark looked out of the window. Lex was back. Convenient.

Lana looked out as well, then went to the door. Lex was already out of the car and coming up the steps. Lana moved past Clark to meet him.

"Lex?"

Lex smiled. He had obviously heard everything. And he meant EVERYTHING! For what Lana did not realize, is that Lex had Clark Kent's number. And he would've never thought him capable of such unchivalrous behavior.

Clark had found another source of sex. Lex would bet his life on it! Yet...now he began to wonder if maybe Clark and Lana had not been drinking or something earlier! That story Lana told him about the caves and Clark flying...well...Lex didn't know what to think about that. Lana had admitted that she had fainted a couple of times as well. Lex found it much more likely, that Clark was lying about being sick, and was using it as an excuse to dump Lana!

Lex stepped into the house and did not look at either Clark or Lana. Instead his gaze went up the stairs. He had his suspicions about where Clark was getting satisfaction now!

"So, is Lois around?" he asked casually.

Clark and Lana looked at one another, then at Lex. Lana spoke.

"You came back here to see Lois?" she asked.

"Lana, we both came here to offer support. I just wanted to remind Clark of that. So...is she around?"

"Thanks, Lex," Clark said, ignoring his question, "but Lois will get through this fine without any help from you."

Lana glared up at Clark.

"Clark! Lois will need a good lawyer...and a lot of help proving that Genevieve Teague was already dead in the first place! Please! Let Lex help!"

Clark stared at her. What an odd thing to say. He folded his arms.

"So, you think Genevieve Teague was already dead?"

Lex stepped forward. Damn! Clark was already suspicious! He reached for Lana's arm.

"Well, Clark, we know that Lois didn't run the woman down. So, yes, we think someone killed her before she got here."

Clark said nothing. Chloe and Spike had told him that they had seen two men pull Genevieve Teague out of a car. Spike and Chloe were the key here...along with Lionel Luthor.

Lana looked at Clark.

"I'm sorry that Lois is going through this. I'm sorry for everything, Clark. Please...please at the very least see your own doctor. Then maybe we can talk once you're feeling better...okay?"

Clark just nodded. Lana looked at Lex.

"I'm going to be returning to the mansion, if you don't mind?"

Lex beamed! He could not help it. Clark was watching the both of them, but Lex did not care!

"Of course I don't mind. Let's go." Lex said, walking over to the screendoor and opening it for Lana. He waited for her to walk down the stairs, before he looked back at Clark.

"Thanks, Clark, from the bottom of my heart."

"You won't be able to make her happy, Lex. And I'm not going anywhere. I have no intention of allowing you to ruin her life."

Now THAT, made Lex angry!

"I have no intention of ruining Lana's life! And ridding herself of you, will be the best thing that could have ever happened to her. By the way, if you think for a minute, that a woman like Lois Lane, is going to put up with all of your secrets and lies, think again."

Lex turned and walked out of the house. Lana was not in his car, but staring at the yellow crime scene tape. He rested his hands on her shoulders.

"We should go."

"Lex..."

"What is it?"

"We need to get back in there and tell Clark and Lois about that shrink ray. We can't just allow Lois to go to prison!"

"I will, Lana. I will tell him and Lois's lawyer. But first, let's get you back home. I know that whatever Clark and you said to one another, had to be stressful. I'm just glad I got back here when I did."

Lana nodded.

"I am too, Lex."

Clark shook his head as he watched Lana and Lex drive off. Lana's words kept coming back to him, about Genevieve Teague. Clearly, she had survived the meteor shower. But where had she been this whole time?

Lana said the woman had been dead before she was placed here. Could that mean that she wasn't run over either? Or had someone run over her someplace else, and planted the woman's body here?

The coroner's report would tell the whole story. Clark sighed and looked up the stairs.

"Lois? Lois, come down here, please."

Lois came down alright, carrying a suitcase.

"I'm going to borrow your mother's truck for a few days. I'm sure she won't mind."

"Yes, she will. And I will too. Where are you going?"

"Off to investigate a lead."

"What kind of lead?"

Lois ignored him and walked out of the screendoor. She had busied herself upstairs with looking for Martha Kent's keys, and not eavesdropping. She didn't even bother to ask Clark where Lana was.

Lois opened the driver's side door, threw her suitcase in, jumped in and slammed the door. She then started the truck, turned on her headlights and began to drive off.

But the truck wasn't going anywhere. What the hell? Lois realized she was stuck or something.

Then she looked out of the side window.

Clark was holding onto the back of the truck! Damnit! Lois turned off the engine and got out. Clark let go of the back fender.

Lois walked up to him.

"Okay, you've made your point. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm glad I made my point. Now I want an apology."

Lois squinted at him.

"You know, ever since you returned from wherever, you've been...a little too forceful for my tastes. Why would I apologize to you?"

"What you said before was uncalled for and wrong. I didn't make love to you, to use you as 'practice'."

"Humping practice."

"Whatever, Lois! I wouldn't do something like that, and what made the whole thing worse is YOU know that!"

Lois said nothing for a short while. Finally, she did.

"Fine, I'm sorry. I should not have said that. I'm going to bed now."

"Lois, it is not my intention to make your life harder, or to interfere with your peace of mind. I know you're hurting, and I know you're in a world of trouble, but you are not alone. And running off when you're looking at a murder charge, isn't going to help things."

"The coroner will clear me, Smallville. So, I really don't need to stick around."

Clark stepped forward, closing the space between them.

"Think of my mother then, okay? She loves you and she is really sticking her neck out here. Those reporters had been browbeating her for sticking up for you."

The sound of thunder suddenly interrupted their 'talk'. It was soon followed by rain. Lois nodded and Clark took her arm and lead her back inside the house. Clark closed the door and hurried upstairs for towels, while Lois stared out of the window, dripping wet. Clark was back quickly with the towels. He walked up behind her. But before he could hand her the towel or speak, she began to talk.

"I don't know how to do this, Smallville. I don't know how to be with you, any other way than we have before. And I can't even think about what I want from you...or A.C. or anyone...not until I find out why it was necessary for someone to gun my sister down in cold blood. I know you've said you would help me...but your help only complicates things."

"Why?" Clark asked softly.

Lois turned to look at him.

"Why? Because I can't get it out of my mind, how it felt to be with you, or how I liked having your hands on my body or...it just takes me away from what I need to do. And I think that you still have issues with Lana."

"No. I told her I want to be friends. It can't work. I know that now and accept it."

Lois didn't know what to make of that, or what that meant for her. Clark set the towel down and rested his hands on either side of her waist.

"Let's just get through this murder charge...and if, after, you still don't want to be with me..."

Lois suddenly wrenched his hands from off of her!

"Do you not understand, that this has nothing to do with not wanting to be with you? I'm not explaining myself well, and your being wet, isn't helping my resolve here! We need to stay completely away from each other! That means no eye or body contact or anything! I don't know HOW to deal with this, or what THIS even is!" she almost cried, moving away from him.

But Clark's hand snaked out and caught her wrist, bringing her back to him.

"Lois?" he whispered.

"Yes?" Lois whispered back, looking at him.

"I want to hear you call me 'Clarkie' again...is that so wrong?"

"Yes...but I guess I could make an exception...but this will be the last time we...I, call you, Clarkie."

"I understand." Clark said, pulling her to him and burying his face in her neck. His lips began to make their way from her neck to her lips.

"As long as we're clear." Lois squeaked, wrapping her arms around Clark and receiving his kiss.

Another wrinkle was about to be added to this strange tale. The destruction of the Kent Farmhouse.

Clark and Lois had discarded their clothes, even before they fell onto the couch. Lois's legs were spread wide by Clark's hips, and it was no more than a moment later, that she relaxed as Clark thrust into her like a battering ram, and began to slowly move.

"Clark!" Lois hissed, "don't tease me like this!"

Two nails had broken, as she had scratched his impenetrable back.

"You know what I want to hear, Lois." Clark whispered, continuing to move within her at slow and maddening pace!

"No! No...I'm going to stay strong..." Lois's voice wavered. If she said it again, she would always be expected to say it! No! No, no, no!

Clark did not answer, but parted his lips to take one of her breasts in his mouth. He began to suck gently, as Lois closed her eyes. Mother of God! She wished he wouldn't do that...his lips were so hot against her skin!

"Clark! Clark! Clark!" she cried. But Clark's eyes were teasing, as he continued to suckle her breast, and move very, very slowly.

"Clarkie! Clarkie! Clarkie!" Lois said, surrendering. Clark's lips left her breasts, as he sped up the pace, in a jackhammer sort of fashion. Lois suddenly felt her own world spinning...and then she realized it was not from passion...but from shock!

Clark had not heard the person, who had been watching them, come upon them. Therefore he was quite unprepared to be ripped off of Lois and thrown threw the wall of the house!

And by none other than A.C. Curry! The waves and speckles left Lois's eyes, as she focused on him.

"A.C..."

"I CAME BACK HERE BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU NEEDED ME! I GUESS KENT HERE HAS BEEN TAKING CARE OF YOU JUST FINE! YOU SUDDENLY DON'T LOOK SO SAD TO ME!"

Lois jumped up and began to look around for her wet clothes, just as Clark returned from where he had been thrown...which was way out by the cornfields. He was dripping wet!

"A.C...I'm sorry you had to find out..."

A.C. faced him.

"So, just how long had you been planning this? Hey? After I told you about Lois and I in the airport? You're taking advantage of her! She's up for murder and her sister is dead! You're a real piece of work, you know that!"

Clark moved towards him.

"I wouldn't do that to Lois, okay, A.C.. We just..."

"Just what!"

Clark took a deep breath.

"I just wanted her. We just wanted each other."

A.C. backhanded Clark so hard, that he went crashing through another wall of the house! Rain was seeping in. Lois was now dressed and grabbing A.C.'s arm.

"Stop this, A.C.! Stop it! Look what you're doing!"

A.C. shook his head, then shook Lois off of him!

"You NEVER were like that with me! Never!"

"What the hell are you talking about! We were always good together! A.C...just stop this, okay? Let's go somewhere and cool off..."

Clark had returned from the barn, where he had landed...minus the now destroyed barn doors. That would be the last time he was going to just sit back and take it.

Lois sensed this from the look on Clark's face. She reached up and touched A.C.'s face, but he slapped her hand away!

"Don't touch me! Don't touch me ever again! I don't even believe that all of this was 'sudden'!"

Lois's eyes widened!

"A.C...I will always love you! Believe me when I say that but...I mean, what happened between Clark and I might not even...it probably won't..."

Suddenly, A.C. looked at Clark.

"She knows about your abilities, doesn't she? Did she ask you to kill someone for her too?"

Clark saw the stricken look on Lois's face, and felt his eyes burn! But...he wouldn't go there...not yet.

"My patience and understanding is gone, A.C.. Get out of here before I finish what you started."

"Finish it then." A.C. challenged him. Lois shook her head desperately, as Clark flew into A.C., pushing them through the kitchen and destroying the back kitchen wall! Lois screamed, just as someone else entered the near rubble. Lois turned around to see Cole stepping in and looking around. Jesus!

"Cole! Cole, they're fighting but you can't stop them!"

Cole's eyes roamed up and down Lois's body. She was actually looking kind of hot! Why hadn't he noticed before?

Oh, yeah, work always comes before all play, when you work for The Source. Cole touched her face.

"I'll call a time out." he said, then walked past her and towards the tussling guys! They were sort of suspended in mid-air, tussling.

Cole produced a fireball and threw it! A.C. saw it first and let go of Clark, dropping back down to the ground! Clark was singed, though it did not show.

Meanwhile, Lois, after seeing Cole produce fire, did what she had never done in her life. She fainted.

In a small room in the Luthor mansion, Martha Kent reached into her purse, and gently pulled out the shrunken Chloe Sullivan and vampire Spike. She set them onto a table.

Lionel sighed, running a hand over his face. Damn!

"How long have they been in your purse, Martha?"

"That really is beside the point, Lionel. I want you to change them back to their normal size."

"I can't."

"You can. I know you can."

Lionel walked up to Martha. Chloe and Spike watched the goings ons. Spike had a bad feeling about this!

"Luv, I think your friend's mum, is going to have to put out for us!"

"No! No...that can't happen!" Chloe cried.

"You're damned right it can't! Chloe, luv, we'd be forced to watch if it happens here!"

Chloe shivered, as she and Spike watched the negotiations.

"Lionel, I didn't expect you to say 'yes'. I know what kind of a man you are."

"Martha, what if I told you that Sam Lane, is about the same size as those two. What would you do to save all three of them"  
Chloe and Spike's mouths dropped open. Chloe was appalled that her uncle had been sentenced to their fate as well.

Spike was still in shock at the idea of witnessing someone's mum, shag just to get them back to normal size!

Martha folded her arms.

"What do you want, Lionel?"

"You."

Martha glanced over at the two ant sized forms on the table.

"Lionel..."

"I can get a Justice of the Peace here in an hour. Martha, say you will marry me? Please? I will make you the happiest woman, I swear it!"

"That would be impossible, since the only man that would have been able to do that, is dead." Martha said wryly. Lionel walked up to her.

"So that means that Sam Lane would not have been able to make you happy either?"

"Lionel..."

"That's the deal, Martha. Marry me and your friends will be returned to their normal height...or...they can stay that way...forever."

Martha's gaze left Lionel's. She looked down at Chloe and Spike. Chloe was shaking her head. Spike said nothing. This was damnable!

Martha looked back at Lionel.

"Fine."

Lionel's face lit up! He moved in for a kiss, but Martha turned her face away. Lionel reached out to turn her face back.

"I will want a REAL marriage, Martha. With full husbandly rights."

Chloe thought she would vomit! Spike raised a brow, as he looked to Martha to hear her answer. Martha nodded, and Lionel leaned forward to bestow upon her, a very hungry kiss. Chloe put a hand over her mouth! Jesus! Clark was going to freak!

Spike shrugged. If the bugger kept his word, then he and Chloe would be back to their normal sizes, in an hour or so. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lois Lane's eyes flew open, as she stared up into the faces of Cole Turner, the hot, former-farmhand turned lawyer(or was it lawyer turned farmhand?), Arthur Curry, her ex(Lois was unsure about that part) boyfriend, and Clark Kent...who was still naked. All three men looked worried...and wet.

"Lois, don't sit up too fast." Clark cautioned, moving to help her up. But A.C. blocked his way.

"I'll help her up. It looks like you have company." he nodded curtly. A car had pulled up. Clark looked at A.C., then gave Cole an uneasy glance, before looking at the car himself. Cole had told them that he too had been affected by meteor rocks, and hence, could produce fire from his hand. Clark was suspicious and A.C. just flat out didn't buy it!

Chloe and Spike, who were now back to normal size, got out of the car. Cole raised a brow. Hmmm! That was an interesting development! He looked at Clark.

"Clark, could you be anymore naked? You might want to put something on." Cole coughed.

Clark hurried into what was left of the house to find clothing. A.C. looked as if he still wanted to beat the hell out of someone.

Lois said nothing, but secretly thought if Clark never put on another stitch of clothing, she would be a happy woman! She then shook off those thoughts and looked at Cole.

"So...what's with the fire?"

"Fire?"

"From your hands." Lois said pointedly.

"Actually," A.C. interrupted, "I want to hear about how you 'suddenly' became a lawyer? This isn't a joke here. Lois could go to prison or worse."

"I know that. I am a real lawyer. And I actually need to speak with my client alone here."

"You shoot fire and tell us some crap story about some meteor rocks, and now you want alone time with Lois? No." A.C. said curtly. Lois sat up.

"It's alright, A.C.. We'll talk in a minute, okay?" she said, hoping he didn't hate her. A.C. nodded and moved a way a bit. He looked over at Chloe and some bleach blonde guy and walked over to them. Chloe met him first.

"A.C., what the hell happened here! Where is Clark? And for the love of God, get Lois away from Cole there!"

"I knew it! What's his story?" A.C. asked, keeping an eye on Cole.

"He's a bleedin' demon, that's his story." Spike said, taking out a cigarette. A.C. looked him up and down.

"Where did you get Billy Idol from?"

"Look, clueless bastard, you can take my advice or you can shove it up your own arse! I don't care which. But I'm telling you, that guy over there is a bloody demon!"

A.C. moved away from Chloe and Spike and hurried back over to Lois...just as she signed some papers and handed them back to Cole.

"Lois...what was that?"

"Oh...just the papers that make Cole my official lawyer."

"Chloe and some dude over there, say that your 'lawyer' is a demon!" A.C. snapped, tired of being civilized. He reached for Lois's arm and pulled her away from him. Cole glanced over at Chloe and Spike.

"You're going to believe some vampire over me?" Cole asked quietly. Lois peered around A.C., having just really noticed that Chloe WAS here! And with some blonde guy...was he the one that owned the black, leather coat?

A.C. peered back at Chloe and Spike.

"The guy is a vampire?"

Cole shrugged.

"If you don't believe me, slash your wrists and watch him lick his chops. Or better yet, wait until the sun comes up, and watch him do everything he can, to avoid going out and getting a tan."

"Oh my God!" Lois hissed, shaking A.C. off of her and hurrying over to Chloe and her new friend. Chloe held her breath, while Spike gave Lois a cursory glance. He could smell Clark Kent all over her.

"Chloe? Where have you been? Are you alright? Who is this guy?"

"I didn't think you cared, Lois."

Lois raised a brow.

"You didn't think I cared? Chloe, what the hell is going on? Why did you take Lucy's package from me?"

"I was trying to help. Actually, he was in the package." Chloe said, referring to Spike. Lois shook her head.

"What!"

Chloe folded her arms.

"You heard me. He was in an amulet that Lucy was going to give you. We're still trying to figure out why."

"It's MY job to figure out why, Chloe! You had me worried sick! And maybe if I had had that amulet, and this person here that jumped out of it, I would be closer to knowing why my sister was murdered!"

Chloe glanced at Spike, who continued smoking. Lois looked from one to the other.

"You both know why Lucy was murdered, don't you? Tell me! Tell me now, Chloe!"

"You know, luv, those were some pretty fancy moves the farmboy and you were doing in the sky earlier." Spike said slyly.

A.C. frowned and moved closer.

"What is he talking about, Lois?"

Lois looked around and saw a stick on the ground. It was wood...didn't wood kill vampires? But Spike anticipated her move and stepped back.

"Look, there's no need to get violent."

"I ought to beat the hell out of you!" Lois snapped at Spike.

"Delicious thought, but there's no time, is there, luv? Chloe and I here, saw those men frame you."

Lois just gaped at him! What the hell did that mean? If they saw her get framed, then why didn't they come forward sooner? And that other business...

Lois looked at Chloe.

"You saw this too? Clark and I?"

Chloe sighed, then nodded.

"So...is that why you didn't come forward to clear me earlier? It just happened, Chloe. I can't explain it to anyone any better than that."

"We were shrunk, Lois. We couldn't help you." Chloe answered tiredly. A.C. and Lois gave her a strange look, before Clark re-joined them.

"You two are back to normal again. What happened? Where is my mother?" he asked Chloe and Spike. Meanwhile, A.C. pulled Lois away from the fray.

"So...this thing between Clark and you..."

"A.C..."

"Lois, please hear me out."

Lois just nodded resignedly.

"Clark, and you, have been through a rough time of it. He lost his father, he has also probably lost Lana to that scumbag Luthor. You lost Lucy...and now this trumped up murder charge. Lois, I came back because I could not stay away. Not when you need me. He's the reason you don't have an alibi, isn't it? You wouldn't have been in jail at all, if you could tell people you were with Clark, I know it. Just tell me the truth here."

Lois glanced over at Clark, Chloe and Spike. Clark was visibly reacting to something. It apparently was not good news. She forced herself to concentrate on A.C..

"A.C., no one can ever know about Clark. Just like no one can ever know about you."

"I understand that but..."

"If you understood that, then you wouldn't say anything more. Clark and you are both meant for greater things here. That's why you have the gifts that you have. It will be alright, I know things look bleak, but the coroner will be able to prove that I didn't run down Genevieve Teague. That and Chloe and Goldilocks there, saw someone frame me."

"Lois, Chloe saw Clark and you. I don't know if we can depend on her."

"We can depend on her. She's hurt, but not evil. She'll come through in the end. I just want her away from the vampire, as soon as possible."

A.C. suddenly turned to look back at what was left of the Kent Farm.

Cole was gone. And he had not noticed a car drive by. He looked at Lois again.

"Spike may be a vampire, but I don't completely disbelieve him about Cole there. I think you should get another lawyer."

"Like I said, I won't need to, because this won't go the distance, okay?"

"Fine...for now. Lois, I have rented a small cabin...by the lake. I want you to stay with me until this whole mess is over. We can just have time to ourselves...remember how we used to make love in the water?"

Lois remembered, coloring up a little. Somehow, it didn't compare to the sky.

"A.C...I don't know what to say..."

A.C. stepped closer to her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Lois, you can't stay here. I can't blame Clark for wanting you, but he just was wrong. He took advantage and he was wrong. Please, let's find your things and get you to my place, okay?"

Lois was about to nod her assent, albeit reluctantly, when another car pulled up. It was General Sam Lane.

"Daddy?" Lois asked, hurrying over to him. He hugged her briefly. He then focused in on Clark.

"You heard the news?"

Clark swallowed the lump that was threatening to form. Lois stared at him.

"Clark? What is it?"

"My mother...she married Lionel Luthor almost an hour ago."

Lois made a face!

"Tell me you're kidding?"

Chloe stepped forward. Spike eyed General Lane. The man looked devastated.

"It's true Lois. Mrs. Kent did it for us. The only way Lionel would restore your father, Spike and myself..."

"Whoa! Wait a minute! Daddy...you were shrunk too?"

"By Lionel...tonight. That's why I couldn't be there for you when you were arrested."

Lois just nodded, but was secretly relieved. She guessed she was glad that he had not given up on her.

"So where is the happy couple?" Lois asked.

"Luthor took her away on his jet for a honeymoon." Spike announced. Clark huffed off near the rubble of the house. Lois instinctively followed him, just as Chloe was about to. Spike grabbed her arm.

"Leave him be, niblet. Lois is comforting him."

Chloe nodded, but did not miss the unspoken hint in Spike's voice, that being that Clark probably wanted Lois's comfort over hers. She wasn't given long to ponder this, because General Lane approached them, and steered them out of A.C.'s hearing. The General looked at Spike.

"Look, vampire, I suggest you be on your way before the sun comes up."

"Uncle Sam!" Chloe hissed. But Sam gave her a stern look.

"I know all about how Lucy died, that amulet and that Sunnydale business. I've already lost one daughter to that occult crap and I won't have Lois sucked into it either. Chloe, I am asking you...no...BEGGING you, do not tell Lois any of this!"

"Uh, excuse me, 'General'," Spike began, his voice dripping with contempt, "in just my short time here, I've decided that I can't stand the lot of you, with the exception of Chloe here. I don't know how Lucy ended up with the amulet...but I did get to know her a bit. And your other daughter is a lot like her. She isn't going to give up trying to find out why this happened to her sister."

The General pursed his lips. He decided to ignore Spike.

"Chloe, just do as I ask, alright? If you've been investigating, then you know more than you've said. My Lo has a lot of problems now. She doesn't need this. Please?"

Chloe took a deep breath, then nodded. Spike clenched his jaw, but said nothing. Meanwhile, A.C. was watching Clark and Lois...

"My father is rolling in his grave," Clark said sadly. "I knew when Mom left with Lionel this evening, it would be trouble. I should have went with her. I should have made her stay at the police station with me."

Lois took out her phone. Clark eyed her.

"What are you doing?"

"Smallville, we may not be able to get your mother an instant divorce, but we can delay the inevitable."

Clark raised a brow as Lois called Martha Kent's cellphone.

LUTHOR JET

Martha stared at the wedding ring, and willed herself not to cry. The important thing was that Sam, Chloe and that blonde young man, were back to normal size, right? Forget the fact that her real wedding ring, to her beloved Jonathan, was in her purse. A ring that she had been forced to take off to accept a new one...

Forget the fact that she had just married a monster. God...what would poor Clark think? She couldn't face him. She was almost glad that she would not have to.

Lionel had just finished speaking to the pilot, then disappeared to another room. Now he was back...and dressed in a black silk robe! Martha's throat went dry! Oh God...but she had agreed to this. Maybe it would not be so bad.

Suddenly, her cellphone rang. Martha smiled wanly at Lionel.

"I should take this."

"Martha, don't take it, please? It is our honeymoon, and I have a bed...just in the other room..."

"Yes..." she said between clenched teeth, "that sounds nice. But it could be important. I won't be long." Martha said, standing up and moving to another part of a plane. She could see it was...Lois?

"Hello?"

"Martha, I'm not going to beat around the bush here, since I know time is of the essence! Does Lionel get husbandly rights on the plane? Or when you land?"

"Now...on the plane." Martha asked between clenched teeth.

Meanwhile, Clark was appalled! He snatched the phone from Lois!

"Mom! Mom, I'll come and get you!"

"Honey...you can't come up here and fly me out of the plane. Lionel would then know about you. Don't worry about me."

"Don't worry about you! That's a joke, right!"

Lois took the phone from him.

"He's hysterical, but he will live. Listen to me, when he gets you in the position...just start screaming like he's hurting you."

Martha frowned, and glanced over at Lionel, who was pouring her a glass of champagne.

"I don't understand."

"You just claim that he's hurting you...you know, that he's too big for comfort."

"Lois!" Clark whispered, shocked. Lois ignored him.

"Okay...but what if he isn't?"

"Pretend anyway. I mean you have to scream like it's bloody murder! Believe me, if Lionel thinks that you're avoiding sex because his...well...you know, is too damned big...he'll lay off...for now."

"And then?"

Lois smiled at Clark.

"Let's just say that you two will be forced to detour back to Smallville. Just do what I said, and it will buy you some time. Okay?"

Martha swallowed.

"Okay. Tell Clark that I love him."

"I will and he knows that. See you in a bit." Lois said, hanging up.

"Lois...what's going on?"

"What's going on is, you're going to shoot up to the sky, turn the plane around and force it to come back here. From there, we are moving in with your Mom and Lionel."

Clark's mouth dropped open!

"What? Wh..."

"Just do it! We'll get your Mom out of this situation yet. We're going to move in with her."

Clark's eyes widened!

"At the mansion? With Lex and Lana as well?"

"Yes...I suppose they'll be there. Look, if you don't want to do it, I'll totally understand..."

"No, Lois, I'm not leaving my mother with that man. That and...I guess with the house being destroyed, we could use a place to live."

Lois then remembered what she had promised A.C..

"I guess you'd better get going. A.C. and I have some things to discuss. I'm sure he'll help pay for the clean up here."

Clark glanced back at A.C.. He didn't want to leave the situation like it was, but there was no time. He sped off, in front of A.C., who made his way to Lois.

"Where's he off to?"

"A.C., we need to talk." Lois said unhappily, knowing he wasn't going to like this.

Meanwhile, Martha had been a bit taken aback to find that Lionel had provided some lingerie for her to slip into. She shook her head as she began to put it on. A bed on an airplane? Oh God...

The door opened and Lionel entered, closing the door behind him. He then dropped his robe, and Martha looked away, then secretly looked back. Hmmmm. He was rather well endowed...

"Martha?"

Martha's eyes met her new husband's.

"Yes?"

Lionel approached her, then cupped her face in his hands, kissing her on the mouth gently. Martha was a bit startled by this. He then stepped back a bit.

"I know what you're feeling. It will be alright, I promise." he said, as he began to kiss her neck. Martha slowly put her arms around him, wondering if she could pull off what Lois had suggested...and then wondering if she really wanted to, when...

The plane suddenly lurched! Hard enough to make Lionel stop doing what he was doing! He let go of Martha and whipped open the door...still naked!

"Lionel! Lionel...you might want to put on some clothes!"

But Lionel did not seem to hear her, as he threw open the cockpit and confronted the pilots.

"What the hell is going on!"

"Sir...we're turning around! I can't seem to stop it!"

Martha heard that and ran to a few windows! It was Clark...it had to be! Oh God!

"Congratulations, Dad...Martha, you are the mother I always wanted but never had." Lex said sincerely. Lana smiled at Martha, but could see that something was wrong. Well...it was OBVIOUS what was wrong. There was no way in the HELL, Lana believed that Martha Kent was in love with Lionel Luthor! Poor Clark!

"Thank you, Lex. Lana...it's nice to see you again."

Lana smiled and hugged Martha. She then let her go and looked from her to Lionel.

"I heard you had plane trouble?"

"Yeah, Dad, are you sure this wasn't pilot error?" Lex asked.

"When I went into that cockpit, the pilots did seem genuinely perplexed." Lionel noted.

The doors to the study opened, and Clark and Lois walked in. Lana gulped! Oh dear...poor Clark...

Martha walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." she whispered into his ear, before letting him go. She then hugged Lois, who was tense. Did her advice work or not?

Lex tensed himself, as Lionel walked up to Clark.

"Clark, I hope you will give us your blessing. I will make your mother a happy woman."

Clark glared at him. Lois spoke for him.

"Clark told me on the way over here, that he's sure his mother will be very happy with you. By the way...can we crash here?"

"What?" Lex asked, a bit perplexed. Lana raised a brow herself. Martha frowned.

"Well..." Lionel hesitated.

"Oh...well, the farmhouse was hit by a mini tornado." Lois lied.

"What?" Martha cried. Lionel put an arm around her and Clark felt his whole body stiffen with rage. Lois sensed this, and decided to move the story along.

"Yeah...a small tornado hit the house and it's been destroyed. The animals are alright...just the house."

"What tornado? Nothing hit around here." Lex said, his eyes challenging Lois's. Lois rolled her eyes at him.

"I just said a 'small' one, didn't I? It only hit your house, Martha, and then went away...so...can we stay?"

Martha looked at Lionel, who nodded his assent. But tomorrow, he was going to have someone repair the house. He didn't want these two underfoot indefinitely!

Lex grabbed Lionel's arm and pulled him aside.

"Thanks a lot!"

"Lex...if you can't keep your own woman..."

"This is not about Lana and Clark. If Lois begins snooping..."

"Then she'll find out that you framed her? I doubt that, son. You're very good at covering your tracks, most of the time. Besides, it will make Martha happy and give her some peace of mind. That's all I'm concerned with. Clark and Lana are your problem."

Lionel then walked away from Lex. Lex looked at Lana, who was staring at Clark. He shook his head.

The media was outside of the gate of the Luthor mansion. Lois could've cared less, as she drew herself a nice, hot bath, in her sunken in tub. She put her hair up, removed her clothing and sat down in it. She closed her eyes.

Lois then opened them. All she saw was A.C., and his telling her that it was over between them, because she could not let Clark go.

Clark appeared at her bathroom door and knocked tentatively. Lois sat up among bubbles.

"Smallville? How is your mother?"

"Fine, for now. Later when she's along, again with Lionel, will be a different story."

Lois nodded.

"I'm going to have a secret pow-wow with her anyway. We'll figure out something."

There was a silence, as they both looked at one another. Finally, Clark broke it.

"Lana showed me to my room. Lex made sure it is far away from theirs."

Lois nodded again.

"A.C. is gone...probably for good."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

There was another silence. Finally, Lois broke it.

"I don't suppose you'd like to join me in here?"

Clark grinned!

"I thought you would never ask!"

Lois was soon sitting in Clark's lap, as he gently massaged her back with a washcloth.

"If Chloe knew anything, Lois, she would tell you."

"She saw us. And she was hurt. I don't know...and of course, if the General tells her not to tell me..."

"Why would your father do that? Look, I'll talk to this Spike guy. He knows more than he's telling. We'll find out what he's hiding...right now I'm just worried sick about this murder charge."

"Don't be."

"I can't help it. Lois...if this goes to trial, I am going to tell everyone the truth."

Lois didn't even turn around to look at his face.

"No, you're not. And it won't get to trial. You have to stop worrying so much, Smallville."

Clark set down the washcloth and pressed his lips against her back.

"I can't help but worry about you, Lois...you know that. I lov..."

Lois tensed up and turned to look at him.

"Don't." she said simply.

"Don't what? Tell you that I love you?"

"You don't love me, Smallville. We're just both going through a hard time right now. Once I find out the truth about Lucy and get rid of this stupid murder charge, AND help you get your mother free of Lionel Luthor...then we can go back to what we were."

"Boy...you don't give me credit for anything, do you?"

Lois could see that she'd somehow hurt him.

"Smallville...I'm giving you an out. Why can't you see that?"

"I don't want an out. And despite what you would like for me to believe, you are not the 'wham bam, thank you ma'am, type."

Lois giggled!

"I never said I was! Clark, we're just giving one another comfort, that's all. Now, let's just relax and not talk about it anymore."

Lois then turned back around and closed her eyes. Clark rested the side of his face against her back, but did not say anything more.

There was a knock on her bathroom door! Lois's eyes flew open and Clark grew tense.

"Yes?" Lois called out in a falsetto sounding voice.

"Lois? It's Lana? I know you're taking a bath but...I really need to talk to you. Do you think I could just come in for a minute?"

"Under the water, Smallville!" Lois hissed.

"What? No! Lana would have to find out eventually..."

Lois turned to stare into his eyes.

"If anyone else finds out about us, then they'll guess that we were together when Genevieve Teague was 'murdered'. Then they'll want to know what you know, why you DON'T know anything...it's just better to be safe than sorry. Now...under the water." she said, knowing he wouldn't drown or anything.

Clark said nothing but sank under the water, then did something very, very unexpected, making Lois's part in this facade, much harder to pull off. He sank down under the water, until his back was flat on the bottom of the tub. He then reached up and grabbed Lois around the waist and forced her down onto his member!

Lois, who had just managed to reach up and throw towels over Clark's clothes in the corner, from the tub, yiped! Lana thought she said 'come in', and opened the door. She could see Lois had put a good amount of bubble bath lotion, into the tub.

"Thanks, Lois. I know this may seem odd, but I couldn't wait. First of all...how are you? I stopped by the farm earlier but Clark said you were asleep."

"I...I..."

"I know this has been a hard day for us all. I mean I know you were framed, Lois. And then for the tornado to hit, and then Mrs. Kent's marriage to Lionel so soon after Mr. Kent's death...what I really wanted to talk about was Clark's illness. He told me he was sick...that he had been affected by meteor rocks. Did you know this?"

"I...I..."

Lana peered at Lois.

"Lois, are you alright?"

Pull it together Lane! Lois thought, as Clark...as he stayed within her, very stiff...very unmoving...very,...oh God...

"I'm fine, Lana," Lois said, finding her voice...her real one. "What did you say again?"

"I said that Clark told me he was ill. Has he ever told you that? About the meteor rocks? Lois, I don't know how much help he will be during this thing with you, or with his mother here. We have to get him to go to a doctor."

"Yes...yes...we do."

Lana eyed her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes...I'm very alright."

"Good," Lana said, setting down the toilet seat cover and sitting down on it. "Then let's decide how we're going to confront him."

"Confront him?"

"Yes! He needs to see a doctor ASAP! Lois, we're probably the only ones that can convince him to go! Maybe along with Chloe as well. I'm not leaving here until we come up with plan, okay?"

Lois looked down at the bubbles. How long would it be, until the bubbles dissipated, and Lana could see just what was really going on in this bathtub? 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lois tried not to squirm, as Lana went on and on, about getting Clark into an 'intervention'. For the love of God, sister, the man is not sick! But I will be if you don't get out of here and let me enjoy...

Clark, from his perch underneath the bathwater, began to move inside of her slightly. Lois could not stand it any longer! That and the bubbles were disappearing! It was time for a topic change, pronto!

"Uh, Lana, I don't mean to be nude...I mean, rude, but...what does Lex think about all of this concern you're showing Clark?"

Lana's eyes widened.

"Lex cares about Clark's well being."

"Hmmmm, well I haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary. Are you sure he just wasn't kidding around?"

"Lois, why would he do that?"

"I guess what I'm asking you is, does he not look well physically?"

Lana shrugged.

"He looks normal to me, yes. But he shouldn't be able to fly...and that strange place he took me to which I still don't know what to make of...I just think he's in denial."

"I'm still not getting you. I mean, I've never seen Clark fly or do anything out of the ordinary. But...I have heard that those meteor rocks can have really harsh affects on parts of the anatomy."

Lana frowned.

"Which part?" Lana asked suspiciously.

"I think we both know what we're talking about, Lana. Shrinkage and I mean major. Now, you were Clark's girlfriend so..."

"I don't really want to get into this." Lana said, standing up. Lois nodded. Lana was preparing to leave this bathroom. Half her job was done here.

"Lana, I'm concerned too. I mean, did you know that the first time I ever met Clark, he was naked...in a cornfield no less. Now, what I need to know is, does 'Clark Junior' look like...oh I don't know...a rope? You know...really thick and...well, you know. Because if 'Clark Junior' doesn't look that way anymore, then yes, I would agree that he's probably ill in some way."

"Lois, I'm going to leave now. I had hoped you would take this seriously, but maybe the stress of the day has gotten to you. I'll leave you to your bath."

"That's it. It's the stress. I'll probably be better by morning." Lois said quickly. She watched as Lana turned and walked out of the bathroom. She then heard a door close.

"Smallville!" she hissed. Clark came up, with his arms wrapped around her front and stood up...all the while keeping himself inside of her! Lois managed to turn herself around, so that she was facing him, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"No, no and no! I would love to, I really would. But I have to get to your mother, so please just let me go."

Clark after a few moments, managed to disentangle himself from Lois. He set her down, so that they were both standing in the tub. She pointed to the corner.

"Your clothes are over there, under that towel. And I can't believe you did that!"

"I loved your analogy in regards to my health. I think I'm just going to tell Lana that I went to the doctor and got 'cured'." Clark said, looking around for his clothes. Lois looked at him sadly when he said that.

"What?" he asked Lois.

"You can't give up on her. She might understand if you re-explained everything gently. But you can't keep lying to her. Now, I'm going to get dressed and try and save your mother from Lionel's attentions tonight..."

"Why are you pushing me away?"

"I'm not doing that."

"Yes you are. Everytime you suggest that I could have a chance with Lana again, you're as much as telling me that there is no chance for us."

"I just don't think you should make any hasty decisions, okay?" Lois asked, not really expecting an answer. She stepped up out of the tub, looking for a towel. She had NO idea how to help Martha, short of drugging Lionel.

"You just don't see us together, do you?" he asked quietly.

Lois found her towel and wrapped it around herself.

"Okay, Smallville. I'll tell you what: if I manage to get rid of this bogus murder charge, find Lucy's killer and get your mother out of this marriage, then, maybe...I might consider giving us a chance."

Clark walked up to her.

"But all of that would have to happen first, correct?" he asked smiling at her.

"Yes, definitely."

Clark stared at her for a moment, before speaking.

"I think I know you well enough, to know, that if you thought there was a chance that all of that would happen, and that you would have to keep your end of this bargain, you would've never offered me this deal. Which part do you think won't happen? Getting rid of the murder charge?"

"Clark..."

"Finding Lucy's killer? Or getting my mother free of Lionel?"

"I'm going to go get dressed. Those are the conditions, Smallville. And it will also give you time to think about what you could really be getting in to."

"Or are you giving yourself time, Lois?"

Lois's eyes widened!

"Explain yourself, Smallville. Why are you turning this around on me?"

"Because you have never been afraid of jumping into any other relationship I've seen you in. Is it me? Is it my abilities?"

"And I dated A.C...," Lois said in a sing song voice. "And I'm not afraid of anything. Clark...now is just not the time to get into this!" she said, feeling sort of stressed. She had just expected him to accept her conditions so they could be done with this conversation. But here he was, arguing with her!

"I think it's a fair question." Clark said, not bothering to cover himself at all. He followed her out of the bathroom. Lois opened up the suitcase she had brought with her, and rummaged through it for something to put on. He walked up behind her and pulled the barrette, that had been holding her hair up, off. Lois felt her hair cascade down her back.

"Smallville," she began, without turning around, "I need a man that will do as I say, when I say do it. We're just not compatible, okay?"

"I can go along with that. I can do as you say, when you say do it...except when we're in bed." Clark whispered, kissing the back of her head. Lois felt her knees weaken, and she turned around to face him. He smiled.

"This is a first. Lois Lane speechless."

Lois still said nothing. Clark stared at her a moment longer, wistfully, before turning to go back into the bathroom to look for his own towel. Lois didn't quite know what to make of his silent reaction. She decided it was just best to put it from her mind. She hurriedly dressed, sans underwear, and left the room in search of Martha Kent.

Lois did not find Martha right away. What she did not realize was, Martha had went to Lois's room, shortly after Lois left it. The newest Mrs. Luthor, was quite shocked to find her son getting dressed in there!

"Clark? What are you doing in Lois's room? And why are you..."

Clark did not answer her, but was dressed, with the exception of his shirt. Martha closed the door and walked over to him. Something was wrong.

"Honey?"

"Mom...Lois was asleep when Genevieve Teague's body was planted on the farm."

"Yes...I know that."

"She was asleep because...because we had been making love. I left her asleep at the house. If I had just stayed and dealt with what happened between us, she would not be in all of this trouble."

Martha stared at her son. She could hear real pain in his voice, and it was not just guilt over Lois.

"Okay...there is more going on here, isn't there?"

Clark's eyes met his mother's.

"Lois thinks that I'm on the rebound from Lana."

"Are you?"

Clark stared his mother in the eye.

"I tried to tell Lana about my abilities tonight, Mom. During the dinner party. I took her some place where we could be alone. When I showed her what I could do, Lana fainted, then insisted that I had been affected by the meteor rocks, THEN, she told me that we couldn't be together until I saw a doctor. It was the reaction I had always dreaded from her, that short of outright fear and disgust...I just feel as if I have my answer now, when it comes to my future with Lana. I will always care about her, but we can't be together...and I'm not having such a hard time dealing with that. Not like I thought I would."

"Okay, honey, but Lois may react the same way when she finds out."

"Mom, Lois KNOWS! She was the one that told me to turn your plane around."

Martha's mouth dropped open!

"Lois knows? Well...how did she take it?"

"She wanted me to use the rays from my eyes, to seal her grilled cheese sandwich."

Martha sat down in a chair.

"Well..."

"Yes, I know. That's Lois for you. And it was exactly what I wanted...needed, to hear. For someone to accept me and love me for me. And when we were together...she feels something too, Mom, I know it. But Lois thinks that I still need to work things out with Lana. Worse yet, the police, and Cole, don't believe that Lois was asleep the whole time."

Martha stood up.

"God, Clark! Lois is covering for you in some way, isn't she? I don't understand that though. I mean..."

Clark took a deep breath.

"Lois and I were together...up in the sky."

"Clark!" Martha yelled. "That was irresponsible...oh God...are you two responsible for the power outage?"

"Yes." Clark said quietly.

"Oh God! Okay, well...maybe there is some benefit to being married to Lionel Luthor."

"No, Mom! Now, I'm going to get you out of this marriage! Lois and I don't want, or need, his help!"

Martha rested a hand on his cheek.

"I want you to take a breath and be happy for once. Lois is not one to let people in easily. I think she is pushing you away, because she is overwhelmed by her feelings for you."

"I know that. I do. But...I'm worried sick about her, and the unrealistic way she thinks that the trouble she is in, is just going to go away! We need to find the men that framed Lois! Chloe and her friend, saw these men plant Genevieve Teague's body on our property."

"What!"

"Yes, so I'm hoping that they can clear Lois. I just have such a bad feeling about this whole thing. Like Chloe's word might not be enough."

Martha decided that she didn't want Clark worrying about anything, but his own happiness. And if Lois's predicament did get worse, then Clark would do something drastic, Martha could sense this.

She decided she was going to make a deal with Lionel. Lois would be out of trouble by the morning. Martha Kent Luthor, would see to that.

She hugged Clark.

"I don't want you to worry about a thing. I have to go and find Lois."

"Mom, let me help. I'll trap Lionel in a closet or something."

"I'll deal with Lionel. I have to go." she said, hugging her son. She then turned and walked towards the door. She flashed him a gentle smile, before closing the door. Martha turned and ran straight into Lois!

"Martha? Were you just in there?"

Martha nodded.

"I was, Lois. I have to say, I haven't seen my son that enamored since..."

"Martha," Lois interrupted, "forget about that, please? Now, I have some sleeping pills, back from when Lucy was first killed, that I used to take. We'll crush them and you can put them in Lionel's drink."

Martha reached out and touched Lois's shoulders.

"No."

Lois tilted her head.

"What do you mean, 'no'?"

"What I said, Lois. I knew the consequences of what marrying Lionel would mean."

Lois's mouth dropped open!

"Martha! The man has hair like a lion!"

"What's wrong with that?"

Lois frowned.

"Martha...my father was very happy with you. I know he's not an overly demonstrative man...but he has been alone for so long. And...you have always been like the mother I never had. Please, PLEASE don't tell me that there is the slightest possibility, that you might want to sleep with Lionel?"

"Lois, give Clark a chance and trust in his feelings for you." Martha answered instead, hugging the young girl. She then walked off. Lois slapped a hand over her mouth! Holy Crap! Martha was going to do the deed...willingly! She felt nauseated! How was she going to tell Clark? He would go ape!

The door to her room opened, and Clark stepped out. Lois gave him a nervous smile.

"Did you see my mother?"

"Yes...uh, she said she had it covered."

"Really? How?"

"She's going to drug him...for tonight."

Clark sighed.

"She won't be able to keep that up for long. Look, I'm going to go and see Chloe and Spike. I want to make sure they go to the police station and clear you. Mom actually hinted that she was going to do something unsavory, to get Lionel to help us. I don't want her making any perverted deals with him."

Oh God! Lois thought. She reached out and rubbed his arm.

"She's okay for tonight." Lois lied. "So why don't you just go and get some sleep, okay?"

"You mean in my own room, right?"

"Smallville..."

Clark nodded.

"Goodnight, Lois."

Lois said nothing as Clark turned and walked off. He was mad, that much was obvious.

Lex grinned as he watched the chilly parting between Clark Kent and Lois Lane, on his secret cameras. That bathtub incident had really been something. Something he was going to share with everyone at breakfast tomorrow. There was a big screen TV in the dining room, behind a panel in the wall.

Lex was going to let everyone view the bathtub encounter at breakfast over muffins. His mind went to Lana. She needed to see this. Clark was making a fool of her. He would deal with her wrath later.

Meanwhile, Martha Kent Luthor, opened the door to her new bedroom, and found Lionel lying on the bed, naked. She took a deep breath, muttered, 'forgive me, Jonathan', and closed the door.

"Lionel, I need a favor. And if you do this for me, I'll be a wife to you in everyway...starting right now."

HELL

Cole Turner, a.k.a. Belthazor, The Source and the Seer, were watching these events unfold in the Seer's bowl.

"That will NOT do!" The Source rumbled.

Cole sighed. The Seer had shown them a vision, of the child of Kal-El/Clark Kent and Lois Lane, being conceived in the Fortress of Solitude, after harrying events forced Clark to take Lois there. Events related to the murder of Genevieve Teague. If Martha Kent got Lionel Luthor to help Lois...

The Seer raised a brow. New events were unfolding. Cole and The Source edged closer to the bowl again.

"Twins? Wait a minute! Wait! The contract specifically requests that Lois give us her first born CHILD, not children!" Cole griped. The Source glared at the Seer.

"You should have known that, before you had Belthazor foist the contract on Ms. Lane!" The Source hissed.

"I don't know what happened." The Seer replied calmly. "I have been unwell."

Cole rolled his eyes, and looked down into the bowl. He frowned. It looked as if Clark and Lois were placing two babies on a ship...a spaceship of sorts...

Clark and Lois were not boarding the ship. Lois was crying. The Source's eyes glowered with fire.

"They are clearly trying to send the children away!" he hissed, feeling more enraged, as he watched the ship take off! The Source nodded to Cole, who produced a fireball, obliterating the Seer!

"I didn't like her attitude," The Source grumbled. "Mistakes like that are costly."

"Yes." Cole said, turning to look at someone tied up behind them.

It was A.C. Curry. He was clearly in distress from the heat, and the lack of water. Cole poured a glass of water, walked over to him and flung it in his face! Cole then walked back over to the water pitcher, poured a glass for himself, and drank it down!

The Source smiled with approval, as Cole walked back over to A.C..

"You know you wouldn't be in this position, if you had just not snooped through my briefcase."

"I won't," A.C. croaked, "I won't let you take Lois's baby...my baby..."

The Source grinned! Cole snorted!

"Yeah, just keep thinking that, fishboy!" Cole grinned, as he walked over to a stone, produced a water gun, and shot some water into A.C.'s mouth! A.C. desperately tried to lap up the little water that he had been given.

Cole stopped shooting and put the water gun away. He looked at The Source.

"We'll use him to get Lois to sign another contract, giving us the twins."

"Yes, well I want those children! I think I will help speed things along as well." The Source murmured, and shimmered to the surface. He soon inhabited the body, of the sleeping Gunnar Teague!

The Source/Gunnar, sat up in bed and opened his eyes. Now, Lionel Luthor would not be able to talk him into letting anything go. Now, he could force the justice system to give Lois Lane a speedy trial...he WOULD force the events that would produce the new offspring that he planned to adopt, and raise in hell, for his very own. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day, Cole Turner shimmered into the Luthor mansion. He looked around and began walking, until he found the doors to the dining room. He then peeked in.

Lex had a cabinet open and was fiddling around with a tape. Cole waved a hand towards the tape, then shimmered out of the mansion.

Meanwhile, Lex was in a rather murderous mood! Lana had decided to sleep in another room, because she needed 'space'! Well, he needed Lana...with him and by his side.

This tape would make sure that he got his wish. Lex heard someone coming, and hurriedly closed the cabinet, hiding the TV.

It was Lionel. He was speaking on a cellphone and sounded very displeased! He hung up and threw the phone across the room! It hit a wall and smashed!

"Problems?" Lex asked wryly. But Lionel was in no mood for games.

"That was Gunnar Teague. He has used his power and influence...power and influence, that for some ungodly reason, trumps mine, to speed up Lois Lane's trial date!"

"Trial date? She didn't even have a hearing yet!"

"Gunnar Teague is on the war path, that much is for sure!"

"Well, Lana is protected, that's all that counts."

Lionel gave his son a look.

"She will never love you, son. You have made a mess of everything over her, and now it's beginning to spill into my life! I won't have it and I have taken steps to ensure that my future with Martha is secure."

Lex began to feel sick! He knew his father, perhaps too well. And Lionel was perfectly willing to ensure his own happiness, at the expense of his own son's.

"What have you done, Dad?"

Lionel took a deep breath and walked over to the cabinets, that shielded the TV. He opened them abruptly, snatched the tape out of the VCR, dropped it to the ground and smashed it with his foot!

Cole shimmered back into the mansion and watched this unfold. He lifted a brow. Hmmmm. Not that anyone would have seen anything anyway. Cole had erased the tape with dark magic...but Lionel's smashing it, would do as well!

"We're not watching trash as the breakfast table, Lex. Specifically, Ms. Lang will not be watching this tape...or living here."

Lex closed the space between himself and Lionel.

"What are you talking about?"

"I sent her away...during the night."

"You WHAT?"

"Yes," Lionel purred, "something you would have known, if she had been in your bed. I didn't kidnap the woman, Lex. She needed to get away. She is very torn between her feelings for you, and my new step-son. By the way, I will be offering Clark a job with LuthorCorp. I'll expect you to help me in anyway."

Lex laughed softly. This was unbelievable!

"First of all, I'm not worried, because Clark would rather be dead than take anything from you. And secondly, I don't believe for a moment, that Lana left of her own accord! And if you have done anything to harm her..."

"No...she's fine. She has no idea that she's really being kept prisoner." Lionel smiled at his son, then walked over to a table to get himself some coffee. Lex followed him.

"Prisoner!"

Lionel sighed, as if he were explaining his warped logic to a 5 year old.

"Martha wants Lois cleared of all of this nonsense, which is what it is. I stepped on Genevieve Teague. No one knew she was alive anyway, so all we had to do was bury her somewhere. But no, you wanted to get cute and make someone else take the blame...WHEN NO ONE HAD TO KNOW SHE WAS ALIVE IN THE FIRST PLACE, LEX!" Lionel hissed loudly.

"So, what are you saying, Dad? Why do you have Lana?"

"She's insurance, son. Gunnar Teague is out for blood, and if things look especially bad for Lois Lane, then yes, I will be turn Lana Lang over, as the real murderer of Genevieve Teague. I only care about making the woman I love happy. Now, I suggest you keep your voice down, because members of our 'extended family', are starting to come in here..."

Martha avoided Clark's eyes, as they walked towards the dining-room.

"Mom? Will you answer me, please? Did the drug work on Lionel or not?"

But before Martha could lie, they were already to the dining-room. Martha ignored Clark and smiled at Lex.

"Good morning, Lex."

Lex smiled wanly.

"Good morning, Martha, Clark."

Clark did not respond, then scowled, as his mother seemed to drift into Lionel's arms. They kissed. Clark coughed/wretched, then found a chair to sit in. He looked around.

"Where is Lana?"

"Don't worry about it." was Lex's answer. Clark raised a brow, but said nothing. He looked back towards the door. Lois should be coming down soon too...

He had not slept very well. And he did not know if it was because of all that was going on in his life, or the fact that he had had to sleep alone. Probably a little of both.

Lois hurried down the stairs. She would be able to tell from Martha's face, how last night went! God...she couldn't IMAGINE being forced to have sex with Lionel Luthor!

As she began to make her way to the dining room...Cole appeared...seemingly out of nowhere!

"Uh...Cole? What are you doing here? And is it my imagination, or did you just suddenly appear?"

"Lois, we need to talk. Can we go in here?" Cole gestured towards a closed door. Lois nodded, feeling wary. He still had not explained that magic trick, he had pulled in front of her very eyes!

Cole lead her into Lex's study and closed the door behind them. She sat down on a couch. Cole sat beside her. He opened up is briefcase, then turned to her.

"Lois, Gunnar Teague has thrown a lot of money around. Your trial will start in a week."

Lois slowly stood up.

"Trial! No! No, Cole! Now...what about the coroner's report? Surely that showed that my car didn't kill this woman?"

"Actually, it did."

"No, Cole! Now yes, my car was on top of her body, but Genevieve Teague was probably already dead when that happened! I've been framed!"

Cole stood up and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I know that, Lois. I do. That's why I'm going to use everything in me, to get you off. But you have to do something for me."

"What? Anything!"

Cole let go of her and reached down into his briefcase. He pulled out another set of papers.

"I need you to sign these papers, Lois."

"What are they?"

"The first ones that empowered me to act as your attorney, got destroyed."

Lois raised a brow and took them. She sat down and began to read them. Cole smiled. The first time she had been too overwrought to read them carefully. Thus, she missed that part about her signing her first born child over to him.

This time, there was no way she would not be able to see it. And that's the way Cole wanted it.

Lois's eyes rolled back at all of the legal jargon, and she turned the page. She came across some suspicious small print and began to read it. Cole walked over to Lex's liquor stock, and poured himself a drink, readying himself for Lois's outrage.

Lois frowned. Was this a joke! She walked over to Cole with the papers.

"Cute, Cole. Cute. But I'm in real trouble here, and I would feel better if you could white out this Rumplestiltskin part here."

Cole turned around to face her.

"You mean about wanting your first born children? No, Lois. It's not a joke. And yes, I'm a demon. So all the warnings you got about me were true."

Lois's mouth dropped open! Her eyes roamed over him.

"But...b...but...you're too cute to be a demon!"

Cole morphed into his Belthazor form briefly, causing Lois to scream! He then reverted back to his human half.

"Now that you've screamed, I'm sure Kal-El will come running to your rescue. So we have to make this quick."

"What! Who's Kal..."

Lois suddenly had a flash of memory. Those two weirdos that showed up at the hospital...after the meteor shower...one of them wanted to know where 'Kal-El' was.

He and Clark had to be the same person.

"You know about Clark?" she whispered.

"I know everything. I know you'll have children by him, and I know that they will BOTH be powerful. My boss wants to adopt them."

Cole could hear footsteps. He grabbed Lois's arm and shimmered off with her, just as Clark, Lex, Lionel and Martha burst into the room!

"Clark, I didn't hear anyone scream! This study is sound proof anyway." Lex grumbled. But he went along with it, because obviously, Clark was able to hear things because of his 'illness'. He really should get to a doctor!

Clark walked over to Cole's briefcase. He looked at Lex.

"Is this yours?"

"No."

Lionel frowned and walked over to it.

"I recognize this case as Cole Turner's. He and Lois must be about somewhere."

"Why did she scream then?" Clark asked tensely. Martha walked over to him.

"I'm sure it's nothing. They're around here somewhere, I'm sure."

Lex eyed Martha, as an idea came to him. If his father was going to take his woman away from him, then Lex was going to make damned sure that Martha would end up 'missing' as well!

"I'm going to search this place for them." Clark said. He also decided to pay Chloe a visit, just to make sure that either her, or Spike, cleared Lois.

HELL

"A.C.!" Lois screamed, running to him. She knelt beside his dried out body and glared up at Cole.

"Get him some damned water! What have you done!"

"You have the power, Lois, to get 'Flipper' here, out of this hell-hole, no pun intended. Just sign the papers, and he's free as a bird."

"Lois!" A.C. rasped. "Don't...do..."

Lois stroked his weathered face.

"Shhhh. Let me handle this, okay?" she said, trying to keep a calm front. She stood up and turned to Cole.

"Give me the papers and a pen. And when we get back to the real world there, I want you to take us to A.C.'s cabin." she ordered Cole, snatching the pen he offered to her, and signing away her first born children to The Source. Lois wasn't especially worried. She had very, very good birth control. She just would not get pregnant...and...well...her and Clark did not have a future together anyway.

So this piece of paper was moot.

Lois threw the paper back at Cole.

"By the way, you're fired."

"Now, now, Lois. I don't like this anymore than you do, but what can I do, you know? My boss is partial to children with special abilities, which your children with Kal-El will have. Oh, and if I don't defend you Lois, you won't have any future whatsoever. So, let's just keep this quiet, and I'll get you off."

Lois ignored him and hurried back over to A.C.. She glared back at Cole.

"Get us the hell out of here!"

ONE WEEK LATER

Clark Kent was very uneasy...and sad.

Lois's trial began tomorrow. And it was clear that she was being railroaded.

She also refused to see him. She gave the excuse that Cole and her had to work on her defense. Then, she said A.C. was sick, which he found strange, since Clark thought he had left town. Either way, Clark wasn't buying it. Nor was he about to allow this trial to happen.

He planned to come forward about his abilities.

Clark had moved in with Chloe and was staying with her. Chloe spent a lot of time at work...and a lot on the Internet, Instant Messaging Spike, who had disappeared for parts unknown.

Chloe and Spike had not been believed, when they tried to tell the police what they had seen. The part about them being shrunk, sort of made them not believable, and the authorities were convinced they both had been on crystal meth.

Lana had taken a trip somewhere...and now so had his mother. She had left him and Lionel a note, and now Lionel was bickering with Lex more than ever...

Clark regretted his three month absence from Smallville, more than ever.

It was now raining, and Clark stood at one of Chloe's windows, in her Metropolis apartment, staring out. Things were semi-strained between them. Because of Lois. The farm was still being repaired and Lois had moved back to the military base with her father.

Chloe glanced back at Clark, while typing in a message to Spike. He looked so down. Chloe typed to Spike:

Chloe: I'd better get off. Clark looks down.

Spike: So? Tell the ponce to slag off! Why are you letting him stay with you anyway?

Chloe: I can't tell him to leave. I'll contact you tomorrow. Bye!

Chloe then got off line and turned to face Clark.

"Lois is going to make it through this, Clark. Your mother will survive marriage to Lionel Luthor and Lana will come back when she's ready."

Clark dropped the curtain.

"Where is A.C.? I mean, I know he and Lois have problems, but you would think he'd be here for her. She took care of him when he was supposedly sick."

"Well, Clark, he knows about Lois and you. He probably figures you'll be there for her."

Clark gave her a look.

"What about you? Can you be there for her?"

Chloe sighed.

"Clark, I'm trying, I really am."

"No, you're not. I know the idea of Lois and I, has been a big shock to you. But the very least you can do, is be upfront with her about what you learned about Lucy's murder."

"I can't, Clark, okay? I promised my Uncle Sam I wouldn't."

Clark's eyes widened!

"Sam Lane doesn't want you to tell Lois anything? Why? He has to know this isn't helping his relationship with her!"

"Why don't we talk about something else, okay? All we can do is be there for Lois tomorrow at the trial."

"I'm going to tell the authorities the truth." Clark said firmly. "I'm going back to Smallville right now."

"Clark, no! Lois wouldn't want that and...and Cole is going to make sure that she doesn't have to."

"Am I the only one that's bothered that Lois is being represented by a demon?"

Chloe shook her head.

"No. I was talking to Spike online. He wants to know why Lois is still using him, and why her father hasn't gotten her someone else. I get the feeling Lois is the one that's behind keeping him. That and...well Clark you're forgetting that Spike and I were there, remember? Those men didn't show up until AFTER you left. You really can't say what Lois did, or did not do, after you left the farm."

"I'm still going to see Lois." Clark said, looking around for his jacket.

GOTHAM CITY

Spike put a cigarette out and looked around. This whole set-up was bloody cheesy! Like something one would see in one of those old gangster movies.

He had just walked out of one of those Internet Cafe's, after getting off line with Chloe. He had told the young blonde reporter, that he was heading to L.A., to look up some 'old friends'. And he had. Spike had went to Wolfram &Hart, the evil law firm that his 'grandfather', Angelus, a.k.a., Angel, now ran(what the hell was up with that anyhow?).

Spike had not had time for pleasantries, and was quite surprised when Angel and his minions, gave him the information he needed, no questions asked(Spike suspected Angel just wanted him gone).

The information was about Genevieve Teague...and a witch named Isobel, and just why the bloody hell a woman of means such as she, had been hanging around a nothing place like Smallville, Kansas anyway.

Spike found out more than he had anticipated. He had found out about Genevieve and Jason Teague...and their connection to Lex Luthor's current girlfriend, Lana Lang.

But for Spike, none of that was important. It was the information he discovered about Genevieve's LAST documented visit to Smallville. That and a car rental joint, that had been compensated for the loss of a vehicle, supposedly rented to Genevieve Teague, some months back.

The car rental agency was 'compensated', but Lex Luthor.

Lex...Lana...

And now, as Spike stood on the Gotham City docks, thinking that even for him, a vampire, the fog was a bit eery, he waited for his contact, and wondered at the same time WHY he was bothering to go through all of this trouble? It wasn't as if he owed Chloe anything.

But he did. She had allowed him to stay with her, and made him whole again. That and...well, he hated to see a nice girl like her, pining over a do nothing like Clark Kent.

Or maybe it was his inexplicable fear, that if he did not hunt this information up, Chloe would. And she would be no match for the people, that did not want her to find any of this out.

Which brought to mind the same question, why did he care? Lois was nothing to him. And now that he was whole, he needed to be off...to see Buffy.

Buffy, who did not love him, but cared enough to tell him so, when they both thought it was the end...

Spike's attention was diverted from his own morose thoughts, to the figure coming out of the fog. He peered. What the bloody hell?

It was A.C. Curry. He frowned when he saw Spike.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" he asked Spike.

"I could ask the same of you. And somehow, I don't think it's a coincidence." Spike sighed, frustrated.

"I'm here to meet a guy about a videotape," A.C. responded. Spike raised a brow.

"So am I."

A.C. frowned again.

"Why? I know your guy isn't my guy...by the way, what are you doing here again?"

"I thought I'd help out Chloe's cousin...why aren't in Smallville with Lois? You know that lawyer of hers isn't worth a damn."

"Yes, I discovered that, loud and clear. Clark is there for her. He'll get rid of him."

"That's not what Chloe told me. Clark hadn't gotten rid of anybody! Lois is still being represented by the bloody bastard!"

A.C. shook his head!

"Damnit! Don't tell me she didn't tell Clark abou..."

"Tell him what?"

A.C. sighed.

"Never mind...I have to get this tape."

Spike put his hands in the pockets of his leather duster.

"If this tape is the same one I'm after, then there will be a bidding war. This guy was fired from Luthorcorp. He wouldn't be selling it if he didn't need the funds."

"I'll pay whatever it takes. If it proves that Lionel Luthor shrunk Genevieve Teague, then stepped on her, I think Lois will be home free."

Spike lifted a brow.

"What?"

"I take it your tape will be different?" A.C. asked.

"My tape should show Lana Lang killing Genevieve Teague, then Lex covering up for her. But...your version would explain why her body was smashed."

"And your version might explain how she got into a position to be shrunk and stepped on." A.C. replied.

"There is still the problem of Belthazor. I mean, why the hell is he helping Lois? And he knows all of this! He has to! You know what's really going on there, don't you?" Spike asked him.

A.C . wasn't going to discuss that damnable contract with Spike. He changed the subject.

"So...you're really doing this for Chloe?"

"If I don't, then she'd be down here by herself, trying to take on some thug."

"Hmmmm. I got the impression that you had other business...elsewhere."

"Is there a question in there or what?" Spike asked, his tone bored sounding.

"No...just that whatever you're thinking could happen between yourself and Chloe, isn't going to happen. You can't even walk around in the sun!"

"And you probably have to piss every couple of minutes, with all of that water you drink and live in, which is why it would've never worked out with Lois." Spike said knowingly.

A.C. was about to respond, when they both heard a noise. It sounded like a vehicle of sorts. The fog seemed to get getting thicker.

"Mate, that engine sounds damned close!" Spike said, trying to peer around.

A.C. nodded.

"I know, dude. Only I can't see a..."

Suddenly, a wreaking ball came out of nowhere, hit A.C. in the face, and knocked him into the water! Spike waiting for it to swing back to him, and jumped onto it! They would just see who was working this thing!

But the operator of the wrecking ball, never allowed it to swing back close to the controls. Spike managed to jump off, and still stay on the docks! A.C. climbed out of the water.

"It's a trap! I think we need to get back to Smallville for Lois's trial." Spike said. A.C. sniffed, dripping wet.

"Oh, I'll go back alright! And as soon as we do, I'm breaking into the Luthor mansion. He's behind this!"

"Or Belthazor?"

"No...it's to his advantage to get Lois off."

Spike shook his head!

"What the bloody hell is going on there! You know something, don't you? How can you be so calm about a demon defending your girl?"

A.C. didn't answer. He would always love Lois, but she was hardly his 'girl'.

Clark got that honor now.

Spike realized he was not going to answer, and decided to just drop it for now. They began to carefully walk off in another direction...one that was opposite of the wrecking ball. The mist grew heavier, as Cole suddenly appeared and grinned after them. He thought a fireball would be too obvious! He cleared the fog a bit, just around him, and waved a hand over the wreaking ball machine, making it disappear. It was important that the Seer's visions be fulfilled. The dire circumstances that would cause Clark Kent to take Lois Lane to his Fortress of Solitude, had to play out. And the only way that would happen, was if NO evidence was found, that would clear her.

Lois was looking through her closet, looking for something appropriate to wear. Something that would make her look as pure as the driven snow.

That made her smile...and think of Clark. She then blinked back tears.

Once she had nursed A.C. back to health, he berated her for signing that contract, telling her she should have just let him die(RIGHT!). But it was then, when the magnitude of what she had done, set in.

That and...she loved Clark. And the idea of having any child by him at all, made her strangely happy.

Then she thought about the contract. And the tears came.

She hid them from Cole, who had not only prepped her so well, despite this God awful deal she had made with him. Lois did believe he could get her off.

Clark had been left off of that witness list for the defense. Cole and her thought that was best.

Lois's thoughts were interrupted by her window opening, then closing. She blinked...hard.

Clark.

"Okay...I guess I don't have to ask how you got onto the base. Let me get you a towel."

Clark reached out for her arm.

"Forget it."

"You could catch cold."

"I don't get sick...usually. I've never had a cold."

"Oh." Lois answered, suddenly feeling tongue tied. She looked on her bed and gestured towards it.

"Why don't you help me pick out an outfit to wear to court tomorrow?"

"Talk to me, Lois! Why have you cut me off? Why are you letting Cole defend you? What does your father think about this? Why didn't he get you a different lawyer?" Clark asked, firing questions at her a mile a minute.

Lois looked into his eyes and realized she had to tell him the truth. Cole being a demon/lawyer...she didn't think there was any getting around that. She opened her mouth and began to tell Clark the real story...

By the time Lois was finished telling Clark everything, they were both sitting on her bed. They had shoved aside the clothes. She was surprised to see that Clark did not look as panicked, as she felt on the inside.

"So," he began, "let me get this straight: Cole's 'boss', wants our future child...or children. So he's really going to get you off, to ensure there will be children between us, correct?"

"Yes, something like that."

"Okay...so you signed this piece of paper, because Cole was holding A.C. hostage and torturing him...in hell...right?"

"Yes." Lois answered.

"So...the reason you've been keeping me at arm's length is..."

"Well, I just figured Cole could get me off, and we would not give him any children to steal."

"Okay...but that would mean..."

"No sex, Smallville. None ever again. We just have to go on with our lives." Lois said, standing up. Clark stood up as well.

"I'm not going to allow some demon to steal our future children, Lois. I'm not going to allow anyone, to steal our future, period."

Lois looked down. She didn't quite know how to respond to that. Clark continued.

"Chloe made me realize, that I can't really help you, Lois. I mean...once we came back down from the clouds, and once I left, I saw nothing. But...telling the court AND showing them what I can do, might explain some of the time discrepancies that the prosecution is going to try and use against you..."

"No! Now you said yourself you didn't see anyone frame me. And the police thought Chloe and Spike were on drugs. I'll let Cole get me off and then..."

"And then I'll deal with Cole." Clark said firmly. Lois nodded. There was an uncomfortable moment of silence, before Lois finally broke it.

"Well...goodnight." she said.

"Goodnight." Clark answered.

Neither of them moved.

"Clark...you can't stay. And the only reason you want to stay, is because you can't have Lana."

Clark's mouth dropped open!

"Since when did you become so insecure?"

"I'm not insecure." Lois said calmly. "But you would agree, that if Lana had accepted you that night, you would've never returned to the farm. Nothing would have ever happened between us. You'd be with Lana right now."

"I can't answer that, Lois."

"I can," she said, nodding. "And I know with Lana seeing Lex, telling her the truth could be dicey, but you need to find her and really, really tell her. Then you'll know for sure that it is over between the two of you."

"It IS over, Lois! Why don't you believe me? You're pushing me towards her, so that there will be no chance of children between us, is that it?"

"Smallville, do you really want to take the chance of your children being raised by demons? Just go, okay? Maybe I'll see you in court tomorrow, okay?"

But Clark still didn't move. Lois didn't know how much longer she could pretend to be indifferent to him...or pretend that she had not missed seeing his face...

"Goodnight, Lois." Clark said again, reaching out toward her. Somehow, someway, he managed to rip her shirt! Clark's mouth dropped open!

"Lois, I'm sorry! I don't know my own strength sometimes..."

Lois shrugged and took off the shirt. She then reached out and ripped his wet, plaid shirt!

"I DO know my own strength. And I have always wanted to do that."

"You've always wanted to rip my shirt off of my body?" Clark asked, grinning.

"Well...it was more about not seeing you wear plaid, than wanting to see you without a shirt."

"Oh." Clark replied, before the two of them leaped into one another's arms, and fell onto her bed...that was still littered with clothing.

HELL

Cole shimmered down into the Source's cavern on of hell. There was a new Seer there, one less attractive than the other one, but that was beside the point. He moved over towards her, and watched what she was watching.

Clark Kent and Lois Lane, making love, again, in her room at the army barracks. Cole shook his head! If he didn't know that these two would conceive twins, in the Fortress of Solitude, he would think that now would be the time...with the way those two were going at it.

The image suddenly changed. Cole frowned, then looked at the Seer.

"What the hell is this!"

The Seer did not answer. Cole watched the image with frustration. An image that showed himself, questioning Clark Kent on the witness stand. Then, suddenly, Clark began to fly out of his seat! People in the courtroom were screaming and Lois was seen slapping her forehead! What the hell was going to happen tomorrow in court! Clark wasn't even on his witness list!

The Source shimmered back into hell. He sighed with disgust. He was glad he had rid himself of that human form. It was most undesirable...

And Gunnar Teague, now free from demonic possession, but still in shock about it, sat up in bed clutching his chest! He then collapsed backwards onto his pillows, dead. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

NEXT DAY

Chloe Sullivan sat by herself in the Topeka County Courthouse. She was making notes and trying to concentrate on the upcoming day.

The first day of Lois's trial.

But Chloe's thoughts meandered from the trial, to how she would write this story, that she should not have been given, without looking like she was showing favoritism, to why the hell Clark did not come home last night...

She knew why. What was confusing her, was WHY it did not hurt her as much as she had expected it to?

Chloe suddenly looked up. Spike was standing over her! Spike?

Chloe dropped her pad and stood up.

"Spike? What are you doing here? I thought you were off trying to find Buffy?"

Spike rested his hands on her shoulders.

"I couldn't leave this situation the way it was, niblit. I was off finding evidence for your cousin. I ran into A.C.. We both ran into trouble."

"What kind of trouble? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. A.C. is fine. But we both found evidence that could prove that Genevieve Teague, might have been dead as far back as that meteor shower, you told me about, months ago."

Chloe frowned.

"That can't be. The body we saw looked pretty fresh."

"A.C. is looking into that." Spike said grimly. "But Luthor's prints are all over this...his and maybe his girlfriend's."

Chloe's eyes widnened!

"Lana? I doubt that."

"Chloe," Spike said firmly, "there could be a videotape out there proving Lana's involvement in all of this."

Clark walked into the courtroom wearing a suit, and caught the last part of that sentence.

"Why are you here? And what were you saying about Lana?"

Spike grimaced, let go of Chloe and faced Clark.

"What's the matter, 'Clarkie'? Can't decide which woman you want?"

"Spike..." Chloe began. But Spike walked up on Clark.

"Vampires have really good hearing. Not as good as yours, but pretty damned good. Does Lois call you by that name everytime? You know...'Clarkie'?"

Clark grabbed Spike by the collar of his black leather coat! Chloe tried to get in between them!

"Stop this! Stop it both of you! There is no time for this! Spike, if you have any evidence that could help clear Lois, then you need to turn it over."

"I didn't say I HAD it!" Spike corrected her. He then proceeded to tell Chloe and Clark, about what happened last night on the Gotham City docks. Clark folded his arms.

"First of all, maybe what happened proved that the tapes were bogus. Lana had nothing to do with any of this. And if something did happen, then Lana was probably attacked."

Chloe raised a brow.

"Clark, I would hate to believe that Lana was involved, and was just letting Lois take the fall here. But I do know that her relationship with Genevieve Teague, well, the woman was not very welcoming. Lana had seen her in her dreams of Isobel..."

Spike nodded!

"Yeah, that name was mentioned too by my contact. Some woman that was burned at the stake or something. Genevieve Teague was a little too interested in her. It would explain why she was hanging around this nothing town."

Chloe focused on Clark again.

"Clark...something drew Lana and Lex together. Something more than just your secrecy. I always got the impression that they shared a secret themselves. My point is this: if something happened here, Lana should come forward. I'm kind of surprised she hasn't already."

Clark looked Chloe over.

"Chloe, you're telling me that you think...think what? That Genevieve Teague was killed the night before the meteor shower...by Lana? And that Lex helped her cover it up...and that Lionel shrunk Genevieve and stepped on her? WHERE was Genevieve between the time Lana supposedly 'killed' her, and now? Spike, you were set up. Both A.C. and you were. I appreciate what you're trying to do for Lois..."

"If you really appreciated it, mate, then you'd open your eyes to the possibility, that your little girlfriend, Lana, isn't so innocent in this. A.C. is at the Luthor mansion now, looking for evidence. He thinks Luthor set us up last night, and has the tapes at his place."

Clark shook his head.

"A.C. is robbing Lex now?"

"Nice bloody language there, 'Clarkie'! A.C. isn't 'robbing' anyone! He's trying to help his girl...which is what you should be doing! Oh wait! You can't decide which woman you want, can you? Lois, Lana or Chloe here..."

"Spike!" Chloe hissed, whacking him on the shoulder. Clark decided to let it go...for now. He walked out of the courtroom...and into a sea of reporters! Chloe began to hurry after him, but Spike pulled her back.

"When are you going to wake up to that ponce?"

Chloe turned to look up at him.

"Spike, why do you care? You have someone you need to make things right with and I..."

Spike gave her a knowing look.

"Please tell me that it is not your intention to just hang around by the wayside, until Clark gets dumped or finally notices you? You're better than that." Spike said softly.

Meanwhile, Clark was not prepared to deal with the media!

"Mr. Kent, how does your mother feel about her low poll numbers?"

"Does your mother realize that Ms. Lane could cost her her Senate seat?"

"Just where is your mother now, Mr. Kent?"

Clark was at a loss for words! He felt very trapped. It was then, that Lionel made his way through, and took over.

"Mr. Luthor, is your wife hiding from this scandal?"

Lionel gave the reporter a cool look.

"My wife isn't 'hiding' from anything, Mr. Skadinski. She had a little time off and is resting. I will soon be joining her."

"Is 'soon' meaning after Ms. Lane's trial?"

"No...it means soon."

"Mr. Luthor, surely your wife, and yourself realize that Gunnar Teague's untimely death does not look good for Ms. Lane."

Clark's mouth dropped open! Gunnar Teague was dead! How!

"Let me be clear: my family and I support Lois Lane 100. She is a dear family friend. Now if you will excuse us, my step-son and I need to be leaving."

Clark allowed Lionel to lead him into a private room, in an older part of the courhouse. Once inside, Clark began peppering him with questions.

"How did Gunnar Teague die? Come on, Lionel, I know the two of you were friends."

"We were not friends, Clark. Merely acquaintances."

"How does this look for Lois?"

Lionel sighed.

"Truthfully? Bad. I suspect that the prosecution will make it seem as if Gunnar Teague died from stress and grief...all caused when Lois killed Genevieve."

Clark closed his eyes briefly. He then opened them.

"Lois's life is hanging in the balance. I need to know something from you."

"What is it? I'll tell you anything."

"I need for you to tell me, if Lex is covering for Lana in this matter...in anyway? Lionel...if you ever hope to make my mother care for you...in a genuine way, then you have to tell the truth here. I need to know about Lex's, Lana's and your part in this whole thing."

"Martha does genuinely care for me." Lionel answered curtly.

The door opened, and Lex walked in. Lionel and Clark were silent. Lex smiled nervously.

"You know, that's always a bad sign. A guy walks into a crowded room, and everyone suddenly shuts up."

Clark decided to go by the mansion and see if A.C. had found anything. That and he didn't want to witness a Lionel/Lex argument...again! Clark walked past Lex and out of the room. Lex closed the door.

"Okay, so what was that really all about?"

Lionel walked up to Lex, then pulled on his shirt collar violently!

"WHERE is Martha! Answer me, damn you!"

"Tell ME where Lana is!" Lex insisted, not backing down.

"Lex, I am doing this for you own good! With Gunnar Teague dying like that, Lois's chances for getting out of this are decreasing rapidly! Just tell me where my wife is!"

Lex shoved Lionel off of him!

"If that's your reasoning as to why I should return Martha to you, then you really have lost you mind, Dad! You're planning on bringing Lana back here, aren't you? You're going to turn her in?"

"Lex..."

"Dad, you'll go down too. I guarantee it! You stepped on Genevieve Teague. The woman was insane, but alive, until you killed her!"

"And she could have been buried quietly, someplace unknown. But no...you wanted to be meladramatic...and on Martha's property!"

Lex straightened his suit.

"Then it looks as if we're at a draw, Dad. How about a deal? The minute Lois Lane is convicted, I'll tell you where Martha is, and you tell me where Lana is."

Lionel did not answer. Lex smiled.

"By the way, if Lana is implicated in this matter, in anyway, you will never be reunited with your wife again. Are we clear?"

Lionel looked his son up and down. Why was he not surprised that Lex would go to these lengths? He shook his head.

"All of this, over a woman who does not love you."

"Shut up!"

"And never will." Lionel finished.

"Oh and what about Martha? You blackmailed her into that marriage, didn't you? Hell, she did it to save General Lane, Chloe and that Billy Idol wannabee!"

"Martha has more feeling for me, than Lana will ever have for you, son. Now if you will excuse me, I have to make sure that my wife's Senate seat is protected from opportunists."

Lionel walked past Lex and out of the door. He slammed it behind him. This would not do. He actually knew where Martha was. And yes, he would be forced to turn in Ms. Lang. He patted his inside jacket pocket. He had one of the tapes that A.C. would not find...and a letter. He was going to make sure they were delivered to the D.A.'s office now.

Lana Lang, would now be seen as a fugitive. And Lex...he knew his son. He didn't have the balls to kill anyone. He wouldn't hurt his Martha. He wouldn't dare.

Clark did not have any problems getting by the media.

They were now focused on Lois, Cole and General Lane, who were trying to get in to the courtroom. Clark raised a brow as he stared at Lois.

She looked...ahem...different?

She was wearing a pale green cardigan and a black skirt. Her hair was brushed back with a head band and her hair was flipped...she kind of reminded him of a younger version of that strange, Martha Stewart like character, on that TV show, 'Desperate Housewives'.

Clark used his superspeed to rush through the media, grab Lois and pull her into a janitorial closet! Lois, for her part, was left wondering how the heck she had ended up in a closet with Clark!

"I'm sorry, Lois. I see I messed up your hair."

Lois's hair was no longer curled and her headband was gone. Lois shrugged.

"My hair doesn't curl real well anyway. So...what's going on? What's the big emergency?"

"First of all, I wanted to say that I'm sorry I had to leave last night."

"You mean early this morning, don't you?" Lois asked slyly.

Clark smiled.

"I don't think I fooled Chloe."

Lois looked down for a moment, then nodded.

"I feel like I've lost my sister and my cousin."

"Chloe will come around...but, I can't be here today. I found out something...something that could change everything. Something that could free you."

Lois's eyes widened, as the door to the closet opened, and Cole suddenly stepped in, slamming it behind him. He grinned at Clark!

"You know, I would love to give you two as much alone time as possible, so that you can give me those future kids, but now really is not the time...and...Lois, what happened to your hair?"

Clark faced Cole.

"You're not getting my children or anyone else's."

Cole rolled his eyes!

"Come on, junior! How old are you? What? 19? 20? What do either of you know about parenting?"

"A hell of a lot more than some demon!" Lois snorted.

"Do you two really want to put your kids through, what Clark here went through? Hiding who they really are...unable to trust friends with their secret...unable to use their powers when they want...with the dark side...your kids cut loose and have fun."

Clark closed the space between himself and Cole.

"Never."

"Lois signed a contract..."

"Because you were torturing A.C.."

"Look, let's talk about this later, okay? Oh, by the way, Lois, Gunnar Teague died last night. So, a lot of those reporters questions are going to be about him. Try and look sorry, okay?"

"Gunnar Teague is dead...great! And do I have you to thank for that?" Lois snapped. Cole placed a hand over his heart.

"I'm wounded to the quick, Lois. Let's just get out of here before someone figures out where we are."

"Lois will be along in a minute." Clark said coolly. Cole shrugged, then eased open the door. He looked both ways, before slipping out and closing the door behind him. The first person he saw was General Lane.

"Where did Lois go? She's not in the courtroom."

"I think she's in the janitor's closet with Clark Kent." Cole replied slyly. "You know, it looked pretty intimate in there."

General Lane looked Cole up and down. He had had the young lawyer checked out. He worked for the same law firm that bastard Lionel Luthor used...but then again, Lionel did seem to get away with everything...no thanks to them. Maybe he could work the same magic on his little Lo.

Yeah, Lionel got away with everything...including ruining his chances with Martha...Cole had to have been wrong about Lois and Clark. They had more of a brother/sister relationship. Cole was wrong.

"I'm sure you misunderstood. I'll get Lo and meet you in there."

"Good." was all Cole said. As he walked away, he grinned! Meanwhile, General Lane opened the door to the closet.

No one was in there.

Clark had moved Lois to another location, as soon as Cole left. They were in the room he had been in before, with Lionel.

"This evidence, Lois, it could implicate Lana."

Lois raised a brow.

"Lana? I don't understand."

"Neither do I. But I have to find her. She has to come forward."

Lois was confused though.

"Clark, Lana and I aren't great friends or anything, but she wouldn't just let someone else take the blame for her crime. She just isn't like that. Maybe you heard wrong."

"I hope so. But...there is a part of me that thinks that Lana may have been hanging around Lex too long. And he would do something like this."

Lois said nothing, but nodded. She reached up and hugged him.

"Good luck. I have to get to the courtroom."

Lois let go of him and began to walk away, but Clark pulled on her arm.

"I don't get a kiss? For luck?"

Lois turned back and grinned at him! She then wagged a finger at him.

"I'm the one on trial here. You don't need any luck." she said. But she walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. Clark found that maddening! She loved to tease him!

Lois turned and walked out of the room. She pushed back all of her doubts...those being, if Lana could clear her, would Clark really be able to turn her in?

LUTHOR MANSION

Clark found A.C. in the mansion alright. Lex's safe door was ripped open! A.C. had thrown everything he could find, out and about the room!

"Find anything?" Clark asked. A.C. barely looked up.

"No...but..."

"What?" Clark asked. He walked over to him. A.C. was reading a letter.

"This letter is to Lionel, from Lex. Dude, Lex had kidnapped your mother."

"What?" Clark snapped, snatching the letter. He began to read it.

Dad,

If you're reading this letter, then I'm dead. It also means that you betrayed me, and turned Lana in, which means I had to do away with Martha. I wanted you to know now, just where I kept her all of this time...

Clark threw down the letter and left the mansion at superspeed. A.C. picked the letter back up. It revealed a lot, not enough, but it was a start at getting Lois out of this mess. He tucked it away in his pocket and proceeded to leave the mansion. HE would be there for Lois today, even if Clark could not be bothered.

MARTHA'S VINYARD- LUTHOR COMPOUND

"Mrs. Luthor," Lana said, sitting on the beach, "you're wrong. Lex wouldn't do something like that. Now just relax..."

"Lana!" Martha snapped. "The last thing I remember, it was night and I was asleep in my new home, next to my husband. Now I'm here! The guards won't let me use a car or a boat...or call anyone!"

"Mrs. Luthor..."

"Lana, have you noticed that the guards offer to do everything for you? You haven't left here either."

"I don't want to."

"Oh, Lana!" Martha cried, rubbing her face. Lana stood up.

"Look, it was Lionel that suggested I stay here. That would mean that he's doing this to both of us. I just don't believe it."

Martha took a deep breath.

"No. I've told you I don't believe it's Lionel. I think in my case, it's Lex."

"Why!"

"I don't know..."

Martha stopped talking. Clark LANDED on the beach, right next to them. Lana blinked. A few guards came out with guns, but Clark blasted their weapons with the rays from his eyes! They cried out and ran off!

Lana just gaped! Martha hurried to her son.

"Honey, thank God! We are prisoners here! How did you find us?"

Clark stared past his mother at Lana. Lana looked from Clark, to his mother.

"Mrs. Luthor...you didn't seem surprised at what you just saw!"

Martha looked back at Lana. She then looked at Clark. Clark spoke.

"Mom...can you give us a moment. I need to speak to Lana...alone. Oh, how many other guards are there in the house?"

"None. Just a cook and housekeeper."

Clark nodded.

"Go and get your things. I'm taking you both home."

Martha nodded, but did not like the look on her son's face. She turned and began walking back up to the house. Lana reached for Clark's hands.

"Your mother knows you're sick too?"

Clark squeezed her hands.

"Lana...I am not sick. I come from another planet. The meteor rocks are part of that planet...I came here during the meteor storm that killed your parents. I tried to tell you all of this the night of Lex's party..."

"Clark..."

"Lana, Lois, my parents, Chloe, even Pete Ross, knew. One of the things I can do is fly. But I am not here to talk about that."

Lana began to back away.

"Your coming here...you caused the meteor shower that killed my parents?" Lana asked softly. A little too softly.

"Lana...part of the tragedy of loving you, was living with that knowledge. I know it's my fault that you grew up without your parents..."

Lana turned away from him. Clark took a deep breath. There was no going back now.

"Lana, I need to know about what happened with Genevieve Teague. She was already dead, before she was found under Lois's car wheels, wasn't she?"

Lana said nothing. Clark walked around her so he could face her.

"Lana, if you know anything..."

"Lois will not go to jail. Lex will fix things before that happens."

"Lana! You can't let this happen!"

"What are you telling me, Clark? That you'd rather see ME go to prison than Lois? I was ATTACKED! Then...I don't know what happened! Isobel got ahold of me again...I'm almost sure! She killed that woman! And I thought it was over until..."

Clark reached out to cup her chin, but she jerked away, as if repulsed by his touch.

"She showed up in my shower, Clark! Lex admitted that I had not killed her...Lionel shrunk her and then she got stepped on. Somehow, she was put back to normal size and...I don't really know much more..."

"Yes you do. You just don't want to tell me. You've made your choice. You made it when you began seeing Lex." Clark said quietly.

"Clark, Lex isn't going to let anything happen to Lois! This will never go the distance! And I do still love you. Damnit...why couldn't you just tell me!"

"Lana, I tried. You insisted on thinking I was a 'meteor freak' or something! You even tried to get Lois, to talk to me about seeing a doctor!"

"So Lois did talk to you?"

Clark decided now was the time for all of the truth.

"The night that I told you about my abilities...and you fainted and thought I was just sick...I went home to the farm. I was so distraught and...and you hadn't reacted as I had hoped you would. Lois was there for me."

Lana frowned.

"So...you told Lois and she understands...is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"What I'm telling you, is that I don't consider Lois just a friend anymore. I don't truly know how she feels about me. But I have to think of her now. And I won't pretend that I didn't hear what you just told me. I want you to come back with me now. I will be by your side, when you tell the police, the D.A...whoever, what happened to Genevieve Teague."

Lana nodded. She now understood. Clark had shared the one secret that had kept them apart, with Lois...Chloe, Pete...and God knows who else. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth.

Then again, his arrival is what apparently killed her parents. That damned meteor shower. That shower that brought a man for her to love, and took away the two most important people in her life. All of the years that she felt alone...even with Aunt Nell...

Clark watched with great sadness, as Lana turned and walked back towards the house. Martha passed her on her way back to Clark, carrying a small bag.

"It didn't go well, did it?" she asked, rubbing his shoulder sympathetically.

"Mom, if you could have seen the way she looked at me. I think it's really set in that I killed her parents."

"Stop saying that! You did not kill Lana's parents! Deep down she knows that."

Clark shook his head.

"It would have always been between us."

"Are you going to leave her here?"

"No," Clark said firmly. "She's coming back with us."

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

Martha lead the way to Lana's room. The guards had been scared off by Clark, so there was no telling what Lex and Lionel knew by now.

"Clark, she's probably scared."

"I will support her through this, but she can't run, Mom. Lois's life is depending on this."

They reached Lana's bedroom. Martha knocked on the door.

"Lana...honey, come out. We need to get back home."

There was no response. Clark moved his mother aside, and turned the knob. He managed to break the lock and open the door...

SMALLVILLE

Lois frowned. What was the hold up anyway? Cole and that D.A. had been spirited away to the Judge's chambers, as soon as court began.

General Lane sat next to her.

"I wonder what's going on?"

Lois shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Things had been strained between father and daughter, but they were trying...sort of.

"So, now that we have this quiet time, I don't suppose you want to tell me why Lucy died, do you?"

"Lo...this isn't the time."

"I would ask Chloe, but I'd swear to God you're in cahoots with her."

"Lo...I want you to get on with your life. Put Lucy behind you."

"How can YOU put her behind you, Daddy? How? She was pummeled with machine gun bullets in public! I have to know why! And until you stop lying to me about it...I just don't see us ever being what we were." Lois said, turning away from him. Chloe and Spike watched from afar.

"He should tell her the truth about Lucy." Chloe commented. Spike's eyes moved from Lois and the General's, to Lionel and Lex. Lex was on a cellphone. He slammed it closed and walked over to his father.

"Martha is gone. It seems Clark got her out of there. I had no idea that you were paying the guards to betray me." he said in a soft, menacing voice. Clark must have used his 'meteor powers' to get there quickly.

"Oh...you mean the Lana matter? Yes, well that was unfortunate."

"So you knew where Martha was the whole time?"

"Son, you're truly pathetic. Besides, Lana probably was lonely. I didn't think it would hurt."

"Why hasn't this trial started?"

Lionel stood up.

"It won't. And soon an arrest warrent will probably be made out for Lana."

"Damn you! Damn you to..."

"Hell? Yes, I know son." Lionel said blithely. He turned as the Judge, Cole and the D.A. came out of the Judge's chambers. Cole could not believe this! Some tape had shown up out of nowhere(he knew it was Lionel) that showed Lana Lang stabbing Genevieve Teague with a rock, and Lex Luthor helping her cover it up. It was enough to get the D.A, to drop the charges against Lois...for now.

Cole pulled out his ringing cellphone.

"Yes?"

"It's me. I'm in the hallway inhabiting another loathsome human." the Source informed him. "We need to drop this now."

"What do you mean, 'drop it'?"

"I mean an opportunity to rid ourselves of the 'Charmed' ones, has come up. We'll re-visit stealing Kal-El's children at a future date."

"Wait a minute! What about all of those things that Seer showed us?"

"Yes," the Source purred, "she appears to have vanished, though I have sent assassins after her. She will pay for her ignorance. Just get back down to you know where."

Cole hung up. He looked at Lois. She was now sitting next to A.C, who was touching her hair. Spike was watching him. Cole then focused in on Lex and Lionel. Two officers walked in and cuffed him! He did not go quietly. Spike and Chloe grinned! A.C. pulled Lois into an embrace, just as Lionel answered his own phone. The call was from Martha. She was telling him that she and Clark had found Lana hanging in the bathroom shower...she was dead.

Lionel stared at Lex, as he was dragged away. Lex...when he heard this...God help them all. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

SIX YEARS LATER

Martha Kent Luthor, who now just went by the name Martha Luthor, sat in the back of her limo and stared out.

She was back at the farm. Clark was back in Smallville.

Somehow, she could not take much joy in this. It wasn't that she didn't love her son, but his running off after Lana's suicide...not keeping in contact for six years...things were now very different. Clark had missed opportunities...ones that Martha suspected would be impossible for him to get back, or make up for.

That and because Clark had been absent, Martha had been forced to confide in Lionel about certain matters. Surprisingly, her sharing Clark's secret with her husband, and finding out that he had actually known for some time...it had brought them closer.

Martha had also borne Lionel the child that she had wanted to give Jonathan. A son. His name was Lance Lionel Luthor. Martha hadn't been thrilled with the name 'Lance'. She didn't know why. Maybe it was because it made her think, that her youngest son would grow up to be some sort of playboy...

Kind of like Lex. But then again, Lex had grown quite a bit. He'd grown into quite the husband...and father.

Martha rubbed the back of her neck, as her phone rang. She looked at it, saw that it was Lionel and answered.

"Hello." Martha said warmly.

"Darling, please tell me you are on your way."

"On my way?"

On his end, Lionel sighed. No, his wife, who had a campaign to run, was not on her way to meet with a local union group.

"Martha darling, surely you didn't forget the the Union group..."

Martha shook her head!

"Honey, I'm sorry! I just have been distracted. With Clark being home and all...and this business with Lance..."

"Martha, boarding school will not kill our son. It will teach him independence and make a true man out of him."

"I thought that was military school that did those things." Martha replied wryly. She looked out of the window. Clark was coming out of the house now. He was dressed in his trademark plaid shirt and jeans. He did not have the beard anymore...

"I don't want to send Lance away, Lionel, okay? Now Clark is coming..."

"Martha, if you tell him all that's happened, you will be going against Lois's wishes."

"I have a lot invested here too, Lionel! My son deserves to know the truth."

"Your son ran off." Lionel replied bluntly. "Now I know that's hard to hear but it's the truth."

"He's been in Sierra Leone, trying to use his abilities to end all of the grotesque abuses there!"

"Yes and on the Niger Delta, and trying to end poverty in all parts of the world...I do believe Clark now realizes that those atrocities, like many in this world, are beyond his abilities. It also appears that he has now realized that Lana's suicide, was beyond his reach as well." Lionel said calmly.

Martha closed her eyes briefly. Lana Lang's suicide. She didn't remember much about Clark getting Lana down from that shower nozzle...all she did remember was the note she left behind, blaming Clark for taking her parents away from her, for not trusting her with the truth...and her last and final dig at Clark...which turned out to be a dig at Lex as well.

She wrote that Pete Ross, had been the best lover she had had ever had.

Clark had been appalled that anything had happened between Pete and Lana. He had also been destroyed to realize, that not only was Lana's negative reaction, what he had feared the most, but, he had saved her life for nothing. Jonathan was gone. Now Lana was gone. And there came a point where Clark convinced himself, that he would lose Lois, if he did not get out of her life.

He didn't even stick around to congratulate her for getting off on those murder charges. He had left Martha a note, and in the ensuing years, wrote about the problems in Africa, and how he had attempted to use his abilities, to go up against the vilest of people, and at the same time, help the most helpless.

Never once, did he ask about Lois...or Chloe. Chloe moved up fast at the Daily Planet, and eventually moved out to L.A.. The last Martha heard from Chloe's father, she was insistant on marrying that vampire, Spike. Chloe's father, was not that fond of him...or the idea of it.

"Clark is here, honey, I have to go."

"Martha, as much as I want you to enjoy your reunion with Clark, you need to cut it short and get to the union hall."

"I will."

"And," Lionel said slyly, "we also need to discuss Lance's weight, later on."

"Oh, Lionel! There is nothing wrong with Lance's weight!"

"The hell there isn't! I found a pack of donuts in his backpack! Now do you think I like going through my son's things..."

Clark tapped on the limo window.

"I have to go, Lionel."

"Are you going to tell me you love me?"

Martha rolled her eyes! Lionel could be the biggest baby sometimes...but yes, she loved him.

"I love you, okay? I'll see you soon."

"I love you, and I'd better see you soon. There is only so much conversation I can make with these men about bologna sandwiches, and other working class things."

Martha hung up and got out of the car. She smiled and hugged Clark. She then stepped back. His eyes were different. They were the eyes of someone who had seen too much. But...now he was home.

And now, he would have to learn a few truths.

Clark gestured towards a sign. It was a 'Vote For Martha Kent' sign.

"I can't believe it's that time again. I'm sorry I missed the first term."

"Well, remember, the first time around, people were voting for your father, not me."

"You've done a good job, Mom. You'll win. I'm sure Lionel will make sure of it."

Martha detected some sarcasm. She rubbed her hands together.

"Clark, we need to talk about Lionel. We need to talk about Lois and Lex. I need to know what your plans are."

"Concerning the three of them?" Clark asked, looking a bit confused.

"How much do you know?"

"Mom, I was living in villages. There wasn't much e-mail or communication..."

"And that's the way you wanted it, right?"

Clark frowned.

"Mom? What is it?"

"Clark...your leaving like that...I hope you've learned that when life becomes difficult, you can't just run away. You had responsiblilities."

Clark stared at Martha.

"Mom, if you mean the farm..."

"No, I found help for the farm." she said shortly.

"Okay...look, Mom, I've been in touch with Chloe, who is planning on opening up her own newspaper here. I'm going to work for her."

Martha blinked. She had not heard that at all.

"I thought Chloe was living in L.A.? With the vampire?"

"Yeah...I don't know what you heard from Mr. Sullivan, but I've spoken to Chloe. Spike and her had some kind of falling out...actually, he's not a bad guy...the wedding is off."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"Yes, well, Chloe and I will be running the Smallville Dispatch. We'll have a few employees..."

"Clark, we need to go inside. If you're going to live and make a life in Smallville, then there are some things you need to know."

AN HOUR LATER

Clark slowly stood up from the sofa. Martha stood up as well.

"You should have told me! Lois should have said something...someone should have said something!" Clark snapped.

"Lois took care of the problem. When she found out she was pregnant, she married Lex. Lex, believe it or not, is a very good father to Lexie and Lucy..."

Clark turned away from his mother and stared at a picture of Jonathan.

"Those are their names?" Clark asked. A lump was in his throat. Martha walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Lex is their father, Clark. I don't know how their relationship came about, since Lex almost sent her to prison...everyone in this town knows those girls are not Lex's. Some have speculated that they belong to you...since they look just like you...we all live in the mansion and you know what? It hasn't been half bad."

Clark turned back to look at her.

"How can you say that?"

"Because it's true. The girls adore Lex...believe me, I watched him like a hawk at first...but it didn't take long until I didn't have to watch him...and of course, I have Lance..."

Clark swallowed.

"My brother. Lex and I share a brother...Mom...he did this to get back at me. He has my daughters...what about...well...do they have abilities?"

Martha pursed her lips.

"About that...I had to tell Lionel about you, Clark"  
"What? Why?"

"Honey, he already knew, though he never explained how exactly. Anyway, Lois's pregnancy was hard. Lex was frightened...the babies were kicking very, very hard. She was in such pain. Lionel discovered gold kryptonite."

"Gold?"

"Yes...we made Lois a necklace...it removed the babies powers, or so we thought. Lionel thinks it's the yellow sun or something that causes it...but at age two...Lexie could fly...Lucy could move fast..."

"Lex knows?" Clark asked calmly.

"No...he thinks that you've passed on your 'meteor powers' to the children. He is very protective of them. The girls know, even at six, that they can't use their abilities in public...it's like raising you all over again, Clark." Martha sniffed fondly.

"Do you...do you have a picture?" Clark asked emotionally. Martha nodded and reached into her purse. She pulled out one where the girls had on matching outfits...with daisys on them. Both girls had long, dark hair, and little teeth missing. Their hair was styled in pigtails. Clark handed Martha back the pictures and began to walk towards the door.

"Clark? Where are you going?"

"Where do you think I'm going, Mom! I'm going to see Lois! I want MY daughters to be with me!"

"Honey, you have to think about the girls here and not yourself. Lois wouldn't have made it without Lionel's resources and Lex's support and love."

"Do you really believe that Lex loves Lois? Mom, he is using her and my children to get back at me! Because of Lana! I can feel it! I want to see them! And I want to see Lois! I want her to look me in the eye and tell me that she loves Lex!"

But Martha held firm.

"Clark, we have lives here. Lexie..."

"Which is short for Alexandra...meaning Lex named my daughter after himself!" Clark snapped.

"Lexie," Martha continued calmly, "is a child actress."

"A child actress! What are you talking about? Doesn't she go to school!"

"Lex is in charge of her career and he has tutors to help her...Clark, she really does have a flair for the dramatic. And she's done a few commercials...she could be up for a movie...it's a dog movie or something...anyway, Lucy..."

"Well, at least Lois got a chance to name one of our children. Lucy...Lucy isn't an actress either, is she? Please tell me she's not."

"No, Lucy goes to an advanced school for gifted children. She reads at college level."

"Oh." Clark said, a bit satiated...and proud. He wanted to see his girls and...

Cole Turner! Twins...that contract...he had to see Lois! He had to make sure that the twins were not in any danger...

"Chloe had to have known this." Clark said quietly.

"Yes, probably...Clark, you just cut us all off. And this is not something you tell a person by letter..."

"I want to meet my daughters, Mom." Clark said firmly. Martha nodded.

"Come to dinner tonight. But don't expect much...the girls don't know you."

"I just want to see them."

"Fine." Martha allowed, knowing Lois would be livid with her. But if Clark was going to live here, then he would've found out sooner or later. Better sooner. She smiled wanly at Clark.

"I have to speak at a union gathering. Come for dinner at seven. I'll prepare everyone."

Clark just nodded as Martha kissed his cheek, then left the house. Clark walked over to a table and picked up his cellphone. He punched up Chloe's number. He wanted to know what she knew and when she knew it. He also needed a favor from her.

LATER ON AT THE LUTHOR MANSION

Lois stood in front of her daughters, Lexie and Lucy Luthor. They both giggled.

"Girls, I am not in the mood for this." she said calmly.

Both girls were dressed the same! And damnit, even though Lois should know, she honestly could not tell them apart!

Lois looked at who she suspected was Lucy.

"Lucy, I want you to..."

"I'm not Lucy." Lexie said.

"Lexie then..."

"Or, I could be Lucy."

Lex walked into the room and grinned! Both girls grinned back at him. Lois turned to see him and shook her head.

"Lex, a little help here!"

"Well, okay girls, how about the first person that admits their real identity, gets to fly in the helicopter with Daddy tomorrow."

Lexie stepped forward.

"It's me, Mom! Lexie!"

Lois raised a brow.

"As I suspected."

"How?" Lexie asked, her voice almost challenging.

"Because you've been in my make up. I know your lips aren't THAT red. Take it off, please."

"But Mom, if I get to be in the movie, I'll have to look my best." Lexie pouted.

"You'll be in a movie with a dog, Lexie, you won't need lipstick."

"You just don't understand." Lexie sighed. She fell onto her bed dramatically. Meanwhile, Lucy looked very disappointed. Lex bent down to her level.

"Of course...the second place winner will get to go horseback riding with me. Would you like that, my dear?"

Lucy nodded and threw her arms around Lex's neck. Lois smiled at the sight, then frowned. She heard rustling...

Lance Luthor came wriggling out from underneath Lexie's bed! He had a bag of Doritos that he and...

A terrier named Skippy, that Lex had bought for the girls, wriggled out as well! He had orange, Dorito dust in his beard.

"Lance, buddy, you'd better hide before Dad finds you." Lex said, letting go of Lucy and reaching for the bag. Lance reluctantly gave it to him. Skippy ran from the room. He passed Lionel in the hallway, who frowned when he saw the orange/redness of the dog's beard. What had that animal been into now?

Meanwhile, Lex and Lois went to their own room. Lois sat in front of her laptop. Chloe had contacted her, and was interested in having her work for her new newspaper. But... that would mean being away from the girls. And while Lucy seemed to be doing well, Lois was not so gaga about Lexie's acting.

But Lex was so insistant...and he spoiled the girls so...specifically Lexie...

Lex moved aside her hair and kissed the back of her neck.

"I know you're worried about Lexie. I will be by her side every minute of this thing."

Lois turned to look at him.

"She hasn't gotten this part yet. Maybe that's a good thing. Maybe it's a sign."

"Of what, Lois? Of failure? And she does have the part. I bribed one of the producers."

"Oh, Lex!"

"Lexie wants the part and I want her to have it. I don't see anything wrong with that."

"Fine...I couldn't stop you anyway. Don't forget, Lucy's science fair is next week Tuesday."

Lex frowned.

"Lois, this part could start right away."

"Lex...Lucy already thinks you favor Lexie over her."

"That's not true! Do you think I do?"

"No...not really..."

Lex pulled Lois up out of the chair.

"Lois, all of this fussing you're doing...it's really all about Clark, right? The fact that he's back in town? Honey, he's not going to get near the girls. And we should be thanking God that they were born safely. If he had went to a doctor when he was first infected with those meteor rocks, then maybe the girls wouldn't have powers. And maybe Lana would not..."

Lex stopped talking. Lois stared at him. Lex never spoke of Lana. Then again, Lois never spoke of Clark. Then again, Clark had not killed himself, Lana had. Lois didn't like remembering that time in their lives. When Clark left, making it clear to her, that she had been right, about Clark's unresolved feelings for Lana. Her wary feelings towards Lex, then her tenative acceptance of his friendship...and then love...or was it revenge?

Lois never had the time to figure it out. The pregnancy had been hard and painful. She had felt alone, despite the fact that her father tried to be there for her. But she was angry about his secrecy concerning Lucy's death. Their relationship still was not what it should be today.

There was a knock on their door. Lex turned from Lois and called 'come in'. Martha stepped into the room. She gave them a wary smile.

"Hey...I need to speak to both of you. It concerns Clark and something I did."

HALF AN HOUR LATER

Lex had left the room. Martha was surprised at how nonchalant he appeared to be, as if Clark were no threat at all. His exact words were, 'I can't wait to see him again'.

Martha suspected he wanted to lord Lexie and Lucy over Clark. Lois just shook her head.

"You had no right!"

"Lois, he's my son. This is a small town, and he would've suspected something right away. You have to deal with how Clark is going to factor into the twins' lives."

"He's not."

"Lois..."

"Martha! This is not about my being mean, okay? You have been here from day one! Lexie and Lucy know Lex as their father. They know they have powers but they don't understand why...they are too young for all of this. Clark will just disrupt their lives."

"What about your life, Lois? Do you still love Clark?"

Lois was spared having to give a direct answer, when she glanced at her computer. She had a new e-mail. Lois walked over and clicked the mouse. It was from Chloe. Her relationship with her cousin could use some dusting off...and Chloe wanted to meet with her at the Smallville Dispatch building. Lois frowned. It was kind of late.

"Lois? Do you still love my son?"

Lois turned back to Martha.

"No. I love Lex. I have to go out for a bit. Could you do me a favor and get the girls ready for dinner?"

"Okay...but Lois, we have to decide who we're going to tell the girls Clark is."

"No, we don't. He's your son. That's what we'll tell them." Lois said, looking around for her purse.

"Lois..."

"Martha, once Clark sees how well adjusted the girls are, he'll realize he has no place in their lives. That and I doubt Lex would go for it. Now, I have to go if I'm going to be back on time for dinner." Lois said, picking up her purse and leaving the bedroom. Martha rubbed her temples. She would round up Lance, and the girls, and get them ready to meet Clark.

Lois drove into a dark, and creepy looking parking lot. What the hell! Hers was the only car here. Maybe Chloe was running late...

Her door suddenly opened, and Lois looked up and into Clark's eyes. She slowly got out of the car.

"Smallville...where is Chloe?"

"Chloe isn't coming." Clark said quietly.

"Oh. Well, then I should get hoooooooommmmmmeeeeee!" Lois cried out, as Clark grabbed Lois and used his superspeed to get them to the caves! Once there, Lois had to catch her breath!

"Let go of me!"

But Clark dragged her towards the back part of the caves, and pulled out the octagon device that would take them both to the Fortress of Solitude.

"I should have done this years ago. I should have never left you."

Lois was more stunned by his words, then the activation of the device. She inadvertantly hung onto him, as they left the caves, and arrived at the Fortress. Lois looked around in awe!

"Wh...wh...what is this place, Smallville?"

"My home away from home. It's one of my few connections to Krypton. One day, it will be Lexie and Lucy's."

Lois stopped looking around and met his eyes. She shook her head.

"No dice, Smallville. Lex is their father. Now take me back."

Clark folded his arms and shook his head. Lois rolled her eyes and began to look around. She walked up some steps, and realized that for some reason, she was not cold. Clark noticed that she noticed this.

"It wasn't always warm here. I've made some modifications."

Lois just nodded. It was as she walked up another step that she saw it. A silver, bean bag type of bed. Lois turned away and hurried down the stairs.

"Clark, I am not playing around here! I want you to take me back now!"

"I was wrong. All I ask if that you give me the chance to explain what I was going through, where I was and..."

"What YOU were going through? Look, Clark, I know that you were devastated by Lana's suicide. We all were. Lex and I...it just came to be. Lana was gone and so were you. Believe me, he makes a fine father. We're trying to have one of our own."

Clark closed the gap between himself and Lois.

"Does he make a fine husband? And what about Cole? No one has tried to take our daughters, have they?"

That sounded odd to Lois's ears. 'Our daughters'.

"No. I don't know what happened to Cole. He was gone before the judge officially dropped the charges. Besides, Lex could protect the girls. We're fine. I know you're coming over for dinner, so I expect you to act accordingly."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you don't tell them anything, Clark. Please?"

Clark reluctantly nodded. He placed his hands on either side of Lois's face. He then proceeded to tell her about why he left, and how scared he had been about what could happen to her...and about how he his deal with Jor-El, in this Fortress, cost his father his life, and apparently, in the end, did not spare Lana's.

Lois began to remove his hands from her face.

"I'm fine, Clark. The girls are fine. What's done is done. We can't go back."

Clark shook his head and pulled her lips to his for a kiss. Lois almost responded, but pushed him away slightly.

"No. This isn't going to happen." she whispered.

"I want my family. I want you and I want our daughters..." Clark whispered back, before completing the kiss that they almost abandoned. Lois felt her senses soar and she struggled to remember that she was married to Lex...and that he was the father of her girls...and that he had PROVEN that he could be responsible.

Before Lois could protest, Clark broke off their kiss, picked her up and carried her to the silver bean bag like bed...

Sweat from their lovemaking, covered their bodies, as Lois's hands roamed all over Clark's back, kneading the hard muscles there.

Lois abandoned herself to Clark's slow and steady pumping, his rhythm purposeful, never increasing or decreasing. He raised himself off of her, just enough so that they could look into one another's eyes, until that final moment, when they both became lost in a white sphere of fire and delight. Breathing heavily, Clark pulled himself up, not wanting to rest his full weight upon her. He then laid back down on the pillow next to Lois's. He looked over at her.

She turned so that her back was to him. She was confused and upset. Lois swiped at a tear. Clark raised up on one elbow and kissed her shoulder.

"Come back here with me tomorrow." he whispered. Lois shook her head, then swiped at another tear. They both knew she would come. They both knew she would come here a lot now.

Meanwhile, Lex had some of his men track down Lois's car at the Smallville Dispatch. Lois's car and purse being found, minus Lois, caused Lex to put in a call to the police. In the back of Lex's mind, he could not think which would be worse: Lois falling prey to some criminal, or Lois really being off with Clark somewhere. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Clark and Lois collapsed into the bed, breathing hard. Clark rolled over onto his side of the silver, bean bag like bed, and propped up on one elbow.

Lois stared up at the seemingly endless ceiling of this 'house'. She could not believe she let that happen again! There would be no third time and she had to get up!

Clark began to caress her upper arm.

"Tell me about our daughters. Mom said that Lexie is a child actress."

Lois took her eyes off of the ice ceiling, and looked over at him.

"Yes...that's just for fun though."

"Mom made it seem as if it was serious."

"It's not. Lex just likes indulging Lexie."

"Lois," Clark said, continuing to caress her arm, "I don't like it."

Lois blinked.

"Clark, I just said it wasn't serious."

"If Lex doesn't have her in school, then it sounds serious to me. And what is this about a movie?"

That did it! Lois now found the will to sit up. She tossed her hair and looked into Clark's eyes.

"I have my reservations about it too. But...you'd just have to know Lexie. I mean...her middle name should be 'drama'. And to be honest, well...she's not that academically inclined. This might end up being her future career."

Clark sat up now.

"In what way?"

"In what way what?"

"Lois, don't be cute! Now is Lexie not good in school because Lex never has her there, or is it something else?"

"Well..." Lois hedged.

"Which is it, Lois?"

"Well... her spelling could use some work. But Lex is taking care of that. I know it seems as if I'm palming off a lot of the responsibilities on him, but I trust him, Clark. He would not let Lexie grow up not knowing anything."

Clark ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't like it, Lois."

"I get that, Smallville. The point is, there is nothing you can do about it. I don't mean to be snide, but Lex is their father."

Clark refrained from saying anything on that.

"Mom also tells me that Lucy is very smart."

Clark noted that Lois lit up at just the mention of her name. He knew that something about Lucy, reminded her of her late sister. Lois nodded.

"She is. Lex is very supportive of her as well. She has a little lab and is now working on something for her science fair next week."

"Science fair? Well, I can't wait to see it."

Lois bit her lip.

"Clark, I know you're coming to dinner, but you can't come to the science fair."

"Why?"

"Oh come on! Now we've had our fun here, but your bad attitude just serves to remind me that we're ruining people's lives! Lex doesn't deserve this and the girls don't deserve to have their lives uprooted." Lois half yelled, crawling out of the silver, metallic bed, and looking down on the ice for her clothes.

Clark got out of bed as well.

"If Lucy wants me to come, would you be so against it?"

Lois picked up her underwear, then looked at him.

"What are you planning on doing, hey Smallville? Charming her into asking you to come?"

"Something like that."

"Smallville...Lucy is very...well, she doesn't take to strangers really well. She's shy. You're welcome to try, but..."

"Fine. I can't wait to see what my daughter has invented. And I can't wait to meet my other little girl as well."

Lois said nothing. She began to pick up her clothes. Clark watched her for a second, before looking around for his own clothes. He knew not to push. And he was not unwilling to go along with this, for now. But he had no intention of allowing Lex Luthor to raise his children. That and he did not believe Lex was the right man for Lois.

Clark did not bother to ask Lois, about whether she would come back here tomorrow to be with him. In his heart, he knew the answer to that already.

LUTHOR MANSION

Lex called the police back and lied, telling them that Lois had returned to the mansion, when she had not. Lionel walked in on the call.

"Did you lose your wife, son?"

"Hardly. By the way, I invited my father-in-law to sup with us this evening. You don't mind, do you, Dad?"

Lionel scowled! If there was such a thing as an official dictionary explanation, for the term, 'goo-goo' eyes, it would read, 'See Picture of General Sam Lane'. Because that was all he did, whenever he was in Martha's presence.

"That was quite a bastardly thing to do, Lex."

"Thank you. I think so too."

"So, why are you not suddenly concerned about Lois's whereabouts? Is it because you know she's with Clark?"

Now Lex scowled!

"I know no such thing."

"For sure, that is." Lionel quipped.

Suddenly, the door to the library opened, and Lois walked in. Lionel smiled politely at her, as she hurried into Lex's arms.

"I'm sorry I took so long. I had to see Chloe."

"At the Smallville Dispatch?" Lex asked carefully.

"Yes. But then we went somewhere else to talk, and took her car."

"Oh. Why couldn't you talk inside the Dispatch?" Lex asked.

"Because the paint fumes were making me sick. Now, if that's all of the third degree, I need to get ready for dinner."

"I'm sorry...I was just worried."

"I know you were. It's nice to know." Lois said, giving Lex a quick kiss on the lips. She then smiled at Lionel and swept out of the room. Lionel gave Lex a look that his son chose to ignore.

Clark ended up walking up to the door with Sam Lane. The General looked happy to see him.

"I know Martha is glad you're back, son."

Clark smiled softly, then brought up a painful subject.

"General...I'm sorry things didn't work out between yourself and my mom."

The General put up a hand.

"I'm at peace with it, really. Besides, in a strange way, I am comforted by the fact, that Martha is keeping an eye on my three girls here."

Clark smiled again, but said nothing. Clearly, Sam Lane thought that Lois, Lexie and Lucy, needed looking out for.

The maid opened the door. Clark recognized her as a longtime servant, and the woman smiled at him, asking how he had been.

Martha was fussing with Lexie's hair. Lucy had her hair in a ponytail. She was also wearing black rimmed spectacles. Martha didn't know where they came from, since Lucy had perfect eyesight.

She suspected only Lexie knew why her twin was wearing them.

"Lexie, honey, hold still."

"I'm trying, Grandma Martha. But I so excited! Grandpa Sam is bringing me a present! I just know he is!"

Lucy tilted her head.

"Grandma Martha?"

Martha glanced at Lucy, as she snapped a diamond barrette into Lexie's dark hair.

"Yes, honey?"

"Is your son our uncle?"

Martha swallowed.

"No...not really."

"Oh." Lucy replied. She was sitting on Lexie's bed, swinging her legs back and forth. Lexie smirked at her sister.

"You're supposed to be the genius. You should've known he wasn't."

Lucy smiled back at her sister.

"At least I know how to spell the name, 'Clark'."

Lexie gasped, wriggling away from Martha!

"Shut up! I do so know how to spell 'Clark'! K...l...a...r...k...k! Klarkk!"

Lucy giggled! Martha decided to end this. Lexie had more confidence than Lucy, but she knew her granddaughter was sensitive to the fact, that she just wasn't as smart as her twin.

"Girls, now I want you to stop that. I have to go and get Lance ready, so you get yourselves downstairs soon, okay?"

"Okay, Grandma Martha." Lexie replied, walking over to a small mirror to examine her barrette. Lucy frowned.

"Grandma Martha?"

"Yes, honey?"

"How much do you think Lance will be allowed to eat tonight?"

Martha took a deep breath. She had had to work late, a couple of nights last week, and found out, quite by accident, that Lionel had been reducing Lance's dinner portions.

"Lance will eat as much as you two do. Now, don't be long." Martha said, hurrying from Lexie's room, to Lance's. Lionel had better not pull any of that crap tonight! Lance's weight was fine.

Lex had already started trouble, when he mentioned that Luthorcorp had interests in the parts of Africa, Clark had been to. Clark replied that he knew that already, since they were complicit in the slave labor that was going on there, to extract the diamonds that made Luthorcorp so rich.

Lionel smiled into his brandy, then eyed Sam Lane.

"Well, six years and Martha is happier with me than ever. I'm surprised you haven't dropped dead from shock, General."

Lex shook his head. His father really knew how to start trouble as well! Sam smiled patiently.

"I figure when someone finally kills you, Martha will finally be mine."

Clark rolled his tongue around in his mouth. Ouch!

Martha and Lance walked in, hand in hand. Clark set down his drink that he had barely touched, and walked over to his mother and little brother. He stuck his hand down towards Lance.

"Lance, it is so good to finally meet you, buddy. I'm Clark."

"I know...I'm hungry."

Clark raised a brow and looked at his mother, who gave him a look that said, 'I'll explain later'. Clark's eyes left his mother's, to the sight standing in the door way.

Lois was wearing a black, strapless dress. She was holding the hands of their daughters, Lexie and Lucy, who were in little black dresses with puffy sleeves. As if in a trance, Clark began to move towards them.

But he was headed off by Lex! Now, Lex thought, Clark would see that there was no going back. Lexie and Lucy were HIS children not Clark's. There was no place for him in their lives, or Lois's.

"Girls, go and say hello to your Grandfather Sam." Lex said. Lexie ignored Clark and ran into Sam Lane's arms!

"Whoa there, Little Private! Tell me, how is your schoolwork coming along?"

"Grandpa, you know school is a waste of my time! I'm going to be a famous actress. Daddy got me a part in a movie already. Did you bring me something?"

Clark gritted his teeth. Lexie had barely looked at him. He took a deep breath and ignored the fact that Lex was watching him. He then looked down at Lucy. She was sort of hiding behind Lois's dress and staring up at him through her spectacles...why did she wear glasses anyway?

Clark smiled down at her. Lois reached down to try and pull her daughter's hands off of her dress.

"And this little peanut is Lucy. Lucy, say hello to Grandma Martha's son, Clark."

Clark smiled down at his other daughter, clearly seeing that she was indeed shy.

Lois looked down at Lucy. She felt her child's hands slowly unclench her dress and step forward.

"Hello." Lucy said, holding out her small hand for Clark to shake. Martha felt tears well up in her eyes, and excused herself from the room. Lance tried to help himself to a refreshment, but caught his father's stare. He decided against it.

Clark felt an instant connection, as his hand clasped his daughter's small one. Lois smiled, sensing this as well. Lucy then let go of his hand and turned to go greet Grandpa Sam. Clark whispered to Lois.

"Why does she wear glasses? Is there something wrong?"

Lois could feel Lex's eyes on her, so she gave Clark a short version.

"Nothing is wrong with Lucy's eyesight. But I have yet to get this 'glasses' thing out of her. She just started wearing them one day."

Clark nodded, then looked over at the girls. Lance filched a refreshment anyway, then hurried from the room. Clark stared after him. What the hell was that all about?

Lex scowled during dinner. Clark was seated next to Lucy. Lexie was next to him, of course...but still, he didn't like it!

But the seating arrangements weren't the half of it. When dinner was served, poor Lance Luthor only had a lettuce leaf on his plate!

"Damnit, Lionel!" Martha hissed, getting up. "I'm sorry to swear here, but my son is not going to be starved, just because..."

"Because what, Martha? Darling, I'm doing this because I care."

General Lane stood up.

"Give the boy some food, Luthor."

"Stay out of this, General."

Clark tore his eyes away from that scene, and looked down at Lucy, who was staring up at him.

"Would you like to see my science experiment? It's not perfected yet, but it should be soon."

"In time for your science fair, right?" Clark asked, half looking at Lois. Lex frowned. How did Clark know about that? Lois coughed.

"How did you know about that?" Lucy smiled, showing little tiny teeth.

"Well...my mother told me. And yes, I would love to see it."

Lucy looked over at her mother.

"Mom, may I be excused? I want to show Clark my science experiment."

"Well...I don't see why not..."

"Lucy," Lex interrupted, "maybe after you finish dinner."

"Daddy," Lexie interrupted, bored with all of the attention Lucy was getting, "you promised to go over my script with me tonight."

"And I will darling."

Lexie looked down at Lucy.

"This would be a better movie, if you would agree to do it."

Lois frowned.

"What is this about?"

Lex waved a hand dismissively.

"Once the producers found out that Lexie had a twin sister...well, they did sort of ask if Lucy could be in it too. I think they figured maybe they had another Mary-Kate and Ashley thing going on."

Clark looked at Lucy.

"Would you be interested in doing a movie with your sister."

Lucy pushed up her fake glasses.

"Not really."

Lexie sighed dramatically!

"How can you want to spend time in that stupid lab over being in a movie!"

"Lexie!' Lois said warningly. Clark looked over at his other daughter.

"Lexie, maybe your sister realizes that school is much more important right now, than being in some movie."

Lexie looked him up and down, as if he were some pissy goat!

"My name is ALEXANDRA...to YOU!" Lexie said snidely, rolling her eyes. She didn't like Grandma Martha's son.

"Lexie!" Lois gasped. Lex smiled and reached for Lexie's hand.

"Lois, she's just tired. Darling, why don't you go and ask the cook if you can get dessert early."

"Lex, she hasn't finished her dinner." Lois almost sighed.

Lexie smiled over at her mother.

"Oh please? Besides, I'm trying to watch my weight."

"Lexie, finish your dinner. Then you'll get dessert." Lois replied.

Clark decided now would be the perfect time to see Lucy's experiment. He looked at Lois.

"I'm going to go with Lucy and see her experiment, okay?"

Lois looked at Lex, who sighed. Lois nodded.

"It's fine. Lucy, I want you back here to finish that broccoli."

Lucy smiled and nodded. She then took Clark's hand and lead him from the dining room. Lois looked down at the other end of the table. Her father had jumped into this fight that Martha and Lionel were having. Not a good thing. Lois then looked at Lance.

Lance had surreptitiously finished Martha's plate and had now reached for Lucy's. It was probably a good thing that Lionel was too busy arguing to notice.

The lab that Lex had fashioned for Lexie, was dark, with fluorescent lighting. There was plenty of tarp around, as if Lucy was working on other things as well.

Clark was more than a bit surprised, to see that his daughter's experiment, consisted of... baseball bats?

"What is this?" Clark asked, picking up one.

"My project is about the physics of cheating in baseball." Lucy said proudly, handing him a pad. Clark read it. It said: 'The objective of this project is to determine whether cork, sawdust or rubber balls, when used as fillers in hallowed out wooden baseball bats, will cause a baseball to travel farther in distance upon contact compared to a solid, wooden bat, or best known as 'the control bat'.

"Well, this is a very timely topic...and interesting." Clark had to admit. He handed Lucy back her pad.

"You know, you'll need someone to try these out. Is Lex...your father or mother going to help with this?"

Lucy looked up at him questioningly.

"Yes, I do suppose I will need an assistant."

"Yes, and plenty of more room. I mean this is a big lab, but something could get damaged in here. I have a nice, open, spacious farm. Would you like to come out to it and test your theory?"

Lucy was about to answer, when the longtime maid walked into the lab. She gave Lucy a funny look.

"Mr. Kent, Mrs. Luthor sent in your desserts." she said setting down a tray with two pie plates and milk. She then pulled a cross necklace out from down her blouse, and pointed it at Lucy!

"Hey!" Clark snapped. "What the hell are you doing!"

"Mr. Kent...the demon child...I was just trying to protect you..."

Lucy turned away and began to weep! Clark snatched the cross from the woman's neck and flung it!

"Get out of here! I plan to tell Mrs. Luthor about this!"

The maid backed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Clark bent down to tend to Lucy.

"Honey, it's alright. Here, let me help you take off your glasses."

"No!" Lucy cried. "Don't! I might burn you up too!"

It was through gentle cajoling, that Clark finally discovered that Lucy wore fake glasses, because she had discovered a couple of weeks ago, that she could emit beams from her eyes. The maid witnessed this, and had been treating her like dirt ever since.

"Lucy, honey, glasses really wouldn't protect anyone...you realize that that means that you can control this, don't you?"

Lucy was resting her head against his chest. She shook her head.

"It's true. Let me show you something."

Lucy lifted her head and watched, as Clark targeted his glass of milk, then fired a beam at it himself! The glass shattered and milk went splattering everywhere! Lucy stared up at him.

"You have this too?"

"Yes...but we have to keep that a secret, okay?"

"Okay." Lucy said, nodding wildly. Clark stroked her hair, then gently picked up her glasses.

"You won't need these anymore, okay?"

Lex suddenly walked in. Lucy and Clark looked at him.

"Valencia quit! She said something about fire from Lucy's eyes...Lucy?"

"I'm sorry, Daddy! I couldn't help it!"

Lex walked over to her, pulled her from Clark and picked her up.

"Honey, it's fine. I want you to get ready for bed, okay?"

"Okay." Lucy whispered. Lex looked at Clark.

"I'll be back." he said grimly, carrying Lucy out. Clark folded his arms. He would be waiting.

The fight occurred in the drawing room.

"If you had not been so lazy and ignorant, about curing your meteor illness, you would not have passed this down to the girls." Lex said coolly. Lois sighed.

"Lex...what's done is done. We'll deal with Lucy's abilities."

"Yes, Lex, Lois and I both will." Clark said firmly. "After all, we're the girls parents. What can Lexie do by the way?"

"That's none of your concern. Lois, I expect you to back me up here." Lex said just as firmly.

Lois walked up to Clark.

"I'm sorry, Clark. Lex and I will deal with this."

"I'm not going away. As a matter of fact, I want to be able to see my daughters regularly. Maybe we can work out a schedule..."

"Hell no!" Lex snapped. "How would I explain to them, that once a week they're seeing you? You're nothing to them except Martha's son!"

"I want the girls to spend time with me at the farm."

"Did you HEAR what I said, Clark!"

Lois stepped in.

"Clark, Lucy seems very taken with you. If you want to spend some time with her there, I think that would be good. But pushing Lexie into this now...you'll just have take it one daughter at a time, okay?"

"Lois!" Lex snapped. Lois half glanced at him, before looking at Clark again.

"I think you should leave." she told him. Clark nodded. Lex turned his head momentarily in disgust. Clark mouthed 'meet me at the caves tomorrow'. before walking out of the room. Lois took a deep breath. Now it was time to calm Lex down.

When Clark returned to the farm, he saw Chloe's parked car. Chloe herself was sitting on the porch.

"Hey." she said to him.

"Hey, yourself."

"So...how did dinner at the Luthor mansion go?"

"Not all bad. Not good."

"How are the girls?"

"Lexie...or 'Alexandra' is very much Lex's daughter, even though biologically she's mine. Lucy is wonderful."

"Whoa! That's quite a difference."

"Yeah, I know. There is a part of me that's worried...I mean Lucy is so open and beautiful. Lexie...she's going to be harder to get to know."

"And Lois is open to this?"

"You know...what bothers me a bit, is that Lois has sort of surrendered her authority over Lexie to Lex. Lucy she dotes on. It's strange."

"Well, this won't be going on for very long." Chloe said, standing up.

"What do you mean?"

"Clark, one of the reasons I'm back, is to get Lex Luthor. Our first story is going to put the Smallville Dispatch on the map. I want to take Lex down."

Clark eyed Chloe. This sounded personal. He now had to wonder if Lex has anything to do with her break up with Spike?

Lex had always been a 'hard and fast' type of lover, and tonight was no different. His grunts were in perfect cadence with his thrusts, as Lois clawed his back, and tried not to fantasize he was Clark. Not that that would be completely unfair of her. Because, while the Luthor marriage was not ideal, Lex was a good enough lover...with the exception of one little thing...

Lois's stomach churned with dread, as she felt him explode into her, then cry out, 'LANA'.

He did it everytime. Lois never brought it up, because she honestly didn't think Lex even realized he did it. But it was the reason why Lois would never consider giving Lex children. Somehow, the idea of their child, being conceived when he was pretending she was the very dead Lana Lang, didn't inspire warm feelings within her. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lois left Lex in a deep slumber, to go check on the girls. She decided to make her first stop at Lexie's room.

She opened the door to find her daughter sitting up in bed, reading 'Seventeen' magazine. Lois could also see, that her movie script was on the bed as well. Lex was supposed to go over her lines with her...

Lois closed the door and Lexie looked up. Lois smiled and walked over to the side of the bed Lexie was closest to, and sat down on it.

"So...any good gossip in that rag?"

"Mom," Lexie chastised, "Seventeen is not a 'rag'. My name could end up in here one day."

"Hopefully not before you are actually 'Seventeen'," Lois replied, taking the magazine from her and setting it near the script.

"Is Daddy coming to rehearse with me?"

"He's a bit tired tonight."

"But he promised!"

"Lexie, can we forget about the movie thing for a moment? I need to talk to you about your behavior tonight. Specifically, how you treated Grandma Martha's son." Lois told her. She tried to tell herself that it did not matter, how well Lexie got along with Clark...but...well...it did. It did to her.

Lexie wrinkled her nose with distaste.

"Oh...HIM!"

"Lexie," Lois said warningly, "you were very rude to him tonight."

Lexie shrugged, but looked properly chastised.

"I'm sorry, Mom."

"Well...honey, I'm not the one you need to say that to. Lucy is going to be spending some time with Clark at his farm. Why don't you go along with her?"

Lexie Luthor looked horrified!

"A farm? He lives on a farm? That's disgusting!"

"No it isn't! It's the farm that Grandma Martha lived on, when she was married to Clark's father."

"Farm's smell."

"Honey..."

"I don't want to go there."

"Lexie, did you know I used to live there?" Lois asked gently.

Lexie's eyes widened!

"You used to live on a farm? But Grandpa Sam said you lived with him on army bases."

"Yes...I did. But before Lucy and you were born, I lived on the Kent Farm, with Clark, Grandma Martha and her husband, Jonathan Kent."

"Oh...why?"

"It's a long story. Grandpa Sam and I were fighting...kind of. But my point is, it really is a nice place, and you might have a good time out there."

"I doubt it." Lexie said, her manner surly.

"Lexie...can you tell me what it is you DON'T like about him?"

Lexie sighed.

"He made it seem like doing this movie was a bad thing."

"Honey, no, Clark doesn't feel that way I'm sure. I think you just misunderstood. He was just worried that maybe you should be in school as much as Lucy is."

"I guess...I just don't see why he was so impressed with Lucy's dumb experiment, over my movie."

Lois knew, that deep down, Lexie was sensitive about not being seen as smart as Lucy. She patted her daughter's leg through the blanket.

"I've known Clark awhile. He would never purposely hurt someone's feelings, okay? I just think you two got off on the wrong foot."

Lexie didn't answer. Lois wanted to ask her if she had known about the rays that came from Lucy's eyes, but decided it was too late in the day for that. And she could see that Lexie was not very keen on visiting Clark on the farm. She stood up.

"Five more minutes on the reading, and then I want the lights out, okay?"

"But Daddy..."

"Lexie, he's asleep. He might not make it in. He's kind of had a hard day." Lois said. It wasn't like she could tell Lexie the truth...that Daddy had had, what HE thought was a bit of good sex, and was now in a deep slumber!

"Because he doesn't like Clark, right?"

Lois frowned.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because he looked at him like he didn't like him. I saw it." Lexie said matter-of-factly.

Lois had no real answer for that. So she decided to ignore it. She bent down to kiss her daughter good night, and felt small arms go around her neck briefly, before leaving it. Lois tucked her in, then turned to walk towards an adjoining door within the room. She looked back at her.

"Five minutes." she reminded Lexie, before opening the door and stepping into Lucy's room. Lois closed the door and looked around. Lucy was sitting up in bed, writing in a notebook. There were schoolbooks on her bed. She looked up and smiled at her mother. Lois smiled back. She knew that some people thought she favored Lucy over Lexie. She liked to think that she didn't, but she knew that she was drawn to Lucy, because there was something about her, intellectually, that reminded her of her late little sister. Lexie had the 'diva' of Lucy Lane in her. Lois had never been too keen on that side of her sister.

Lois walked over to Lucy's bed and took some of the books off, giving them cursory glances. She idly wondered if Lexie had had anything she was supposed to do for her school tomorrow? Why hadn't she thought to find that out?

Probably, because she was so anxious about Lucy and Lexie's reaction to the man that was their real father.

Lucy set her notebook on her nighttable. Lois sat down, and reached out to push some of Lucy's dark hair away from her face. Lucy looked apprehensive.

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"About not telling Daddy and you about my eyes."

"Oh, baby, it's alright." Lois said, pulling Lucy into a long embrace. She then set her away from her.

"We will figure this out, okay? And Valencia is gone."

"Clark understood." Lucy said quietly. She would not tell her mother that Clark had the same affliction. She had promised to keep his secret. Of course, she had no way of knowing that her mother knew this anyway.

"I'm sure he did. You like him, don't you?"

Lucy nodded. She then smiled.

"He's nice."

"Yes...yes he is."

"Clark is going to be my assistant. He wants to work on my experiment at his farm. I have never been to a farm. I've been to the stables, but that's it."

Lois smiled.

"Yes, well, it's not quite the same thing, but I'm glad that Clark and you got along so well. Clark talked to Daddy and I about your visit, and we agreed to let you go out there tomorrow, after school."

"Is Lexie coming too?"

"No. She doesn't really want to."

Lucy said nothing to that. Just as Lois was about to say something, she heard loud growling out in the hall! Skippy, the terrier, was pissed about something!

Lois stood up.

"Honey, I don't want you up too late, okay?"

"Five more minutes." Lucy said, holding up five fingers. Lois bent down to kiss her on the forehead, hurried to the door that went out into the hallway, then opened and closed it behind her.

Skippy was in a face off with Lionel...who was NAKED! Jesus!

"Christ, Lionel, do you want to put some clothes on!" Lois hissed. What if one of the girls had seen him like this?

Skippy was standing in Lance's doorway! Lois looked in the doorway, and saw that Martha was comforting Lance, who was in bed. Lois sniffed the air.

"What is that reek?"

"That smell, is coming from Lance's room." Lionel said drolly. Lois noticed, for the first time, that Lionel was holding a pack of white bread, and some kind of peanut butter. Lois walked over to Skippy and picked him up. She then walked into Lance's room. Lionel followed her in and closed the door.

Yeah...Lois thought, the room did reek! But Skippy practically lived in here...even though he was Lexie and Lucy's dog...maybe that was it...though he was bathed regularly.

Martha tucked Lance in and walked over to the two of them.

"Lionel, you make me sick!"

"Martha darling, do you think I like doing this? Do you? We were in the middle of an intimate moment..."

Lois coughed. Skippy yiped!

"When," Lionel went on, ignoring Lois and the dog, "I got a sixth sense that Lance was eating in his room! Look at this dog's beard, Martha! He's been Lance's eating companion for God knows how long! Now this has to stop! I'm sorry, but I am going to have to put my foot down."

Martha walked up to Lionel. Lois stepped back with Skippy.

"And if you don't stop this crap, Lionel..."

"It's not crap, darling. Lance is eating himself to death."

"Then," Martha continued, "I am going to have to put my foot down and deny you any pleasure whatsoever. Are we clear?"

Lois raised a brow. Skippy growled!

"You would deny me my husbandly rights over this? Martha, I am wounded to the quick."

"It's up to you, Lionel. I won't have you abusing our son this way. Now I'm going back to our room. I suggest you follow me there or else this 'punishment' will begin immediately."

Martha then blew Lance a kiss, before leaving the room. Lionel emitted a shaky breath and set the jar of peanut butter down on a table, while allowing the bread to dangle from his hand. Lois set Skippy down, then grinned, as the terrier took the bread from Lionel's hand and ran from the room with it!

Lionel looked at Lois. She raised a brow.

"Don't look at me! I'm not going to be standing in for your wife!"

Lionel gave her a hard look.

"I'm glad we're here alone."

"I bet!"

Lionel looked around and found a blanket in a chair. He glanced over at Lance, who now appeared to be asleep. He wrapped himself in the blanket.

"Martha's re-election campaign is important to her. It's important to this family."

"I get that. I plan to help anyway I can."

"Yes, well your working for your cousin, isn't the way to help."

Lois tilted her head.

"Have you been keeping tabs on me, Lionel?"

"Yes. I've been keeping an eye on everyone and anything, that could ruin my wife's chances for re-election."

"Meaning?" Lois asked in a clipped tone.

"I know you were with Clark before dinner tonight. And I know WHERE you were with him. I won't have this family embarrassed. And whatever problems Lex and I have, I won't have my son cuckolded either."

Lois said nothing, but had the grace to look embarrassed. Lionel moved closer to her.

"You two had your little reunion. Clark has seen the girls and now it is over. I want this family to look like a family."

Lois cleared her throat.

"I know it may not seem like it, but I do love Lex."

"You're right. It doesn't seem like it. Because if you did, then you would have given Lex a child of his own by now."

Lois rubbed the back of her neck.

"Things are complicated..."

"No they are not. It would be nice if we could announce your pregnancy during the primaries." Lionel said coolly.

Lois snorted!

"Why don't you ask your own wife for another baby?"

"I think we both know that Lance was an unexpected blessing already...with both of us being the ages that we are. I don't think I'm asking much here, Lois."

"And the last time I checked a mirror, I wasn't some brood mare! Lex and I will decide when, or if, there will be another child! And keep that blanket tight around you there, before I barf, okay?" Lois snapped, leaving the room. Lionel stared after her for a moment, looked back at Lance, who he suspected was feigning sleep, before leaving the room himself.

KENT FARM

Clark handed Chloe a cup of coffee, which she smiled and took. He then sat down next to her on the couch.

"So...let me get this straight: you left Spike, not because of this Buffy person, but because of another vampire named...Drusilla?"

"Clark, it's complicated. Moving to L.A. with Spike and his crowd...was interesting, to say the least. But...there were the constant vampires...I mean L.A. is just loaded with them. And this Drusilla is an old flame of Spike's. I believe he didn't cheat on me with her...but he was so insistant in helping her...I just got jealous."

"Spike wanted to help his old girlfriend with this thing she stole? You said it was a prototype that Luthorcorp created? And that Lex had sent men to kill Drusilla or something?"

Chloe took a deep breath and nodded. Clark shook his head.

"Chloe, there is a lot you're not telling me here. I can feel it."

"Okay...I was feeling very insecure about this Drusilla...I...I...cheated on Spike...with one of his friends that worked at Wolfram & Hart."

"Oh." Clark said. "So, nothing was going on with Spike and this Drusilla, but you thought there was, and just impulsively..."

"Screwed someone else, yes." Chloe said, standing up. "Clark, forget my mistake here. Spike couldn't, that's for sure. The prototype, was to a mirror. A special mirror that allows vampires to see their own reflections. If Lex is dealing in things like this..."

"There is no telling what else he's into. Or what he's capable of." Clark said solemnly, thinking of Lois, Lucy and Lexie. Chloe could see this. She sat back down.

"I'm sure that Lex would never hurt the girls."

Clark didn't say anything. Chloe peered at him.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're worried about something else?"

Clark sighed.

"Tonight was just quite an eye opener, that's all."

"Obviously, for more than just your meeting Lexie and Lucy for the first time."

Clark looked at her.

"Some of Lucy's powers have begun to develop. And she has been living with this alone. I mean she was too scared or ashamed to tell Lex or Lois. If I had been there from the beginning, then she'd know what to expect. Lexie would too."

"Oh God...what can Lucy do?"

"Shoot rays from her eyes. I have no idea was Lexie can do, but I get the feeling that their powers are either developing slowly, or are diminished."

"Because Lois is human?" Chloe guessed.

"I suppose. I don't know and I need to know. I don't want my daughters to be frightened of their abilities."

"Lex knows about them though?"

"Yeah...he blamed them on the 'meteor illness' that Lana..."

Clark stopped short. It still hurt to say her name. Chloe could see that.

"Clark, surely by now, you know there was nothing you could do for her."

Clark shook his head.

"Chloe, you don't understand. I let Lana's suicide come between Lois and me. I am more optimistic about having Lucy and Lexie in my life, then I am about getting Lois back."

"Because she looks like she's so in love with Lex? Clark, I tricked my cousin into meeting you, for what I would have to assume was a rendevous. She still has some feelings for you."

"I know that. But I was the one that pushed her away in the first place. That and...I don't think Lois is thinking about herself anymore. Kids do that, I guess. Lex can give the girls much more than I ever could."

"Clark! Look, Lois and I have not been as close as we were, in recent years. But I do know she is not about money. She would never stay with Lex because he's rich."

"Not for herself. But maybe for Lucy and Lexie?"

Chloe shook her head.

"From what you told me about tonight, if Lexie and Lucy are calling Lex 'Daddy', then Lois is worried about those girls lives being torn apart. Your mother probably is too. You'll just have to take it slow, that's all."

Clark nodded, but walked over to a window, to stare out into the night. His mind took him back to six years before. It was the day he left Smallville. It was also the same day that Lucy and Lexie, were probably conceived...

SIX YEARS BEFORE

Lois found Clark, staring into space up in his loft, in the barn. He was sitting down, staring out over the farm.

She smoothed down the black dress that she had but on, for Lana's funeral. She still could not believe it. No one could. Especially Clark...and of course, Lex.

Clark turned slightly when he saw her, then stood up. He was not in the suit that she had seen him in, at the funeral. He was now wearing plaid again. Lois looked over to her right.

There were two suitcases sitting there. Lois has not said much to him, since she was let go for Genevieve Teague's 'murder'. Since Lana's involvement came out...since Lex disappeared. Some claimed he had went crazy, when he heard about Lana's suicide and tore up the mansion, before mysteriously disappearing.

And there was that business about Pete Ross...

A.C. had come to the farm with her. He was in the house. Martha had cooked something, even though she did not officially live there anymore. Lionel was in the house as well, along with Chloe.

"Going somewhere?" Lois asked casually. But she knew. She had actually known from the beginning of this ill-fated affair of theirs, that it could not last. Not when Clark had not been completely honest with Lana.

Now look at what had happened. And it was eating Clark up inside.

"I can't stay, Lois...I can't stop seeing her face when I told her everything. She hated me in the end."

"No she didn't, Clark. Lana was just...just..."

"Devastated by the fact that the meteor storm that killed her parents, was my fault! I was the reason she grew up alone! I was that reason. She couldn't stand the idea of looking at me one more day."

"Clark! You're forgetting something, aren't you? She was facing a murder charge too! Maybe that had a little something to do with it."

"You didn't know her...not like I did. That was Lex! Lana would have never run from the law...she would have never let someone else take the blame for her mistakes...Lex did that to her!"

Clark lost it and did what he could not do at the funeral, or when he pulled Lana down out of that shower. He cried, then began to sob. Lois walked over to him to pull him into her arms.

That was when one thing lead to another...again. They began tearing at one another's clothes in a frenzy, knowing that someone could catch them. But neither cared at that moment. Clark just wanted to forget his pain, and Lois, on some level knew that. She knew when she straddled his big body, as sat on the couch, naked, that making love to him, would not keep him from leaving Smallville, or her. But at that moment, Lois Lane had not cared. She had just wanted to be with him.

Lois had lowered herself onto his massive member, and moaned with anticipation, and enjoyment, as it sank deeper and deeper into her. Clark had reached up and gently squeezed her breasts, slightly pinching her nipples. Lois had closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations Clark's body was giving to her. And the more Clark squeezed, kneaded and kissed of her body, the more Lois's rhythm was interrupted, as she bobbed up and down. But she didn't care, as she could feel her own release, building fast and furiously, and when it hit her, she leaned down in a daze, and kissed Clark full on the lips...

END OF FLASHBACK

"Clark! Clark! Where were you just now?" Chloe asked, frowning. Clark faced her.

"Lois, Lucy and Lexie are MY family. They should be living here with me. Lois should be my wife. And I intend to make that happen." Clark said firmly.

LUTHOR MANSION-SAME NIGHT

Lois returned to her room, still pissed about Lionel's half assed idea. She realized she wouldn't be ticked off, if she had truly thought it was so horrible.

Lex was not in bed. Lois sat down on the end of it, grateful for some alone time with her thoughts. She looked over at the bathroom door. It was wide open, and she could ascertain that Lex was not in there. Maybe a child of Lex and her own, would be the thing to cement their family.

But there was Lex and the 'calling out Lana's name thing', whenever they were together. Still...maybe she had been unfair. Maybe...maybe another child would make her forget Clark, and keep her mind on the family she did have.

Lois rubbed her temples. She KNEW she had been unfair. She wouldn't have made it without Lex, after Clark left...

LOIS'S PARTIAL FLASHBACK.

There were not many people that knew, that she only carried Lexie and Lucy for four months. But it was because of that, and the fact that the girls looked a lot like Clark, that most people just knew the twins were his.

After all, Lana and Lex would have been together when the babies were conceived, if Lois had carried them for nine months.

Lois had almost begun feeling badly, two days after Clark had left. She had begun working for Martha, as one of her staffers. She had been determined to put her all into this job. She had believed in Martha, just like she had believed in Jonathan Kent.

She had been in Martha's office, setting up her itinerary for the day, when she was hit, with what she could only deem a 'tidal wave' of dizziness. The room spun, then accelerated, as she fell to the ground...or so she had thought.

Lex had been walking into the office, back from wherever and looking for Martha, when he saw Lois about to faint. He managed to catch her, and carry her over to a couch, just as Martha, and another assistant walked in. Martha had told the other assistant to go and get some water.

Lois had awakened to see Martha and Lex's anxious looking faces, staring down at her. Embarrassed, she managed to sit up.

"Easy, Lois," Martha said, "you should rest."

"No, I'm fine, really. I just didn't eat anything today."

Lex raised a brow.

"I can understand that. If I had lost two girlfriends, in such a short amount of time, I might not want to eat either."

Martha gave her step-son a dirty look! Lois raised a brow. He was referring to Clark and A.C.. A.C...well...he had kind of seen her and Clark in the barn, but had chosen to confront her then next day. Lois had really messed up with him big time! And she hadn't been able to explain her actions...not that they were explainable.

"Its alright, Senator. So, Lex, back from sulking or whatever the hell you were doing, hey? Too bad."

Lex smiled coolly at her.

"It's nice to see you haven't changed."

"Can't say the same for you." Lois said, standing up. The dizziness hit her again, only more violently! She could hear Martha scream and felt Lex catch her...then nothing...for three days...

END OF LOIS'S PARTIAL FLASHBACK

Lois began to take off her robe. Another baby. Hmmmm.

Meanwhile, Lex was down in Lucy's lab. He eyed her 'bat experiement'. It was beneath his daughter's abilities. She could do much better. She had already done much better.

Lex pulled off some of the tarp, to another experiment of Lucy's. It was Lucy that had invented that 'Vampire Mirror', that would sell like hotcakes in the world of darkness. Vampires, while repulsive, had a lot of disposable income. Luthorcorp would make a lot of money.

He was tempted to pull Lucy out of bed, and ask her to work on it some more tonight, but thought better of it. Still, this crap about going over to Clark's farm, would only interrupt her worktime. Lex would have to put a stop to it.

Lois was the key. Lois would have to somehow be made to see that Lucy's spending time at that farm, would not be good for their daughter. Dangerous, was preferable. He had a plan already in mind. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next day, Chloe had a small opening ceremony, with Clark, two other reporters, and a secretary present, for the first full day of business of the Smallville Dispatch. Chloe had told Clark that she had hired Lois, something which had pleased him immensely. It would be a good chance for him to spend time with her, and maybe, just maybe, convince her to leave Lex.

Lois, who was not aware that Clark would be working for the Smallville Dispatch as well, walked in late. She saw Clark, but assumed he was just there to wish Chloe luck. Lois walked over to Chloe and gave her a big hug.

"Congratulations, cousin! I can't wait to start my first big story! So what is it? Rabid wolf terrorizes farm sheep? Corn not growing to expectations? What?"

Chloe grinned!

"Don't be smart! I actually have a very juicy story that I am assigning to you...and your new partner. Now, I have to give the other guys here their assignments, so I will be back to speak to you two."

"Us two? Us two who?" Lois asked, realizing that the only other person standing next to her, was Clark. She faced him and shook her head.

"No." was all she said. She then turned to walk out, but Clark grabbed her arm.

"Lois, this doesn't have to be a big deal."

Lois turned around again.

"Look, Clark, I agreed to bring Lucy out to the farm today, to spend some time with you. But...we won't be seeing each other anymore. I can't meet you at...at your secret place. Not anymore."

"I know." Clark said simply. Lois's eyes widened!

"You know? You know how?"

"Lois, I see how determined you are to keep your family together. And I respect that. I'll be good, I promise. We'll be total professionals."

Lois smelled a rat! A very big one! Then again, maybe Clark was just being mature about this thing.

"Okay. If you can be professional, I can too."

Clark smiled.

"Good. So...I don't suppose you talked to Lexie? I know we got off on the wrong foot, but maybe she'd like to come out to the farm too?"

Lois took a deep breath.

"Let's not talk about it now, okay?"

Clark frowned.

"Why? What did she say about me?"

Lois sighed and set down her purse on a nearby desk.

"Clark, she's just...she's Lex's little girl, you know? Lex dotes on her and you didn't. She told me she felt as if you disapproved of her movie, and that you were paying more attention to Lucy than her. I don't think she sees any real reason why she has to get to know you."

Clark took a deep breath.

"Well, she wouldn't, since she doesn't know the truth. Maybe we should rectify that."

"Clark, let me be very, very, clear about something...yet again! I was left with no choice in this matter. You LEFT! I couldn't find you, your own mother didn't really know where you were. Lex was there for me, he loves my girls and he is their father. I have seen nothing that tells me that you wouldn't just run, fly or however it is you leave Smallville, sans public transportation, the next time life got too tough for you. And this time, you wouldn't just be breaking one heart, you'd be breaking Lucy and Lexie's. So, this is the way it is going to be, are we clear?"

Clark folded his arms.

"Boy, you don't pull any punches. You never did. And I deserve every bit of that."

"I'm glad you realize that."

"And I'm sorry that I broke your heart."

Lois puffed up!

"Did I say that?"

"Yes."

Before Lois could deny it, Chloe returned with their assignment. She gave them both a sinister smile, as she handed them.

"I want you two to head over to the Smallville Village Hall. There is a meeting in their town hall room."

"A meeting about what?" Clark asked, looking down at the paper.

"Many of the townspeople, want an 'investigation', into what caused a serious power outage...oh...about six years ago."

Clark froze, but Lois didn't catch on at first.

"Everyone is angry about some power outage? They happen all of the time. I mean maybe it was raining, or wind..."

"No," Chloe said carefully, "there was no storm, or wind. And clothing was found to be the culprit. Someone's clothing...a man and a woman's, caused this outage. The people of Smallville want to know who these culprits were, and they want these people to pay some restitution."

Now, Lois caught on! She looked from Clark, to Chloe!

"I can't go to that! How did I not know about this? I live in this town too!"

Chloe shrugged.

"I just assumed that the 'Luthor World', kept you away from the little people, and their concerns."

"Cute!" Lois snapped, then looked at Clark.

"We can't cover that story. You know we can't, so stop smiling!"

Actually, Clark was grinning!

"Oh, why not, Lois? It will be fun."

"Fun!" Lois almost squeaked. "No, now give us something else. Actually, just give ME something to do alone."

Clark raised a brow.

"Lois...you're scared. That's understandable."

"I'm not scared," Lois said, her manner now defensive, "it's just that...that..."

"You're afraid that someone will realize that the clothing belonged to you?"

Lois gave him a dirty look.

"Actually, Smallville, my concern is for you. After all, I'm sure your plaid underwear will be a dead give away."

Chloe held up her hands!

"Alright, you two. Now are you going to cover this for me or what?"

Lois snatched the information from Clark. She then wagged a finger at Chloe.

"Fine. But you are going to owe me big time! Come on, Smallville. We'll take my car."

"Actually, I was thinking we could take mine." Clark corrected her. Lois shrugged and walked out ahead of him. Clark mouthed a 'thank you' to Chloe, before following after Lois.

"So, was that all that Lexie said? She thinks I like Lucy better than her?"

"Clark, let's not talk about this now, okay? I mean we're headed into the lions den here."

"No one knows it was us."

"No, not yet, but if this meeting is about starting an investigation, it could come out."

"And if it does?" Clark asked, glancing over at her while driving. "I mean, neither one of us were with other people back then. We were consenting adults."

"Have you lost your mind? People are going to want to know HOW those clothes got up there, how it was possible, if you know what I mean! That and you have to think of your mother. I mean she needs for all of us to stay squeaky clean here."

Clark felt a momentary flash of guilt.

"You're right. I hadn't thought about her. I do know that she is supportive of my getting to know BOTH of my girls."

Lois sighed. Not this again...

"What did Lexie say exactly?" Clark asked again.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, Lois! I mean I need to know what I'm up against."

Lois was hesitant, but decided to just shoot straight from the hip.

"Clark...she's not into farms...farm hands, farm work...animals...farms. She thinks the whole idea is gross. But that's because of how she lives. Lucy is just much more open to learning and seeing new things. I tried to tell her that I used to live there...but Lexie just wasn't going for it. I figure once Lucy talks up the place, she'll want to come."

"She won't have time, no thanks to that movie that Lex got her."

Lois could see that he was hurt. She reached out and touched his arm.

"I will talk to her, Smallville, alright? For now, Lucy will be a handful enough as it is."

Clark nodded, but his jaw was tight. Lois peered at him.

"Don't sulk."

"I'm not angry with you. I'm angry with myself. We should be together. The four of us."

Lois looked away, then spoke.

"Well we're not. That's just the way it is, I guess."

Clark glanced over at her, hoping against hope, that that was regret he had heard in her voice. He turned into the parking lot of the Smallville Village Hall. He parked and got out, knowing that Lois would not wait for him to come around and open her door.

A few townspeople glanced over at them. One of them in particular, 68 year old Mrs. Tula Randy, grinned and approached them!

"Clark! It's nice to have you back!"

Clark smiled down at her politely.

"Thank you, Mrs. Randy. It's nice to be back."

"So, are the girls glad to see you?"

Lois frowned. What girls?

"Girls?" Clark asked.

"Oh come on! Mrs. Luthor, you're not going to still run around here with that nonsense, about those girls being Lex's, are you?"

Lois gasped!

"Hey, lady..."

But Clark stepped in front of Lois, unsure that she would not tear off the head of someone so old!

"My daughters and I are getting along quite well, thank you."

"Just as I thought. Well, I'd better get in there. Are you two working for Chloe's new paper? I like that girl, I always have, but maybe she'd better quit while she's ahead, and get work at the post office or something."

"Yes, well I'll let Chloe know that." Clark said tolerantly.

Mrs. Randy nodded and walked off towards the building. Lois punched Clark in the shoulder!

"How could you! How could you! You should have told that lady, that you didn't know what the hell she was talking about!"

Clark stood in front of Lois.

"Mom said that Lucy and Lexie's paternity is the worst kept secret in this town. If Mrs. Randy knows, think about what the kids at school could be saying. I think we should come clean to them."

"Well what choice am I going to have, now that you've broadcasted it around town!"

"I'm not ashamed of my children, Lois."

"And why can't I get it through your head, that this isn't about being ashamed! This is about not traumatizing our daughters!"

Before Clark could answer, Lois's cellphone rang. She pulled it out of her purse and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Lois, honey, we have a bit of a problem." Lex said. Lois raised a brow.

"You called me 'honey'. I take it Lexie is in some kind of trouble at school?"

Clark stared at Lois. Lexie was in trouble at school? What kind of trouble?

1 HOUR BEFORE-Smallville Prep Academy.

Alexandra Luthor and Zoe Tullington, were in the bathroom, fussing with their hair. Alexandra was telling Zoe all about the 'movie'.

"I just wish Lucy would be in it too."

"Lucy is a nerd."

"Hey! Don't call my sister that!"

"It's true. Everyone knows it. And she goes to that school for nerds. Be glad she isn't going to be in the movie with you."

Lexie nodded, as if she agreed. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened, and Leslie Snodgrass walked in. She sniffed when she saw Zoe, and glowered when her eyes fell upon Lexie. Her father had tried to get her the part Lexie was getting!

"I heard you got that part with that filthy animal. Congratulations." she sniffed. Lexie grinned! She knew Leslie didn't mean it.

"Thank you, Leslie. Please don't feel badly that you didn't get the part. It's not your fault you were too ugly."

Zoe began to giggle! Leslie suddenly smashed Lexie in the face with her tiny backpack! Lexie didn't even move! But her eyes grew hard, and suddenly...

Zoe screamed and ran out of the bathroom! A Teacher's Aide walked in and found poor Leslie Snodgrass, shivering and clawing at her face. For yes, Lexie Luthor, had used mini-superbreath, and frozen Leslie's face!

Lex was not happy to see Clark with Lois. He pulled Lois away from Clark.

"What is he doing here?"

"He works for Chloe too."

"What! Did you know that when you took the job?"

Lois ignored the question.

"Lex, I need to know what happened with Lexie. What's going on? You said the school doesn't want her here anymore. Did she get into a fight?"

"Oh it was a fight alright. And not a very fair one."

Clark moved in on the two of them.

"I want to know what's going on here, now!"

Lex pursed his lips, before dispensing the information.

"Lexie apparently can freeze things with her breath. She got into some kind of scuffle in the girl's bathroom and blew on Leslie Snodgrass's face. She is currently in the emergency room with severe frostbite."

"Oh my God!" Lois gasped. Clark shook his head.

"I want to see Lexie, right now!" Clark snapped.

"Oh get a grip, Clark! I am going to pay off the Snodgrass's and send Lexie to boarding school. Don't make a federal case out of this, and DON'T forget why she can do things like that!"

But Clark stepped up to him.

"I made a mistake leaving here six years ago. Never again. Now Lexie needs to know that her abilities are not to be used to hurt people. And sending her away is not the answer. I want her to come out to the farm with Lucy today."

"She doesn't want to, Clark. She's not interested in milking cows, okay?" Lex said sarcastically.

Suddenly, Lexie appeared, along with a police officer. Lois's heart began to hammer in her chest, as she hurried to Lexie. But the police officer, grabbed ahold of Lexie's small arm.

"Unhand my daughter, or I will have your badge!" Lex snapped. The police officer let her go. The cop looked at Clark.

"Clark? Clark Kent? It's me, Willie Somes. We were in the same class."

Clark did remember him. He pulled him aside, as Lex picked up Lexie and hugged her. Clark could see she was distraught.

"Listen, Clark, let's cut the shit, okay? Everyone knows that you're the father of this kid and her sister. I don't know what's going on here exactly, but it's not the first time I've had to come out here, because of some strange crap your kid has pulled. Luthor over there isn't too good with his parenting. Do you plan to shape the kid up or what?"

Another person, who knew that Lex was not Lexie and Lucy's father, and felt comfortable discussing it, as if it was everyday conversation!

"You can bet on it." was all Clark said. Lex let go of Lexie.

"Honey, I am going to handle this, I promise. I'll be right back, okay?"

Lexie sniffed and nodded. She hugged Lex one more time, before he let go of her and walked off with Willie. Clark bent down to talk to Lexie, while Lois stroked her hair.

"Lexie...I know you didn't mean to do what you did and..." Clark began.

"Yes I did! Leslie was being mean and I was sick of her. Plus, she hit me in the face with her backpack!"

Lois moved some of Lexie's hair away from her face and stared at it.

"Your face looks fine."

"It didn't hurt. She got what she deserved!"

"Lexie!" Lois chastised.

"Well it's true, Mom. Her father tried to get her into my movie and now she's mad! She deserved it." Lexie repeated.

Clark was thoroughly shocked to hear talk like that! He started to say something, when Lois pulled Clark away.

"What are you going to do, Clark? You can't lecture her, she won't understand, unless you give away your powers."

"I showed Lucy what I could do, and it calmed her down."

"You did?"

"I did. Lois, the girls need me, if for no other reason, so they can understand their abilities. What happened here was far from alright. Lexie can't go around using her powers to hurt people. She needs to exercise some self control. Control that Lex is not going to teach her. And God help some other child, if Lex sends her away to boarding school. Now Lois, I'm going to let you talk to Lex, but if he doesn't go along with this..."

Lois put a hand up.

"I understand. I'll deal with him." she said. She then turned back to Lexie. Her little diva was going to have to milk cows, after all.

Lex was not going to go along with this.

Lois had pulled him out of Clark and Lexie's hearing. Lexie didn't know why she had to be left alone with HIM.

"Lexie, I know you must be scared..." Clark began.

Lexie looked up at Clark as if he were insane!

"Why would I be scared? Luthors don't get scared."

Clark took a deep breath.

"Lexie, when Leslie hit you, it really didn't hurt, did it?"

Lexie looked at him suspiciously.

"No...so? I could just let her get away with that."

"Honey, sometimes walking away is better than..."

Lexie gave him a dirty look!

"I don't like you! And I don't want to talk to you." she said, whipping some hair around and walking over to a bench. Clark was about to follow her, when some of Lex and Lois's conversation, began to filter into his senses...

"Lex, the girls need to understand how to control their abilities."

"And you think Clark is going to be the one to do that? I'm their father, Lois."

"I know that."

"No you don't. If you did, then you wouldn't undermine me at every turn when it comes to them."

"Lex, the girls love you. Clark is just trying to help them deal with their powers. Lex...there are things that neither one of us, is going to understand about what the girls can do. He needs to be in their life."

"But..."

Lois reached up and touched his lips.

"We're a family, Lex. Nothing is going to change that. Now, we'll send the girls out to the farm today, and you and I can spend some quality time together...alone. We can maybe work on giving Lucy and Lexie a little brother or sister."

Clark stared at the two of them. Lex stared into Lois's eyes.

"Do you mean that?" he whispered. "You want to give me a child? A child of our very own?"

"Yes, Lex, of course I do. So, we'll let the girls stay with Clark for a couple of hours. It will give us some alone time. I'll drop them off, then come back home, I promise."

Lex nodded, then pulled her to him for a kiss. Clark did not look away, but stared unabashed, thinking that he could hit the side of Lex's head with a ray...

God! What was he thinking? What kind of an example would he be setting for Lexie, by even thinking something like that! But Lois NEVER said anything about trying to have another baby with Lex. If that happened, then it would really, and truly, be over between them.

Clark's cellphone rang. He pulled it out of his jacket pocket and looked at the caller I.D.. Chloe. He answered.

"Hey, Chloe. I suppose you're wondering where Lois and I are?"

"I know the meeting got out a half an hour ago...don't tell me you two are off somewhere doing you know what?"

"No...and we wouldn't do that. At least not during work hours." Clark said, watching Lex and Lois again. "There was some trouble at Lexie's school."

There was a silence.

"Chloe? What's wrong?"

"That wouldn't happen to be the 'child gets frostbite' thing, that happened at Smallville Prep, would it?"

"How do you know about that already?"

"The child's father is going to talk to the press! That wasn't Lexie's doing, was it?"

"Yes! I'd better tell Lex and Lois." Clark said grimly.

AFTERSCHOOL-KENT FARM

Lex and Lois's afternoon alone, had to wait, as Lex was forced to deal with Phillip Snodgrass's, damning accusations against Lexie, the Luthors and yes, poor Martha. This would not be good for her campaign.

Something else would take place here, that would lead to a tragedy.

Clark and Lucy were making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Lexie refused to participate, and was walking around outside. She saw a chicken and screamed! Clark could not help but smile. If Lexie knew the full extent of her powers, a mere chicken would not have scared her.

Lois was still around too, having decided not to go back home right away, after dropping the girls off. She looked through a photograph album, filled with pictures of when she stayed with the Kents years ago. Lucy had been quite intrigued by it. Basically, Lucy's 'batting project' was all but forgotten. Lois closed the album and looked outside. She bit her lip. This farm was out of the way...for now. But if Lex didn't do something, reporters would be swarming around Lexie even out here.

"Mom, I made a sandwich for Lexie. I will go and get her, okay?" Lucy asked. Lois did not answer right away, so Clark answered.

"It's fine, honey." he said, touching the top of her head. Lucy smiled up at him, then hurried out of the house. Clark's eyes fell upon Lois.

"I know you're worried. So am I. But we'll get through this."

Lois just nodded. Lucy had grabbed Lexie's hand, and they were moving closer to the chickens. Lois smiled. Lucy was telling Lexie not to be afraid. She turned and faced Clark.

"I'd say things are going 99 well." Lois said.

"I could see the girls liking it here." Clark replied. Lois looked away, but Clark walked over to her.

"I heard you telling Lex that you wanted to give him another child."

"Clark...I owe him that much."

Clark did not comment on that strange statement. Instead, he asked a question.

"Why haven't you given Lex a child, Lois? Is there something wrong? I don't mean to pry..."

Lois looked him in the eye.

"Clark, Lex married me to give the girls a name. Love between the two of us, had been slow in coming and a lot of work. He never fully got over mourning Lana, before he jumped into my mess."

"I don't get it."

"What's there not to get?"

"Well...how do you know Lex isn't over Lana?"

Lois snorted!

"Believe me, I know."

Clark did not push. But he now knew that Lois, emotionally, wasn't attached to Lex. She was with him for the girls. He reached out and rubbed her arm.

"I'm sorry that you've been alone, Lois. I mean, I couldn't imagine being married to a woman, that pined for someone else."

Lois looked him in the eye.

"I have the girls. And Lex is good to me. He's just not...the whole thing is just..."

"Not what we had." Clark whispered. Lois pulled away from him.

"Maybe it's time I got the girls back home."

"They are home, Lois."

Clark looked past her and out of the window. Lucy had pulled Lexie into the barn to look around. He knew it was wrong...but he couldn't help himself. He reached out and pulled Lois against him. Her body slammed into his!

"Smallville...the girls are outside..." Lois protested, struggling...but not very hard.

"Lois, please! I've wanted to be with you since this morning!" Clark begged, as he began to kiss her neck. Lois could feel herself melting, but she shook off her attraction for him, and pushed him away!

"No, Clark! No! I can't do this to Lex! I can't KEEP doing this to him!"

"Giving him another baby," Clark said pointedly, "isn't going to make you forget me, or what we had, or what it feels like when we're together."

"I can make myself forget." Lois whispered.

"And I can see it in your eyes, that you want to be here, with me, with OUR girls." Clark replied. They stared into one another's eyes, before they both, simultaneously, began removing one another's clothing! Clark could see that the girls were still in the barn, so they would not have long.

If anyone had asked Lois Lane Luthor, to describe her latest encounter with Clark Kent, Lois would not have been able to do that. Only because the whole experience, that being a 'quickie', felt so surreal, that she would not have been able to say if they had been on the counter, against the refrigerator...on the floor...she just remembered the feeling of her breasts, mashed against his chest, as Clark pumped her with wild abandon, and Lois struggled not to pass out.

Now, Lexie Luthor, however, probably could have described what she was seeing, with a six year old's vocabulary, of course. She backed away, appalled! She watched HBO and knew what was going on!

She also knew, that what her mother was doing, should only be done with her daddy. She hated Grandma Martha's son anyway, but this...Daddy had to know! He had to know so he could make this awful man go away!

Lexie looked back towards the barn, where she had left Lucy. Lucy had been so enchanted with some goat they had seen in there. The thing had smelled awful! Lexie had left to go and get their mother, so she could ask her to take them home, when she looked through the window and saw this!

Lexie made sure that Lucy was still in the barn, before she tried out one of her other abilities...flying!

Lexie had told Lex everything, even admitting that she had used her abilities to get home. Lex told her she had been a good girl, and that yes, Clark was a bad man. He then had her spirited away to an undisclosed location...for now.

Lex then went into his study, opened up his laptop, and punched a few buttons. Earlier, when Clark was gone from the farm, he had had cameras installed. Lex tuned into the farm now, and saw that Clark, Lois and Lucy, seemed to be running around...probably looking for Lexie.

Lois looked frantic. With shaking hands, Lex went back aways in the surveillance files. He could see Lucy and Lexie with a goat in the barn. Lex then looked in the house and...

Lex swore and jumped up! Damnit to hell! Lois was...was...NEVER like that with him! Ever! She just sort of laid there and let him have at her! She was actually participating with Clark here...God and they were up against the refrigerator...Jesus, anyone could've come in...

Lex slammed the laptop closed! He then sat down and drummed his fingers against his desk. Harder measures would have to be taken. Extremely, hard.

Lex opened up the laptop again. Lucy looked very upset, and Clark had picked her up. My...they looked cozy. It was as if Lucy had forgotten who her real father was...

Lex stood up and walked over to his safe. He punched a few buttons, then opened it.

Green Kryptonite.

Martha and his father, had told him that this particular color of meteor rock, could be dangerous to the girls, since it was dangerous to Clark. Lex did not fully understand why, since it was exposure to this rock, that gave Clark, and the girls, their powers anyway.

Lex held the rock in his hands, then walked back over to his desk and opened a drawer. He removed a small, rock abrasion tool.

Lex then began scraping off some of the green meteor rock. Lois was going to begin acting like his wife! The sex that she was giving Clark, was going to seem like nothing, compared to the good sex she was going to begin giving him!

When Lex had enough, green kryptonite shavings, he stood up and put the rock back in his safe. He closed and locked the door, then walked over to the shavings, and put them in a plastic baggie.

Tonight, they would be mixed in with Lucy's meal. And the next night, and the next night after that. Until he began to get a little respect around here...or until...

Lex swallowed. He would not let it get that far. He would never hurt his little girl. She would just be a little sick, as a warning to Lois and Clark to stop what they were doing. That and he still needed Lucy, to finish those vampire mirrors.

No, Lucy would just get a little sick is all. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

When Clark and Lois heard Lucy tell them, that Lexie had come back to the house, to get Lois to take them home, they both knew.

Lexie had seen them together. And chances were, she had used her abilities to go home...and maybe tell Lex. Or maybe not.

"We were looking at Milton just now." Lucy said, "and then Lexie said he smelled, and she wanted to go home."

"Milton?" Lois asked.

"Milton the goat...in the barn."

Clark smiled down at her.

"Lucy, honey, I don't have a goat."

Lucy looked up at him, perplexed.

"Yes you do! He's just out there...in the barn."

Lois frowned, then put a hand on Clark's arm.

"Go and see what she's talking about. I'm going to call Lex."

"You think Lexie saw us, don't you?" Clark asked, keeping one eye on Lucy.

"I would bet my life on it," Lois said grimly, "and I would also bet that she used her abilities to get home and squeal to Lex. I'll know when I talk to him."

"Okay, but what if Lexie did not go home? Lois, now is the time to be looking for her."

Lois shook her head.

"No...no, I have a feeling I'm right. Just...try and keep Lucy calm, okay? I don't want her to know anything is up."

"Why?" Lucy suddenly asked.

Lois and Clark looked over at Lucy, who they THOUGHT had been out of hearing range. Clark raised a brow. Another ability kicking in early.

"Honey, show me this goat you saw, okay?" Clark asked, walking over to her and picking her up. But Lucy looked at him, then over at her mother.

"Lexie ran away because of you two, didn't she?"

Lois looked from Lucy to Clark. She walked over to them.

"No, honey...it's complicated."

Lucy said nothing more, but sensed that more was wrong than was being said. And she knew her sister had used her abilities to leave the farm. But why?

Clark carried Lucy into the barn, while Lois pulled out her cellphone and called Lex on his cell. He picked up after three rings.

"Lex? Listen, I'm at the farm and Lexie is gone."

"I know. She came home."

Lex didn't offer anymore. Lois knew he knew. She licked her lips.

"Oh? Did she say why she left here?"

"Yes. Now, I want you to bring Lucy home...and before dinner, we can work on giving our daughters, another sibling. I think I would like our son or daughter...though I'd prefer a son, to be conceived while we make love on the bathroom sink."

Lois ran a hand across her face. Damn!

"Of course, I'd prefer to do this against a refrigerator too, but the servants might pass out from shock..."

Lois looked back at the barn, before answering.

"Alright, Lex! You've had your fun. I was wrong. Very wrong. I know that. Just put Lexie on the phone and let me talk to her."

"I sent Lexie away for some rest. She was practically in shock. Come home now, Lois."

"Lex, wait a..."

The line went dead. Lois felt like throwing her phone! Damn, damn, damn! How could she have been so stupid? How? Lex sent Lexie away purposely to get to her. And there was no telling what her little girl was thinking about her!

Lois turned and walked towards the barn. She was going to do as Lex asked and bring Lucy home.

Just as Clark thought, there was no goat. Yet, Lucy seemed to be so insistent that there had been. He wondered what that was all about...

Lois hurried into the barn. She smiled at Lucy.

"Honey, we have to get home, okay?"

"Is Lexie there?"

"Uh yes...I'll explain in the car. Lexie was just anxious to get home is all."

Lucy stared up at her mother.

"But why? Is this because of what she did at her school? Is she in trouble?"

"I'll explain in the car, honey, okay? Now say goodbye to Clark, okay?" Lois said. Clark could see she was agitated. He bent down to hug Lucy. Lucy whispered in his ear.

"I know you're my real Daddy. Milton told me. It's okay." she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Clark was stunned! He felt a rush go through him, at his daughter's words, and sign of affection. Lois, having heard none of that, smiled at the gesture. God, how she wished things were different!

Lucy walked out of the barn. She had to get her schoolbooks out of the house. Lois smiled after her, then faced Clark, who was now looking around the barn. Lois frowned.

"What is it?"

Clark turned to face Lois.

"Lucy told me that she knows I'm her real father. She said that goat told her!"

Lois's eyes widened! She then shook her head.

"I...I don't have any reaction...we have worse problems and Lucy seems to be fine."

"What? Is it Lex?"

"Lexie did go back home. She told him about the two of us and he's now sent Lexie away to parts unknown. I guess I'll find out her location, when I give Lex the child he wants."

Clark shook his head.

"No, Lois."

"Clark, it will be alright."

"No, it won't!" he hissed. "And Lucy is not going back to that house! She's staying here with me!"

"Clark, listen to me: I need you to find Lexie. Lex isn't going to tell me anything. He's angry and hurt."

"I get that! But you don't kidnap someone's child in retaliation!"

"He considers Lexie his child, remember? Look, maybe Chloe can help you. Just find Lexie. He wouldn't dare hurt Lucy. We'll be fine."

Clark shook his head, but Lois reached out and stilled his face with her hands.

"Just find our little girl." Lois said, kissing him softly on the mouth. She then slowly let go of his face and left the barn. Clark clenched his jaw. He would ask Chloe for her help in finding Lexie. And when he did, he was bringing her back home, here to the farm. He walked out after Lois.

As soon as Clark walked out, Cole Turner, Lois's lawyer from six years before, also known as Belthazor and yes, Milton the Goat, shimmered into the barn. He walked to one of the windows and watched as Clark hugged Lucy one more time, before closing her passenger side door. He gave Lois a long lingering look, one which she returned, before getting into the driver's side of the vehicle.

Cole turned away. He had seen enough, for now. He would see Clark later on tonight anyway.

"Did you have a nice time at the Kent Farm, honey?" Lex asked, giving Lucy a hug and a kiss.

"Yes, we made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Is Lexie upstairs?"

Lex smiled down at her patiently, ignoring Lois's evil stare.

"No...the movie people called. Lexie is in Hollywood. She has to start work on her film immediately."

Lois didn't believe that for one minute! She looked at Lucy.

"Honey, go and get ready for dinner."

Lucy nodded, feeling uneasy. She wondered if Daddy knew Clark was her Daddy as well? She turned and walked out of the study. Lois followed and closed the door after her and faced him.

"Let's cut the crap, okay, Lex? Where is Lexie really?"

"Just where I said. I thought getting started on the movie, would take her little mind off seeing her mother screw some farm guy raw, against a refrigerator."

Lois rubbed the back of her neck. She walked up to him.

"I'm sorry, Lex. I'm sorry that I betrayed our marriage vows. I'm trying here, but...I would be lying if I said I didn't love Clark. Just like you would be lying, if you told me that you don't call out Lana's name, everytime we're together."

Lex blinked.

"I don't call out Lana's name when we're together! What the living hell are you talking about?"

Lois put up a hand.

"Never mind! I should've never went there. I'm just saying that maybe we've tried too hard here. I don't know that I can stay away from Clark."

"Oh, I KNOW you can. And you will, Lois. It will get much easier, I promise." Lex said, moving towards her. Lois took a step back, but not in a timely enough manner. Lex pulled her body to his, roughly.

"What is it about him, Lois? Lana never could answer me...is it his hair?"

"Lex, let go of me and stop asking such stupid questions! I don't care anything about Clark's hair or yours!"

Lex let go of her briefly, before shoving everything off his desk! He then grabbed Lois and threw her down onto it! Lois kicked him in the balls, causing Lex to stumble back...just as Lionel walked in! He grinned and closed the door.

"Well, I'm glad to see foreplay at least! Are you working on conceiving a real Luthor grandchild for me?"

Lois jumped off of the desk! She pointed down at Lex, as if to warn him to stay down. He was huffing on the floor in pain. She then looked at Lionel.

"What do you want!"

"I've come to ask why my wife was asked about Lexie's antics, at every campaign stop today. She shouldn't be bothered with this. Where is Lexie?"

"Your son has kidnapped her!" Lois huffed. Lex struggled to straighten up. Lionel rolled his eyes in disgust!

"Christ, Lex! You're acting as if you've never been kicked in the balls before! Just put some Bactine or better yet, Neosporin on the area, and you'll be good as new! Now, does someone want to explain to me, what the hell is going on here? If Martha hears that Lexie has been kidnapped..."

"Lexie is fine!" Lex snapped, straightening up, despite the pain. Lionel walked up to him.

"Let me be clear: Martha is worried about the child. And if she sees you two acting foolishly, she will be even more worried. I don't want that. I won't have it. Lex, whatever you've done with the child, bring her back here. We'll all need to look like a happy family for the campaign. Lexie's movie thing isn't going to play well here in Kansas."

Lex ignored his father and stumbled out of the study. He limped down a long, long hallway, until he reached the kitchen. He looked around, then reached into his suit jacket, pulling out the Kryptonite shavings. He could see that dinner was almost ready...

Martha stared at Lex and Lois at dinner. Something was wrong. They both looked...well...angry.

Thank God Lance had a full plate tonight.

Martha set down her fork.

"What's going on with you two? Something is wrong and I'm not going to just drop it. Lois? Lex? Does this have to do with Lexie?"

Lex picked up his wine and focused on Lucy. She looked a little green...

"Is this about the girls visiting Clark out at the farm? You know, I have been asked questions about this whole thing already."

"Really?" Lionel asked, keeping one eye on how quickly Lance ate his mashed potatoes.

"Yes. I think we're going to have to address this soon, otherwise it will become a campaign issue."

Lionel reached out and touched her hand.

"Never, my darling. I will take care of this. Lex and Lois will take care of it as well. Won't you?"

No one answered. Lionel looked from Lex, to Lois, to...Lucy!

Lucy began to gasp! She fell out of her chair and Lois jumped up and bent down over her.

"Baby! Honey, what is it!" Lois cried.

Martha jumped out of her chair! Lance, reached over and began eating out of Lucy's plate! Lionel glanced over at Lex. Lex was staring down at Lucy with concern...but not the kind a father had for his child.

It was concern for himself. Mother of God! If Lex knew anything about this attack...

Martha looked at Lois.

"Oh my God! Clark looks like this when he's been exposed to Kryptonite!"

"Kryptonite! What is that!" Lois asked, cradling Lucy, as Lionel called 911 from his cellphone.

"It's green meteor rock! There has to be some around here! Oh God! Lionel, hurry!" Martha began to cry.

SMALLVILLE DISPATCH

"This is bad, Clark. I mean, Lex is playing for keeps here." Chloe said, as she began to look at the LuthorCorp Jet Manifest, online.

"Once I bring Lexie home, I'm getting Lois and Lucy the hell out of that house!"

"Clark, Lexie is not going to come with you willingly. And if she does have abilities, she could be a handful."

"I'll handle her."

"Clark, she's Lex's daughter now. Legally, you don't have a right to 'handle' her."

"I didn't know about my girls, Chloe! I know that sounds pathetic, to keep saying it, but if I had known, things would be different. And Lex has not adopted my daughters! Legally, they are mine! And I'm not giving up on Lexie. She'll get used to me. Lucy already has."

"Yeah...but she just thinks you're a family friend."

Clark shook his head.

"Chloe, something else is going on here. Lucy knows I'm her real father."

Chloe frowned.

"Lois told her? Or you did?"

"Lucy is claiming some imaginary goat told her!"

Chloe began to laugh!

"A goat!"

"Chloe, I can't help but feel that I made a mistake letting Lois and Lucy return to that house. I'm relatively sure that Lex would never hurt Lexie...but there is no telling how he'll take his wrath out on Lois and Lucy."

"He wouldn't, Clark. He wouldn't dare. And Lois can handle herself. Plus, your mother is there and Lionel...for what he's worth."

"He doesn't like anything that makes my mother unhappy." Clark admitted grudgingly.

"Okay. Then for now, Lois, Lucy AND Lexie, are safe."

Chloe returned her attention to the computer screen. She then looked at Clark.

"This is interesting."

Clark walked over to the screen and looked at it. If the information he was looking at was correct, then he could only deduce, that Lex had Lexie stashed away on Martha's Vineyard.

Probably at the Luthor Compound. Clark realized he would have no choice, but to go back the house that Lana had killed herself in, if he was going to bring Lexie back.

Just as he was silently contemplating this, his cellphone rang. He looked and saw it was his mother. Frowning, he answered.

"Mom?"

"Clark, you have to come to the hospital...right away!"

"Mom! Mom, what is it!" Clark asked panicking. His mother sounded near hysteria. Was it Lance?

"It's Lucy! She's been poisoned with Kryptonite! We couldn't find it...Lois and Lex are with her...but she's failing..."

Clark threw down his phone and raced out of the Smallville Dispatch! Chloe picked up his phone and began to talk to Martha Kent.

Lex could not stand it. The doctor had told them, that the green meteorite was killing Lucy. She would not live through the night.

He could not watch her die. Instead, he was in a Men's bathroom, splashing water on his face. This was a nightmare. She was only supposed to get a little sick. His little girl was only supposed to get a little sick. He didn't understand how this could've happened...

Lex looked into the mirror. His father was standing behind him.

"Clark is here. Your time is running out, son."

Lex coughed and wiped his face with a papertowel. He then faced Lionel.

"I don't know what you mean."

"There isn't enough water in Smallville, that will wash away your part in this thing. Tell me now what you've done."

"Dad..."

"NOW LEX!" Lionel screamed. "The police are here! So is the media! How did Lucy become exposed to that meteor rock? How?"

"Dad...I was just going to teach Clark and Lois a lesson..." Lex said, his voice breaking. He put his face in his hands. Lionel sighed. He then listened, as Lex broke down and told him everything. Planting the cameras on the Kent Farm, Clark and Lois, sending Lexie to Martha's Vineyard...and poisoning Lucy, just to make her a little sick.

"And tell me, Alexander, just how were you going to cure Lucy, after you 'taught' Lois and Clark this 'lesson'?"

Lex blinked.

"Dad, I heard Martha and you discussing the meteor rock! Martha said that Clark had accidentally drank some or something once, and it just worked it's way out of his system! Lucy was just supposed to get a little sick!"

"Lex...I can't tell you why such a plan would not have worked on Lucy."

"Why not!" Lex snapped. He pointed at him. "You know something! You've always known something! Tell me why the rock that gives my girls their abilities, makes them sick too! Tell me!"

"I am going to have someone dispose of Lucy's dinner plate." Lionel replied, ignoring Lex. "I suggest you get back in there and say your goodbyes. Martha will be devastated. As am I, believe it or not. Lucy was a fine, little girl. She had much promise."

"Dad," Lex began to wail, tears streaming down his face, "it was an ACCIDENT! I just wanted Lois to stop doing what she was doing!"

"Lois can never know about your part in this. I suggest you figure out a way to cover yourself. At least you have Alexandra."

Lionel walked out of the Men's Room, and struggled to pull himself together. He then walked back to Lucy's room. He too, would now have to lie to Martha, for the rest of their days.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!" Clark screamed, near hysteria. Lucy's skin was almost completely green. Lois was clutching her hand, as Martha struggled to control her breathing. She pulled Clark aside.

"Lucy was at the farm today...there are still Kryptonite rocks in the closet..."

"Then she would have been affected right away!" Clark hissed. "Lucy was fine when she left today!" Clark said, pulling away from his mother. He then moved to Lucy's other side, and picked up her other hand. He locked eyes with Lois. Her eyes were shiny with tears.

Lucy coughed, and her eyes fluttered. She looked around weakly.

"Where is Daddy?" she asked in a whisper.

"I'm here." Clark said, tearing up. Lois knew Lucy meant Lex, but said nothing. Neither did Lucy. Lionel pulled Martha from the room. He could see this was killing her, and some decisions would have to be made, campaign wise. Martha sniffed and allowed Lionel to lead her from the room, knowing that this would be the last time she would see her grand daughter alive. She looked at her husband.

"Sam has to be called." Martha told Lionel. Lionel told her he had already taken care of that, as he lead her away.

"Lexie...Lexie will be alone." Lucy whispered to her parents.

"No, no she won't! How would you like to be with her in California, hey?" Lois asked, letting go of her hand and stroking her hair. Clark said nothing. He knew Lexie was not in California.

"She'll be alone, Mom. And she needs help with her spelling. I've been doing it. I'm sorry."

Lois broke down crying! But she pulled herself together briefly, to acknowledge the statement.

"It's okay. Honey, don't give up! You have to fight!"

But Clark could see that Lucy didn't have it in her. That struggling was a chore for her. He reached over and touched Lois's hand. He knew that this would be like losing her sister all over again, only worse. Much, much worse.

"Lois, we have to let her go." Clark said hoarsely.

Lois shook her head quickly, and would not look at him. She kissed Lucy's little hand. Clark kissed her other hand. Lucy looked at him. Clark spoke to her.

"Lucy, your mother and I are still going to love you, no matter what. So if you just want to...to...sleep, then it will be fine."

Lucy squeezed Clark's hand.

"I just want to sleep, Daddy."

Clark nodded, as Lois lowered her head on top of Lucy's stomach and sobbed. Clark watched as the daughter that he had only known for two days, closed her eyes and let go.

Only, Clark refused to accept it, really.

Lois was jarred by a sudden movement! Clark had pulled out all of Lucy's tubes, and picked her up. Lois stood up.

"Clark...what...what are you doing?" she whispered.

"There is a chance to make all of this right. I can make it right again." Clark said, using his superspeed to leave the room with his daughter. He was going to the Fortress of Solitude. He would force Jor-El to save his grand-daughter's life.

Clark remembered what he had been told, when he had asked for a favor similar to this before. But he pushed that from his mind. This was different.

Jor-El, strangely, did not answer him. Clark set Lucy's body down on his silver/bean bag bed, and began to yell for his father, again.

What he got instead, was a big and damnable surprise.

Cole shimmered into the Fortress of Solitude. Clark gaped at him.

"What...wh...what are you doing here?"

Cole sighed and looked past him, at the child that lay dead. He then looked at Clark.

"Your father isn't going to answer your prayer...wish, whatever. And you know why. You remember what the rules were before, and that there is no such thing as a do over."

"What possible concern is any of this to you! Get out of here before I help you out!"

"Hey, I know you're hurting..."

"Do you! Do you, really! My little girl is DEAD! I can barely...I can barely breathe." Clark said brokenly. Cole looked at him sympathetically. After all, he himself was half human.

"What if I told you that Lex poisoned Lucy?"

Clark's eyes hardened.

"Go on." he urged Cole.

"What if I told you, that I could give you the chance to do, one of two things: go back and stop Lex from doing what he's done. Or...go back to when your life truly began to spin out of control."

Clark looked away and over at Lucy's body. That would have been when Lana killed herself. He looked back at Cole.

"What do you get out of this?" he asked hoarsely. "Because if this is some kind of trick to get your hands on my children..."

Cole walked up to him.

"I have a chance to be 'unvanquished', if you will. I just need to do a few good deeds...and, sometime in the future, I might need for you to do me a favor." Cole said, his eyes probing Clark's.

Clark didn't like the sound of that part. But he moved to sit down on the bed. He pulled Lucy's lifeless body into his arms. He didn't want to take the chance, of not being able to stop Lex.

"Take me back six years." Clark said in a monotone. 

That decision would turn out to be a good thing, for another reason. For the Kryptonite shavings that killed Lucy Luthor, were beginning to turn poor Lance Luthor, into a giant!

"Clark, she's probably just scared."

Clark blinked. He was staring at his mother...they were in the hallway outside of Lana's room at the Luthor Compound. This was right before...

Clark used his superspeed to crash into Lana's room, hurry into the bathroom and keep her from hanging herself! Lana coughed and sputtered. Martha hurried in after Clark and gasped!

"Lana, my God! What were you trying to do?" Martha hurrying to her. Clark backed away. Lana was still alive. Now, he could begin changing a few other things as well. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Clark watched as his mother held Lana to her. He swallowed, then spoke.

"Mom, could you leave Lana and myself alone for a moment?"

Martha gave her a son a confused look.

"Honey, I don't think that's a good idea..."

But it was Lana that spoke next. She let go of Martha and stood up on shaky legs. She was wearing a bathrobe. Clark eyed the letter that was now sitting on the vanity. The suicide letter.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Kent. Maybe Clark and I should talk." Lana said quietly. She rubbed her throat and walked over to the vanity. She picked up the envelope and ripped it up. Martha frowned and turned to Clark.

"Clark, I don't know...I mean I think she needs a doctor."

"And we'll get her help, Mom. I won't let her do anything to herself. But I do need to talk to her."

"Okay...I'll be waiting downstairs." Martha nodded, still unsure about this whole thing. Lana had tried to hang herself, for Christ's sakes! Somehow, she didn't see Clark just 'talking' to her, as really helping. That and it didn't help that Lana had tried to kill herself, after learning about Clark.

Martha walked out of the bathroom. Clark watched as his mother left the adjoining bedroom as well, closing the door after her.

It was now just Lana and him. Clark could see she had a mark around her throat. He took a step towards her.

"I'm sorry, Lana. I'm sorry for everything. For the loneliness you had to endure...for not being upfront with you. For everything."

Lana nodded.

"I'm not sorry that you saved me, Clark."

Clark's eyes widened!

"You're not?"

Lana nodded.

"You know, in those last moments, when I thought that this was it, I found myself thinking, 'what the hell am I doing'? Killing myself wouldn't be fair to Lex... or myself."

"Lana...I don't understand! I mean I can understand your anger at me...but to do this? There had to be something about what I told you, that you couldn't accept."

Lana looked him in the eye.

"I loved you, Clark! I still do! And yet you can tell every Tom, Dick and Harry your 'secret', but not me! And it affects me the most! Is this why you couldn't make love to me?"

Clark was thrown by her words.

"My coming here killed your parents. You're going to tell me that you could ever forget or forgive that?"

But Lana's gaze never wavered.

"I love you. And yet you've as much as admitted, that you've been carrying on with Lois. But not me? Why her and not me?"

Clark reached out and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I was afraid of hurting you, Lana. I know now that I can control my abilities...even when I'm making love to a woman."

Lana jerked away from him! She then untied the belt of her robe...

"Lana...uh...what are you doing!" Clark almost squeaked.

Lana let the robe drop. She then walked back up to Clark, stood on her tippy toes, and licked his ear!

"I want you to make love to me, Clark. Let me prove to you that I can be just as 'understanding' as Lois." she whispered.

Clark gently pushed her away.

"Lana...I just don't feel the same way anymore...I don't know what to tell you..."

Lana grabbed the zipped of Clark's pants and yanked it down! Clark was almost powerless, as Lana yanked out his member and...

Martha Kent came back into the room! She saw the scene and then...strangely, went blind!

TOPEKA COURT HOUSE

Lionel Luthor, who had been about to turn over the information to the D.A., that would doom Lana and Lex, when he suddenly got a call that Martha was at the Smallville Emergency Center! She had suddenly went blind! He was forced to leave, changing yet another event in history. Cole watched Lionel leave, his face expressionless. Lex stared after his father, then looked over at Lois and A.C.. A.C.. was stroking Lois's hand. Cole turned away.

Saving Lana had now prolonged Lois's trial somehow. This would've been the moment that Lois would have been set free, Cole noted. He sensed that things were already going wrong on Clark's end.

LUTHOR COMPOUND

Meanwhile, Clark came back to the Luthor Compound, after flying his mother home. He was sure her blindness was hysterical, and could not tell her how sorry he was, that she had to see something like that!

"How could you!" Clark snapped at Lana.

"You love me, Clark. Lois is just a rebound thing."

"And Lex?"

"Lex will understand." Lana said, swallowing. But Clark didn't believe, Lana believed that for one minute!

"There is more going on here than just my secret, or your perceived notion of our relationship. Lois is in real trouble here."

"So, you'd throw me to the wolves to save her?"

"She was FRAMED, Lana! If you know anything that will help Lois at all, you have to come forward!"

"No." Lana said simply. Clark didn't think he had heard her right.

"What?"

"I said, NO, Clark! You want to know what really happened that night! I was attacked! Plain and simple! I was defending myself against that psycho witch, and then...I don't remember! Something happened...I blacked out or something. Next thing I know, Genevieve Teague is lying in front of me...dead...impaled with that crystal I gave to you."

Clark frowned.

"Then Lex came along, right?"

"Yes. He told me he was getting rid of her body. I mean we read in the paper that she and Jason had died in the meteor shower, as Lex arranged it. I had no idea he had done anything else. Then, she shows up in my shower, trying to kill me, yet again. Lex and Lionel saved me. Lionel shrunk her. That's all I know."

"Lionel shrunk her?" Clark asked, more of himself than of Lana. With the same ray that had shrunk Chloe and Spike...

"Her body was smashed...did Lionel step on her or something? Or was it Lex?"

"Clark...it definitely wasn't Lex! He wouldn't do something like that!"

"Oh really?" Clark said sarcastically.

"Yes, really! But Lionel could be capable of anything."

"So at some point, Lionel must have brought Genevieve back to her own size, then had her placed at our farm...under Lois's car." Clark theorized. Or was it Lex?

"Clark, I know nothing about that. I'm sorry that Lois is suffering..."

"You have to tell the truth, Lana. You have to help clear Lois."

"Clark, she'll be fine. She's innocent. I'm sure her lawyer will get her off."

"I don't want a trial, Lana! And there shouldn't be one, because Lois is innocent!"

"I'm innocent too, Clark! And I don't want Lex to get into trouble! That's what you're asking here, you know! Lex knew what happened too! You're just willing to sell everyone down the river, all for this one woman! My, she must have been very good..."

"Lana! This has nothing to do with my feelings for Lois! This is wrong! Plain and simple! Lois did not do anything! Lex and you both know she did not do anything!"

"I'm GUESSING she didn't do anything, Clark! We don't know that anyone 'stepped' on Genevieve Teague! You're reaching because you're desperate." Lana said, shaking her head. She then ran her hands through her dark hair, tiredly.

"What has happened to you, Lana?" Clark asked sadly. "The day anyone would've told me, that you would do something like this..."

"There was a time, I could've said the same thing about you, Clark. You should have told me the truth, a hell of a lot sooner than this!"

It was at that moment, that Clark realized he had made the wrong choice here. He should have taken Cole up on the other option, to stop Lex from poisoning Lucy.

Clark suddenly grabbed Lana, picked up her struggling body!

"LET GOT OF ME! LET GO OF ME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she screamed.

"You can scream all you like, Lana! But we are going to that courthouse and clearing Lois!" Clark yelled back, as he threw open the terrace doors in the room, and whirled up into the air with Lana.

TOPEKA COURTHOUSE

Spike and Chloe were in the hallway, outside of the courtroom, when Clark suddenly appeared with a kicking Lana...who was wearing a bathrobe...that wasn't tied very tightly!

"Bloody hell, Farm Boy! You want to tell your girl there to keep that robe closed." Spike said, grinning. Chloe hurried over to Clark and Lana, who kicked so hard, that she socked Chloe in the face! Spike ran over to Chloe to tend to her! Chloe told him she was alright.

Clark realized Lana was making quite the scene, and set her down, just as Lex came out of the courtroom. He was stunned to see Lana. She flew into his arms!

"Lana! Jesus! What the hell!" Lex swore, taking off his suit jacket to cover Lana even more. He glared at Clark.

"What is this? Are you responsible for this!"

Clark looked at Lana.

"Tell the truth, Lana. If you ever loved me..."

Lana turned to Lex.

"I want to go home. I'll tell you all about it later."

"Lana!" Clark snapped. Spike and Chloe stood behind Clark.

Lex didn't like any of this. He put a protective arm around Lana.

"We're leaving. Stay away from Lana, Clark."

A.C., Lois and Cole stepped out of the courtroom. Clark locked eyes with Cole. He then looked at Lois, who was giving him a questioning look. Clark then looked at Lana again.

"Lana, I know that Lex hasn't completely corrupted you..."

"Whoa!" Lex snapped. "Where is that coming from!"

Lana spoke up.

"Clark seems to think that I know something that could help Lois. He became aggressive, as you can see by my state of dress. I barely fought him off!"

Lois burst out laughing! What a load! A.C. raised a brow and eyed Clark. He then frowned. Clark's fly was undone! What the hell?

Lex noticed this as well. He stepped up to Clark.

"What did you do to Lana?" he seethed. Cole shook his head. This 're-mix' of sorts, was not going well. That and...he spotted his boss, The Source, standing aways away. Cole knew that in order to be able to obtain what he wanted, he would have to do away with him. He slid away from the crowd to take care of business.

Clark was appalled that Lana would stoop this low! Chloe stared at Lana as well, unable to believe what she was hearing. Lana was lying, that much was clear to her. Chloe then looked over at Lois.

But Lois grabbed Lana by the arm!

"Hey, could you excuse us girls! We just need to have a little talk!" Lois hissed, dragging Lana into a Ladies Room. Once inside, Lois then leaned against the door.

"It's just us girls here, Lana. So, what's with the rape crap?"

"It will be more than crap, if Clark doesn't leave Lex and I out of your problems."

"You do know something, don't you?"

"Nothing that will help you. Look, I don't mean to sound so harsh, but Clark is being unreasonable. Your lawyer will get you off, and this will all be over."

Lois just stared at her. Lana continued.

"Clark told me everything. Including the fact that you knew about his powers before me. Nice. Tell me, how long have you two been an item?"

"Why don't you answer a question for me: are you planning on blabbing to Lex about Clark's powers?"

"As long as he keeps me out of this, no, I'll keep his secret."

"Hmmmm...and that's the only thing you want? Or do you plan on blackmailing Clark monthly here?"

Lana's eyes widened!

"I love, Clark! I would never do that to him!"

"Yeah, but you see, Clark is a stand up guy. He's not going to be able to live with your deception. And he might just do something stupid, just to help me." Lois said more to herself, than Lana. Her biggest fear was that he might expose his powers to the general public. It wasn't time for Clark to do that yet. Lois suddenly turned and walked out of the bathroom, just as Cole walked by. He had just incinerated The Source, and was straightening his tie.

Lois grabbed Cole's arm!

"I'm going to confess to this thing."

Cole shook his head.

"Lois, what the hell!"

"Lana knows about Clark. She will not be able to keep her mouth shut around Lex, and I don't know what it is about that guy, but my gut tells me his knowing is just too dangerous a thing! If I confess, this whole thing ends, so let's go."

Cole said nothing. He was half human, and that part of him felt for Clark Kent. He had made the wrong choice. Granted, Cole would now get a second chance with the love of his own life, but Clark...chances were, Lucy and Lexie Luthor, would never be born now.

"Let's not dawdle, Cole. I don't want Clark or A.C. to know what I'm getting ready to do."

ONE WEEK LATER

Lois confessed to killing Genevieve Teague. She made up a half assed story, much to the shock of A.C, Spike, Chloe, Martha, Lionel and...Clark.

She was also given the death penalty. Her execution date was set. Since Lois decided to forgo appeals, that day came sooner than anyone wanted.

Clark refused to accept it. A.C. wasn't going for it either. Spike found himself pulled into Chloe's life even more, as they both searched for something, anything, to prove that Lois was innocent. Of course, Spike's staying in Smallville with Chloe, and not joining up with Angel and Company, at Wolfram & Hart, was another change in history.

Finding something that proved Lois innocent, was much harder, now that she had confessed.

The day of Lois Lane's execution was understandably somber. She had refused all visitors until today. Clark had no intention of visiting her.

He was too busy planning Lois's escape, along with Spike. And it would have to be done in a way, in which there was not a lot of damage done to property, etc. Clark wanted to take Lois to the Fortress of Solitude, and keep her there, until he could figure out a way to clear her. He just needed more time.

A.C. wanted to go the 'proper' route, but that was where he and Clark parted company. Meaning, A.C. was trying to get in to see Lois. He still held onto the hope, that if she changed her story, she could work on proving her innocence, through the justice system.

Chloe, meanwhile, was one of the visitors Lois had allowed in, on her last on this Earth. Chloe sat in the visitor's room, in the Death Row part of the prison. She could feel a headache coming on, at the thought of how come tomorrow morning, Lois would no longer be alive.

Just like her sister Lucy.

The door opened, and a guard brought Lois in. He then left the room, closing the door behind him. Chloe stood up and hugged Lois hard, before letting her go.

"I'm sorry, Lois."

Lois shrugged.

"Why? You didn't do anything."

"And neither did you! Look, Spike and I have been trying to find the M.E. that did Genevieve Teague's autopsy. If we can get him to admit, that Genevieve was already dead, when she was placed under your car wheels..."

Lois held up a hand.

"None of that matters. I have two favors to ask of you."

Chloe felt tears slip down her face. She brushed at them impatiently and nodded.

"Tell me about Lucy." Lois requested.

"The General still won't tell you?"

"I haven't asked him. I've seen him, and he's never been good at pretending to be strong."

"Lois, he'll have nothing when...when you... when..."

"When I die? I know. But you understand why I did this, don't you?"

"To protect Clark's secret. We could've fought Lex and Lana! We still can."

"Just tell me about Lucy." Lois said again.

"Lois, Clark is devastated. You need to let him see you."

"Chloe, please, just do me this one favor and tell me about Lucy?"

Chloe did so, not knowing, or at this point, really even caring, about what her uncle's reaction would be. When she finished explaining to Lois, about the tenants of Lucy being a 'Slayer in Training', her affiliation to Spike, the destruction of Sunnydale, etc...Lois was still confused.

"But none of that tells me how my sister survived, only to be killed? And what would I have done, with an amulet carrying Spike around?"

"I think there is more that the General, and even Spike, do not understand, about that amulet. I think the answer is in California." Chloe told her. Lois nodded.

"Well, once this is done, you'll both be able to go."

"Lois...don't say that..." Chloe began to tear up again. But Lois then revealed something, that Chloe had not even noticed. They were envelopes, addressed to Clark, A.C., Martha Kent, her father, Spike and Chloe herself.

"I want you to give these out. And don't worry about me." Lois stood up, hugging Chloe again. She then walked over to the door and knocked on it. The guard opened the door, and escorted her back to her cell. Chloe wiped her tears again, then picked up the envelopes.

KENT FARM

Chloe opened up the screendoor, just as Clark and Spike rolled up something that looked like blueprints. She sighed. She knew they were still thinking of a way to break Lois out of prison, right before her execution.

"Hey...guys, I went to see Lois."

Clark stared at her.

"How is she?" he asked softly. "Does she want to see me?"

"No. Clark, she's just trying to be strong, okay? She's not being mean, but I think she would break if she had to look at you. Anyway, Lois gave me these letters to give out." Chloe said, handing Clark and Spike their letters. Spike ripped his open.

'Dear Spike,

If you hurt my cousin, or bite on her, I will kill you from the afterlife. By the way, thanks for trying to help me.

Love,

Lois.

Spike raised a brow.

"Your cousin is quite the writer." he noted. He then looked at Chloe.

"You're not going to read yours, pet?"

Chloe shook her head.

"I'm going to wait until after..." Chloe sniffed, then turned and hurried out of the house. Spike wanted to follow after her, but it was daylight. He decided to go into the kitchen and get some blood he kept stored there now. It would give Clark some time alone with his own letter.

Clark slowly opened his letter. He slowly sat down on the couch. He could hear Lois's voice, as his eyes swept over her words.

Dear Smallville,

If every person took a few moments to look back over their life, they might come to recall one single moment that changed them completely. One event that shook them to their core and altered the course of their life. One special time, when they realized that there was a meaning to life that they never considered. A moment where everything else paled and faded by comparison.

There was a time, when I thought Lucy's murder was that moment. When I realized I couldn't just sit around and do nothing. I had to find out what happened to my little sister, and I felt as if I couldn't move on one iota, until I had least completed that task. And when I didn't, and I blamed A.C...and my father, at first, I just figured I would just have to go around them, to find out the truth. A.C., the boyfriend that had super abilities, and yet, would not stoop to the level of harming another human being, on my say so. And my father, who I now understand, in his own way, was trying to protect me, from whatever evil Lucy had gotten herself sucked into, and ultimately, myself.

Then, one particular person opened up the world for me again...you. You made me realize that maybe not knowing what happened to Lucy exactly, was okay. For the first time since she died right in front of me, I felt like it was alright to let go. To breathe again. YOU, were my moment, Smallville.

My heart always leaves me, when I see your face. And I saw it today, when I looked at your picture. I don't actually have one of you in my cell, but your face is very much in my head, all of the time. And it always will be.

What's done is done here. And I would do it again in a heartbeat, because I love you, Smallville. I just wish I had known you were the man of my dreams, long before now. Preferably when I first met you, that fateful night in that cornfield(actually, I will give you an obligatory tiger growl, for what I saw that night! Grrrrrrrrrr!). You are meant for much bigger things...fighting the good fight, and all of that.

I will end this letter now, before I get even more mushier than I already have. We would've had great children, Clark.

Love Always,

Lois Lane

Clark balled up the letter and threw it! It crashed through a wall! He and Lois WOULD have wonderful children! Girls! Spike put his blood back in the refrigerator and wiped his mouth. Bloody Hell! He'd had enough of this pity party!

A.C. walked in, holding his letter, followed by Chloe. Clark eyed A.C..

"What are you doing here?"

"I found the M.E.. He's 'vacationing', on Lex's tab of course, with his family in Cuba."

"Cuba?" Chloe asked, frowning.

"Yeah...Clark, I was hoping we could zip down there and..."

"No. There's no time to make someone tell us the truth. Besides, even if he told us what we already know, we still have to get the Governor to get us a Stay for Lois."

A.C. sighed!

"Bro, your mother is a Senator! She can talk to the Governor!"

"Spike and I are breaking Lois out of that prison. Then, I'm going to keep her someplace safe until her name is cleared." Clark said firmly.

But Spike had a better idea.

"Look, let's speed up the process a bit." he suggested.

"What?" Chloe asked.

Spike picked up the morning paper. Lois's upcoming execution was on the front page...along with the news that Lex and Lana had gotten married last night in France. They were on their way back...to offer support to General Lane during this difficult time. Spike waved the paper.

"They're up in the sky somewhere. Farmboy, get to their plane, and bring it down. We beat the &$$ out of the pilots or run them off, whichever. We then bring Lex and Lana here, where I threaten to suck Lana dry, unless they tell us what we want to know. Mind you, I can't do much of the physical beating, and what not, out in the sun there. But the 'sucking dry' part will be a snap."

Clark frowned.

"That seems so...so violent."

A.C. nodded.

"Yeah, I agree..."

Chloe threw her hands up in the air!

"Jesus, you two! Lex and Lana will be at our mercy! There will be nowhere to run...it's what we should have done in the first place!"

A.C. looked confused.

"Okay, but what's to stop Lana and Lex from just changing their story, once we let them go?"

"I'll take a tape recorder up there. We can't wait for them to confess anyway." Spike noted. He looked at Clark.

"You'll be revealing your abilities, you know?" he asked him. Clark nodded.

"They both think I have powers because of the meteor rocks. I'm not worried."

"Clark, Lana could spill her guts." Chloe warned. Spike grinned.

"Not if I'm busy spilling hers."

"Okay...but are you really going to bite her?" A.C. asked.

"Well...maybe to prove my point. But I know how to drain a someone without killing them."

"Do it." Clark said coolly. "Let's get a tape recorder and find Lex's plane. The sooner we get Lois off of Death Row, the better."

Then, another idea came to him. What if HE just went up there and forced them to confess? Somehow, Clark got the feeling, that if Lex and Lana were trapped up in the sky, instead of on the ground, it might even yield them quicker results. Quick as in before midnight. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"You want to take care of this alone?" A.C. asked Clark. He eyed Spike, who looked confused as well. Clark nodded.

"I want to thank you all for helping me...and Lois. But I have to take care of this. I'm going up to that plane by myself. I'll get what I need to save her."

"Okay, mate," Spike began, "but when you tear off that plane door, Luthor is going to know what you can do. ALL you can do."

Clark shrugged.

"Not necessarily. He'll think it's more of my 'meteor powers'."

Chloe raised a hand.

"Okay, but even then...I mean the plane is going to lose pressure if you tear off the door..." she began.

Clark walked over to Chloe and hugged her. He let her go.

"Lois is not going to die tonight. I won't let that happen. I'll take care of the cabin pressure...I'll take care of everything, like I should have the first time around."

Chloe, Spike and A.C. just stared at Clark. They had NO clue as to what he was talking about! This especially worried A.C.. Because if Clark was rambling, maybe he wasn't thinking too clearly about this plan...

Clark turned and walked out of the door. Spike looked from Chloe, to A.C..

"I guess this means we just wait it out."

"No." A.C. said. Chloe raised a brow.

"What do you mean, 'no'? We don't have a choice. We need some proof to free Lois, and it has to come from Lex and Lana."

A.C. looked at Chloe and Spike.

"For the first time, I see what Clark is getting at."

"Meaning what, mate?" Spike asked wearily. He moved towards the refrigerator to get more blood.

"Meaning...I wanted to do all of this by the book! I wasted time chasing after people that had been shut up by the Luthor money! Lois is scheduled to die tonight. Clark is willing to break the law...gravity...whatever, to keep that from happening. And all I've been thinking about is the law...how I could get Lois out of this mess without breaking it."

Chloe threw Spike a look of confusion. The bleach blonde vampire, dropped an ice-cube into a papercup of blood. Spike shrugged at her and and began to sip. Chloe turned back to A.C..

"Where is this coming from, A.C.? I mean this isn't a contest to see who can break more laws to get Lois out of trouble here. Clark realized he was wrong in trying to break her out of prison. Because breaking into that prison and snatching Lois out, would only make her a fugitive. We need proof that Genevieve Teague was already dead, when she was placed under Lois's tires. No one believed Spike, or me, and we saw the whole thing go down! You can't blame yourself."

A.C. said nothing as Chloe reached for his hands and clasped them.

"The point is to keep Lois from dying tonight. Not who rescues her first."

A.C. let go of Chloe. He looked at Spike, who had now thrown away his papercup.

"So, do you believe that Clark is going to be able to scare Lex and Lana into telling the truth?"

Spike shrugged.

"I don't know. Depends on how tough he can really be on Lana...and Lex." Spike answered.

A.C. shook his head.

"I don't believe he can do it. I think he still has feelings for Lana. I'm going to get Lois out of prison right now."

Spike raised a brow and walked over to where A.C. and Chloe were standing.

"How do you intend to do that, mate? I mean I'm with you if you want...but I think we'd better wait for the farmboy. He had a hell of a good plan before."

"I'm not waiting." A.C. said firmly. He moved past Chloe and Spike, and out of the door. Chloe stared after him for a bit, before turning to Spike.

"What do you make of that?"

Spike shrugged again.

"The woman he loves is set to die tonight, luv. He realizes he should've taken quicker action. Now he wants to..."

"Do something crazy?"

Spike sighed.

"I'm not concerned about A.C. doing something crazy. I am concerned about his GOING daft, yes."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, luv! Look, I like A.C., well enough. Hell, even the farmboy has grown on me a bit. But we both know, that Lois can only be with one of them. And I think A.C. thinks he has a future with Lois."

"He does."

Spike's eyes widened! He then peered at her.

"Luv, you can't still be thinking that the farmboy and you have a chance, do you?"

"Why not? Look, this whole thing with Lucy's murder, and being framed, has taken a toll on Lois. I think she was just needy when...when..."

"When she got poked by Clark up in the clouds?"

"She was needy." Chloe repeated. "And I really haven't seen much evidence that Lois cares for Clark, more than she does A.C.."

"Okay...well what about Clark's feelings for Lois?"

"Clark would do what he's doing for anybody. Look, once Lois is out of trouble, you'll be off to make things right with Bitty..."

"Buffy."

"Right, sorry. Lois and A.C. will find one another again, Lana is married to Lex...Clark is going to need me." Chloe explained. Spike said nothing and nodded. He cared too much about Chloe, to burst her dreams of a life with Clark. He also swallowed his disappointment, unsure as to why he was feeling any at all. He could promise Chloe nothing...and Buffy had not loved him, so he was not expecting much from her, when he revealed himself to her. Sure, Buffy would be happy to see him, but beyond that...he just didn't have much to offer a woman that was alive.

No, Spike had nothing to offer Buffy...or Chloe. And he was not about to play second fiddle to yet another 'Angel Type', where Chloe was concerned. Spike reached out and touched Chloe's hand.

"Right, pet. You'll have your chance with the farmboy yet."

LUTHOR JET

Lana threw away her fear of being interrupted by any of Lex's staff, as Lex moved within her slowly, his rhythm steady. They were in one of the back, bedroom cabin's. Lana closed her eyes, as Lex nibbled on her earlobes, and nipples as well. She giggled as he did this, answering his attentions with kisses on her new husband's neck and chest.

Lex lifted himself off of Lana slightly, speeding up his cadence. Lana's small breasts shuddered with each thrust...

Suddenly, airbags fell from the ceiling, and the plane lurched! This ruined the mood, of course, and scared the hell out of Lana!

"Lex! What's going on!" Lana half screamed. Lex jumped up off of the bed, just as Clark threw the door to the cabin, off of the hinges, and stepped into the room! A few of Lex's wait staff in the sky, gaped, as they watched Clark pick up the door, put it back in place, and seal the hinges with his ray beams...just as he had with the plane door!

Lex motioned for Lana to get behind him. Lana draped a sheet around herself, as Lex stood in front of Clark naked.

"I won't even ask how you did that! But now I understand why you never wanted to be cured. If I could fly and burn things with my eyes, I wouldn't want to go back to being normal either."

Clark clenched his jaw.

"I've given up expecting you to ever do the right thing, Lex. But Lana...Lois is scheduled to die tonight..."

"I know." Lana whispered.

"Then help her, Lana!"

"Shut-up, Clark! Shut-up! No one told Lois to confess! Now this may be hard for you to accept, but did you ever think that Lois could be guilty?" Lana asked lamely.

"What I think, is that Lois figured that confessing would save me from being exposed at her trial. She was in the bathroom with you, right before she 'confessed' to something she did not do. Something YOU said made her do this."

"What is this, Clark? You can clearly see we're in the middle of an intimate moment," Lex began, but Clark interrupted.

"I need for you both to know something. And if you can believe what you've seen me do here, then you can believe that what I'm about to tell you is true."

Lex threw up his hands! Christ, more drama from Clark! Jesus...

"Fine, you have our attention!" Lex said snidely. He still did not bother to cover himself. Lana sat down primly on the bed, the sheet still wrapped around herself. She nodded at Clark.

Clark spoke.

"I made a deal with someone that I should not have, to reverse time, so to speak."

Lex blinked. Clark must have lost oxygen, when he 'flew' up here!

"Say that again?" Lex asked.

"The first time around," Clark continued, "I didn't save you, Lana. I got to your room at the compound too late. You had already killed yourself."

Lana's eyes widened, and she slowly stood up. Lex looked at her.

"Killed yourself? What is he talking about, Lana? You said he tried to force himself upon you."

Lana ignored Lex, staring into Clark's eyes.

"Go on." was all Lana said.

"I know that the suicide note that you ripped up, said that you had slept with Pete."

Lex's mouth dropped open!

"Pete who? Pete Ross!"

Lana still ignored Lex. She bit her lip nervously.

"There is no way you could know that!"

"I know it because this has all happened before...well, not all of it. Like I said, the first time around, I could not save you. Lionel turned over some information that saved Lois from having to go to trial...my mother had a child with your father, Lex and... I could not get past what had happened to you, Lana. I left Smallville for six years."

Lex shook his head!

"And? Get to the point, Clark!"

Clark looked Lex in the eye. He moved towards him.

"I left Lois, not knowing she was pregnant with my children...twins. YOU married Lois. You then proceeded to kill one of my children..."

Lana got in between the two men.

"Clark, please! You have to be mistaken!"

Clark's eyes never wavered from Lex's.

"I'm not mistaken. I was given the choice to stop Lex from poisoning Lucy, or coming back to this point in time."

"First of all, WHO is Lucy! And I would NEVER harm a child...secondly, I would NEVER marry Lois Lane...and THIRD...I can't help but get the feeling that you're leaving a lot out of this 'tale'!"

"It doesn't matter." Clark said shortly.

"Oh, but I think it does! Like what was my marriage to Lois like? Was she faithful, or did the two of you try to make a cuckold out of me, by screwing against refrigerators...or undermining my relationship with Lexie and Lucy or..."

Clark stepped back a bit, shocked to the core! Lana looked up at Lex.

"Lex...what are you talking about? Who are Lexie and Lucy? And...what's going on here?"

But Clark knew.

"You made a deal with Cole as well, didn't you?" Clark asked calmly. Lex smiled.

"Maybe I did. And maybe I didn't. Lois is going to die tonight. And while I'm sorry that my little girls will never be born, Lana, the woman I have always loved, will give me my OWN children to..."

Clark picked Lex up by the throat and tore off the door to the cabin again! THIS was why everything was going wrong! It would also explain why Cole had hightailed it out of town, after Lois was convicted! Lana began to scream and hurry after them!

"CLARK! CLARK, STOP IT! STOP IT! LET GO OF HIM! LET GO OF HIM!"

Clark looked around, using his x-ray vision. He then found what he was looking for, behind a closet like door. He dragged a choking Lex towards the plane door, ripped it off again, causing the cabin to lose pressure, then threw Lex out!"

"CLARK, NO!" Lana screamed. Clark ripped open the closet door, grabbed a parachute, and threw it out as well, not caring whether Lex managed to connect with it or not! He then turned to Lana and screamed at her through the wind!

"HELP ME, LANA! HELP ME SAVE MY LITTLE GIRLS! THEY WON'T BE BORN IF LOIS DIES...PLEASE...IF YOU FEEL ANYTHING FOR ME AT ALL...IF THERE IS ANY LOVE LEFT IN YOUR HEART FOR ME..." Clark begged.

"I'll GET DRESSED! BUT YOU HAVE TO SAVE LEX!" Lana yelled, as tears welled up in her eyes. She had to fight the wind to walk back towards the cabin/bedroom. Clark turned and jumped out of the plane, spotting Lex, his arms flailing!

He would not have caught the parachute. Clark grabbed his nemesis, and pulled him back up into the plane. He hurriedly sealed the door again, with his ray vision. Lex, who Clark had thrown onto the floor of the plane, scrambled to get up and make his way to the back cabin.

Lana was half dressed. She smiled with relief when she saw him, but she did not rush into his arms.

"Lana, I don't know what Clark is talking about, but let's just try and keep him calm, until we get on the ground."

"And then what? Call the police? He can fly, Lex. He shoots rays from his eyes...we're not going to get away from him."

Lex rested his hands on her shoulders.

"And we're not confessing."

"We were wrong, Lex. You don't have to say a thing. I'll tell the police what happened when Genevieve Teague attacked me in The Talon, and in the shower. I don't know anything else, really."

"No!"

"Lex, I can't do this anymore. And I know you. You couldn't live with an innocent woman dying for something we did."

"Lois isn't innocent!" Lex snapped. "Not by a longshot! This life we have together was meant to be. Honey, don't do this, please...please..."

"What happened between Clark and you? What was that about your 'making a deal'?"

"Clark is insane!"

Lana stared at him.

"You knew that Clark changed time around, because you lived the other time as well. You knew I had killed myself, didn't you?"

Lex could not look at her. He turned away and spoke.

"Lana, that was the worst day of my life," Lex began, his voice breaking. "I did marry Lois, but only after Clark ABANDONED her! And no, she was never you. But...we were happy in our own way. The children brought us together."

Lana moved so that she stood in front of him.

"Children? Twins? Lex, what Clark accused you of..."

"He's lying, Lana. This is all a sick plot to get Lois off! He's desperate, that's all. My pilot probably called for help as soon as Clark broke into this plane."

Lana turned away from him to finish dressing. Lex stared at the back of her head, then turned to look around for his own clothes. He wouldn't let Lana go to prison. He wouldn't.

But what Lex, Lana and Clark could not have foreseen, was that a forced act of nature, would interrupt their flight.

Lois's last request, had been to watch her favorite movie when she was a child. It was called, 'Son of Godzilla'. A DVD player had been assembled in her cell, and she lay on her cot, forcing herself to get lost in the cheesy flick.

She suddenly looked over at the bars. A.C.? How did he get...well, that was easy enough to figure out. Lois stood up and walked over to the bars.

"Hey, you! Came to say goodbye?" she asked with forced cheer.

A.C. reached for Lois's hand through the bars.

"It's not going to be goodbye. You're coming with me. We can be together someplace far away from here."

Lois smiled at him wanly.

"Everyplace is 'far away from here', A.C.. What did you have in mind?"

"Florida. I want to take you home with me. Meet my father..."

"A.C...you'd be in trouble for helping me escape. The world needs you."

"I need you, Lois! Look, I'm sorry I let it get to this point."

Lois stroked his hand.

"I confessed. None of this is your fault or has anything to do with you. Let's keep it that way."

A.C. stared at her. Lois raised a brow.

"What?"

"You don't care that this is killing me, do you?"

Lois was thrown by his tone, and his words.

"Of course I care! What are you talking about?"

"I didn't make the decision to get you out of here lightly. I wanted to follow the law. But wanting to do the right thing cost me you, didn't it? When I didn't kill that guy..."

"A.C., stop, okay? I was wrong to ask that of you. I would be wrong to let you break me out of here and get yourself in trouble. I'm not good with goodbyes and...I just wanted to spare everyone."

A.C. nodded, then looked up and down the cellblock. Lois was the only one in her cell.

"Lois, is this about your not wanting to be with me? I'm offering you freedom..."

"You're offering me a life on the run. Which means you would be on the run. I won't do that to you."

"Or Clark? If this was Clark offering to take you away, would your answer be different?"

Lois thought about telling him the truth. That yes, she would leave this place in a minute with Clark. That yes, while she would be getting him in trouble too, she would even risk that, to be with him again. Even if it was for one last time.

But since she was going to die at midnight, Lois didn't see the point in hurting A.C. that way. And she wanted him to remember her, at the very least, fondly.

"No, A.C.. My answer would have been no different."

A.C. rolled his tongue around in his mouth.

"I figured you'd turn me down. That's the type of woman you are. That's why I've decided not to take no for an answer."

Lois frowned. What the hell was he talking about?

Lois the watched, as A.C. turned away from her, and held his hands to his head! Lois stared at him, since he looked like he was having some sort of massive headache/ seizure!

"A.C.! A.C.! GUARDS!" Lois began to scream, thinking that her former boyfriend was hurt in some way. But he was not. He was summoning the fishlife, small sized that it was, in Crater Lake, to produce a mini-tsunami of sorts! One that would prove to be a distraction, while he broke Lois out of prison.

Unfortunately, Arthur Curry was thinking with his heart, and not his mind. There would be loss of life, as the harmless storm he intended, turned into a Kansas natural disaster...

The Smallville Evacuation Siren, could be heard throughout Smallville. Even in the Luthor mansion.

Martha's vision was just blurry, but she could see some. Lionel had ordered the servants to pack his and Martha's things, then told them to get to safety themselves!

Lionel opted not to take the helicopter, with the high winds...and the water was starting to come fast...too fast! If they could just get to his secret compound in the woods! The walls were made of waterproof steel!

"Lionel! Lionel, I have to know that Clark is alright!" Martha cried, stumbling around. Lionel grabbed her arm.

"He's fine! We both know he can take care of himself! We don't have much time!" Lionel yelled, grabbing a .45! He knew a few of the servants were aware of the compound, and might try to go there for safety as well!

Lionel was not going to share his compound with anyone but his wife...and her dog! He helped Martha, and Shelby, who she insisted live with them, out of a side door in the study.

KENT FARM

The sun suddenly disappeared, although not completely, which was bad for Spike. Chloe had let all of the animals go, and ran back inside the house! The wind speed had to be up to 75 miles per hour now!

"We have to get out of here! There is a special emergency center in town we can go to!"

"You can go...I can't luv!"

"Spike, this thing, whatever it is, has half blocked out the sun! You might be alright but I won't leave you!"

It was Spike that first saw the water. Water? Kansas had a few lakes...this water was coming from some bloody, dinky lake!

"Niblit...RUN!" Spike screamed, as he tried to pull Chloe back into the house in a panic! But the wall of water hit them both, smashing them through the front window of the farm house, and crashing them out through the back of it!

"SPIKE!" Chloe screamed, half sputtered. The sun...could Spike survive out in the elements, on an overcast day!

The Kent kitchen table was floating past her, and Chloe managed to hang onto the legs, then pull herself on top of it! Every piece of furniture in that farm house, was floating along with them!

But Chloe could not see Spike!

"SPIKE!"

Spike had gotten the collar of his leather jacket, caught on a corn stalk! How this had happened, was anyone's guess, but the water was rising fast! Chloe could not make the table turn around, or fight the flow of tide, so she jumped off, and grabbed a corn stalk! She began the clumsy task of using the stalks, which were sharp, to make her way back to Spike.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT, LUV!" Spike screamed.

"I COULD NEVER LEAVE YOU!" was all Chloe said back, as she maneuvered to take off her own jean jacket, without floating away. She then covered Spike's head with it, as they clung to the corn stalks. The water was still rising.

A double bed was barreling down the new river road, on it's way past them. Chloe pointed, and the now shielded Spike saw it as well!

"LET'S SEE IF WE CAN GET CLOSE ENOUGH TO GET ONTO IT!" Spike yelled. Chloe nodded, as they both let go of the stalks, and allowed themselves to be pushed back into the water fray. Spike managed to reach out and grab onto a post with one hand. He then held onto Chloe, with his other hand, pulling them both on top of the bed. Chloe breathed a sigh of relief, once they were on their new 'ride'.

They would have no choice, but to see where the tide took them, for now. Hopefully, it would be to safety.

The 'help' that Lex's pilot had called for, came in the form of two military planes. Once the high winds started, the two pilots had trouble keeping their planes steady. They were forced to turn back, and leave Lex and Lana Luthor in peril.

Clark ran from window to window, as the plane lurched and shook! They were over Kansas now, and had been close to landing. But all Clark could see was water in places where there should have been none. What the hell had happened! Was everyone alright? His mother, Chloe, Spike, A.C...Lois!

A.C. was probably doing what he could to stop this, since water was his thing. But it was clear, that his friend could not do it alone.

Clark would have to leave this plane. He looked at Lex and Lana.

"I have to go. I have to see what I can do to help."

"Bye!" Lex said snidely. "And I have to make sure that my pilots get Lana and I to safety."

Clark ignored Lex and looked at Lana.

"Lana...I don't know if this storm will delay Lois's execution, but you still have to do the right thing here. I can't, and won't let this rest. I'm trusting that you'll come forward."

Lana nodded.

"Just go, Clark. People need you." she said softly. 

"Wait a minute!" Lex snapped. "You'll leave by the cargo hold! That door there can't take you tearing it off and sealing it back on, time and time again!"

Clark walked up to him.

"I should have left you to die, for what you did to Lucy. Do right by Lois, or I will hunt you down and correct that mistake." Clark hissed. But, he did as he was told, and left the plane by the cargo hold. Lex jumped up and went in to see the pilots. He wanted them to get them to safety, then take off again...to Argentina. He and Lana would stay there, until the furor over Lois's execution died down.

Then of course, with Clark being able to fly and all...he could hunt them down rather quickly. But, it would be too late to stop Lois from dying. Especially with the looks of the ground down there. It would be too late to stop the execution, that was all that mattered. And Clark Kent, for all of his bravado, didn't have it in him to kill a human being. He just didn't.

The prison had been smashed from it's foundation, just as everyone was being evacuated. A.C. managed to get Lois to safety, without being detected. Actually, that had not been hard.

No one had come to unlock Lois's cell. It was not lost on her, that if A.C. had not come for her, she would have been a goner!

It was also not lost on her, that somehow, A.C. was responsible for this disaster. He had to be. That seizure thing he had, happened right before the wind and water came. Lois coughed, and tried to hold onto A.C., who suddenly fell into unconsciousness! She didn't know if that was because something had hit him in the head...or if this was from what he had done in someway?

Lois knew she didn't have the strength to hold onto him much longer. Then again, A.C. was practically a fish...but...he was unconscious...what if he did indeed drown?

The water suddenly stopped rushing, and almost reversed itself. A.C. began to come to and cough! Lois looked around frantically, and found that they had floated so far away, that they were coming upon a jungle gym! Lois had had no idea there was a children's playground near a prison!

A.C. seemed to come to himself, and now helped her sit on top of the monkey bars. He wiped his face and looked around.

"I did this...oh God...I didn't mean for it to go this far..."

"A.C., what happened? What did you do?"

"I have to fix this, Lois. I have to fix this."

"Uh...yeah, you do. I understand, go!"

"They'll find you! The water is receding and..."

"A.C., I doubt the gas chamber is working right now. I wouldn't be surprised if I was allowed to live at least one more night. Just go!"

A.C. nodded, then hugged Lois. Lois hugged him back, worriedly. She knew him. If he had killed anyone, and there was a good chance, that this mini-tsunami he had whipped up, had resulted in the loss of human life, A.C. would never be able to live with himself. He let go of her and dove into the water.

Lois swung her legs back and forth for a bit, and wondered about catching a ride on a floating picnic table, when suddenly, Clark sat beside her on top of the monkey bars! Lois gaped at him!

Clark was carrying some winter clothes. He gently positioned them on top of the monkey bars, then sat beside her.

"I suppose you're responsible for our reversal of fortune here, hey?" Lois asked.

"How did you get here?" Clark asked, not answering her.

"A.C.."

"Lois, this water...tell me A.C. had nothing to do with this?"

"He had nothing to do with this." Lois lied and looked away. Clark knew she was lying, but let it go for now. If A.C. had done this, then he would have to pay some restitution, in some way.

"Let's go." was all Clark said.

"Snallville, are Chloe and Spike alright? What about your mother and Lionel? I'd appreciate it if you checked up on my father...and what about poor Shelby!"

"Shelby lives with Mom and Lionel...I thought you knew that?"

"No, I guess I didn't."

"Well, let's go."

Lois tilted her head.

"You're mad at me?"

"No, Lois...I AM TICKED OFF!"

"Oh...for a moment I thought you were actually going to swear. Go ahead, Smallville, at least say 'heck'!" she grinned.

"There is nothing funny about any of this. And A.C. made everything worse! I was planning on bringing Lex and Lana back here to confess. I had to leave the plane to help people. Chloe, Spike, my mother, Lionel, Shelby and your father, are fine. I've checked up on, or rescued all of them. Now it's time to rescue you."

"Smallville...I'm going to tell you, what I told A.C., before he freaked out and almost drowned the whole town. I've accepted what's going to happen..."

"Lois, what you've done, isn't keeping me safe. I had to reveal my abilities to Lex. So this is over. They will tell the truth and so will you. You're going to take back that confession."

Lois rubbed her face.

"Lex is dangerous. How could you be so foolish?"

"I wasn't the foolish one. You're the one that didn't trust me enough to get you out of this! And that letter...did you really think that letter would be a good enough goodbye!" Clark almost seethed. Lois frowned. He REALLY was angry with her!

"You don't understand..." Lois began. But Clark put a hand up in a halting motion.

"I understand, Lois. I understand that it was easier for you to tell me that you love me in a letter, than to my face. And I don't think you wanted to protect me, so much as this was a way of running from me...again!"

Lois's mouth dropped open!

"Clark, if I wanted to 'run from you', then I'd have done just that! I wouldn't confess to a murder I didn't commit, just to be sentenced to the gas chamber! I can't believe you would say that to me! Go! Get out of here!"

But Clark did not move.

"You heard me, Smallville! Go! Off with you! Fly or whirl away...go!"

Clark grabbed her arm and pulled her up! He then reached down and grabbed the winter clothing.

"I want you to put these on. You'll need them where we're going."

Lois looked at the clothes. Uh oh! This didn't look too promising. Somehow her now destroyed jail cell seemed more appealing. At least it was warm there!

"Why are we in a cave? What is this place, Smallville?" Lois asked. At least the caves were dry! Not that she had really had to step in anything. Clark had flown them over Smallville and the ground looked pretty soggy. Her mind wandered to A.C., as the wind blew through her hair. Lois prayed there hadn't been too much loss of life. A.C. wouldn't be able to live with himself.

Lois looked up at Clark. He was staring at her.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" she asked him.

"I asked you if you were alright?"

"Yes...my hair is a bit messed up from all of that wind, but other than that..."

Clark reached for one of her hands. He used his other hand to smooth out her hair. Lois smiled and squeezed his hand back.

"Where I am going to take you...this is where I want you to stay, until Lana and Lex confess."

"Okay...but it's cold there?"

"I'll take care of that. Just trust me, alright?"

Lois said nothing, but nodded. Clark let go of her hand, then revealed the small disc that would take them to the Fortress of Solitude. What neither of them knew was, Jor-El would have words for them.

Jor-El had wanted his only son to handle the first crisis properly. It was the reason he had stayed silent when Cole Turner made that offer to Kal-El.

But Kal-El had disappointed him. Now he was going to fix his son's mistake. And it was indeed a mistake. Because the Earth woman would die tonight anyway. That Jor-El knew to be a fact. And the future of the House of El, would not be carried on.

Jor-El was not doing this for Kal-El, but for the future of his two grandchildren. They would be needed to carry on the family name.

The Earth woman that was to carry the children, would have to be told everything. And she would be, as soon as she crossed over into the fortress with his son. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Clark, and least of all, Lois, were unprepared for Jor-El's 'attack' of sorts, as soon as they entered the Fortress of Solitude.

Lois was hit with a solid white beam, that propelled her into the air, then flipped her on her back. She was held suspended in the hair that way, and with her eyes closed!

Clark looked around wildly and began to scream for his father!

"I KNOW YOU'VE DONE THIS! LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE HAS DONE NOTHING TO YOU!"

"Hello, Kal-El." Jor-El said calmly.

"PUT HER DOWN!"

"The Earth woman is alright, my son. I am infusing the knowledge within her, that you already have about Lara-El and Fedra-El."

Clark looked at Lois, who seemed to be sleeping, in a floating position, surrounded by a white ray of light. She looked okay...for now. He then turned back in the direction of his father's voice.

"Who?"

"Lara-El and Fedra-El."

"Who!" Clark repeated.

"My granddaughters. The future of our lineage."

"You re-named my children!"

"I gave them their proper birth names...something you would have neglected to do, even if you had been present for their births."

Clark didn't like his tone. Then again, he never had.

"Put Lois down."

"When I am finished."

"Finished with what! And where were you when I called for you before!"

"When you made that 'deal' with that demon?" Jor-El's perpetually scolding voice asked. "I should have destroyed him, the moment such evil dared to set foot in this sacred place. YOU should have destroyed him."

Clark knew this was Jor-El's way of taking him to task, for the way he had handled everything.

"What do you want?" he asked quietly.

"The Earth woman will die tonight, Kal-El. And if she dies, then Lara-El and Fedra-El will never be born. When I am through with their mother, she will know of their existence, and what has happened to Fedra-El."

Clark deduced that 'Fedra-El' was Lucy. He cleared his throat.

"There has been a disaster. Lois will be fine for one night..." Clark began.

"Lex Luthor will see that she isn't." Jor-El responded calmly. "I am going to fix your mistake, Kal-El, but there will be a price."

"Isn't there always? What now?"

"I am going to send you back in time...to a point where you will have a chance to make a difference."

"And if I fail?"

"If you fail, my son, I will see to it, that Fedra-El will still live...but, YOU WILL bring her, and her sister, Lara-El to me...to stay...forever."

Clark shook his head. He could not believe what he was hearing.

"Whhh...what?"

"You have been sullied by humans and their ways. You have sired two children that can still be saved from your affliction. If you fail, I will raise both girls. If you succeed, they are yours."

"They are mine now, anyway! And raise them how! You're not even a solid being!" Clark snapped.

Suddenly, the white light that surrounded Lois, disappeared and she was slowly set down, and stood upright, onto the ice. She blinked, as Clark reached out to steady her.

"Lois, I am so sorry..." he began. But Lois stared at him, her eyes almost...crazed.

"We have children, Smallvile...girls!"

"I know."

"I'm married to Lex! I'm...I'm sleeping with Lex!" Lois cried, sounding quite grossed out.

"Lois, try not to think about THAT part of it!"

Lois reached out and grabbed Clark's red jacket!

"You don't understand...I felt everything...the loss...I saw everything! Lex killed our child! He scraped meteor rock into her food..." Lois trailed off, then began to tear up. Clark pulled her into his arms and called out for Jor-El.

"You can't have them! I'll find another way to save Lois!" he yelled. Lois pulled away from him slightly.

"Who are you talking to?"

"My Kryptonian father."

"Hello." Jor-El said coolly. Lois looked up and around.

"Who said that?" Lois asked, her eyes darting around.

"His name is Jor-El. He's my birth father."

"Oh...well, why doesn't he come out and show himself?"

"It's not really him per say..." Clark tried to explain. But Jor-El interrupted.

"You have the knowledge you will need, to save your daughter. Kal-El, if you fail, our deal stands...and the Earth woman will still die."

"You didn't say that before!" Clark snapped.

"Wait a minute, am I 'the Earth woman'? Hey!" Lois protested.

"She will die tonight. Lex Luthor will see to it." Jor-El continued coldly. "I will send you back to the point in time, when this tragedy was was preventable."

Lois caught on. She began nodding!

"Fine! Send us back then!"

"No...only Kal-El goes." Jor-El said. Clark frowned.

"Why? All you have to do is send us back to the day that Lex killed Lucy."

"Kal-El returns alone." Jor-El repeated coldly. "The Earth woman will stay here."

Suddenly, a gold, pocket watch, flew down in front of Clark and Lois. Clark snatched it.

"What is this?"

"You have an hour, in Kryptonian time."

"Meaning?" Lois asked the evil sounding voice.

"Meaning, events will progress in fifteen minute intervals."

"What! Tell me what you mean! What are you talking about!" Clark shouted.

"Your time starts...now!" Jor-El said.

And suddenly, Clark was not in the Fortress of Solitude. Lois was not with him.

He was in downtown Smallville. What was going on? He had been with Chloe when he received the phone call about Lucy...and before that, at the farm with Lois, Lexie and Lucy...why was he here?

The answer almost took his breath away. For walking into the Talon, within Clark's line of sight, was Lucy Lane!

She wore a black, leather jacket with matching pants, and beret. A man held open the door for her. Clark looked in the window, as Lucy walked up to Lois, who was clearing tables. Chloe was sitting behind her at the counter. Clark watched as Lois dropped her tray, and hugged Lucy for dear life.

Clark did not understand! He had been sent back to THIS moment in time...to keep Lucy Lane from being murdered? What?

Clark's hearing sense, began to pick up a conversation. He looked around, then turned and walked back towards the alley, that separated the Talon from another building.

There was a dark, black van parked there. Clark struggled to remember something. Something that he had been told about Lucy Lane's murder. That the shooters had taken off in a black van...or something like that.

Clark could hear the voices more clearly now. And what they were saying, explained Jor-El's actions.

"Mr. Luthor said kill the girl and get the medallion."

"She just walked into a public building."

"Mr. Luthor said he really didn't care about the loss of life, as long as got the medallion. He said he didn't have time to wait for Lucy Lane to be alone, and to just get the damned thing! We'll shoot up the place, then snatch the thing off of her. We won't have much time."

Lex had ordered the hit on Lucy! Clark closed his eyes briefly. Spike was in that medallion...so this had to do with that vampire business out in L.A.. And these men did NOT get the medallion because...

They didn't have much time after they shot up the Talon, killing Lucy. And...Chloe had taken it. Clark opened his eyes. He would make sure Lucy's 'killers', didn't leave their van, period! He used his superspeed to hurry behind the van and give it his own special push!

The men inside, didn't know what to think, when their vehicle started moving on it's own! It turned out of the alley, then propelled forward! It was a straight shot out of town, and Clark had given the van a 'special push'. He could see, that the killers were turning the steering wheel, to and fro, so that they were now off of the main road, and careening across fields!

Lucy Lane was safe for now. He had asked for help in preventing Lex's murder of Lucy. Was it possible Jor-El had misunderstood and meant Lucy Lane? Clark HAD kept Lex from killing 'Lucy'. Clark took out the watch. It was ten minutes into this scenario. Jor-El had said time would move every fifteen minutes...what did that mean!

Clark walked up to the window, catching his own reflection. He didn't have the beard he had grown, during his time away, after the man he had considered his real father, Jonathan Kent, died. He took a deep breath and went inside.

Lois had pulled Lucy over to a table and had sat down with her. Clark watched as Lucy handed Lois the medallion. Lois didn't look as if she understood anything Lucy was telling her. So intent, was Clark in watching them, that he scarcely noticed Chloe walk up to him.

"Hi, Clark."

Clark tore his eyes off of the sisters.

"Hi, Chloe."

"So...how are you holding up?"

Clark frowned.

"Holding up?"

"Yes...you know with Lana and Lex officially dating?"

"Oh. Well, maybe Lana wasn't the one for me anyway."

Chloe smiled and tilted her head.

"Yeah...maybe she wasn't. I have to say, I'm surprised. You're taking this better than I had expected. I mean, I know how broken hearted you were...with you know, not being able to tell Lana about...well you know."

Clark focused on Chloe briefly. He was sensing something from her. He didn't know what it was, but something was different.

"I'll live." he said, smiling down at her. "I see Lucy is back. Lex is going to want his money back."

"Yeah, I think Lois needs to cut her reunion short." Chloe noted.

Lex walked in with two police officers. Too late.

Lucy turned in her chair and stood up. Lois dropped the medallion on the table and moved to stand at her sister's side. Chloe furrowed a brow, and walked over to the table. She picked up the medallion.

"Lucy Lane," Lex almost drawled. "I'm glad you finally realized you couldn't escape the law."

Lucy swallowed.

"I realized I could not run anymore, no. There are things bigger than you, or I, out there that..."

"Yes, well that's nice." Lex interrupted. He motioned to the two officers, who pulled Lucy away from Lois! Lois pulled her sister back! That was when Clark decided to interfere. He touched Lois's shoulder.

"Lois, don't make things worse, okay? We'll call your father and see what we can do."

Lois half looked at him, like she used to. As if he was not someone she was in love with, but a casual friend or something.

"I'll handle this my way, Smallville, okay?" she said, half turning to look at him. She then turned back and looked at Chloe, who was watching them both. Lois whispered to Clark.

"Chloe is going to ask you out. Give her a chance, okay?" she said, before watching her sister get dragged out of the Talon. Lois walked up to Lex.

"You just couldn't let it go, could you?"

Lex smiled at her.

"I'm doing this for her own protection, Lois. After all, your sister has been involved with some pretty unscrupulous people. She's in danger now. I'm doing this because I care."

Lois slapped him! Lex wiped his cheek as if her blow had not hurt at all. He locked eyes with Clark, before turning and leaving too. Clark folded his arms. Lex must have found out pretty quickly, that his attempt to kill Lucy had failed and...

Suddenly, the scenery changed, and Clark was now sitting in a courtroom! Lucy Lane was standing next to someone, who had to be her lawyer. The judge was sentencing her to 20 years!

Clark looked at the watch Jor-El had given him. It was now 16 minutes past. This was what Jor-El had meant about time moving every fifteen minutes. Events were cut short whether they were finished or not.

He looked over at General Lane, Lois and his mother. Lois looked as if she were trying to be strong, but he could see this was killing her. She stood up, and shoved past Martha and her father, hurrying out into the hallway. Clark jumped up and followed her.

But when he got out into the hallway, he only saw Lex and Lana kissing. Lana broke off the kiss when she saw him.

"Clark? I'm sorry about Lucy. This is terrible."

Clark walked up to Lana and Lex. He looked down at Lana.

"Do you really mean that?"

Lana looked puzzled.

"Of course I do. I like Lois and I know how much she doted on Lucy."

Clark looked at Lex.

"Did you know that your boyfriend here, ordered Lucy Lane's murder?"

Lex's eyes widened! What the hell! Lana shook her head with disgust, and looked Clark up and down!

"God, Clark! Are you that jealous and obsessed with me, that you'd lie on Lex? Get some help, okay?"

"After you!" Clark retorted, as he perked his ears. He could HEAR Lois somewhere, but where? Where was she in this courthouse?

He ignored Lana and Lex, who were muttering about him, as he moved down a hallway. He found an empty room and saw that Lois was in it...talking with Lionel Luthor. Clark blanched when he saw the man touch Lois's hair! Clark listened in.

"Ms. Lane...I can get your sister out of prison for that price."

"Whoa! Let's get something straight: you want me to PRETEND to date you, so you can make Martha Kent jealous?"

"I believe that is what I said."

"My father cares about her. And Martha Kent is like the mother I always wanted. Granted, Clark is not the brother I would've wanted...not with all of that plaid...but I won't hurt my father like that. I thought you could really help."

"Ms. Lane, I can really HURT as well. I happen to know three women, if you will, all by the name of Bertha, that could make your little sister's prison stay, even more of the hell than it already will be. Now, I will invite Martha, and yourself, over to the mansion tonight. You will come as my date, and soon, the world will think that we are a couple. Martha will not be able to hide her jealousy."

"Nor will I, my vomit."

"Now, now!" Lionel chastised. "You may actually grow to like me. I'll have my driver pick you up at seven."

Lois said nothing, as Lionel walked out of the room. Clark hid, unable to believe what he had heard! Why was it, that in any new reality he visited, some events were just so drastically different? The idea of Lex and Lois had been bad enough, but Lionel and Lois! And Lois was afraid that SHE would vomit!

Clark was about to go into the room, when suddenly, his surroundings jumped, and he was in the Talon again. He looked around. It was closed.

"Smallville? Did you hear me? What are you doing here?" Lois asked. She was about to go up the stairs, and Clark could see that she was still wearing the suit she had had on, in court.

"I came by to see you."

"Okay...well we're closed so..."

Clark moved towards the stairs.

"I came by to see YOU." he repeated. "I overheard your 'deal' with Lionel. Don't do it, Lois. Lionel is just bluffing."

"And you know this how? Suddenly your Lionel Luthor's best friend?"

"Lois..."

Lois put up a hand.

"Smallville, I appreciate your concern. But you don't understand."

"Yes, I do. You have been like Lucy's mother, all of your lives and her going to prison is like...like a death." Clark answered, looking into her eyes. Lois blinked.

"Yes...look, I hate the idea of doing this. Your mother deserves better than Lionel Luthor and my father deserves someone to love, after all of this time. But if I can't break Lucy out of prison myself, then I'm going to make sure that she isn't messed with on the inside! Now please, just go!"

Clark looked at the watch. He now realized, that if he did not make love to Lois before this hour was up, he would not get the chance to be with his children. Jor-El would raise them.

"Lois, we don't have much time. So I'm going to give you the short version: I have powers, I'm from another planet, and I've manipulated time. If we do not make love...like right now...our future children will be raised by my real, biological father, who isn't very warm and fuzzy!"

Lois just stared at him.

"Boy...you're short on sweet talk, aren't you?"

"Lois..."

Lois walked down the stairs and up to him.

"Clark, is this your way of telling me, that you've been lusting after me this whole time? Not that I blame you. I mean, that's all you had to say. You didn't have to make up a whole story about being from another planet."

Clark moved her aside, and shot a ray out of his eyes, on the stair bannister. Part of it fell off.

Lois looked from the bannister, to Clark.

"Oh...I see. Well, Clark...I don't have time for sex. I mean, I have this date with Lionel, and there is Chloe to consider."

"Lois, I don't love Chloe. I love you. We had two children, and because of circumstances that are too long to get into, you married Lex and were raising them with him."

Lois's mouth dropped open!

"Lex who?"

"Lex Luthor!"

Lois put a hand over her mouth and looked away. Clark turned her back around!

"Lois, time is running out, and I mean that literally! I know this is quite a leap of faith here..."

"Smallville, CHLOE is in love with you! We can't!"

"Is that the only reason? Do you feel nothing for me at all?"

Lois threw up her hands! She had honestly never thought about it!

"I guess...Clark...Smallville...this is just too much to process. Ask me again in six months..."

Clark then knew he would have to take immediate action! He superspeeded up to the top of the stairs! He then hurriedly took off all of his clothes. Lois was still looking around downstairs, wondering where Clark had went, when she heard him call to her. She looked up!

Good Lord!

Lois walked to the stairs and stared up at Clark...who was naked. She pointed.

"Uh...that's grown a bit...hasn't it? Since the last time I saw Clark Jr.?"

"I've grown a bit since then, yes?"

"A bit! Clark Jr. is practically half way down the stairs there! Look..." Lois began, but she could barely breathe! She knew she was going to give in...if for no other reason, because she liked a challenge...but still...

Lois shook her head.

"I'm sorry...I won't hurt Chloe this way..."

Suddenly, time shifted again, and Clark realized that yet another fifteen minutes must have passed! That was easy to figure out, since somehow, he HAD managed to convince Lois Lane, that sex between them, would be a good thing. Clark found himself curious, in a maddening sort of way, as to what he missed, or what had convinced Lois to give into him...with both of them naked...on her couch.

Clark laid on top of Lois, kissing her mouth, forcing his tongue into it, and moving it around inside. He realized that the time she had spent in prison, had made him long for her at this moment, though to Lois, this particular event, would be a one time thing only. Or so she thought.

Clark's mouth moved down to Lois's right nipple, taking it into his mouth. Lois could not help but moan, all the while apologizing to Chloe in her mind. She could never know, that was all. She could never know.

Lois felt Clark's mouth leave her breast, as his weight pressed against her flesh. His hard chest smashed her breasts, her nipples pushing up into his unyielding body. Lois felt Clark place his massive member against her opening, and then he thrust forward. Lois clung to him, as he forced most of his length into her.

Lois squeaked, as his thrusts were short, quick and to the point. Strangely, she found his cadence wildly arousing. She wrapped her legs around Clark's waist, moving her hips to match his rhythm.

Things were going relatively, well...until something smashed Lois's toes! Clark felt nothing...nothing being Chloe trying to kill them with a black, iron frying pan!

"Clark!" Lois squeaked. "Chloe...Chloe..." Her toes were throbbing in pain!

Clark stopped moving, almost afraid to turn around. He managed to disentangle himself from Lois, and they both got up. Lois hurried put on her clothes, half limping around the room, and pleading for forgiveness. Clark did not have the time to cover himself.

Chloe dropped the frying pan.

"You know...I don't deserve this..."

Suddenly, the events changed again! Clark was actually quite grateful for this! But...he was back in the Fortress of Solitude. He was clothed, and Lois was staring at him.

"Okay...so what happened?" Lois asked. "Did you save Lucy?"

Clark stared at her, then looked up and around.

"What was that!" Clark yelled into the air. "You took me back too far!"

Jor-El answered.

"It was a test, Kal-El. A test to see if this Earth woman, was the one to truly bear your children."

"I don't understand! Lucy could still die..."

"She will be fine. When you leave this place, everything, will be as it was."

Lois frowned.

"What is going on! Clark, talk to me here!"

"Lois, I don't know what to tell you! Where I went, had nothing to do with our children...except for conceiving them."

Lois grinned!

"Are you telling me that we..."

"Yes and Chloe was about to brain us with a frying pan, when I came back here."

"Oh." Lois said, still confused.

But Clark was tired, irritated, stressed! He took Lois by the shoulders.

"Lois, go and look around, okay? I want to speak to Jor-El alone."

"Look around where?"

Clark gave her a look. Lois sighed.

"I'll find an icicle or something."

"Thank you." he said, giving her a quick kiss. He watched as she moved out of sight, then spoke to his father.

"Don't tell me that that 'test', was about seeing if I could get Lois to sleep with me. Is Lucy Lane now alive?"

"No." Jor-El answered.

"Then what was the point of this? I didn't save my daughter after all!"

"The point is, Kal-El, is that maneuvering time and events, serves no one. It was done once, so that you could live, after you almost died living as a mortal. It was done again, to save a woman, that would not turn out to be the bearer of the El children. And it was done yet again, only this last time, by dark magics."

"I did that to make sure that Lucy would live!"

"Our lineage, your Earth family, will not survive, if you do not take life as it comes along, and as it is. I sent you here to rule. The only hope for that, is in Lara-El and Fedra-El. You have used up all chances that they could have had, to manipulate time for legitimate purposes."

Clark shook his head. He knew what his father was trying to say. 'Legitimate Purposes', was anything other than saving a loved one.

"My children will not 'rule' anything or anyone. Now, when Lois and I leave here, where will we be? What is going to happen?"

Jor-El fell silent. Clark decided he didn't have anymore time for his games! He figured it wouldn't be too bad, since he seemed so concerned that his grandchildren 'rule'! So he knew they would at least be born, or have a chance at life, whichever point in time, he and Lois stepped back into. Clark hurried up some ice steps, and found Lois sitting on a glacier type formation, staring into space.

"Come on!" he said, pulled her off of the glacier. "We're leaving here. We'll go someplace far away."

Lois was about to protest, when it hit her, that she didn't want to die. She wanted to be with Clark. She said nothing, for once, and allowed him to take her back to the caves...

CRATER LAKE-Six Months Later.

Lois practically sat on Clark's back, as she rubbed suntan lotion onto it. Not like there was much chance of his burning anyway!

When Clark and Lois had left the caves, they found that it was the morning of Chloe's ribbon cutting, for her newspaper. The day Lucy Luthor was killed.

Lois didn't screw around. Life was too short.

She turned around, left the ribbon cutting, and picked up the girls from each of their schools. She took them to the Kent Farm, where Clark watched over them, while Lois told Lex it was over.

He did not take it well. At first he told her no, she was not leaving him. Then, he backhanded her!

Lois backhanded him in return, then punched him in the throat! She turned and left him gagging on the floor.

But it was not over. Not by a longshot.

Clark married Lois. Lex kept Lexie. Lexie did not want to live with Clark or Lois. Nor, as of this moment in time, did she know that Clark was her real father.

Lucy felt torn. She loved Lex...but liked her new life, house and Clark. She also did not know Clark was her real father, something that Clark was having a hard time living with. Lois felt if Lucy was told, she would not be able to keep it from Lexie...

Lexie was currently in California, shooting the movie Lex got for her. Lucy got an A on her science project.

Martha Kent lost the election. Lionel blamed Lois and Clark, but Martha calmed him down, and he took Martha, and Lance, off for a long, extended vacation. Martha called every couple of days.

And Lex...Lex was still plotting to get Lois and Clark. He didn't like being dumped, or being made the butt of jokes. Especially in a town, as 'small' as Smallville. But, as long as he had Lexie under his control, he would always have a way to come between Clark and Lois.

Lois finished rubbing the suntan lotion on Clark's back and he sat up. Lucy ran over to them, having finished swimming, and dropped down onto a towel.

"Did you have a nice swim?" Lois asked.

Lucy nodded. Clark took a towel and began to dry his daughter's hair.

"My eyes feel kind of itchy though." Lucy complained, as she rubbed them. Then, suddenly, she shot a ray at someone's picnic basket, burning it up! Lucy slapped a hand over her mouth!

Clark looked at Lois.

"Why don't you pack up the things so we can make our exit." he suggested. Lois nodded, but Lucy looked upset.

"I'm sorry!"

"Honey, it's alright. We'll finish our picnic at home." Clark said, smiling down at her. This day would've been perfect, if Lexie could be here too...and didn't hate him. But he was optimistic that time would change that. Time that he had finally learned, not to manipulate or change, ever again.

THE END? 


	20. Chapter 20

PART 2 Chapter 20

No more than four months had passed since Clark Kent had manipulated time and restored his six, now seven year old daughter, Lucy Luthor's life. By going back to the day that Lex had poisoned the child, Clark was able to salvage his relationship with Lois and make her his wife.

Lex had not taken losing Lois well. And as punishment, he had turned Clark's other daughter, Alexandra, known as Lexie, and Lucy's identical twin, against Lois and Clark. Lexie lived with Lex and was currently in California filming a movie that Lex had secured for her.

Lucy was adorable...a piece of cake to raise...just adorable...and she was adjusting to life at the Kent farm with such ease. Shelby and her were fast friends, and she seemed to like having assigned chores on the farm.

Clark had insisted that Lex no longer pay for Lucy's schooling, so Lucy was forced to transfer to Smallville Elementary. While Lucy did not seem to mind it so much, it hurt Clark that his very talented and bright daughter could not go to a school that brought out the best in her. He almost wavered in his decision, but Lois reassured him that freeing themselves of Lex's influence would not do any of them permanent damage.

But Clark's heart also had an empty spot. Lexie should be with them too. And worse yet, because Clark had went back in time early enough to stop Lex from harming Lucy, he also changed the events that caused Lucy to realize that Clark was her real father.

Lois didn't think the time was right for either Lucy or Lexie to know the truth, something that knawed at Clark, when he had the time to quietly sulk over it. Other areas in their lives left them too busy too think about much of anything.

Lois continued working for Chloe's paper, 'The Smallville Dispatch', and it was doing well...no thanks to behind the scenes help from Clark. He helped with scoops on stories related to crimes. The police would have been more suspicious when Clark showed up at scenes, if he had not been known around Smallville all of his life. If his late father, Senator Jonathan Kent, had not been respected and loved.

And when Clark was not helping out his friend and wife, he was working like hell to make the farm become profitable. He wanted something to pass down to Lucy and Lexie. He wanted one of them to want this farm and the land, when he and Lois were gone. Clark had passed down his barn/ loft to Lucy, who had moved some lab things into it as well. She and Shelby practically lived up there.

Someone else unexpected lived with them as well. Lance Luthor, Martha Kent's son with Lionel Luthor, her husband. Clark knew something had to be seriously wrong, for Martha to ask Lois and himself to take the boy in. It was common knowledge that Martha was upset over the way Lionel picked on Lance for being overweight but now, Clark sensed there was more to it.

Lance was a nice kid. He was only slightly younger than Lucy and Lexie, who were seven to Lance's age six. and was great company for Lucy. He also performed chores on the farm, and attended Smallville Elementary. He did not appear to know about Lucy or Clark's abilities. Actually, Clark and Lois didn't want to teach Lucy to begin lying at such a young age...but still. That was another issue that had not been resolved yet. But other than that, their house was almost full.

Would Lexie ever come to stay with them for good? Would she ever accept Clark? That would be happening sooner than either father or daughter ever expected. And then...the real test of Clark's strength and patience would begin...

A COLD MORNING ON THE KENT FARM

Believe it or not on this day, LANCE did the morning cooking in the Kent kitchen, with some instruction from the analytical Lucy, who read cookbooks and tried to give Lance some support. But Lance, who at heart was greedy when it came to food, knew by taste when things were done. That and he had spent a lot of time in the kitchen with the cooks back at Luthor manor.

Clark walked in the kitchen door with Shelby, wearing his usual flannel. It was cold and windy, not that he had felt any of it. He had been pleasantly surprised to find the horses and other animals had been fed, and cared for, just as Lance and Lucy were supposed to do. And now it looked as if they were fixing breakfast before school...

Clark sighed and cast a glance towards the stairs. Where was his lovely wife again? Lance reached down and gave Shelby a piece of bacon. The animal sat down on all fours and attended to it.

"Good morning kids...where is your mother?" he asked Lucy. Lucy closed her cookbook.

"I think she's still getting dressed. She's going to have a long day today." Lucy said matter of factly, as if she really knew this to be true. Clark raised a brow as Lance nodded in agreement, then turned away from the stove. Clark didn't like the fact that a 7 and 6 year old were near a stove...if something happened, Lucy would probably be alright, but for Lance it could be dangerous.

But Lance, bless his little heart, began serving eggs and pancakes! Lucy brought out a platter of hashbrowns while Lance went to the refrigerator to bring out some orange juice. Shelby had finished his piece of bacon and was looking for more. Clark eyed the display. Everything did look good. Much better than when Lois cooked. Not that he complained out loud about anything he ate fixed by her hand.

"I think I'll hurry your mother along." Clark said, smiling at the kids. He sensed they liked the routine, especially Lance. He made a mental note to call his mother and see if he could find out just what the heck was going on between her and Lionel!

While Lois could not cook worth a damn, no, she would not have allowed the children to just linger near the stove. They did usually help when she damned near burned everything all of the time...it was shameful, the kids knowing more than her about decent cooking!

But she had been waylaid by a call on her cellphone. It was Martha. Lois was still in her robe.

"I'm coming over." Lois told Martha.

"Lois...as much as it pains me to say this, Clark shouldn't come."

Lois took a deep breath before answering.

"I know. I don't know how I'm going to tell him that I'm going to the mansion to see Lexie, but that he can't come, but I'll figure something out."

"Lois...this can't go on. Now ready or not, Lexie and Lucy have to be told. Lexie should be living with her real parents!"

"I could say the same for Lance...Martha...I'm sorry, I know that's low, but I would think that you better than anyone could understand that sometimes...life isn't so straight forward. How is Lexie?"

"Devastated. She won't go to school." Martha answered.

Lois sat down on her bed, just as Clark opened their bedroom door. She did not see him.

"Lexie is one of the few people in the world that would react this way."

"Lois, your attitude is part of the problem here!"

"Martha!"

"Lois! My granddaughter's movie flopped and has now went directly to video! Now Lexie is fearful that she'll be made fun of at school. And if she gets angry, there is no telling what could happen to some innocent child. Telling Lexie that she is being silly is not the solution."

"I would never do that, Martha!"

Clark slammed the door suddenly making his presence known. Lois jumped and half glanced at him, before finishing her conversation with her mother-in-law.

"I know how to deal with my own daughter. I'll be over soon." Lois said hanging up. She hated that Martha didn't think she was a good mother. Maybe she wasn't. But she knew Lexie. And little diva or not, she adored Lex. The child was not ready to hear that he was not her real father. And if that meant Lexie hated her in the process to keep her happy...that was a price she was willing to pay for now.

But she was acutely aware that Clark was not willing to go along with this much longer. Lois hung up her phone and set it on the dresser. She stood up and gave Clark a big kiss on the lips.

"Good morning, Smallville! I can tell breakfast is ready! Thank you for cooking it...I'm going to take a shower now..."

Clark reached out and touched her shoulders.

"Lance and Lucy cooked breakfast, which I found disconcerting to say the least. You were a little sharp with my mother just now. That was her, wasn't it?" he asked gently.

"Yes...uh...I'm going to take a shower now..."

"You mentioned Lexie. Is she alright? Did something happen in California?"

Lois sighed and Clark let go of her.

"Lexie is back from California. Her movie flopped and went directly to video."

Clark's eyes widened!

"Didn't she just have a premiere two days ago?"

Lois nodded miserably. Clark shook his head.

"Well then we'd better get over there."

Lois touched his arm.

"I don't think you should come."

"Lois, I don't want to hear that! I don't. Now we're going over to the mansion to bring Lexie home with us."

Lois reached out to touch his face.

"Clark...I promise I will bring Lexie home right away. But I have to do this alone."

Clark stared at her for awhile, before nodding his assent.

"Fine...fine. But Lois if Lexie does not come home to us..."

"She will. I will deal with Lex and by dinner both of our girls will be sitting at the dinner table with us."

Clark reached out and clasped her hand.

"I want to tell the girls tonight that I'm their real father."

Lois could see that Clark's understanding had reached it's breaking point. Maybe now Lexie could return to the real world of school and a home life. She knew that Clark did not approve of Lexie's movie star dreams that Lex had always encouraged. Finding out that her real father was not billionaire Lex Luthor, but Farmer and all around good guy, Clark Kent, could take Lexie's head out of the clouds.

It could also devastate her. But Lois knew Clark was right. This whole thing could not continue to go on. Not if she didn't want it to be begin to affect her own relationship with her husband.

"Lois? We'll do this tonight, alright?"

Lois nodded and quickly kissed him again.

"Fine, Clark. You're right. We'll sit the girls down tonight and tell them the truth."

Clark smiled, feeling much more optimistic about Lexie's response to this, than his wife did. Lois began to move away from him.

"Can you make sure the kids get to their bus? I'm going to have to call Chloe and tell her I'll be running late."

"I'll call Chloe." Clark said firmly, "and there is something else we need to discuss."

Lois raised a brow.

"If this is about last night's dinner, I swear I didn't realize I had forgotten so many ingredients. Lance seemed to like it though."

He was the only one! Clark thought. But he shook his head, pulling on Lois's arm.

"No...last night's dinner was fine. It's about our...our...well about today's...today's..."

"Nooner." Lois replied, grinning. She then stopped when Clark pinked up with embarrassment. She knew he was deathly afraid of one of the kids catching them in some clinch or worse. And private time had become much harder to have with two kids around. Lois usually came home for lunch while the kids were at school...but ended up not really eating much! And when summer came around it would be harder still...

"We'll have to skip it today." Lois said, pulling on Clark's flannel collar.

"I hate the fact that the only time we have together is during your lunch hour! Honey, we can be together at night. In our own room, in our own bed."

"Clark the walls are so thin!"

"No they are not! I have better hearing than most, and I never heard my parents do a thing."

"Maybe they weren't doing anything."

"My mother WAS pregnant at one time."

"Okay, but did your extra special hearing abilities kick in before or after this feat?"

Clark frowned. He didn't remember...

"We'll figure something out." Lois said, attempting to move past him to the bathroom. But Clark blocked her way.

"Tonight?"

"Clark!"

"Please?"

"Alright, alright. I'll...we'll think of someway to be extra, extra quiet." she smiled, immensely pleased at Clark's outright lust! She had always found it rather cute.

A knock on their door interrupted the moment. Clark called for the person to come in, and Lance, wearing his backpack, walked in.

"Aunt Chloe is here." he said matter of factly. In fact, Chloe was not his aunt, but he called her that anyway, much to Chloe's annoyance. Lois grinned and Clark smiled.

"Thanks, Lance. Did Lucy and you eat already?" he asked his half brother.

"Yeah...Lucy is out in the loft getting her homework. Shelby threw up from the bacon I gave him. Aunt Chloe is cleaning it up now."

"You gave Shelby bacon?" Lois asked him. Lance nodded, then shrugged and left their room. Lois turned back to Clark.

"I'm going to make a mental note to ask your mother about what's going on between herself and Lionel."

"I'm right ahead of you." Clark said grimly.

Lois had jumped into the shower, as Clark descended the stairs to see Chloe throwing away Shelby's 'breakfast'. The dog was nowhere around. Chloe looked over at him and smiled cheerily. Clark raised a brow. Chloe had just cleaned up dog vomit and she was still in a good mood?

Or she wanted something.

"Chloe." Clark said looking her up and down. "I'm sorry about Shelby and the bacon there."

"Not a problem! Always happy to help."

"Uh huh. So what do you need?"

Chloe folded her arms.

"I heard about Lexie's movie and I know Lois and you are going to have a lot to deal with. But this is a peak time for the Smallville Dispatch."

"Meaning?"

Chloe walked up to him.

"I have to go out of a town for a bit. I need Lois and you to run the paper while I'm gone. It will only be for one day."

"Chloe...with all that we're going to have to deal with with Lexie...she's coming here to stay. For good."

Chloe smiled wanly.

"That's nice, Clark. Really. And don't think that I don't know how hard this sudden parenthood has been on you."

Clark frowned and sat down at the kitchen table.

"It wasn't sudden for Lois. She had no choice but to marry some man she did not love, in order to give my daughters the homelife I should have provided from day one."

Chloe pulled up an opposite chair.

"You can't keep beating yourself up over that. It's done. And once Lexie is here, everything will be fine...but I really need some favors."

"Okay, Chloe. Now at first you said a 'favor'. Now it's plural."

"I'm just going to come out with it."

Clark smiled.

"I wish you would."

"I'm going to California."

Clark eyed her.

"To see Spike?"

"Uh...no. It's not personal, it's story related. And I'm headed to a place called Neptune."

"Neptune...California? Chloe what would anything there have to do with Smallville?"

"A very big story for the Dispatch. And I just need some follow up information before I do anything else. I need for you to keep an eye on Jimmy."

Jimmy Olsen was the new photojournalist that had joined the staff. It was clear he was interested in Chloe, but the feelings didn't seem to be reciprocated. Clark nodded.

"Fine. What else?"

Chloe licked her lips.

"I know that Lois and you are not on the best of terms with Lex. But I would really like an exclusive with him on his new marriage. And maybe a picture of his wife."

Clark stared at Chloe.

"Lex got MARRIED!"

Chloe blinked.

"I thought you knew?"

Clark slowly stood up.

"Believe me, Chloe, if I had known that Lex was married, meaning he would finally stop hitting on Lois every chance he gets, I would be dancing on top of this table right now! Lois would be dancing on top of this table..." he suddenly stopped talking.

"What is it?" Chloe asked.

"This has got to be affecting Lexie. Lois doesn't want me to go to the mansion with her to see her, but I think I should go anyway."

Chloe stood up.

"Clark, I need a story on Lex. I need for Lois and you to run the paper and I need for you to watch Jimmy. And on that last thing...well..."

"What is it?"

"Jimmy is investigating that power failure of Lois and yours seven years ago. You know..."

"What! Chloe you're his boss... just tell him there is no story!"

Chloe moved closer.

"Clark...somehow, someway, he knows that a couple having sex inadvertently caused the power outage. He just can't figure out the angles and the height...you know."

Clark shook his head, just as Lois whipped down the stairs dressed, but with wet hair!

"Hi Chloe! I'll be in a little later! Is Lucy still out in the barn? Yeah I see her! Gotta go!"

Clark and Chloe stared at her as she hurried out of the house and ran towards the barn. Clark stared after his wife. She would catch cold running around with wet hair.

Chloe seemed to know what he was thinking because she smiled.

"I can't remember Lois ever having a cold. She'll be fine. Just say you'll help me out. Like I said, it's only for a day."

"I'll work on Jimmy and help with the paper but as for Lex...we'll see." Clark replied, not making any promises. He wondered who the poor woman was that was now Mrs. Lex Luthor?

Lois ran up the loft stairs, just as Lucy packed up her homework into her backpack.

"Honey, I need to ask you something really quick." Lois said, sitting down on the little loft couch.

"Mom, Lance and I will be late for the bus."

"Lucy this is really important."

Lucy put down her backpack. Lois got up and walked over to smooth down wisps of dark hair that were escaping the child's ponytail.

"Lucy, I know how close you are with your sister. Did you know about her movie?"

Lucy nodded. Lois noticed she looked oddly guilty.

"Okay spill it! What aren't you telling me?"

Lucy took a deep breath.

"Lexie's movie did badly because of me."

Lois frowned.

"Honey, how can you say that?"

"Because...I...I was kind of in it sometimes."

Lois stared at her daughter for a bit before finding her voice.

"What do you mean 'you were kind of in it sometimes'?"

"I mean," Lucy said in a small voice, "that Lexie came to get me a few times while I was at school. She asked me to do scenes for her...while she took tests for me. Lexie flunked my tests and I don't think I was so good with my scenes..."

"Lucy!" Lois yelled, horrified. "I don't understand...how did Lexie get here?"

"She has a new power. Or she has always had it and just didn't say anything. Daddy knows about it. She can move really fast and she just kind of took my hand and took me along with her."

Daddy was Lex. Damn him for not telling her about this!

"Mom...those tests that Lexie flunked for me...I kind of went from an A to a B..."

Lois coughed! Good God! Didn't teachers call up parents and rat on kids that were doing badly these days! How could she have not known this? And worse yet Clark was going to be livid!

Maybe tonight should just be 'Confession Night'. Yes, all of this could come out tonight. Lois yanked on her daughter's ponytail.

"We'll go over all of this tonight. Lexie will be living here now too."

Lucy stared up at her mother.

"She doesn't want to live here."

"Yes well that's too bad." Lois said pulling Lucy into an embrace and kissing the top of her head. "Go to school and try and overcome Lexie's...whatever."

Lucy smiled and let go of her mother. Lois heard her feet running down the stairs and shook her head again. Damn! Lucy might actually bring home a report card with a B or something on it! Lois sighed. Now that Lexie would be with them, her problems in school would have to be addressed as well.

By the time Lois got back to the house, Chloe had left. Clark told her what he had been told about Lex, Jimmy Olsen and Chloe's request that they both run the Dispatch.

Lois decided not to say anything about Lucy's 'debut'. Hell, she didn't even know if she would be able to do so tonight! As she was thinking along those lines, Clark interrupted her thoughts.

"We should split up with all that we have to do."

"Yes...I'll go to the mansion and you..."

Clark shook his head.

"I'M going to the mansion. You take care of Jimmy and we'll decide on the Lex interview later."

Lois shook her head.

"Clark..."

"I have to begin interacting with Lexie sooner rather than later. Besides, I want to talk to my Mom about Lance."

"I get that but Lexie can be prickly."

"I can deal with prickly."

"Clark..."

Clark pulled Lois into a hard, yet firm kiss, before setting her away from him. He then touched her hair.

"I can do this. I can get her to come home with me. Just trust me on this."

"It isn't a matter of trusting you..." Lois trailed off. This was important to him, that much was clear. Fine! She would go to the Dispatch and make sure Jimmy Olsen wasn't screwing up...or finding anything out about herself and Clark's part in that power outage seven years ago!

Clark smiled at the maid, who let him in to the Luthor mansion. His mother was the first to greet him and he frowned at the site of her. She looked pale and thin. Clark reached out to her.

"Mom? What is it? What's going on with you? Where is Lionel?"

'Lionel' made a startling appearance in the hallway. He was drunk and by the looks of the full glass of liquor he was stumbling around with, his goal was to get drunker still.

"Lionel." was all Martha said. She was embarrassed to the core. Clark almost gaped! How long had Lionel been in this condition! Had Lance seen his father looking like this?

Lionel set his drink down on an expensive table and almost hopped over to Clark! The man smelled like a distillery.

"Clark...Clark my boy...you should wear a cape, you know? A cape...the girls too..."

"Okay, Lionel, maybe we should just sit you down here." Clark said steering Lionel into a nearby sitting room. He dumped Lionel onto a couch and watched as his step-father promptly passed out. Clark turned to his mother, who's eyes were shiny with tears.

"Mom, what's happening? How long has this been going on?"

Martha bent down and reached into the unconscious Lionel's inner suit pocket. She pulled out a folded letter and handed it to Clark. She swiped at her eyes as Clark unfolded it and read the relatively short passage:

LANCE LUTHOR IS REALLY SAM LANE'S SON.

SINCERELY,  
A FRIEND

Nice, Clark thought. What 'friend' would do this? He folded the letter back and inadvertently slipped it into his own pocket, so that he could hug his mother.

"He threatened Lance's life...and Skippy's!"

Skippy was Lance's terrier. Lexie had taken him to California with her.

"He threatened to kill his own son?"

Martha jerked away from Clark!

"Clark, Lionel thinks I lied to him! He thinks I've betrayed our marriage vows with Sam Lane! I don't know what to do anymore!"

"How about talking to General Lane? Surely he could clear this up."

"I can't get him on the phone! I would ask Lois but I'm too embarrassed...besides, in the state Lionel is in he wouldn't believe Sam anyway. Please...just keep Lance with you a little while longer?"

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry, Mom, I really am. Look, I'll find out who wrote this I promise. Now...how is Lexie? Is she upstairs?"

Martha suddenly looked at him as if it was the first time she was really seeing him!

"Where is Lois? I thought she was coming over here alone?"

"Because you told her to?" Clark chided her. "I'm going to talk to my daughter, then we're going to pack her things. She's coming home to the farm."

"Clark..."

"Mom, I am NOT leaving her here with Lionel like this. And where is Lex? Is he too busy with his new wife to help out his father?"

"New wife?"

"Chloe said he got married."

"What! God, Lexie did come back here alone. She wouldn't say where Lex was..."

Clark nodded.

"I think that Lex sprung this marriage on Lexie and that, combined with the failure of her movie has really upset her. I need to see her."

Martha began to compose herself. Lionel began to snore.

"Clark, I don't want to see you hurt."

"Just tell me where her room is, Mom."

Alexandra Luthor felt Skippy's head on her knee. Good ole Skippy! At least he cared!

She heard him growl, then stop. Lexie raised her head and saw the last person she wanted to look at, come into the room. Skippy jumped off of the bed and ran to her mother's new husband, Clark. Lexie glared at the fleeing dog. Traitor!

Clark bent down to pet Skippy, before raising up to face his young daughter. Her dark hair was askew and the look on her face was clearly a scowl. There was something about her in that moment that reminded him of Lois. Lexie broke off eye contact and laid back down.

"Go away!" she commanded.

Clark did not respond, but walked over to her bed and sat down. Lexie suddenly raised up and used her 'superbreath' to freeze his face! She laid back down again.

"I said get out! I hate you!" she screeched, not caring at all about the consequences of freezing someone's face. Lexie then realized that Clark was not screaming or anything and peeked up at him. She then swallowed. Nothing had happened to him. Lexie tried to raise up and blow on him again, but Clark blocked the impending ice storm with his hand, and a chunk of ice fell onto the bed between them.

"What a horrible thing to do." Clark said calmly, looking her over.

"How did you do that?"

"Why? So you can do it again? Maybe we have more in common than you think."

"I told you to get out. That would have never happened if you just did what I said." Lexie sniped, not caring how he managed to deflect her power.

This was starting off badly! Clark stood up.

"Lexie...I know you have your issues with me. But believe it or not...I do love you very much."

Lexie turned to lay back down. What was this guy talking about? Why would he love her? Had Mom told him to say that?

"Go away." Lexie repeated.

"Lexie...Lucy and your Mom miss you very much. They want you to come and live with them. All of us do."

Lexie raised her head up.

"My mother should come back HERE! Because she didn't, Daddy found a new wife! She ruined everything! You ruined everything! Go away!"

"Lexie..."

"And another thing," the child sniffed, "I'm sure you've just been laughing your socks off at me, because of my movie!"

Clark's mouth dropped open!

"Why on earth would you ever think that?"

"Daddy told me that you thought I was stupid! That you thought making movies was stupid! I don't need Mom! I don't need Daddy! I will be an orphan out on the open road!"

"An orphan on the open road?" Clark asked, trying to hide his amusement.

Lexie sat up and wiped her eyes.

"Yes, like in those old movies...where some poor child carries a stick and a handkerchief."

"Oh... well you wouldn't fit much in there." Clark smiled softly.

"My iPod and a few of Daddy's credit cards will suffice. And of course Skippy would come with me."

"Hmmm, yes. Lexie...I don't think making movies is stupid. I do think that you're a bit young for that type of life though. Lucy needs her sister. And your Mom misses you. How about we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" Lexie asked suspiciously. She looked Clark over. Lucy was always raving about 'Clark, Clark, Clark'. Almost as if she liked him better than their real Daddy. She didn't see anything special about him!

Clark reached out to touch Lexie's hand, but she pulled it back. Clark covered his hurt.

"Give us a chance. A chance to be a family. After...a month, if you really, really hate it, you can come back here to live."

Lexie glanced over at Skippy, who had jumped back up on the bed. Well...Lance was there too...

"Can Skippy come?"

"Yes," Clark said, thinking it would probably be SAFER for the dog, "he can come."

"Well...okay. But only for a month."

Clark did not answer her. He had no intention of allowing Lexie to come back here to live ever. But he smiled tolerantly at her and stood up.

"Now, how about I help you pack some things for yourself and Skippy, okay?"

Lexie stared at him.

"Why didn't I hurt you?"

She was referring to her efforts to freeze his face, of course. Clark smiled down at her.

"You'll learn the reason why once you get settled in at home, okay?"

Lexie nodded slowly, then got out of bed. Skippy jumped down. Clark smiled again as he watched Lexie walk over to a closet and pull out a suitcase. Small steps, he thought. He had succeeded in getting Lexie to come home with him. Now, how she would react to his news that he was her real father tonight, was a different matter altogether.

SMALLVILLE DISPATCH

"Jimmy, there is no story! Just drop it, okay?" Lois said with annoyance. Jimmy Olsen folded his arms and shook his head.

"If I didn't know any better, I would swear that you knew something about this! You were living around here then, weren't you?" Jimmy asked suspiciously.

"Yes!"

"Well what happened that night? You were living at the Kent Farm then, right? I mean didn't you think the whole thing was strange?"

"I don't usually think power outages are strange, Jimmy. They happen, okay?"

"They don't happen for no reason! Now I have good reason to believe that a couple that was screwing like rabbits, caused that power shortage!"

Lois smirked!

"Is that what you plan to write? That a couple screwing like rabbits caused the power to go out? How did they accomplish that feat EXACTLY?"

"I don't know all of the particulars yet! Come on, Lois! You have to remember something from back then? I mean you didn't wonder what the heck was going on?"

"It was summer, Jimmy! It was hot...maybe it was the heat!"

"The Smallville Power Company doesn't know what happened..."

"And I bet they don't care either! Not after seven years. and neither will the readers of this paper!" Lois sniped, looking over a folder of assigned stories Chloe had left for them. She pulled a folder and handed it to him.

"Here! This is about your speed."

Jimmy slowly took the folder and looked at it. He then rolled his eyes!

"Come on, Lois! This is a dog contest! A dog contest where they're wearing wigs! Do you really think that little of me that you'd give me a story like this?"

"Hey! We can't all get the big stories! The little stories are just as important! Sometimes little stories become big stories."

"I doubt it in this case! Fine, I'll do this dog/wig contest crap but I'm still going to investigate the power outage on my own time."

Lois felt tired from just talking to this guy! Where the hell did Chloe say she knew him from again? The door to the building opened and Lois almost did a double take.

Clark walked in with Lexie. Lois could year yapping from Clark's truck. Skippy! Lois set down the folders, forgetting all about Jimmy and approached her daughter. She bent down so that she was on her level.

"Hi there. I hear you're having a hard time these days. Maybe a hug would help?"

It was a cheesy line, but Lexie flew into her mother's arms and began to sob!

"I...I can't face my public! I can't! I'll die!"

Lois looked up at Clark and mouthed 'drama queen', before letting go of Lexie and looking at her. She reached back onto a desk and pulled out two Kleenex from a box. Lexie took them and blew her nose.

"Well...you won't have to face the public at your old school...if you decide to go to the new school your sister attends." Lois said in an almost sing song voice. Clark frowned. Yes, Lexie would have to attend public school, but the kids would still know of her movie failure there as well. Running from her humiliation was not the answer.

Lexie had to face this failure. Clark knew he was one to talk, since he had moved heaven and earth AND manipulated time to keep from facing anything unpleasant. But he decided he wouldn't interfere in Lois's handling of the situation...for now.

He looked at Jimmy, who was looking from Lexie to himself suspiciously. Clark realized that Jimmy had figured out one of the worst kept secrets in Smallville, just from using his eyes.

"Hey, Jimmy. Has Lois filled you in on your work assignment?"

"She gave me a dog contest to cover. Listen, Clark...I have a feeling I'm onto something with my power outage story! I mean if I could just find the couple that might have caused the whole thing, I'd really have a something! Could you talk to your wife? I mean I understand that Lois and you are in charge while Chloe is gone...but I think that Chloe would be upset that my God given talents were being wasted here." Jimmy sniffed with indignation.

Clark raised a brow. Chloe had never given himself, or Lois, any reason to believe that Jimmy Olsen had any 'god given talent'. He tried to be kind though, while resting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Jimmy, Chloe is the one you need to talk to about this. Now you know Lois and I can't just approve you going off on your own that way. Chloe has specific stories she wants covered."

"Clark, Lois wants me to cover a dog contest! For the love of Pete! The dogs are wearing wigs!"

"Yeah...that's sponsored by the Smallville Ladies Garden Club every year. Really...it's not that bad...and the dogs are kind of cute. I feel sorry for them since I don't think they like the wigs..."

"Clark!" Jimmy whined. Clark put his foot down.

"Go cover the story, Jimmy! Take this up with Chloe when she returns."

"I don't suppose you know who's in Neptune, California? I mean, is Chloe in some kind of long distance relationship?"

Not that he knew of, Clark thought. But again, he patted Jimmy's shoulder.

"Again, take it up with Chloe: stories...and any interest in her personal life." Clark said knowingly. Jimmy looked a bit embarrassed, but nodded, then gathered up his camera and some folders. Lois interrupted her talk with Lexie to call out to Jimmy.

"I want plenty of pictures of those dogs, Olsen!"

Jimmy shook his head and walked out of the Smallville Dispatch. Clark smiled down at Lexie as made his way over to her and Lois. He then pulled Lois out of Lexie's hearing.

"I want to pay Lex a visit."

"When?"

"Now."

"I don't suppose you're making an airline reservation?"

Clark folded his arms.

"Lex hurt Lexie very badly when he did this. I want to see what woman was more important than looking after Lexie."

Lois folded her arms as well.

"How about we just thank God for small favors!" she whispered.

"I can do that too...once I assess the situation. I also want to tell Lex that Lexie will be living with us from now on. It's time to cut ties with him."

Lois nodded but knew Clark really meant it was time for Lexie and Lucy to stop thinking of Lex as their father.

"I don't think it's a good idea, but I am powerless to stop you. Just be careful...oh and since Chloe wants a story and picture, take a camera!"

BEL AIRE

But Lex had not remarried, but only put out the rumor that he had. That and he paid a lovely blonde to pose as the newest Mrs. Luthor to fool the servants. He only needed people to believe it temporarily.

He only needed Clark and Lois to believe it long enough to make the switch.

Lex walked into the darkened laboratory. The scientists that he had paid to work on his newest project were gone...for now. They would be back tomorrow to perfect it.

Lex walked over to a long table covered by tarp. He slowly pulled away the tarp to reveal...'Robot Clark'.

Lex smirked at the cyborg, who looked exactly like Clark and would be him...long enough for Lois to leave 'Clark' and come back to him, bringing Lucy with her. And once they were a family again, Lois would give him a child. Then they could forget all about this dark part in the history of the Luthor family. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Lex was startled when the architect of 'Robot Clark' turned on the light. Dr. Felix Hightower almost shuffled over to Lex. He looked nervous.

"Mr. Luthor, please! I've told you he is not perfected yet."

"He looks done to me." Lex noted, picking up the robot's hand. It felt kind of hard...kind of like when one touched the hand of someone lying dead in a coffin.

"Well he's not. The meteor rocks that he is made from makes up 90 of his body solution. But in the process is gives his skin a rather rock like feel..."

"So I noticed." Lex interrupted impatiently. "Look, just get that done...and the robot's dialogue and..."

"About that, Mr. Luthor. I REALLY need more time. He won't be able to fit into the situation you want him in if he can only say a few phrases."

Lex was about to go off, when he heard something in one of the outer rooms. Lex put a finger to his lips and hurried out of the lab. He moved down a few hallways until he was in one of the front rooms.

Clark? Clark was in front entrance hall. Where was the maid?

"Clark...where is my maid and what are you doing here?"

"I have no idea where your maid is, Lex...though if she had any sense I'm sure she's found another job by now."

"So you just walked right in? Using your meteor powers I'm sure. What are you doing here?"

Clark gave the room a cursory glance.

"Where is your wife?"

Lex raised a brow and grinned!

"Wow, good news travels fast!"

"Lexie is heartbroken. I don't care that you've married someone. I do care how it affects my children."

"MY children." Lex corrected. "And they always will be."

Clark closed the space between himself and Lex.

"Lexie is living with Lois and I now."

"Lexie hates your guts, Clark. So you can put aside these delusions of grandeur that you're going to corrupt my daughter, as you have Lucy."

Clark took a deep breath.

"No, Lex. I don't think you understand. I went to pick Lexie up myself. She packed her things and is now living with Lois and I. She won't be coming back. Lois and I are telling the girls tonight that I am their real father. I'm sorry if that hurts you..."

Lex turned away. Right! Clark was sorry if he was hurt! If Clark had ever been 'sorry' about anything in regards to their former friendship, then he wouldn't have driven Lana to her death! And he would not have stolen Lois from him. Lois and THEIR children!

Lex turned back to Clark, keeping his expression nonchalant.

"You're not sorry worth a damn, Clark. You haven't been sorry since you left all of the hard work to me and took off! Lucy and Lexie are who they are because of me!"

"You mean, 'despite you', don't you?" Clark said in a low voice. "We're the only two people that not only know what I did to get us to this point, but what you did in the other realities. Lois barely tolerates you now. I have NEVER told her that you murdered Lucy in another reality..."

"YOU SHUT UP!!!" Lex screamed, pointing at him. "THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT! SHE WAS ONLY SUPPOSED TO GET A LITTLE SICK..."

"Well she didn't, Lex, she died. And if I had let that stand you would be dead as well, you can bet on that! You don't love Lois. You want what I have. You always have, starting with Lana..."

"Don't you dare mention her name to me! Don't you dare! She couldn't live with your lies! To this day, I don't quite understand all that she meant in her suicide letter, but I know damned well that you do! And as per the norm, you're keeping that a secret. Lana didn't just kill herself over your meteor illness. There was something else, wasn't there?"

Clark just stared at Lex. It was bad enough the man knew that the girls and himself had abilities. And it was of the utmost importance that Lex always think that they could all do what they could do, because of the meteor rocks. Lex had already proven he could not be trusted to know the truth.

Clark ignored Lex's question.

"If you think for one minute, I am going to leave Lexie in your care after what you did to Lucy, then you are sadly mistaken and..."

Suddenly, Clark stopped talking and looked around. He then focused in on Lex.

"You know, I've been waylaid here. I came to meet your wife. Where is she?"

"Why? Now that you plan on destroying my relationship with Lexie and Lucy, you have no need to know anything about my life."

Clark looked around again. He then tilted his head.

"Do you HAVE a wife, Lex?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?"

"Chloe actually wants an interview with her. I'm beginning to think the real story is if anyone will ever see you with this 'wife'?"

"Oh...you'll meet her, Clark. When I decide to let you and not before." Lex hissed. Clark thought that was an odd thing to say. If the man was married, what was the big deal? And why was Lex even in his home now? Why wasn't he off on his honeymoon with this woman? Basically, he couldn't see why Lexie could not have continued to stay here with Lex, since he didn't appear to be doing anything.

Or was he?

"I think it's time for you to leave." Lex said coldly.

Clark nodded, but decided to do an extra scan of the first floor. Lex noticed that he seemed to be focusing intently on one wall in particular...

"Get out, Clark! Get out now!"

Clark could see two figures just behind a wall some distance beyond them both. There was one human skeleton form and another form lying on a table...only the second figure had what appeared to be machinery in him.

Clark looked away from the wall and looked at Lex.

"Tell me what's going on here!"

"I'm going to give you one last chance to leave without getting hurt. Go!" Lex snapped. Clark shook his head and headed towards the door that the wall belonged to. Lex wasn't married! And the reason he had lied to Lexie and everyone else, was because of what he was hiding behind that wall!

"Whatever you have going on back here, Lex, it's over as of now! What's behind the door?" Clark asked as his hand circled around the knob. Lex shrugged.

"Go on in and find out." he replied nonchalantly. Lex had planned on making the switch later, when the robot was perfected, but it looked as if no thanks to nosy Clark, they had run out of time.

Or at least Clark had.

As soon as Clark threw open the door, he felt the familiar symptom of overwhelming weakness. He stumbled and fell to the floor, as Lex closed the door behind them. Dr. Hightower was busy with 'Robot Clark' and looked up when he saw the scene before him.

"Mr. Luthor...what is HE doing here?"

"Lex..." Clark called out weakly.

Lex ignored Clark...sort of. Lex did kick the side of his head, before making a show of wiping his feet on the linoleum lab floor. Lex then approached the cyborg, making eye contact with Dr. Hightower.

"We have run out of time, Dr. Hightower. This robot needs to return in Clark's place today."

"What's wrong with 'Clark' down there?" Dr. Hightower asked nervously.

Lex grinned!

"You said yourself that the meteor rocks make up 90 of his body solution. Well...our friend on the floor over there has an aversion to those rocks."

Clark struggled to move. He could hear every word Lex and this doctor were saying. If that thing on the table was made from meteor rocks, then it was the reason he felt so drained. And that also meant that...

Lucy and Lexie would be affected the minute the robot came around them. Clark couldn't let that happen...

"Mr. Luthor...when his wife touches the robot she's going to know he's not human! I need more time to soften his skin! His vocabulary isn't perfected yet either!"

"Well what can he say?"

Dr. Hightower looked embarrassed. Lex tilted his head.

"Doctor...what can he say?" Lex repeated.

"Uh...I want your sex." Dr. Hightower whispered.

Lex almost gaped!

"Pardon me?"

"Well...I was testing the robot...you know, for language. Ahem...anyway, I taught it the words to my favorite George Michael song. Which is 'I Want Your Sex'. Are you familiar with it?"

"No, Dr. Hightower, I am not. Nor do I want to be. I would rather that robot not be able to utter another word, than run around Smallville chanting a song that sounds so ridiculous!"

"You're the one that let the prototype in here, Mr. Luthor!"

Lex looked back over at Clark, who was crawling around on the floor. He then looked back at Dr. Hightower and was about to say something, when a light ringing, interrupted him.

It was Clark's cellphone. Dr. Hightower watched as Lex walked over to Clark and bent down, searching his pockets until he found the phone. He then looked at the caller I.D.. Lois.

Lex answered the phone.

"Lois? Hi, how are you?"

On her end, Lois was not pleased.

"Why are YOU answering my husband's phone?"

"So, how are you Lois?"

"Why are you answering Clark's phone, Lex?"

"Before you freak out, Clark just left here and forgot his phone. I'll drop it by the farm when I get back to town."

"Or I could remind Clark that he left his phone and send him back for it."

"Yes...I suppose. So, how are the girls?"

"Like you care?"

"Lois, that's not fair or very friendly."

"Look, Lex. I don't hate you but I do know you. So let's cut the phony pleasantries, okay? Did you let Clark take a picture of yourself and your new wife?"

"Was he supposed to?"

Lois sighed!

"I'll tell Clark that he left his phone when I see him."

"So," Lex pressed on, "how are the girls?"

"You mean how is Lexie, don't you?"

"No...I mean how are the girls...plural."

"Lucy is getting over the fact that you've all but stopped communicating with her, since she chose to live with Clark and I. Lexie will adjust and Lance...you do remember him don't you? Your little brother? He's fine too."

"Sounds like a full...small, house."

"Goodbye, Lex. Oh and one last thing: thanks for the heads up on Lexie's new power!"

Lex chose not to acknowledge the last accusation.

"Lois, please! All will be forgiven if you just stop this foolishness. You're not cut out to be some farmer's wife! Chloe's paper will never make the money she wants...how do you plan to live? I mean Jonathan and Martha Kent struggled everyday of their lives!"

"Well...I do have LOTS of nice things that you gave me. I figure they will net a nice profit on some auction site. Actually...I'm already in contact with Sotheby's. We can probably fund the girls college education on that lovely coin collection you gave me..."

Lex smiled on his end.

"Clark is proud. He'd be very upset if money came from me in any form whatsoever."

Lois said nothing. Lex was right and worse yet, he knew, she knew, he was right!

"Gotta get going, Lex. I wish I could say it had been good talking to you, but I think we both know that would be a lie."

"Lois, wait!"

But Lois had hung up. Lex disconnected and stared down at the phone. He missed Lois, more than he would like to admit even to himself. They had come together out of need. He needed to get over Lana's death, Lois needed to get over Clark's departure and abandonment. Lois probably wouldn't admit it to this day, but life with him had not been THAT bad. And...he still believed that deep down, Lois had had feelings for him.

Just like Lana had. And the one person that had messed up his chances with both women, was lying on the floor sniveling like a BEYOTCH!

Lex kicked the side of Clark's head again, causing Dr. Hightower to flinch. Lex nodded.

"Don't worry about the robot's speech. Lois and the girls will just think Clark went crazy."

"You can't assume that, Mr. Luthor! Now I just took care of the robot's skin. It's as soft as a human's would be but still..."

Lex sighed with disgust, then looked over at a table adjacent to the robot's. He then looked back at Dr. Hightower.

"Give the robot my thoughts and feelings. You can do that, can't you?" Lex asked, suddenly excited by the prospect.

"Your thoughts and feelings?" Dr Hightower repeated with a stutter. God almighty, HOW had he gotten himself mixed up with Lex Luthor?

"Yes...we'll give the robot all of my knowledge...memories, etc.. Then it should be easy for me to get my family back."

"I don't mean to overstep, Mr. Luthor, but HOW? I mean your ex-wife..."

"Wife, Dr. Hightower. This...this...sham she has with HIM, is nothing compared to what Lois had with me. When Clark Kent slithered back into our lives, he just confused Lois, that's all. And our daughters, especially Alexandra, could never survive on the little Clark is able to provide." Lex almost sneered. He then stopped his diatribe and walked over to the table.

"Strap me in, Dr. Hightower." Lex ordered.

Meanwhile, the real Clark was able to painfully crawl from the room, inch by inch. The further away he got from that 'robot', the better he felt. Soon, he was out in the hallway. He jumped up and stood in the doorway.

The room was now dark except for a lot of flashing lights. He had been so into his own survival, that he had no idea what the hell Lex and this mad scientist were up to now!

There was a part of Clark that wanted to blast whatever was going on on that table! He thought about zapping those flashing lights with his heat vision. But since he did not know just 'what' exactly was going on, he decided not to, lest he kill Lex.

All he knew was that the robot looked like him. It was made from meteor rocks...which made him dangerous not only to himself...but to Lexie and Lucy as well. He had to get back home and figure out how he was going to protect his family.

Clark superspeeded out of the mansion.

SMALLVILLE-KENT FARM

Lance was stirring a pot of gravy, while Lois was once again arguing with Jimmy Olson.

"So you're telling me you didn't get any dog pictures?"

"A German Shepherd leaped on me! God, my camera is half broken...I need a new one." Jimmy whined.

"Take that up with Chloe. I doubt she'll spring for a new one though. I'm thinking maybe she should really spend her money on a new photojournalist."

"Man, that's cold, Lois."

"Hey, I call them like I see them! You didn't want to do this dog story, Jimmy. Now I'm sorry but I just can't forget that. And I'm not buying this German Shepherd crap either!"

"I'm sure Clark will believe me. Where is he?"

"Off covering a story. Kind of like what you were supposed to be doing."

Jimmy looked around, then set down his broken camera.

"Lois?"

"No, you can't stay for dinner."

"I wasn't going to ask! But I bet if I asked Clark he'd say yes."

"Meaning what?" Lois grinned. "That he's friendlier?"

"Something like that. Anyway, this is about Chloe."

"What about her?"

"I think she's seeing someone. And I think this someone lives in Neptune, California. Come on, Lois! I mean why would she want Clark or yourself, to fly to California for a picture of Lex Luthor and his new wife, when she could easily get it herself?"

"Is that what you're basing this on? Jimmy, Lex is not very friendly. Chloe would've just been wasting her time. Lex would not have given her a picture. Clark and I have a pseudo relationship with the man...and Chloe isn't seeing someone. She would have told me!"

"I say we investigate together." Jimmy suggested. Lois gave him a knowing look.

"For what? Jimmy, no offense, but you've been kind of tentative about even asking Chloe out! If she's in a relationship that makes her happy, what can you offer her?"

Before Jimmy could answer, the front door opened and Clark walked in carrying a grocery bag. Roses were sticking out. Lois, happy for some respite from her conversation with Jimmy, hurried over to him and hugged him hard.

Clark smiled, setting down the bag.

"That's a nice welcome."

"I'd give you an even nicer one but we have company. Did you get your phone back from Lex?"

Clark felt in his pockets! Damn!

"No...actually, we need to talk about Lex," Clark said, lowering his voice, "and what he's planning."

Lois said nothing. Her stomach did flip flops. Of course it was too much to think that Lex had gotten on with his life. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, not that she would have had to.

"Lex isn't married, is he?"

"No...unless you count a robot that looks exactly like me, and is made from meteor rocks, a bride. Jimmy is staring...tell me you didn't ask him to stay for dinner? Because we don't have much time."

Lois swallowed her fear and turned to face Jimmy.

"Uh...we'll talk later about that thing."

"Hey, Clark. Can I stay for dinner?"

Dinner was actually more lively than anyone had expected it to be. Clark had brought home a bouquet of roses, as a centerpiece for the table. He wanted Lexie's first dinner with the family to be special.

Clark had a feeling that Lexie was open to living with them, because Jimmy was their guest that night. She and Lucy talked to him while Lance had seconds and thirds of the meal that Clark suspected he made...since it tasted pretty good!

Clark and Lois excused themselves to talk on the porch. Jimmy was busy being the center of attention, which meant lying about exploits that never occurred, to the girls. Lois peeked in through the window, before facing her husband.

"Tell me about your look alike robot? Like when is he showing up here? Lex didn't make him because he needed a friend!"

Clark knew his wife well enough to know, that she immersed herself heavily in sarcasm when she was scared...also when she was not scared, but more so when she was. He reached out and touched her shoulders.

"I won't let this thing harm any of us."

"How are you going to stop it? It's made from meteor rocks! How did Lex get your phone? I want you to tell me the truth."

"Alright," Clark said, drawing out the word, "Lex tricked me into meeting the robot, so to speak. I was too weak to get away."

Lois turned away from him, for fear that he would see just how much this whole thing was upsetting her. But Clark reached out and turned her back to face him.

"I know you're scared."

"Clark...the girls have powers and they think that it's cute! They have never faced anything or anyone dangerous! They're not ready for this! And they won't even stand a fighting chance!"

"I want to send Jimmy out to the barn with Lance. Then I want to tell the girls the truth. Then I want to take the girls, and yourself, to the fortress."

Lois blinked. Clark meant the Fortress of Solitude. The ice house. She shook her head.

"Okay...and you do what?"

"I will force the doctor that made this robot to destroy it. It's just as simple as that. Honey, I will be careful, okay?"

Lois didn't like it. None of it. But before she could say anything, Clark brought up something else. And it was rather startling.

"By the way, when I was at the mansion earlier, my mother confided that someone sent Lionel a letter saying that your father was really Lance's father."

"What?! Who?"

"I don't know but Lionel believes it. That's the real reason Lance and Skippy are here. I need to get rid of this robot so I can concentrate on helping my mother."

Lois nodded.

"I'll call my father. Maybe he knows something."

"Yes, thank you. Mom says she hasn't been able to get ahold of him. Now...are you ready to do this thing?" he asked, putting his hands on either side of her face. Lois shook her head.

"No. But as usual, Lex has given us no choice, has he?" Lois replied, sighing.

Lance didn't quite understand why he had to show Jimmy a new horse. He suspected that Clark and Lois were finally going to tell Lucy and Lexie that Clark was their real father! He had heard his father talking about it with someone once. That and they kind of looked like him. More so than they did Lois.

Jimmy rubbed his arms. It was clear he could care less about a horse! He peered out of the barn window and looked towards the house.

"So, what do you think is going on in there, kid?"

Lance shrugged.

"I don't know. But I'm hungry."

Jimmy turned away from the window and stared at Lance Luthor. Yeah...he was kind of big for a kid his age.

"So tell me...why do you live here?"

Lance shrugged again.

"I don't know. I'm going to be going back home soon."

"So this is temporary?"

"Yes."

Jimmy nodded, not really believing it though. WHY would Lionel Luthor send his youngest son away to live on a farm? Mind you, Lionel was married to Clark's mother but it still seemed a bit shady.

Maybe he would have his story yet.

Lexie came down the stairs and sat down on the couch. Lucy followed. She was dragging a lot of stuff with her...

"Lucy? What is all of that?" Clark asked, still standing. Lois was sitting down in a chair. She was nervous. Nervous about Lexie's reaction to this news.

"Oh...I'm going to move into the barn, Clark." Lucy said quietly. She then set herself down and joined her twin on the couch. Lois frowned and looked up at Clark. Uh oh...

"Lucy, honey, you're not sleeping in the barn. Lexie and you have a nice room..."Clark began.

"I don't SHARE anything," Lexie interrupted snidely, "and Lucy knows that her stuff and my stuff don't gel."

Now Lois stood up.

"Your stuff and Lucy's stuff? All you brought was a suitcase and Skippy! What other stuff could be up there?"

Lexie looked away. Lucy looked guilty. Clark was now getting pretty good at reading the girls...especially when they were hiding something!

"What else is up in that bedroom, Lexie?" Clark asked. Lexie rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Mom, I don't have to take this, do I? I want to go home."

Lois ignored her and looked at Lucy.

"Lucy, tell me what's going on."

Lucy looked at her sister.

"Sorry, Lexie."

Lexie scowled as Lucy began to talk.

"Lexie has new furniture. I don't mind though. I can do on my schoolwork easier out in the barn."

"New furniture?!" Clark and Lois asked in in unison. Clark then gave Lexie a harsh look as he hurried towards the stairs. Lois followed after him. When Clark got to the girls room, he threw open the door...

There was a double bed in the room. A NEW double bed! There was also a new chaise. Both had store tags still on them. Lois put a hand over her mouth, then rushed after Clark as he turned and hurried back down the stairs! Both girls were standing now.

Clark stood before them.

"Lexie, you stole that furniture! You used your abilities to commit a crime!"

"Blah, blah, blah!" Lexie said in the most disrespectful manner imaginable. "So what if I did? If you think I'm going to stay on a farm without SOME good..."

"You'll take it back...no, I will take it back tonight!"

"Do it, then! I'll just run away!" Lexie yelled up at him.

Lucy hurried past Clark and Lois and up the stairs! A door was heard slamming. Lois took a deep breath.

"Clark, go and talk to Lucy, please. I'll talk to Lexie."

Clark gave his daughter a hard stare that was matched by her defiant one. He turned to move past Lois but she stopped him.

"Tell Lucy that you're her father. I'm going to tell Lexie." she whispered. Clark shook his head.

"No. I want to tell them together."

"I know that. And they are together...just not in the same room. Now go! Trust me on this."

Clark took a deep breath and nodded. He walked up the stairs to see to Lucy. Lois waited until she heard a door open and shut, before she faced Lexie. She walked up to her.

"Lexie, this situation isn't going to change. And I need for you to understand why it's not going to change. So please, sit down." Lois said indicating the couch. Lexie dropped onto it.

"I'll take the stuff back." Lexie said in a small voice.

"Thank you. But I need more from you than that. I need for you to know that there isn't any 'going back home'. This is your home."

"No it's not! Daddy is..."

Lois reached for her daughter's small hands and squeezed them.

"Honey, I've lied to you. To you and your sister. It's about your Daddy and Clark."

Lexie pulled her hands away and rolled her eyes!

"Please don't tell me that Clark is my real father! I know it's a lie."

Lois gaped!

"How did you..."

"The kids at school used to say stuff. I think Lucy kind of believes it but I don't."

Lois pursed her lips briefly before speaking again.

"And why don't you? You know, believe it?"

"I'm Alexandra Luthor, Mom. I mean...there is no way I could come from...from this! Lance is a Luthor too! There is no way he could stand living here forever! Grandfather Lionel will come for him too, I'm sure."

Lois reached for Lexie's hands.

"Baby, Clark has your same abilities. You have them because of him. Lex...the man that you think is your real father..."

"He IS my real father!" Lexie protested.

"Lexie, he's not. But he was there for me when Clark had to go away. I was pregnant with Lucy and you and I didn't know where he was. Lex married me so he could be your Daddy..."

Suddenly, Clark and Lucy came down the stairs hand in hand. Lucy was beaming! She looked at her sister, who slowly stood up from the couch. Lucy looked so...so...

Happy.

Lucy let go of Clark's hand and walked up to Lexie.

"Lexie...did Mom tell you? Clark is our real..."

Suddenly Lexie DID believe it! Lucy looked so sure and so happy! How could she be happy?

Lexie wanted her Daddy! She wanted Lex!

"No! My real father is Alexander Luthor and he's an IMPORTANT man! I won't stay here!"

Clark looked at Lois, then eased over to Lexie.

"Lexie, I know this is a shock. We should have been honest from..."

Suddenly, Lexie superspeeded out of the house! Clark chased right after her! Out in the barn, Jimmy so a blast of something whip across the Kent farm...no...two blasts of light! He ran out, with Lance on his heels!

"Oh God! Hey, kid, did you see that blast of light?! Of course you did! You'd have to be blind not to! Finally, something to write about!"

Now Lance was many things. Portly for his age and always hungry. But he was no fool. He knew more about what was going on within the walls of the Kent Farm than he ever let on. And even at his young age, Lance knew this his mother would not want an outsider learning family secrets.

"I didn't see anything. I'm going back in the house for a piece of cake."

Jimmy looked at the kid.

"What do you mean?! You didn't see that light whip across the fields there?!"

"I'm getting some cake." the child said firmly, walking out of the barn. He turned to look back at Jimmy.

"Close the barn door when you leave, okay?" Lance requested. Jimmy watched the boy walk back up to the house. He realized he had been dismissed by a kid!

Going back up to the house and asking Lois and Clark anything, would probably get him nowhere. But if he sat in his car and parked on the road or something, outside of the farm, maybe he could learn something. For Jimmy Olson had not forgotten about his original story. The strange occurrence that had caused all of Smallville to lose power, almost seven years ago.

Lance walked into the house and saw Lucy peeking out of a side window. Lois was on the phone. Lance shrugged and walked into the kitchen for more cake.

Meanwhile, Lois was on the phone with Martha.

"They're both here. Lexie is with me...but she doesn't want to talk to Clark and I have just told him that maybe she should spend the night here."

Lois set the phone down briefly and put her head in her hands. Lucy walked back over and picked up the phone.

"Grandma Martha?"

"Lucy? Honey, I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too. You're our REAL grandmother."

Martha began to tear up. She had her arm around Lexie, who's head was buried against her shoulder. Clark was pacing the room. He knew better than to get too close to his daughter at the moment...but what his mother had suggested would not do. Lexie had to begin to accept this situation now. Before Lex did them all more harm.

Martha spoke on the phone a few moments more, before hanging up. She looked at Clark.

"Lois got back on the phone. She wants Lexie to come back home. Clark...I just don't agree."

Lexie raised her head up. Her eyes were red. She glared at Clark, before looking up at Martha.

"I don't want to go back there. I want to stay here and wait for Daddy."

"Lexie!" Clark snapped uncharacteristically, "you have to listen to me! I need for you to stay at the farm with your mother and your sister because we're all in danger!"

Martha stood up and walked over to Clark. Lexie just stared at him.

"What's going on?"

"I visited Lex today in California, Mom. He's not married. He's built a robot out of meteor rocks that looks like me. When that thing comes here, Lexie, Lucy and I will be weakened by the affects. I need to take them all someplace safe. I don't have the time for this, Mom!"

Martha put a hand on his shoulder.

"Honey...many, many times you're not going to have the 'time' for tantrums and such. But this situation is what it is. You have to get Lexie to..."

"Mom, I don't have the time to sweet talk her now. And she is not staying here."

"Fine. I understand. I wonder what Lionel knows about this?"

Clark looked around.

"Where is he?"

"He left without saying a word to me. He got a phone call...maybe it has to do with Lex and this whole thing."

Clark hugged his mother. She had sounded so sad and dejected when she had said that. As if she had given up ever trying to make things right within her own family.

"We'll talk to General Lane, Mom." he whispered.

"Just take care of Lance." Martha whispered back. Martha then let go of Clark and walked over to Lexie.

"I'm going to leave you with your father. I want you to listen to him...for me, okay?"

Lexie nodded, then watched as her grandmother left the room. Lexie then slid off of the couch. Clark walked up to her.

"Lexie, I need for you to..."

"I'm leaving. I'm going to California to be with my REAL daddy."

Lexie turned to leave when Clark just grabbed her up into his arms and superspeeded out of the mansion with her!

LEX'S MANSION IN CALIFORNIA

Lionel Luthor ran a hand over his face, as he looked at Lex's form on the table. Dr. Hightower had told him on the phone just how everything had went wrong. How Lex was now in some kind of coma.

Just as Dr. Hightower was about to tell him something else, the man had screamed. Lionel had left the Smallville immediately only to find this: the doctor's body was on the floor...mangled.

The Clark Robot was gone.

NEPTUNE, CALIFORNIA

Chloe Sullivan lay in Logan Echolls arms on the beach. They had started a fire and the sun was down. Chloe raised up and looked down at Logan.

"What are we doing here, Logan? Really?"

Logan Echolls sat up as well and sighed.

"Chloe...I know what I'm doing. I've asked you to move here..."

"I can't leave Smallville."

"And I can't live in Hicksville. There is nothing for you there! I will help you start a newspaper here!"

"I can't leave."

"And we can't keep doing this long distance relationship thing. I've never been great at close ones, much less a long distance one. Come on, Chloe...move her and live with me... on a trial basis..."

Chloe was about to answer when she shivered. Logan put his arms around her and squeezed her hard.

"I would like to think that I'm the master at knowing how to keep a woman warm, but in this case, I'm getting you a blanket from the car." Logan said, kissing the side of Chloe's face. Chloe watched him walk off and tried not to feel so...so...guilty.

"Feeling guilty?"

Chloe looked around. A blonde girl, about her size walked up to the fire. Chloe stood up, wiping sand off of her shorts and legs. Veronica Mars.

"Veronica."

Veronica Mars raised a quizzical brow.

"Have we met?"

"Your picture is in Logan's wallet. I asked about you. He told me." Chloe said simply. "So...are you spying on Logan and I or what?"

"Actually...I needed to talk to Logan. But then I decided that the decent thing to do, would be to give you a chance to explain yourself to him."

"Explain myself?"

Veronica folded her arms.

"Logan and I will always be close. What you've pulled here..."

Chloe took offense to that!

"I haven't 'pulled' anything!"

"You met him by telling him that your mother and his mother were old friends! That's a lie! Your mother is in a mental institution!"

"And your mother is a drunk that ran off." Chloe replied coolly. Yes, she had done her own investigating. Veronica took a step back. Chloe spoke again.

"Look, Veronica...I don't think Logan's mother is dead. I've seen the footage of Lynn Echolls suicide but..."

"Oh my God! Chloe, if you care ANYTHING about Logan, you won't go there."

Logan reappeared with the blanket. He blinked when he saw Veronica.

"Veronica? What are you doing here?"

Suddenly, screams could be heard! Chloe, Logan and Veronica turned to see just what was going on.

Clark suddenly stood before them. He was on the other side of the fire.

"Can I help you?" Logan asked sarcastically. Veronica eased over by Logan. Ordinarily, she would have thought this guy was cute, but he gave off a strange vibe...

"Clark? What are you doing here?" Chloe asked, looking him up and down.

"You know this guy?" Logan asked. Veronica peered up the beach.

"I think this guy hurt someone up the beach there." Veronica noted. Chloe glared at her. THAT was ridiculous!

"Clark? How did you find me?"

"I want your sex!" Clark thundered.

Chloe, Logan and Veronica gaped! What the hell did he say????

Logan moved forward, around the fire.

"Look, pal, move along..."

Clark backhanded Logan! Poor Logan flew through the air and into the ocean! Veronica screamed and ran out after him! Chloe eased away from Clark. This was NOT Clark! Maybe he had been infected with one of the meteor rocks again!

Chloe spotted the champagne bottle that she and Logan had shared, and reached down to grab it. No, it would not stop Clark, but she had nothing else at her disposal. She turned back to Clark but he had moved around the fire separating them, grabbed her chin and held her up in the air! Chloe used all of her strength to bring the bottle down on Clark's head, knowing it would do no good.

But it did.

Chloe was released and dropped into the sand. She crawled back away in shock, as Clark began to...to...smoke!

"Clark!" Chloe screamed.

"I WANT YOUR SEX!!! I WANT YOUR SEX!!!!" the Clark Bot screamed, as a few wires popped out of his arms! Chloe continued to back away until finally, the electric storm stopped, and the Clark Bot fell into the sand, smothering the fire out.

Chloe blinked. WTF????

Lionel Luthor moved into her field of vision. He had four men with him. He motioned to them to get rid of the robot. They hurried over and pulled it out of the sand. People were watching as the men carried Clark Bot off and into a van. Lionel turned to Chloe.

"Ms. Sullivan. I'll let you get back to your outing."

"Uh, hold up! What was that?"

"A simple minded project of Lex's...ah...I see young Mr. Echolls being helped out of the water by a pretty blond girl. I feel for you, Ms. Sullivan. It hurts to be second best, doesn't it? Have a nice night." Lionel purred. He then walked off.

Chloe watched as Veronica and Logan collapsed onto the sand. First and foremost in her mind though, was how she was going to explain that robot! She would have to call Clark and Lois and find out what was going on. 


End file.
